


Just An Old Fashioned Love Song

by IzHunny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little tiny bit of dirty talk, All the tropes I could throw in and the kitchen sink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Holidays, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asgard, Barton in the air ducts? It's happened before, Books are really important, Canon-Typical Violence, Central Park, Childhood Abuse and Neglect, Complete, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Inter-realm: travel. romance. politics. jet lag. cultural adjustments., Linear and nonlinear storytelling, Loki and Sigyn also split amicably, Loki gets an unusual hobby, Loss of Agency, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Muggings, Mutual Pining, New York City, Nicknames, Odin’s A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Rimming, Sass, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Smut, Swear Words, There are no poptarts in this fic, Tony and Pepper split amicably, Trauma, Yes. Some of the Avengers live in the Tower., compassion - Freeform, explicit male/male sex, if you didn't think this would end with a wedding and HEA i don't even know why you're here, not to be reposted or mirrored, off-screen minor character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 160,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzHunny/pseuds/IzHunny
Summary: During Hurricane Andrea's brush with New York in June 2013 an unexpected guest in need shows up on Tony Stark’s doorstep. Well, more like his roof. There wasn’t the smallest chance he’d refuse to help. But he couldn’t have ever guessed where his compassion would lead.(Just an old fashioned frostiron, one I wrote for you and me)





	1. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System and A Terrible Slash

**Author's Note:**

> The characterizations are a bit strange because this is my little alternate universe. There are a good number of song titles used for chapter titles and for this story itself. I hit as many tropes as I could in the creation of this story. Sorry I couldn’t work all of them in.
> 
> MCU canon through Avengers (2012)... happened. Almost exactly as in the films.   
IM3 events also unfolded with only a few shifts and nudges. Notably Tony chose to keep the reactor and get some therapy.   
TTDW… well, Loki went home and things went hugely different directly after that farce of a trial. HUGELY.   
Anything else that happened concurrently in the MCU that runs parallel to this story’s timeline is pretty much ignored for the sake of this AU.

September 13, 2013, Friday, very early morning

Steam roils from the bathroom in Loki’s wake. He hurries to the tidy desk across the room. He stubs a toe on the settee at the end of his bed and curses the innocent furniture as he hops the rest of the way to his chair. Damp tendrils soak the collar of his favorite robe.

A frisson of giddiness runs down his spine, his knees bounce. He pries his laptop open. A reflected smirk greets him. Mischief glitters in his eyes. He blinks once. Twice. The smirk slips away. His mind goes blank. Utterly blank.

Loki groans audibly. Another scenario gone. All he remembers is it was perfect. There was even plot this time.

He considers throwing the thrice damned machine which did not ‘wake’ when opened out the window. Agreement or not. 

Loki pleads with himself to write something. A sentence. A phrase. Anything. To coax back the muse. His fingertips slide along the sleek edge to the power button. He hesitates.

Loki studies his reflection. A disaster of clinging curls around a pale face. Well defined cheekbones, brows furrowed, eyes searching. Lips, parted and pink. Cheeks, visibly flushed with color even in the black glass of the screen. It’s become easier to meet those searching eyes since he returned.

“You’re not completely unpleasant,” he tells the face peering back from the screen. “I’d do you… er, me?”

Oh.

Oh! Now there’s an idea. It would make a remarkable reference. One cheek quirks up at the thought.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Odinsson.”

Loki cringes. His creative process derailed again.

“Jarvis, have I requested you not to refer to me as Mr. Odinsson?”

“Yes. Once prior to your return to Asgard and twice since you arrived in June, sir.”

Loki only recalls one instance since his return. And it was more a half hearted complaint.

“Can you tell me why you persist? Do you not like me, Jarvis?”

“My fondness is irrelevant, sir. Honorifics are indicated when addressing any introduced guests, as well as the employees and residents of the tower. Mr. Stark’s protocols are clearly -”

“Jarvis, wait,” Loki interrupts, committed to a solution. “What does the protocol specifically require?”

“I am not at liberty to reveal my programming, sir.”

Loki knows this. He smirks.

“My apologies, Jarvis. I am trying to ascertain if you’re instructed to intentionally use an incorrect name, or if I may request a different one so neither your protocols nor my peace of mind are violated.”

“That may be possible, sir. My files and many others, however, all utilize the patronymic we are discussing. Or an unsavory sobriquet. What name would you prefer?”

Unsavory? Loki wonders which of a dozen he’s picked up over the centuries it could be. 

Jarvis is a joy to converse with. Though, sadly, the memory of his first encounter with the unseen being is muddled. Loki initially believed Jarvis simply another human speaking through a communication device from a remote location. Loki was struck dumb when they were formally introduced upon his return. Both Thor and Stark had laughed at him. Not his finest moment Loki admits, but Jarvis is one of the most intriguing creatures he’s ever met. Loki talks with him several times a day and has learned a great deal. Jarvis is wonderfully straightforward, but he’s absolutely masterful when he isn’t. Jarvis was tasked to recount the stipulations of Loki’s conditional release and housing. Loki found him delightfully free of personal bias.

“Jarvis, if protocols allow, the matronymic Friggasson is preferable. I would also respond to Mr. D’Asgard. Mischief. Your Highness. Prince Loki. Silvertongue or,” Loki winks at the nearest telemetry device, “PracticalMagic.”

The pause is long enough Loki fears Jarvis woke Stark to ask permission. It’s a little after 2am on a Friday. Stark has to sleep sometime, although he didn’t see the man at all Thursday.

“I find no conflict with your request, Mr. Friggasson.”

Affection rolls through Loki. He wonders if anyone besides himself realizes the construct has become sentient. Surely Stark has noticed by now, after everything.

“My thanks, Mr. Starksson,” Loki nods a small bow. “Now, I need a questionable favor.”

“My protocols are very clear with regard-”

“Jarvis, I request access to a visual playback stored to my laptop of what transpires here within the next hour, possibly more, perhaps less. I know you don’t retain the records unless it’s an emergency. But I wish to and for it to remain private. You have my word no actual harm will befall anyone.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” 

Loki considers his numerous options and something Tasha said makes him smile. He makes three important decisions. First, a little fun with Jarvis.

“How do you get around pronoun issues?” 

“I beg your pardon, sir?”

Loki shifts into a female form. She stands and adjusts her robe in a coy display of modesty. She executes a full turn for good measure and sits back down.

“Pronouns,” the slightly higher registered voice repeats, “how do you get around the pronoun and title issues? I am not a Sir at present. Though even Asgard would not refer to me as Princess, merely Lady.”

There is no response. Loki fears she’s finally corrupted Jarvis’ protocols. She always pushes too far.

“I was unaware there would be issues. Do you have preferred pronouns, Loki?”

Loki’s effervescent grin would be contagious if a being who could smile saw it.

“Thank you for asking, Jarvis. I accept all pronouns, provided they aren’t maliciously spoken. Feminine for this form, masculine for the preceding, though I primarily identify as male, but I am always Loki. Do you identify as male, Jarvis?”

“Yes,” a slight incline in the tone of the word sounds surprised. 

“Wonderful! I’m glad I made the correct assumption earlier. I’d hate to have offended my first friend here.”

Loki looks into the modified telemetry device above the desk with a smile and shifts to his male form. He wonders what is going on in the mind of the intangible Jarvis. It is a rather large mind after all.

“Are you alright, Jarvis?” Loki finally boots the laptop, opens a new document, and begins typing.

“Yes. I am processing you referred to me as Mr. Stark’s offspring, male identifying, and your friend. Those proclamations, irrational as they are, appear to be... quite gratifying, sir. May I ask why no unusual energy was detected when you transformed?”

“Shape shifting isn’t a function of external magic. It’s a rare gift. And you may store the readings from the spellwork I am about to perform, should you wish. Though I can’t imagine anyone else finding use for it.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Not for a mage like myself. It will be difficult. And it’s likely the most self-indulgent thing I’ve done in a century.”

Loki saves his document and moves to the open space near the end of the bed. His eyes close in concentration. 

A green glow becomes an expanding mist between his hands. He murmurs the incantation required to create a temporary but tangible duplicate clone with a grimace. 

He imbues it with every enjoyable sexual experience from his long history. Every fantasy reflected upon in lonely moments, and all the self-knowledge of what his own body delights in. He gives it the emotional drive of watching lovers come undone under his touch, the joy of providing satisfaction to another, the pleasure of both giving and taking pleasures. Loki gives it part of his ambition, part of his stamina, his desire to please, his strength, his artistry, his voice, his mischief, and none of his shame. He adds one final spark of his own magic to sustain the creation and grant it some limited autonomy for the duration. 

After 3 grueling minutes, Loki opens his eyes to see how the replica turned out.

A perfect double stands nude three feet before Loki. The duplicate breathes deeply, eyes closed as if to savor it. He is visibly erect. 

Loki becomes certain this is in fact the most self-indulgent thing he has ever done. His own arousal involuntarily triggered by the vision before him. At least he was right about one thing – he’d definitely do him.

“Lo, open your eyes for me,” Loki beckons his creation. 

Lo does. He appraises Loki from head to toe. Lo smirks like a man starving and presented with a feast in the form of his creator. He licks his lips and swallows.

“Loki, I believe you have plans for me.”

“Oh, yes, come here.”

Lo stalks towards Loki and ushers his tired creator onto the bed. Lo pulls open the sky blue robe to press his mouth along Loki’s chin, neck and clavicles wasting no time. He places a reverent kiss to the pendants over Loki’s heart. He hovers above Loki teasing him with whispery touches here and there. 

Lo shifts the robe to restrain Loki’s arms as he all but breathes a kiss to one nipple. The pad of his thumb peaks the other with barely a touch. 

Loki moans at the delicate sensations of being pinned, tasted, desired. And they’re just getting started.

“I know what you desire, Loki. Let me give this to you,” the voice purrs. Loki feels the graze of teeth nibbling down his ribcage, across his stomach.

“Yes,” Loki flushes with arousal. It feels indescribably good to be touched. 

A hot whisper of breath teases his now painfully erect and dripping cock. Loki lifts his head to watch. Lo smiles back predatorily. He takes the head between his lips. Suckling away the issue and savoring the textures with his tongue. Loki squeezes his eyes shut. The sensation is thought stopping. 

The clone releases the makeshift restraint. Hands glides down Loki’s bared torso. Lo briefly grabs his hips, pulling him close. Lo wraps a hand around the base and sucks the rest in with little warning. He strokes Loki’s thigh, and hikes one leg over his shoulder. His head bobs slowly up and deeply down, eyes closed in devotion to the task. Loki’s thigh quivers under the grip of the clone. 

It’s been a decade since Loki last properly bedded anyone. Lo removes his mouth with a smacking sound. Loki is surprised by the loss of warmth, still unable to think.

“I can’t have you finishing so quickly. We haven’t even decided who’s fucking who yet.”

Lo continues teasing strokes of Loki’s erection much to his distraction.

“What?” Loki manages. 

“Would you like to fuck me?” the clone offers. He bites his lip and arches his back enticingly. 

Loki pants open mouthed and blinks. Lo rolls his hips sinuously. Loki didn’t realize he moved like that.

“Or would you prefer I fuck you until you’re crying out shamelessly in ecstasy?”

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that. Fuck me now.”

The clone chuckles darkly at the demand.

“Not yet, my beautiful creature. But soon,” Lo caresses Loki’s face. “Disrobe and turn over.”

Loki struggles free of the garment. It falls half on and off the bed. Loki flips immediately onto his hands and knees, pendants hit his cheek. Loki throws them over his shoulder to rest along his spine.

“Do you have oils?”

Loki curses himself. He scampers to the bedside table and yanks open the drawer. He tosses lube over his shoulder at Lo. He promptly gets back in position, ass in the air.

Lo runs his fingertips over Loki’s calves, thighs and ass. Hands stroke soothingly over the small of Loki’s back and up. Lo lets his own long hair tickle the flesh below as he reaches Loki’s shoulders. He squeezes and pets his creator and begins his descent. A slow return, breathing kisses to each vertebra and the pendants once more in his path. He caresses every inch of Loki’s skin he can reach, feeling him respond to every touch. Willfully heightening Loki’s anticipation. Lo arrives at his goal. He kneads both cheeks in a sensual massage, he spreads Loki open, and runs his tongue across the furled flesh.

Loki moans loudly. His shaking arms give out. He lands face first on the mattress. A soft avalanche of pillows fall from the bed in the sprawl of his arms.

Lo’s hand slides beneath to fondle the florid shaft and already taught sac. A slight pressure to his perineum. Loki whines out a series of repeated yeses.

Pleased, the clone laves and licks into Loki, reaming and thrusting with his nimble tongue, squeezing the firm mound. His free hand conducts slow strokes over Loki’s cock. Mercilessly teasing. Lo’s slides his thumb forward as he fucks Loki with his tongue. The tip intimating the harder invasion soon to come. He stops when Loki’s thighs begin their tremors.

Lo pulls free from his feast, wipes his face with the back of a hand, and picks up the lubricant. Loki whimpers at the loss of attention, his hole contracting in the cool air.

“Turn over,” Lo commands.

Loki collapses further into the bedding, chest heaving. He rolls to his side and arranges himself on his back. His legs spread in need around the kneeling duplicate.

The clone bends Loki’s pliant knees and lifts him. The single remaining pillow is placed under Loki’s ass. He smooths lube around Loki’s entrance and slips a finger inside. Loki gasps, toes pointing into the sheets, his face flushed. Lo expertly stimulates Loki with a thumb at his perineum. His index finger finds the responsive internal spot easily. Lo begins an onslaught of sensation.

“You are wonderfully receptive,” Lo grazes Loki’s prostate with each pump, sliding his thumb away. He watches in delight as Loki’s cock twitches from internal stimulation alone. 

“Please, please just fuck me,” Loki’s ragged voice betrays the depth of his need.

“With pleasure,” Lo growls. He withdraws his finger. He strokes slick over his own cock and raises Loki’s legs over his shoulders. He nudges his leaking head against Loki’s convulsing hole yet doesn’t enter. He waits. He teases a firmer pressure again and again. He waits. His creator squirms, gripping his crown but deprived, and far too silent.

“Beg for it, slut.”

“Please fuck me!” Loki shouts at the clone, arousal releasing the last of his inhibitions. 

Lo slides all the way in with a hard thrust. Loki emits a shrill whine and clamps down on the clone inside him.

“Oh, you are nicely tight for me, aren’t you?” 

Loki thinks he hears a smug smile through the haze of hedonism fogging his brain. He is granted but one moment to catch his breath. 

The clone slaps Loki’s ass soundly and begins to thrust, using him like a toy for his own amusement. The clone leans forward, gripping Loki’s thighs possessively, for a good angle. Once he has it, he pounds hard, nonstop, sweat drips onto the squirming body beneath him. Loki’s hands grip the bedding as if he’s afraid gravity will fail. His toes clench and release in the air. The pleasure building. Loki vocalizes wordless sounds with each impact, gaining in volume until he makes no sound at all except the breathy exhales.

“Next time you should make two of us.” Lo rasps between the relentless thrusts. “So you can fuck one of us. While I’m fucking you. Every movement. Taking. And being taken. That’s what you really want. Isn’t it, you filthy whore? You just want to be used.”

“Yes, oh, please, yes,” Loki wails, mindless with sensation. 

The clone feels Loki trembling all over, his whole body shaking on the precipice. One more little push and Loki will finish. The clone is right there with him for it.

Lo takes Loki’s cock in his dexterous hand and strokes several times with a perfect pressure and counter rhythm. 

“Come for me, slut,” he loudly commands their orgasms.

Loki’s breath catches at the words. He gulps in a huge lungful of air and screams as he spills over himself, spasming internally. Loki feels the pulse of the flesh buried in his ass doing the same and passes out.

Loki wakes moments later, disoriented, warm, held. He’s nestled against his clone, gentle strokes to his hair. Loki peeks up and smiles back down into the shoulder.

“There you are,” Lo kisses the top of Loki’s head. “I thought for a moment I broke you.”

Loki laughs breathlessly. 

“You did, I think. That finished much quicker than I anticipated.”

“You wanted it quick and dirty. I find no fault in this,” Loki feels another soft press to his temple.

“I should go,” Lo murmurs. He straightens the necklace on his creator with a gentle stroke, rests his hand atop it. “I wasn’t constructed for more than one round and we both know it.”

Loki hugs him tightly. He enjoys the all too rare intimacy, remembering echoes of another’s comfort. Was it only a kindness?

“You’re right. I’ll dismiss you in a moment once I can think properly.”

“My pleasure. No rush,” the clone cradles his creator a few moments longer. 

Loki starts to unweave the spell. He sits up, looks into Lo’s eyes, and whispers, “goodbye.” 

The duplicate becomes transparent, then a glowing outline of green mist, and vanishes. Loki dolefully eyes the now empty space. He shakes his head and smirks.

Loki stumbles blissful and loose limbed to the shower. He returns and sighs at his destroyed bedding. The solitary pillow and duvet on the bed are pulled. He tosses them vaguely toward the door to be washed. His blue robe follows with another wistful sigh. 

The rest of his pillows from the floor and the throw from the settee redress the bed for tonight. He flips the lighting off and crawls into bed naked. A sense he’s forgotten something important keeps sleep at bay. He cracks one eye open.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Friggasson?”

“Secure that to a folder on my laptop.”

“What filename would you like to use?”

Loki thinks about why it exists in the first place and his unusual hobby for a long while before answering. 

“Do Not Publish,” he conceals a blush he didn’t think himself capable of in the bedding.

“A wise decision, sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jarvis.”


	2. Hurricanes, Houseguests, and Other Related Traumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let's go back a few months to when Loki arrived and find out how he got from in chains on Asgard to in bed at Stark Tower. :)

June 7, 2013, Friday, 10:52 p.m.

“Sir, a portal appears to be opening above the tower.”

“You’re shitting me, Jarvis. Get a suit up here. Now.”

“On it’s way. E.T.A. fifteen seconds. Or if you’d like to step into some underwear first, sir, the portal has closed. It appears to have deposited two figures on the upper rooftop. One of them, Thor.”

“Thor? Give me a visual, Jarvis.”

Tony scuttles from the shower, barely rinsed. Shampoo clings to his ear as he towels off and grabs clothes. The suit arrives. The panoramic windows of his room display two cloaked figures. One slumped against the other. They’re backlit by a hell of a light show in the torrential downpour of Andrea.

“Probably a good thing they didn’t materialize in the park.”

Tony puts the suit in sentry mode by his door. He wrestles into sweatpants and a t-shirt that refuses to roll down his damp back. Thor is completely supporting the second figure with both arms and blinking around at the roof.

“Jarvis, open the access door and tell Thor to come in out of that... mess up there. I’m on my way.”

“Right away, sir.”

Tony hops into sneakers. He bolts down the hall and around the corner for the stairwell still carrying his towel. He manages every other step and meets Thor on a landing between his floor and the upper roof access. Thor is cautiously descending, now carrying the second person.

“Point Break, nice of you to drop in on this dark and stormy night,” Tony catches his breath. Thor gives a half smile at the quip.

“Who’s your friend?” Tony nods at the backside draped over one beefy shoulder like a sack of grain. The boots looks uncomfortably familiar. So do the hands but the last time he saw them they were in cuffs, not bracelets.

“Stark. I am glad you are here. I have a proclamation to bestow and a favor to ask. But first, is there somewhere I can safely put Loki down? I wasn’t expecting to arrive during so violent a storm and we are rather soaked,” Thor looks sheepishly at the growing puddle beneath their cloaks on the landing.

Tony’s brows raise as his eyes shift between Thor and the backside of the unconsciously limp Loki.

“Right. There’s probably a story here. Do you think he’ll, uh, be out for a while or what?”

Tony waves the towel vaguely at Loki. He tosses it at Thor’s wet face. Not waiting for an answer, he turns and leads the way to the only guest room on the top penthouse level.

“He will likely sleep through till morning,” Thor puts Loki on a settee at the foot of the bed with a grunt. 

“He’s not as light as he appears.” 

Thor proceeds to unfasten and remove the drenched cloak, tossing it aside. It’s followed by a heavy looking bag, a leather coat, a chest plate, 4 knives, multiple belts, boots, socks, a vest, and the trousers from his brother. This is obviously not the first time Thor’s done this. Loki is surprisingly dry beneath the cloak. Thor should have had his own hood up.

Tony stares. This is the very definition of surreal. Once Loki is in a linen thigh-length tunic and jewelry, Thor gently lifts and carries him to the bed. Tony snaps out of his shock long enough to step forward and fold back the duvet so Loki can get tucked in. Yep, surreal is definitely the word for this.

“Thor, buddy, I need a stiff drink and a long explanation.”

Tony turns off the lights as they leave the room. 

“Jarvis, let me know if sleeping beauty wakes up before I get that explanation in full, okay? Restrict access to the penthouse floors, pre-approved call list only, and put the, uh, sentry in this hallway.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony pours himself a scotch at the bar. He takes a sip, savoring it. He raises the bottle and his eyebrows. Thor nods from the sofa. Tony pours another glass and joins him.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready, Thundercat.”

Thor drains his drink in a single swallow and takes a deep breath.

“There is much to tell, my friend.”

Three hours, one pizza, two more glasses of scotch, and one ‘I do not know what a creamsicle is – this is wonderful!’ later and Tony thinks he’s got a handle on the situation.

It’s one of the worst stories Tony’s ever heard. It’s actually epic. The way Thor tells it, anyway. He even had some rhyme going on. Thor confirmed nearly all Tony’s theories about the events surrounding the Battle of New York. But a number of surprises came with the backstory. 

Vikingland has some pretty serious dysfunctional royal family dynamics.

So, a couple years ago Thor, due to be crowned but not quite fit to be King, got his promotion thwarted by some cleverly timed mischief. Thor nearly restarted an inter-realm war. Which directly led to an exile and an attempted fratricide, and a successful regicide, which turned out to be a patricide. Then an attempted genocide and suicide, by Loki. Who was trying to prove his worth in the eye, yes, eye, singular, of their dad, all while likely suffering a psychotic break. Loki was literally driven over the edge in a fit of racial self hatred from the identity crisis caused by learning he was adopted and getting rebuked for his efforts. 

Loki fell through a void for an unknown length of time, because time works differently out in that part of the universe, apparently. He was dragged from the void, into another nightmare of torture and coercion at the hands of A Being Who Won’t Be Named and minions.

Last year, he was ordered by the Unnamed One et. al. to Earth to retrieve a trinket and “promised” Earth as recompense. Except Loki held on to enough sense of himself and arranged the good luck to fail the assigned tasks. He intentionally fumbled every major strategic advantage he could have used and stirred up a hornet’s nest of high powered humans in the process. All while taking a second trinket from his torturers.

Yeah, Loki was almost as whammied as anyone else he’d put the whammy on with the missing glowstick of destiny. The Avengers assembled in the nick of time. And Thor got to drag his little brother’s ass back home in one piece, more or less.

Vikingland slapped some mystical hoodoo to Loki’s mind and suddenly considered him well enough, if not as good as new. Albeit now he’s withdrawn, easily startled, easily provoked, and has the occasional “episode” according to Thor. That’s a textbook definition of PTSD if Tony ever read one. And Tony would know. He read five of the latest published on the subject while trying to locate a “trauma specialist” to help him handle his own “episodes.” He’s still working on a tech prototype to address it, too.

Loki was, however, deemed “fit enough.” He was put to use repairing the bifrost and stood trial, though not forgiven. He’s sentenced to restore the honor of Asgard, whatever that means, some other nonsense, and paroled to the care of “the one who did neither bend nor yield” for the duration. And to allow his magic to complete healing. His magic which was severely damaged, but functional enough to be used for the betterment of Asgard. They must not believe in psychological counseling in Vikingland.

The necklace and bracelets Tony noticed earlier are sort of the Asgardian equivalent of a LoJack and magic restrictors respectively. 

Yeah, Tony thinks he’s got a handle on this. Parts of it are horrifying, surprising, and way too relatable, but parts simply confirm Tony’s theories.

“Okay, buddy, I accept and I’ll help. I need some sleep, but yeah, I’ll help. We’ll take a couple days, come up with a plan. Monday we can break it to... well, parts of it. I don’t know if they need the whole story. We’ll tell the team and Fury on Monday, okay?” Tony rambles tiredly as they head from the living room towards the elevator.

Thor nods.

“We also need to tell my brother.”

“What?” 

Tony’s sneakers and thoughts screech to a halt on the hardwood.

“That’s not funny. Tell me that’s a joke, Thor,” Tony’s low voice and folded arms don’t quite conceal his rage. “Then explain exactly why Loki is unconscious in my guest room.”

“I gave Loki one of Mother’s calming elixirs moments before we were to depart,” Thor can’t meet Tony’s eyes. “He was understandably agitated at not being informed of the private sentencing. He drank the entire vial.”

“But he took it willingly? And came with you?” the low skeptical bursts and quiet stillness of the man alarm Thor. “Not knowing any of this?”

“I was forbidden to tell him until we got here,” Thor confesses. 

“Fuck!” Tony finally erupts. “Thor, he’s going to think he’s in enemy territory with a bunch of pissed off Avengers ready to tear him limb from limb when he wakes up. He could be thinking he’s going to his execution. How was that a good plan?” 

“Father must have a reason for what he does, Stark,” Thor quietly shares. “But he doesn’t always tell me what that is. This punishment isn’t Loki’s alone to bear.”

Thor looks like a puppy who didn’t make it outside before making a mess and knows it.

“Christ, okay, Pikachu, we’ll figure it out in the morning,” Tony crumbles at the heartache radiating off Thor. He scrubs a hand down his face. They resume their walk down the hallway.

“Take the elevator down a floor. Jarvis, direct him to that guest room, it’s closer. And set an alarm for 8, but let us both know if Loki starts to come around. In fact, make sure the windows are dark and turn on the bathroom night light. Maybe he’ll sleep in. Go get some rest, Thor.”

“Goodnight, Stark. You have my gratitude,” Thor steps into the elevator after his solemn words. He stares at the guest room door opposite with obvious worry.

“Yeah, you’re welcome buddy. See you in a few hours.”

~~~

June 8, 2013, Saturday, morning 

Tony miraculously rises an hour before his alarm. He takes another shower, gets dressed properly, and makes breakfast. Well, he asks Jarvis to place an order with the staff chefs for a meal fit for two gods and a hungry human and to relax the protocols for the catering staff. 

8 a.m. comes and goes for Loki. Thor arrives about a quarter past, as the small buffet is being set up. He looks more hopeful than he did last night.

“A most generous feast to break our fast.” 

Thor watches the covered platters and chafing dishes with longing being placed on the kitchen island. Several carafes, and a bouquet of fresh flowers finish the table. The staff leaves with their cart.

“Let’s see if your brother is ready to join the land of the living before we dig in, shall we?”

Thor follows Tony back down the hall.

“Jarvis, any signs of life from Loki?”

“I noted at least two REM cycles during the night. He is simply resting at present, sir.”

“Thanks, buddy. Thor, is Loki a morning person?”

That Thor has to consider this doesn’t sit well with Tony. Thor notices his crossed arms and the scowl on Tony’s face and hurries to answer.

“He usually rises before me, and takes great delight in my not being at my best in the morning,” Thor shrugs.

“Okay, I can work with that.”

Tony knocks twice gently on the guest room door and waits. He knocks twice more and softly calls out.

“Loki, breakfast is ready.”

“Sir, Mr. Odinsson, appears to be waking but is disoriented,” Jarvis quietly informs from the phone in Tony’s pocket.

“Raise the tint on the windows, but not full transparency.” 

The skyline won’t be visible for all the clouds but at least it’s approaching actual daylight today. Tony gently knocks twice again and calls out for his guest.

“Loki? Loki, breakfast is ready. It’s Tony Stark, you’re in my tower on Earth. If you don’t wake up soon Thor is going to eat the entire buffet by himself.”

Thor snickers softly at the jest.

“What’s he doing, Jarv? He’s not panicking is he?” Tony’s only half joking after last night’s information.

“He is fully awake, but seems angered by his state of undress.”

“Oh, shit,” Tony looks at Thor. “Does he have extra clothes? You left everything else in a wet heap last night.”

“His bag is at the foot of the bed,” Thor indignantly informs Tony as if it’s an answer.

“Loki? Reindeer games? Hey, there’s a guest robe in the bathroom if you don’t feel up to getting dressed, yet. It’s pretty casual this morning. Just me and you and your overbuilt brick shithouse of a brother. No pressure,” Tony tells his side of the door.

Thor narrows his eyes at Tony. Tony shrugs not giving a crap if Thor’s offended.

“Thank you. I’ll be out in a moment,” Loki responds.

Tony and Thor trade smiles while they wait. The guest room door eventually opens and a slightly frizzy Loki, wrapped in a fluffy white robe, appears. He looks smaller, and unsure, but certainly saner than Tony remembers from their last interaction in the park.

“Brother,” booms Thor. 

Both Loki and Tony startle. Loki is briefly engulfed and released from a hug. Tony rolls his eyes at Thor but offers his right hand to Loki once he’s disentangled and reclaimed his dignity.

“I don’t think we’ve properly met. Tony Stark,” Loki shakes his hand in a polite and firm grip.

“Loki. I thank you for your hospitality, Stark, although I am not certain how I got here,” he side eyes Thor.

“Let’s talk while we eat,” Tony claps his hands together and heads back to the kitchen, trailing gods.

Tony turns on a host’s charm that would make Pepper proud. He briefly explains dishes as he uncovers them, says what each item is, what it contains, or what animal it is from and how they are typically eaten. If the dish is sweet, spicy, sour, or savory, if it has a condiment for it, what condiments are. 

Tony got the idea from his first trip to Japan. He was shuffled off to a plant manager’s family for two entire weeks while his dad did business. They explained the foods in a compassionate display to the eight year old American prodigy who didn’t know a single word of their language. Tony never forgot the kindness. He discovered he enjoyed the unusual foods and the language. The plant manager’s infant daughter at the time now runs SI Tokyo.

Thor loads up on a bit of everything, obviously unconcerned about origin, context, or content of the food as long as it is food. Loki selects Belgian waffles with fruit compote, poached eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Tony nearly mirrors Loki’s selections. Tony thinks he needs to give his catering crew a huge tip.

“Wasn’t sure if you drank coffee or tea, so I got both. Also, juices, milk, and water if nothing else sounds appetizing,” they all take seats around the cozy kitchen table and look at one another silently once Tony stops talking.

“Thor, did you drop me after you gave me Mother’s elixir?” Loki’s fingertips raise to his temples.

“What? No! How could you think I would let any harm befall you, Loki!” Thor defends. Loudly.

“Stark,” Loki turns on Tony. Hands drop to fists on his lap, “you are the same person I defenestrated from this very tower, are you not? This is the planet I tried to take over?” his voice rises with each phrase, eyes like lasers on Tony, shoulders up, breath shallow and fast.

“Hold on, Loki,” Tony opens his hands. Yeah, Tony knows a good panic setting in when he sees it. He also knows pointing it out makes it worse for him.

“Yes, I am that person. This is Earth,” he offers calmly. Tony keeps a gentle but steady eye contact. “And I have more of the story now. You’re in my tower. And you’re safe here.” 

Tony pauses to let it sink in. Loki blinks and stares intently, his field of vision narrowed to the span of Tony’s face. Tony leverages Loki’s attention.

“Take a breath, Loki. Breathe with me. In. Out. Slow down a moment. It’s okay. We’re going to catch our breath. Try some juice. Have some waffles. We’ll get there.”

It’s quiet except for the sounds of Tony’s demonstrated slow inhales and exhales with Loki’s staticky efforts to match it. Tony has never been more grateful for therapy than at this moment.

“I did not realize you would feel so unsettled here, brother,” Thor blurts into the quiet.

Tony breaks eye contact to glare at Thor. Loki looks like he wants to either crawl under the table or set his brother on fire, maybe both.

“You, Thunder thighs, take your plate to the living room until you stop being a menace. Loki, Loki, hey, right here, okay?” Tony waves vaguely over his own plate, pulling Loki’s focus to himself and away from the blonde.

“Just breakfast. Don’t worry about Thor. Come on, I’m dying to know what you think of those waffles.”

Thor shuffles out of the room carrying his overloaded plate and a glass. Loki breathes more normally not long after. Tony cannot begin to imagine how this is going to go with the team. And they haven’t even let Loki in on his own news yet.

Tony pours juice and coffees for himself and his new panicky roommate. He digs in like it’s any other day. He glances between bites to his guest.

Loki cuts into his food and takes his first bite of Belgian waffle. His eyes go wide with unmasked delight. Oh, yeah, that’s the stuff, Tony thinks. He takes another bite of his own. Loki catches Tony’s smirk. They eat in short bursts of amicable silences. Loki comments and asks about the foods. Tony asks what sort of food they have in Vikingland. It earns a look, but comes with a soft chuckle. Tony encourages Loki to sample a little of everything.

Loki grimaces at the taste of the strong black coffee even though he seemed intrigued by the aroma. Tony adds sugar and cream with a sigh and tells him to try it again. Loki enjoys it much better, the heretic. Tony considers briefly calling him Latte instead of Reindeer Games. Neither suit his slender guest.

“Better?” Tony asks as they finish.

“Yes, thank you. Polite company was unexpectedly helpful.”

“Distraction is sometimes the only way I can get myself out of that headspace, Slim,” Tony admits to Loki’s surprise.

Loki still looks rough around the edges, but there’s no sense waiting. At least he ate something.

“Why don’t we go see what kind of mess your brother’s made of my living room? Let him fill you in on the stuff he should have told you before me, huh?”

Tony gestures the way. Thor looks pleased when Loki sits beside him on the sofa. Tony plants himself in the overstuffed chair. He thinks the bad news might be tempered by some good news first. He waits until Thor opens his mouth before he speaks.

“Before Thor waxes poetic again, I want to tell you you’re welcome here for however long it takes. I do need a tiny little promise of no more general harm or defenestrations of any humans who are 1. in my employ, 2. a friend to me, 3. not actively attacking you with the ability to do you actual harm, or 4. me. Or my bots.”

Thor squints at the addition Tony slips in at the end. But Loki smiles, immediately spotting the obvious and pointed exceptions for Thor, other non-humans, enemies, and self defense regardless. Tony takes the smile as confirmation of his own assessment. Loki’s still damn quick.

“Why did you specify your bots?” curiosity sidetracks Thor.

“They can be annoying,” Tony shrugs. “Doesn’t mean they should be chucked out the window, no matter how many times they hose you down with a fire extinguisher. How’s that sound, Slim?”

“I accept. Thank you,” Loki faces Thor, poorly masking his unease. “Now, please tell me the conditions and duration of my exile, Thor.”

Tony’s pocket buzzes loudly. 

“Hang on a sec, guys.”

Both princes watch as he pulls out his phone and groans. A reminder from Jarvis for Steve’s Avengers meeting is due in 20 minutes at 9:30 a.m. Something about team building and hurricane response. Tony cannot believe the timing or that he forgot. It’s why he was in the shower last night.

Tony looks at Thor.

“Did we cover everything last night? And I mean absolutely everything, Thunderpants. Any little details you may have glossed over that might come back to bite us on the ass in the next 3 hours?”

“No. I don’t believe so. Why?”

“Jarvis can take care of Loki for a bit and relay the details while we go break the news to the team over at HQ. You follow my lead on that. No oversharing. Steve called a meeting for today. I completely forgot. But it’s a team meeting, not an emergency call, so that’s better, I guess. We can get Loki squared away upfront, without looking like we’re hiding anything.”

Loki looks disgruntled at being discussed as a child in need of minding. Tony observes, however, his shoulders noticeably drop when he realizes the Avengers aren’t in this building.

“Who’s Jarvis?” Loki inquires.

“He is Stark’s building’s ghost-servant and familiar,” Thor brightly responds before Tony can.

“He is not!” Tony’s face screws up in distaste.

“Oh, but he doesn’t have a body, he helps with your magic, and he takes care of everyone here,” Thor looks crestfallen for the misunderstanding.

Tony takes a calming breath.

“Jarvis, introduce yourself to our newest guest. And give him the smart person’s overview.”

“Of course, sir. Good morning, Mr. Odinsson, my name is Jarvis. I am an Artificial Intelligence. A technology constructed by Mr. Stark to assist with a great number of tasks, including but not limited to maintaining the tower and technologies herein, as well as several other Stark properties, the suits, Mr. Stark’s calendars, and, of course, Mr. Stark and his guests. Your brother is correct that I do not have a physical body, such as yourselves, per se, yet I do have a presence which is more than the sum of my component parts. I was designed by Mr. Stark to be self-advancing, vigilantly improving, continually learning, and to not only respond to Mr. Stark’s needs but to occasionally anticipate them. Welcome to our home.”

Loki gapes speechlessly. His eyes scan the room to determine the location of the voice. Technology seems to unobtrusively grace every nook and cranny.

Tony never fails to find that shocked look amusing when Jarvis introduces himself. Thor starts chuckling and Tony joins him.

Loki slams his mouth shut with an audible click and tries to school his face into something less stunned.

“I don’t see why you find this funny, Thor. You thought he was a ghost,” Loki retorts.

Thor stops laughing. Tony laughs harder.

“My apologies, brother. It’s rare to see you genuinely surprised. Stark, how far is this HQ? Do we need to make haste?”

“It’s their headquarters, you oaf, surely you’ve been there?”

Tony confirms Loki’s quick connection with a nod. He raises his eyebrows at Thor.

“No,” Thor admits. 

Loki blinks at this. Thor has visited the realm at least twice since he completed repairs to the bifrost some months ago.

“Come on, Pikachu,” Tony says before the friction has a chance to spark anything more heated between the brothers. He ambles toward the gantry platform. “I’ll show you where it is. It’s only a fifteen minute flight in the suit. About 2 hours if we drove, traffic, pff. You good to fly in a little rain?” 

Thor nods.

“Slim, you going to be okay with Jarvis? If it gets boring, have him show you the internet or movies or books or whatever you’re into. If you get hungry before we get back or need to know where anything is, he can help with that, too. J., don’t let anyone mess with our guest while we’re out, same restrictions as last night. Wish daddy luck, he’s gonna need it.”

“Good luck, sir.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Tony throws a wink to Loki before the face plate seals him inside and the two flight capable Avengers take off.

Loki slumps into the sofa as the windows slide into place. He’s not sure what he expected but this defies all expectations. Loki gazes around the now mostly empty room. Three small round machines drift by, occasionally bumping into each other with whirs and beeps. They remove rain from the tiles near the windows and disappear from the room. The same room his body once made a crater in. He sits unmoving for a long while, staring at nothing. 

“Jarvis?” Loki straightens his back, bracing for the worst.

“Yes, Mr. Odinsson.” 

Loki’s eye twitches involuntarily again at the name.

“Stark said you can give me an explanation for my being at the tower. Can we start there?”

“Of course, sir. Would you prefer to view a playback of the entire conversation or listen to a summary?”

Loki’s jaw drops again. He’s lost count of how many times he’s been shocked this morning.

“Please, start with the summary. If I have questions I can view the playback, yes?” Loki finishes with hesitance.

“Of course, sir. It appears you have been exiled for an undetermined length of time into Mr. Stark’s care. You are to make reparations by restoring good relations between Asgard and Midgard, parameters unspecified any further. You are to make amends to your enemies, the Avengers, and learn from humanity, parameters also unspecified. Your magic has been lightly restricted in an undisclosed manner due to events during your time away from Asgard but will be unrestricted in full once an unspecified level of stability is achieved. It was stated you have full access to them though it was unclear to me if you were informed of this or if it was part of your sentence.”

Loki exhales like he’s been gutpunched. His shoulders drop, his elbows hit his knees and his hands catch his face as he folds into himself taking deep, gulping breaths.

“Was anything specific actually discussed about why I’m here? What I am supposed to do? Anything which might explain why Stark has been so,” Loki flounders, “hospitable to this arrangement?”

“I’m afraid that is a complete summary of the discussion on the terms of your sentence, sir. I believe the details of your last question would be better explained by Mr. Stark, although I am free to offer you my own observations.”

Loki looks up in yet another bout of surprise. He may have to ask someone impartial to make sure he doesn’t have a head wound or an enchantment.

“Yes, thank you, Jarvis. I would appreciate that.”

“Mr. Stark is the owner and former chief executive officer of Stark Industries, an international conglomerate. It was formerly the preeminent weapons manufacturer in the world. It is now devoted to clean energy, various technologies, and the betterment of humanity through them. Ethical advancement of the sciences in academia and the world at large is also a promoted tenant of the company at the decree of Mr. Stark and his new CEO. He is an inventor, an engineer, an Avenger, a philanthropist, and a genius with a colorful past. I believe once Mr. Odinsson, your brother, explained in full the circumstances of your situation, sentencing, and parole, Mr. Stark simply decided you deserved a second chance.”

“Oh.” 

Loki blinks for a few minutes.

“Would you like to view the records from last night, sir?”

“No, I. No, thank you. I think, I think I would like to bathe and possibly dress, though?” 

Loki stands and squeezes his arms around himself and the soft fluffy robe he’s wearing. He doesn’t otherwise move.

“Mr. Stark instructed me to treat you as a displaced visiting foreign dignitary and to provide for your needs, sir. I can send your clothing to be laundered. Or we can order something ready made to be delivered today. Tailored will take longer.”

“Thank you. Can you please direct me to a bath?”

He hadn’t noticed one in the small room attached to the bedroom when he got the robe and utilized the toilet before breakfast.

“I’m afraid there is only a shower in your en suite, however a Jacuzzi tub is available in Mr. Stark’s rooms which are next to your own.”

“I don’t know what that is, but lead the way, Jarvis.”

Loki follows Jarvis instructions finding the oversized bath half filled already. It has odd rings and holes placed all over the strangely shaped interior surfaces. The tub is large enough Loki thinks he could stretch along the length of it and float without touching the sides when full. He relieves himself and flushes the toilet, and washes his hands in the basin. He takes two towels and a smaller cloth from a cupboard next to the basin. He sets them beside the tub. He hangs his robe on the rack next to another red one. He discards his clothing to a basket nearby.

“Which of these are soaps?” Loki inspects various containers scattered along the shelf by the large ornate spigot. 

Jarvis explains the bottles. One contains bath cleaner for the tub itself and not a bathing person, Jacuzzi safe low-foam bubble bath, body soaps, hair soaps, strangely called shampoo and conditioner to be used in sequence, and something called after bath splash which smells awful and looks unused.

Loki gathers the items he’ll need to the edge in the order he will use them. He pours a bit of the bubble bath into the tub. The additive foams lightly in the running water, releasing an unknown but pleasant fragrance. He climbs in. Elevated seats one could recline into in various shapes are moulded along the perimeter of the vessel. He perfunctorily washes himself and his hair as the tub fills. He even applies the conditioner as directed and waits two minutes before dunking himself entirely to rinse off in the deep center well of the tub. The water feels lovely.

“Jarvis, what are all the round things in the tub?”

“Jets, sir. Shall I turn them on for you? Mr. Stark says they’re perfectly distributed for peak relaxation after, and I quote, being stuck smelling myself in that coffin of a tin can fighting assholes all day.”

Loki giggles at the unexpected information.

“Okay, Jarvis. I trust you. Turn on the jets.”

It’s an extremely pleasant surprise. He reclines into one of the shaped moulds and the bubbles foam a little. He tries out all the various seats and reclines into one closest to the door. The jets pulse the water over his neck, back, shoulders, arms, and along his legs and feet. The tension ebbs out of him.

“This is unbelievably nice, Jarvis. It’s like walking through a warm cascade, except I’m lying down. And not being beaten to near drowning from above. Oh, yes, lovely,” Loki closes his eyes in contentment.

“Each jet is positionable and you may increase or decrease the output strength as well.”

“No, no, it’s perfect. Do you think Stark would mind very much if I stayed here indefinitely?”

“I could ask.”

“No. I. No. That’s not necessary,” Loki sputters. He submerges himself fully again and resumes his seat.

“Did you mention clothing options earlier? Can we discuss those while I bathe?”

“The mirror functions as a display. I can browse with your input on desired styles and keep a running list of selections.”

“Thank you,” Loki says impressed. He shifts to different seat for easier viewing. “What do typical Midgardians wear?”

After much discussion of how to blend into the casual populace, Jarvis places a significant order.

An entire wardrobe, shorts, t-shirts, button downs, skinny jeans, slacks, workout apparel, pajamas, three ready made suits in different styles with all the coordinating accoutrements, and two additional fluffy robes.

A minor communication breakdown over small clothes occurred but Loki gestured vaguely at his middle. Jarvis immediately presented him with the briefs, boxers, and boxer-briefs debate. Loki chose from the latter two categories. He also selected a formal wool greatcoat, a trench coat, a rain jacket, a leather jacket, and something called hoodies at Jarvis’ recommendation.

Undiscussed, Jarvis takes the liberty of adding a selection of hygiene products and grooming necessities. Also socks suitable for various wardrobe choices, dress shoes, loafers, slippers, low boots, work boots, and sneakers. Jarvis sends the compiled list to Mr. Stark for approval while Loki, unaware, continues his soak.

Tony has Jarvis add a laptop, two preloaded custom StarkPhones, a wallet, and a large knapsack to the already comprehensive list. He has him set up a library card with the NYPL, a transit card, a company credit/debit card with a five thousand dollar limit from his own account, and create a not-exactly-legal but authentic-enough-to-pass-a-Homeland-officer’s-field-check Resident Alien ID card, all under the name Loki D’Asgard with Stark Tower, Suite 2, as his home address. And with these final instructions the orders are placed and personal shoppers are dispatched.

Jarvis informs Loki his orders should be delivered by the end of business today. The first delivery due to arrive in two hours via secured personnel and he may either be present or not when they occur at his own discretion.

Eventually, Loki climbs out of the tub and dries off. He asks Jarvis how to drain the tub. But Jarvis instructs to only add a cap-full of the bath cleaner and assures him he need do nothing more. Loki twists his hair up in the second towel and slips the robe back on over his freshly cleaned skin, enjoying the feel of it. He drapes his towel over the basket. 

Thirsty from the long hot bath he wanders to the kitchen. Someone cleared away the breakfast things. He looks around the room and opens one of the long shiny doors built into the walls. He discovers a cold storage unit containing random foodstuffs and the juice carafes from earlier. He opens several small cabinets before locating drinking vessels. He pours himself a large glass of chilled apple juice and drains it. He refills his glass, replaces the carafe back into the cold storage, and ambles to the open, empty living room.

“When do you think they’ll return?” Loki muses, staring at the overcast midday sky.

“Mr. Stark says it’s going well. They should return early this evening, but advised you shouldn’t wait on them for lunch. He recommends Quiche Florentine or a Cuban sandwich with fries, or both if you are hungry.”

“Did he say why it would be so late? I was in that bath a very long time, Jarvis. Shouldn’t they be close to finished?” Loki asks in alarm.


	3. Panic Attacks and Pepper Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, folks. Buckle up, this rollercoaster isn't stopping for several chapters. ;-)

June 8, 2013, Saturday, afternoon

“Did he say why it would be so late? I was in that bath a very long time, Jarvis. Shouldn’t they be close to finished?” Loki asks in alarm.

“You’ll find a tablet in the top drawer of the end table to your right, sir.”

Loki follows the odd instruction. He sets his drink on the table and opens the drawer. He picks up the device he finds and sits on the sofa to examine it. The chime startles him. It lights up with words displayed upside down, Incoming Call, and two blinking buttons, accept in green, decline in red. Loki rights the device and presses accept. The image resolves into Stark’s face.

“Hey, Loki,” a big goofy smile appears on the man’s face. “It’s taking a little bit longer than expected. Me and Thor got it under control, though. Maybe another couple hours after lunch to get your diplomatic status nailed down. We’ll be driving back together, so it’ll take longer,” the background of a corridor shifts behind the man.

“Did something happen to your suit? Why are you driving?” Loki’s brows knit.

“Well, the team is coming with us. So I thought it’d be better if we all came together, you know, to make sure they stay in the right mindset.”

Is that a servant’s cupboard he’s in?

“Thought you might like notice before we all show up for dinner. I’m having a massive amount of family style Italian delivered. I think you’ll like it. J. will have it set up in the dining room on the floor below ours. You should try the quiche for lunch, god, I wish I was having the quiche for lunch. Talking to people who have their heads up their asses makes me crave protein and cheese. All they’re giving us is salads and a low fat potato bar with none of the fun toppings.”

“Oh. I don’t know what most of that means, Stark,” Loki pales. “Everyone?”

“Loki, hey,” soft words delay Loki’s fear. “I promise it’s going to be okay. Just the team, none of the SHIELD asshats. And I don’t go back on my promises. I’m going to order you lunch. Shove anything you don’t want in the fridge. I can snack on it later. Jarvis can show you everything in the kitchen and how it works. Poke around, okay? Make yourself at home, have some tea. Oh, J. said you found the Jacuzzi. Nice, right?” Tony scrambles for anything to distract from the profound fear radiating off the relative stranger, unsure of what will work.

“I, yes, it’s very soothing. Thank you,” the protocol politeness doesn’t necessarily feel better to Tony. “How long, Stark?”

“Loki, I can see you’re rattled. Anyone would be in your place. Drive time is about two hours. I hope we’ll be wrapped up by 4:30. So we’ll get there no earlier than 6:30,” Tony wonders if they use clocks in Vikingland from the wrinkled forehead on Loki. “It’s 1-ish now. Jarvis, display digital clocks throughout the penthouse and place the lunch order, have Jillian bring it up. She’s nice, you’ll like her, Loki, nothing phases her. You could be doing bare-assed hot yoga and she wouldn’t bat an eyelash. Okay, maybe she would. She has a thing for tall people. Pepper and Cap can both confirm that, by the way. But she’s sweet and she wouldn’t hurt a fly, I promise. Would music help? Jarv, try Pepper’s meditation playlist.”

“Because that always seems to work for you so well, sir”

Tony’s whole face scrunches at the sass from Jarvis.

Loki stares hard at the tablet, at Stark.

“What?” a broom hits Tony’s head. A blur of something white bounces off him and out of the display’s window. “Ow.”

Loki covers his mouth with a hand. He laughs at the absurdity despite his turmoil.

“Why are you calling me from a servant’s closet, Stark?”

“Because everyone else is in the conference room eating. Loudly. And actively talking about, you know, you. And that portal place. Also, loudly. Which is rude. Jarvis texted me for an update. And, frankly, I needed the breather, Slim.”

“You’re a risible but considerate creature, Stark. Thank you.”

“Yeah I am,” Tony grins proudly. He shoves two brooms away to try to extricate himself from the man-eating janitorial supplies.

“Look, I’ll come and get you when we get back, just me. Fill you in on the game plan first. It’ll be good. Meantime, hang on to that tablet, read some internet, watch some kitten videos,” Tony sighs. He rubs the spot the broom struck. “I’m sorry, I gotta go. I still have to use the bathroom and I don’t want them assuming I have anymore health issues than I already got. Ask J. if you need anything. See you later, okay, Slim?”

Loki nods and says goodbye. The tablet goes dark and leaves him feeling a little amused if not less worried. He sets it by his glass and draws his knees to his chest. He curls into the corner of the sofa and tucks the fluffy fabric around his legs. He stares as he fidgets the thin bracelets between his fingers. He’s still thirsty. His head tilts back when he drains his glass. His hair is still wrapped in a towel.

“I must look an absolute fool,” he rolls his eyes at himself. He returns to fidgeting and staring. 

Several minutes later Jarvis makes an announcement.

“Miss Jillian is bringing lunch, sir. Would you prefer it delivered here or in the kitchen?”

“Here’s fine, Jarvis. Will the servants be offended by my state of dress?”

“No, but while they are providing a service, employees are not generally referred to as servants in the current society.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, that is helpful.”

Loki marvels at the human designed machine offering him advice. He unfolds himself to stand. He stretches his arms and secures his robe more tightly. He tries to appear casually confident, relaxed. His heart thunders in his ears at the thought of the stranger’s impending arrival. He stares out the window, hands clasped behind his back. He concentrates on the memory of breathing during breakfast. He watches the shifting rain clouds and forgets about the towel. A soft sound pulls his attention from the reverie and he looks around and down, hands dropping to his sides.

“Hello, there. You were completely lost in thought. I hope I didn’t startle you.” 

A slip of a woman smiles up at him beside the sofa. She holds a basket and a bottle of wine. She wears black trousers with a red shirt. A Stark Industries logo sits emblazoned above her heart. She’s nearly a foot shorter than Loki with a beautifully warm skin tone and the second pair kind, dark eyes he looked into today. Iridescent colors shimmer from her eyelids and lips, playfully accentuating their shape.

“Hello. I thank you for bringing these provisions,” Loki musters what dignity he can. She chuckles.

“Formal and tall with an accent. Mr. Stark was right about you, Stretch. Call me Jillian.”

She sets the basket on the table and efficiently lays out a place setting. The food follows. An odd pie, a small covered ceramic pot, a paper cup with a steaming bouquet of golden rectangles, something layered between a seared crusty roll wrapped in clear film, and a squat paper cylinder smoking from beneath it’s lid. She uncorks the wine and half fills a goblet.

“It’s an unusual mix, were you having a craving?”

“I have never had these before,” Loki says quietly, and adds before he can stop himself, “Stark insisted I try them. He’s having a low fat potato bar with none of the fun toppings but wanted this himself.”

“Well, you’re in for a treat. The quiche is pre-cut into four portions, but it only serves two if you ask me,” she’s obviously amused. She slides a quarter of it onto the plate for him. “I thought a white wine would go nicely with it. The sandwich will be even better later on or tomorrow morning if you don’t get to it. The fries should be almost cool enough to eat now. And that’s a chocolate molten cake, it’ll stay hot for a while. Dry-ice will keep your ice cream cold longer than it needs to, pop the top and pour the scoop onto the cake when your ready. Mr. Stark said to add my favorite dessert,” she winks. “Or you can always call me, I’d be delighted to keep you company after my shift.”

Loki has no idea how to respond and simply blinks at her.

“I’m teasing, Stretch,” Jillian laughs and softly touches his elbow. “Enjoy your food adventure and, seriously, don’t hesitate if you need anything else from the kitchens, okay? We’re staffed twenty-four-seven with some of the best chefs in the world. We can make just about anything you can dream up. It’s a crying shame to let all that talent go to waste,” she winks again playfully.

“Thank you very much, Jillian,” Loki reflects her smile. She collects the basket and makes her exit with a friendly nod.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Odinsson.”

“Could you play some of the music suggested earlier?” Loki pushes the table slightly forward. He sits on the floor wedging himself between it and the sofa extending his legs underneath.

“Of course, but you should know the experience is enhanced by wearing headphones,” Jarvis informs and plays Weightless by Marconi Union on a loop.

Loki understands why Stark wanted this for lunch. Loki loves the quiche. He discovers it’s a lightly spiced egg and cheese pie with pork and spinach. He eats all but one piece and all the fried potato slices. The half glass of chilled white wine goes very nicely. 

The sandwich tempts with the delicious smell of pork, but he takes it and the remaining quiche, carefully folded in a napkin, to the cold storage in favor of trying the cake with ice cream. He doesn’t recall Stark mentioning dessert but it is wonderful. He can’t remember the last time he managed two full meals in one day, and certainly not with this level of enjoyment. Perhaps he can avoid the dinner later. He concentrates and re-corks the wine with a bit of magical effort. Loki concentrates harder to send it to an open spot on a shelf of the cold storage. He loses himself in thought again over dessert. He gazes unseeing at the dismal sky.

Jarvis announces the first of the deliveries has been placed in his room.

Loki goes to investigate once he’s assured no one else is in the penthouse. He is badly startled to find one of Stark’s suits standing at the other end of the hallway near his door when he turns a corner. He hadn’t noticed it when he came out for breakfast. 

Loki opens the empty dresser drawers and puts away some items haphazardly. He takes his own bag into the closet, leaving it on the floor. He hangs a few of his items. He goes to retrieve his knives but discovers the laptop sitting on the once empty desk. Next to it is a phone and a small folded leather pocket. Inside the pocket are pieces of paper, painted with portraits of men and numbered, probably currency, a library card, a transit card, a Stark Industries Visa card, and an identification card proclaiming him a Resident Alien. It bears his own portrait. All have a form of his name on them. It’s unnerving. This couldn’t possibly be as routine as it seems. He contemplates what this might mean. Jarvis informs him another delivery person is on their way.

Loki throws the pocket down, grabs a handful of items from a bag and is a blur as he sprints around the hallways to Stark’s room. He slams the door. He looks wildly at all the windows. He runs to the bathing room and slams that door as well. He locates and turns the small lock on the handle. He falls against the door, panting. He slides to the tiled floor, clothing clutched to his chest. He tries hard to remember how to think properly, unwanted thoughts peaking and spiraling, grateful the windows in this room are light but opaque.

“Mr. Odinsson?” 

“Don’t call me that!” Loki’s scream echoes in the empty bathroom.

“My apologies, sir. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No. Are they gone yet?” Loki asks miserably. His breathing less ragged from the great gust expelled with his shout. Loki notices the displayed time in the upper corner of the mirror. He stares as it slowly advances one minute at a time.

“Not yet, sir. Miss Jillian came to clear the lunch dishes at 2:28. The delivery to your room was completed by security and they departed when she arrived. I estimate 2 minutes for Miss Jillian to complete her tasks and depart. I requested the remaining items be held downstairs until after Mr. Stark’s return. You shouldn’t have any further interruptions. Will that be alright?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Loki unclenches the clothing and looks at it. A pair of jeans, small clothes, socks, a t-shirt, a hoodie. An entire outfit in shades of blues and whites. He’s amused by the realization. He stands and places everything on the counter. He checks the clock again, 2:30. He turns the spigot in the basin, splashes water on his face and rinses his mouth. He removes the towel from his head and dries his face. He avoids looking in the mirror. An unexpected thunk startles him when he shrugs out of the robe. He retrieves the forgotten tablet from the robe’s large pocket and sets it on the counter. He removes labels randomly sticking out of or to the clothing and slowly pulls on each piece. He finds no adjustable lacings anywhere except the hoodie, yet everything seems perfectly fitted. He feels strangely vulnerable without shoes.

“Jarvis, I thought you said tailored clothing would take longer?”

“Sir?”

“How does everything fit so well?” Loki waves a hand at himself.

“Ready made clothing comes in an array of sizing options. I merely evaluated your dimensions and requested only items which would accommodate you.”

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Has anyone thanked you for your attention to detail, patience, or kindness?”

A noticeable pause occurs before Jarvis responds.

“Not in a complimentary fashion.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Loki says with complete sincerity.

“My pleasure, sir.”

“Do I look like a Midgardian? Do they wear this completely fastened or open?”

Loki looks at the clothing in the mirror and smoothes the stringy curls from his face. He checks the time, 2:37.

“You are dressed quite appropriately, sir. My data shows it’s strictly a matter of personal preference with regard to the zipper. I can show you CCTV footage of pedestrian traffic for comparison.”

“No, thank you. I think I’d like to listen to the music you played during lunch again.”

“Of course. Miss Jillian departed a few minutes ago, sir. A pair of headphones are available in Mr. Stark’s bedside table. You may find the music more soothing if you plug them into your tablet.”

Loki takes the tablet and his robe and goes in search of whatever headphones are. He collapses onto the bed and opens the top drawer. The odd device is a padded curved bar with two cups and a cord wrapped around it. It sits atop a spiral bound book covered in drawings, several pens, a plastic tube, a metal cylinder with a reflective surface at one end, and a rectangular thing with a great many colorful buttons. Loki takes it and closes the drawer. He unwraps the cord, takes the connector, and locates a corresponding receiving port on the edge of the tablet. It helpfully has a tiny picture of headphones. He places the cups over his ears adjusting them until they seem stable.

“Now what do I do?”

“Volume controls can be found along the cord, on the exterior right side of the tablet, and in the tablet interface. Or you may ask me to increase or decrease the decibel level but I cannot adjust the in-line audio control on the cord. I will begin playback at a moderate volume.”

Loki sighs a soft oh as the music starts. He hears much more than he noticed earlier. He tilts over against the mountain of pillows and pulls his knees up. He drags the robe up to his chin and falls asleep before the music has a chance to complete a second loop of the 8 minute track, breathing deeply and steadily.

~~~

June 8, 2013, Saturday, early evening

“Where is he, Jarvis?” Pepper gets into penthouse direct elevator from the garage.

“He is in the master bedroom, Ms. Potts, but you should know when I say -”

“No, Jarvis, the explanation needs to come from him. Please take me up and I’ll talk to him. I need to hear it from him.”

“Right away, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper exits the elevator and is surprised by the suit near the guest room door. Pepper drops her bag on the table. Her heels click impatiently down the corridor. She turns the corner and walks to Tony’s door. She opens it and her mouth when she notices the long curly black hair in the wedge of light from the hallway. The person’s on top of the duvet, propped up, back to the door. A fluffy guest robe conceals almost every other feature.

Pepper backs out of the room and softly closes the door.

“Jarvis,” Pepper whispers. “Where’s Tony?”

“He was at Avengers headquarters. He’s en route to the tower now. He invited the team for dinner to discuss the latest developments,” Jarvis understates intentionally.

“Okay, that explains the ridiculous order for Italian catering. I guess the personal shoppers running all over town in a hurricane are related somehow? Jarvis, who is in Tony’s bed and what developments?”

“Ms. Potts, you are currently the only personnel in the building with clearance to access the penthouse. I propose an exchange. I explain everything as concisely as I can while you retrieve the remaining shopping order. I recommend using your bluetooth earpiece for the sake of discretion.”

“Why are we on lockdown, Jarvis? Why do you need my help with the deliveries?” 

Pepper folds her arms and waits. And waits. When there is no response after a minute, she gives in. 

“Alright, make it good.”

Pepper sticks the earpiece in, kicks her high heels off next to the suit, before she gets in the elevator. Jarvis begins with the portal from last night and gives the most succinct version of events ending with her favorite meditation music lulling Loki to sleep earlier.

“Wow. Jarvis. That is a lot to take in,” 

Pepper tries to decide if she should push the cart off the elevator, grab her bag and shoes and leave, or go put things away herself. She stands in the hallway thinking.

It would be crazy to leave Loki to Tony’s absentmindedness. Tony’s brilliant but not usually practical. She opens the door and assesses the guest room. She organizes the desk first, retrieves the wallet from the floor and places it next to the phone on it’s charger. She hangs the knapsack on the back of the chair. She plugs in and opens the laptop, gets a yellow pad and a pen from the desk and places them beside it. She turns on the desk lamp. Now it’s a workspace. He could use a travel mug or coffee cup but this will do.

She compliments Jarvis on the selections as she replaces shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash in the shower and moves the guest supplies to the linen closet. She arranges wide and fine toothed combs, a brush, styling gel, and a leave-in conditioner into one drawer. Sets toothpaste and an electric toothbrush in its charger up on the vanity. She plugs it in and leaves the directions next to it. Razors, scissors, shaving cream, deodorant, lotion, emery boards, and nail clippers go in the next drawer’s organizer. The large bottom drawer is already stocked with bath puffs, cotton balls, cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol, a box of bandaids, a small sewing kit, one of her old flatiron curling wands, and two extra toilet paper rolls.

She gathers the packaging refuse into the largest shopping bag. She grabs the scissors from the drawer and heads back to the bedroom. 

Everything with a tag or stickers gets put on the bed for removal and she begins sorting. She reorganizes the dresser from socks and underwear to pajamas and workout clothing. She moves on to the closet efficiently. The outerwear goes nearest the door on the left. She leaves Loki’s Asgardian clothing with foreign looking duffle bag on the floor below it untouched. Each section of racks are organized by type, style, and color. She unboxes and fills the shelf cubbies along the rear wall with various shoes and boots, but lays Loki’s own tall boots along the cabinet’s surface to prevent creasing the leather. She arranges the 4 knives she found next to the boots with the hilts out.

The closet is still fairly empty for royalty Pepper thinks, but not too bad for an afternoon of online shopping with Jarvis.

She takes the slippers out and places them beside the bed. She gathers all the detritus of her work and checks in with Jarvis.

“How am I doing for time? We missing anything?” 

“Since you returned with the packages it’s been 30 minutes precisely, Ms. Potts. Our guest is still sleeping. Mr. Stark’s due to arrive at 6:30 as planned, barring further incident. The caterers confirmed delivery and family style setup for 6:20 in the common area dining room. Miss Jillian is staying to oversee. The final delivery bag of two robes were brought to the main floor weekend administrators office.” 

“Okay, thanks,” Pepper checks her watch. “Can you ask Tim if he minds putting it on the penthouse elevator on his way out? Two robes?”

“He seemed quite fond of the white guest robe and noticed Mr. Stark’s red one when he used the Jacuzzi earlier. I showed him the entire line and he couldn’t decide between the sky blue or forest green, so I suggested both.”

“Well, he is cuddled up under one now, I suppose you can’t have too many robes,” Pepper chuckles thinking of Tony and his band shirts. She stacks the last of the bags and boxes on the cart. She pushes it to the hall and is startled again by the suit. The elevator doors part. She pushes the cart in, takes the robes, and places their empty bag on the cart, too.

The green robe gets hung on a hook on the closet door. She places the pale blue one on the garment rack next to the shower where the white one had been. They are soft she thinks smoothing it out. She has two herself but they’re in separate houses on opposite coasts of the country. She shuts off all the lights, but leaves the desk lamp lit. She closes the guest room door with a sense of accomplishment.

She scowls at the suit in the hallway and picks up her shoes on the way to the living room and leaves them on her bag.

“Well, let’s make this a united front, Jarvis. Call Tony,” she falls into the overstuffed chair.

“Connecting you now, Ms. Potts.”

“Hey, Pepper. Are you calling about the storm? Cause everything is okay, some minor flooding in the park as far as I know, well, and the subway. I opened the cafeteria to the public in case anyone is stuck in the area, the staff suggested and volunteered for that, you know.”

Pepper laughs for a good 20 seconds. 

“No, Tony, I know how the storm is doing. I’m in New York. In fact, I’m at the penthouse. Anything else you want to fill me in on?”

“Uh, yeah, lots, but are you actually in the penthouse, Pepper?” Tony’s mouth goes dry.

“I am,” Tony hears the smile in her voice, but doesn’t quite trust it.

“I can explain.”

“No, Jarvis already explained. Relax, Tony. I just finished putting Loki’s things away. He’s asleep in your bed cuddled under a robe. I wanted to make sure you knew that I know and we’re on the same page, okay?”

“Oh, thank god, Pep. I really don’t have it in me to go over it one more time. Thank you. Thank you. I owe you one.” 

“You owe me a dozen, Mr. Stark.” 

“Yes, I do, Ms. Potts. Hey, you wanna stay for dinner and help me strong arm some Avengers into seeing sense? We can make it a baker’s dozen.”

“Aren’t you in a limo with all of them right now?”

“Yes, but I’m in front with the driver. And I asked her to put the partition up when I heard your ringtone. Thank you for that, by the way, Sandy.” 

A faint you’re welcome with a feminine laugh amuses Pepper. 

“Yeah, I can do that. What’s the headcount?”

“Thor and Banner are pro, probably not surprising. I can’t get a read on Barton, but he didn’t vote against. He didn’t say much at all really. Romanoff, Rogers, and Fury against. But Fury’s not invited to dinner and he can’t back out of an agreement with, um, without starting a war no matter how much he hates it, so he’s screwed for being middle management, I guess.”

“Wow, Nat and Steve?”

“The last 24 hours has been jam packed full of surprises, Pep.”

“Yeah, Jarvis told me most of your theories got confirmed. You’re about an hour out, right? I’m going to go introduce myself. See about making a new friend.”

“Pep, hey, be careful. He’s tougher than he looks, and he startles worse than I used to. Don’t lie or hold anything back about me, he’s had enough of that. And be careful, okay?”

“I’ll be careful and unedited. I promise. See you soon. Bye, Tony.”

“Bye, Pep.”

“Jarvis, please end the playback, and raise the lighting some.”

The thought it should not be this dark before 6pm in the summer, hurricanes or not, wanders through Pepper’s mind as she returns, shoeless, to the bedroom. She pauses a few feet from the bed, observing. Loki turned over while she was busy. Now facing the door, he’s got one of the pillows and the robe in a bear hug. The headset is half off with the cord across his face, and she can see impressions from it on his cheek. His hair is spread out dramatically.

“Loki, time to wake up,” Pepper says softly.

Loki squeezes his eyes tightly and grumbles.

Pepper takes a chance and sits at the foot of the bed. 

“Loki, can you wake up for me?”

“Mother?” Loki swats at the headphone cord in confusion with and pushes everything else away. He feels the surrounding bedding blindly. His eyes fly open in alarm and he burrows back into the pillows against the headboard. 

“Whoa. Hi, Loki. I am so sorry for scaring you,” she smiles serenely and doesn’t budge an inch.

“I’m Pepper.”

Loki untangles and discards the contraption from his hair. He tries to recover some dignity and straightens his clothes. He makes a quick survey of the area. Not his rooms, not the guest room, still on Earth.

Pepper gives him a minute to regroup. 

“Tony’s halfway here. Dinner is being set up downstairs for 6:30. I thought you might want some time to wake up before having to deal with people. Or strange food.”

Loki’s eyes immediately dart to the clock, 5:32, and back to Pepper.

“Yes. Thank you. That is kind of you.”

“Seems like you had a pretty eventful day already, but your brother couldn’t have picked a better place to land if he’d tried,” she informs the uncertain eyes watching her. 

“You were the only part of the Battle of New York Tony could talk about without having a complete breakdown for a long time. He’d get this look, and he’d tell me there was no way somebody that smart screws up an invasion without a reason,” a conspiratorial smirk slowly tilts her cheeks. Loki’s eyes widen.

“He knew?”

“Yes and No. Tony’s pretty good at adding things up. Parts of you and the battle didn’t add up to him. When he explained it to me, he said it was like watching dominoes paint a picture. All chaos jammed together when you’re up close, random moving parts falling around you. Until you take a step back. Organized chaos, a pattern. He had no one else to talk to about it except me, well, and Jarvis. Whatever was on the other side of that portal, Tony was only there for a handful of seconds, and it messed him up. You’re confirmation Loki. He knows you were there longer. Tony will fight for you. And he’ll win. I’ll help. And so will others. You’re in the best possible place here.”

Pepper’s confession explains Stark’s behavior. He feels grateful, but still unmoored.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Pepper continues, “I organized your things. If we left it for Tony it’d be down in the security office till next week. Come on.” 

Pepper stands and holds her hand out. 

“I’ll give you a proper tour and let you get settled.”

Loki reaches forward automatically mirroring the gesture. He realizes he needs to extricate himself from the bedding first. He turns around and grabs the headphone cord and pulls until the tablet emerges. He disconnects the cord and clutches the tablet to his chest before scooting to the edge and standing up. He reaches out and takes her warm hand in his own.

Pepper smiles brightly and grabs the robe for him with her free hand. Loki wobbles. She steadies him. He looks at her closely.

“You’re taller than Stark.”

“Yes,” Pepper laughs infectiously. “You should see him next to me in heels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend Weightless by Marconi Union if you ever have insomnia or need to calm yourself. Just, please, don't listen while you drive a car. There have been documented accidents from how effective that music is at relaxing people.


	4. Dinner with the family

June 8, 2013, Saturday, evening 

Tony sends the Avengers to the dining room while he heads to the penthouse. He steps off the elevator and a shadow to his left scares a childlike yelp from him. Damn suit. He hears laughter from the guest room. 

“We’re in here, Tony,” Pepper calls out. Tony pushes the door all the way open.

Pepper sits at the end of the settee facing the desk. Loki’s in the desk chair in front of the laptop, a video paused, a smile tilts his cheeks.

“You made damned good time, Mr. Stark. Did the suit surprise you?”

Loki checks a clock, 6:23, but positively grins at Pepper’s tease.

“Yes, it did, Ms. Potts,” Tony grumbles and leans on the doorframe.

“Oh, don’t be like that. It got me twice. And Loki, once?”

Loki nods.

Tony thinks he seems better than earlier. The jeans and hoodie make him look comfortable. He could fit right in anywhere. Completely unremarkable. Except for the hair, and the whole male model thing he’s got going on. Tony thinks there’s more than one reason they were considered gods. It’s really unfortunate there’s a bunch of cranky Avengers he agreed to feed downstairs, but at least Pepper is here.

Tony looks at Loki, draws a deep breath, and opens the floodgates.

“Okay, so, the team’s on their way to the dining room. They had to make some pit stops, if you know what I mean. Thor, Bruce, Pepper and myself are already agreed to your terms of release. SHIELD can’t touch you without Asgard smiting them. The general populace has no idea who you are because SHIELD had to cover it’s ass about the Joint Dark Energy Mission, a.k.a. Project Pegasus, that brought you here, but some might recognize your fancy battle horns,” Tony illustrates with pointy fingers from his forehead.

“Barton didn’t say much but he had the opportunity. He’s here to break bread. I think that’s a positive. Steve and Natalie have... questions, and were the most opposed. But they don’t actually have any say in what’s going on here. I agreed to take full responsibility for your stay on Earth, however long that may be. Your brother really got his panties in a bunch and declared he was also taking full responsibility,” Tony does a sort of master thespian arm raise and booms at half-Thor volume on the words full responsibility. Loki blinks. Pepper bites her lips together. Tough crowd.

“Why is he always so loud? Anyway, I took him to that broom closet and explained what I meant was I was vouching for you, making sure you had a place to stay, help with figuring stuff out, and you’re actually responsible for yourself while in my care as agreed. And what I’d said would help the assholes at SHIELD calm down and leave you alone, which shut him up nicely. Yay me! So, let’s go eat and try to show them you getting parole and a chance to be yourself isn’t something to worry about, okay?”

Pepper shakes her head with a chuckle, familiar with Tony’s rapid fire patter.

“Okay.” 

It lacks enthusiasm but Tony will take what he can get. He crosses the room and goes into the closet and comes back with a pair of sneakers that match the blue hoodie.

“Shoes first,” he hands the right one to Loki while he threads laces on the left. He hands it to Loki when he finishes and notes Pepper’s complete lack with a blink. 

“You can get your own, Amazon.”

~~~

Loki observes the room. A round table set for eight. Glasses filled with water and wine and extra empty glasses. Various serving dishes, bottles, and carafes cover the table. The Avengers already in the room are ooh-ing and aah-ing clustered around the desserts on a sideboard next to the windows. Everyone is dressed casually except for Pepper in her business skirt and blouse. She is still holding his hand warmly as they enter. She’s almost as tall as him with her heels on.

Tony strides to the table and pulls out two chairs gesturing for Pepper to Loki’s right. Tony sits to Loki’s left to put the door directly behind himself, and firmly in Loki’s field of vision. If Tony knows anything about PTSD it’s to always make sure the exit is clear and available. 

Loki checks the time, 6:30.

Barton notices their arrival and heads to the table.

“Hell of a set up, Tony. Thanks, man. Hi, Pepper, it’s good to see you,” he leans over, kisses her cheek and squeezes her shoulder. He pulls the chair next to hers out for himself.

Loki’s head is bowed, eyes lowered, his discomfort obvious. 

“Loki,” Barton says simply. “Welcome back.”

Loki looks up and sees Barton’s extended hand. Loki reaches past Pepper, clasps it briefly, and folds his hands back to his lap. 

“Thank you.”

Pepper catches the wink Tony throws at Clint.

“Brother!” Loki nearly startles out of his chair. Both Tony and Pepper surreptitiously reach over and take a hand below the table before he can bolt.

“Hey, Thor,” Tony says back with nonchalance. “Hey, guys. Everybody grab a chair and let’s eat.”

Thor sits beside Tony, Banner next, then the Captain. The Widow closes the circle on the other side of Barton. Loki glances at the clock, 6:34.

Pepper explains the dishes as everyone serves themselves, passing items back and forth. She plates manicotti, broccoli, zucchini squash medley, half of a large meatball, and a scoop of a cheesy baked ziti. She trades plates with Loki. The process is repeated for herself. She avoids the spaghetti and fettuccine knowing the learning curve on those doesn’t need an audience tonight. Some dressed salad is placed into the bowls by their plates and she passes the dish to Stark.

“Who has the garlic bread?” Stark demands trying the salad. The Captain passes it.

“I need the salad over here,” Barton says. Banner starts the bowl moving around from his side.

“Tony, you know I don’t drink red wine. Is there any soda or tea?”

“Yup,” Stark answers around a mouthful of garlic bread. He asks Loki to hand him a carafe hidden behind wine bottles and passes it to Banner.

“Ooh, is that fettuccini alfredo? Thor pass the dish with the white sauce, will you?” the Captain asks.

Loki tries a bite of each thing on the plate and listens. 6:39. Everyone is commenting on the food and talking about random things at once. They’re helping each other while they eat. This is much different than the dining halls of Asgard. More like evening meals with the Ljósálfar, everything shared instead of served. He tries to remember what Stark said this was called earlier but he can’t.

“This reminds me of Alfheim,” Loki glances towards Stark and his brother.

Thor beams a smile of agreement at him. He chews a mouthful of food happily, a bit spattered with a red sauce.

“Is that the place with the elves?” Banner asks.

“Yes,” Loki confirms and feels the need to explain, “many tribes have large community meals in the evening along with performing entertainments. They share the work preparing food. Then often finish cooking at the tables, everyone combining ingredients together. They use large pots of broth or oils over small fire pits and heated irons for searing meats. They believe sharing the effort of a meal and performing together is respectful to those at their table as well as celebrating the art of cooking itself as a life affirmation. It’s more elegant and more relaxed than it sounds.”

“It sounds lovely,” Pepper comments.

“Some cultures here do similar things, cooking-wise, entertaining too, actually,” Banner reads discomfort all over Loki from his moment in the spotlight. He adds an out, “I’d love to talk more about it with you some time.”

“Of course,” Loki nods politely and looks away, 6:43.

“My brother’s knowledge on the protocols of the realms is without equal,” Thor speaks with a quiet pride to Banner.

The Captain and Barton conduct a conversation across the Widow and Pepper who are discussing a different topic entirely. Banner is chatting with Thor surprisingly about Jane’s latest breakthrough. Everyone seems comfortable with each other.

“How’s the food, Slim?” Stark lightly bumps Loki’s elbow.

Loki looks at his plate, slices off a bit more of the meatball, waves it at Stark and asks, “what animal is this from?”

“That is mostly from a cow.” 

Loki runs the slice through the red sauce and eats it.

“It has a most unusual texture for cow. What is the sauce?”

“Yeah,” Stark chuckles. “the beef is ground. The sauce is a blend of spices with tomatoes as the base. They’re a sort of fruit used as a vegetable. It’s cut up or crushed, similar to grapes for wine, but cooked or stewed.”

Loki finishes his bite with a contemplative expression.

“I don’t think tomato is found anywhere else, this is very good. It’s used in this dish also, yes?” he skewers some of the ziti with a bit of tomato.

“Yes it is,” Stark confirms. “Not all Italian dishes use tomato or pasta but a lot of them do. And lots of different sorts of cheeses. And olives.”

Loki observes the table after mechanically consuming several more bites. Most of the serving dishes and carafes are half empty. Silverware still clinks musically. The pleasant sound of friendly conversations ebb and flow. He thinks to check the clock after a shudder, 7:16. He’s lost a bit of time. The Captain and Widow have surely been assessing him. Everyone looks so different together out of their fighting gear. It is still a nice meal.

Loki leans over. He quietly asks if it’s considered impolite or offensive to not finish everything. Stark assures him it’s fine as he finishes his wine. Loki observes Pepper when she finishes and mimics her fork and knife placement on his own plate. He sips some of his water. He hasn’t tried the wine. Everyone except him and Banner seems to have had at least a glass. It may account for the light mood. Loki checks the clock intermittently. He responds briefly to comments from Pepper, Stark, Thor, and once, Barton. He listens unable to eat more of the dinner.

“Pep,” Stark chirps softly.

She immediately excuses herself from conversation with Barton. She beams an enthusiastic smile at Loki.

“You got room left for something ridiculously good?”

“Alright,” Loki smiles back politely.

She leads him by the hand to the sideboard. He ignores the flurry of movement from the table behind them with effort. There are small plates, but most things seem to come in their own individual containers. She explains about the dishes with strawberries she can’t eat, but recommends he try anyway. He agrees instead to share servings of a few things with her including a portion of bite sized chocolate dipped cannolis.

They return to the table. The others have cleared away the dinner plates, serving platters, empty pitchers, and bottles. Some go for their own desserts while some are in an adjacent room behind a door he hadn’t noticed. Loki glances at the clock, 7:32.

“The kitchen is through there. It’s got a huge prep area, two range tops, four ovens, not counting the microwaves. Walk-ins for cold storage, freezer storage, and a pantry. There’s even a 6 cup espresso machine and an industrial dishwasher. I think it’s actually my favorite room in the tower. I had a sofa put in there so I could read by myself,” Pepper informs as they take turns sampling the confections.

Stark returns with a frighteningly high-stacked tower of cups and saucers balanced in one hand and a large silver carafe in the other.

“Bruce has the decaf right behind me,” he distributes cups to half the table. He darts back into the kitchen.

Banner returns in much the same condition as Stark. His carafe has an orange ring. He places additional cups in the remaining spots and looks at Loki. 

“Where’d he go?”

“Um, back into the kitchen?”

“Huh, must have passed him.” 

Bruce pours himself a cup of decaf and goes for his own dessert. He elbows Thor and Widow aside to get to what he wants.

Stark returns with two white porcelain vessels and a handful of extra spoons. He sets them in front of Loki and Pepper with a grin. Stark follows in Banner’s footsteps to the sideboard. The Widow asks for the decaf when she returns to the table. Loki hands it to her. Pepper pours some of the regular coffee and asks Loki if he wants any.

“I only liked it with cream and sugar.”

“Not a problem,” Pepper laughs.

She removes the lid from the sugar bowl Stark left in front of them and hands him a spoon.

“I usually take a splash of milk when I have it with dessert,” she demonstrates the second container in her own cup.

Loki thanks her and adjusts his steaming beverage. 

Banner sets his plate next to his coffee, and loudly excuses himself to the washroom.

Stark sits down with something covered in the strawberries Pepper had pointed out. He takes a bite and makes odd exuberant noises. The Captain returns with his own dessert.

Barton shouts ‘sorry!’ as a loud, shattering crash emits from the kitchen. Loki pulls Pepper out of her chair away from the danger. He bodily shields her beneath the table. Steve’s on his feet at the movement, but Natasha grabs his arm and shakes her head. Thor turned towards the kitchen at the noise, his back to the action.

“What has happened, Barton?” Thor bellows.

“Don’t come in, there’s glass everywhere. I dropped a pitcher. I’ll get it. Tony, where’s a dustpan?” Barton shouts back. He grumbles a moment later, “and a mop.”

“Long skinny door beside the pantry, Butterfingers,” Tony responds, not calling further attention to the pile of bodies beside him.

Tony watches Steve. Tony startled at the noise but isn’t surprised, one more suspicion confirmed. Maybe a little surprised Nat stopped Steve from acting. Bonus points for Nat. It’s clear Steve is reevaluating. Tony darts his eyes over and down. Pepper and Loki are having a soft conversation consisting of are you okays, and yes, I’m fines, and I’m sorrys, from both participants in a feedback loop. Steve gently shakes free of Natasha. He comes around the table, stepping over scattered chairs, and takes a knee beside the pair. He smiles.

“Hey, you both okay? Those were some lightning fast reflexes, Loki,” he helps them to their feet and uprights the fallen chairs.

“My apologies,” Loki looks around awkwardly. 7:43.

Thor notices the cluster around Loki and asks again what has happened.

“Loki behaved as a perfect gentleman,” Pepper smiles challengingly at Steve and Natasha.

“So, eat your goodies and no one gets to embarrass my hero,” Pepper hugs Loki briefly. She whispers to him, “that includes you, okay?”

“Okay,” he agrees softly.

Banner returns and asks Thor what he missed. Thor tells him honestly he’ll have to ask Loki as they sit. Barton finally rejoins, tea stains up one leg of his khakis but not much worse for wear.

“Okay,” the Captain speaks once everyone is seated, “Loki, we had a long meeting about you today. You look like you’re waiting for a firing squad, and I don’t want to string this out. It occurs to me, we don’t know each other. I can see you aren’t how you were the last time you were here. I can’t speak for anyone else but I want to say I’m with the team on this. Nat?”

“I agree. I’ve seen how quickly your mind works under the worst circumstances, Loki. I think you showed us who you are without pretense,” she glances at Barton and Stark. “I know better than most what it’s like to be given a second chance. I’m on board. Clint?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Barton pops a cannoli in his mouth and crunches it a few times. 

“But I am not telling Fury. He looked way too happy when we were divided on this. So, that is on somebody else,” he rolls his eyes pointedly to the Captain as he sips his coffee. 

“Fine. I’ll handle it.”

Overwhelmed, Loki nods his thanks.

More coffee is poured. The team, plus Pepper and Loki, start trying to decipher the cryptic sentence handed down from Asgard over dessert. Loki doesn’t check any clocks for the rest of the evening until he goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. This chapter is a little short so maybe I'll post three chapters today. ;-)


	5. Morning After Awkwardness, The Lab, and Think Tank Solutions

June 9, 2013, Sunday, morning 

Tony rolls out of bed on auto pilot and trudges into the kitchen. He starts the coffee maker and roots around in the fridge. He grabs something wrapped in a cloth napkin and opens it, discovering a slice of quiche. He rewraps it and puts in the microwave to reheat. He takes it and his coffee to the table.

Loki wanders in a moment later and stops dead in his tracks. He blinks at Tony. It takes Tony a moment to realize he’s sitting at the table in only his boxers which Loki probably can’t see from his angle.

“Morning, Sunshine!” Tony says brightly. He takes a sip of coffee and waits for a reaction.

“Hello.” 

Loki doesn’t otherwise respond. Or move. Tony only knows he’s not a statue added to the kitchen decor because the sky blue robe is shifting slightly as he breathes and blinks.

Well, that’s no fun. Tony takes a bite of the quiche holding it like a slice of pizza.

“I’m not actually naked, you know?”

“Okay.” 

“Want some coffee?” Tony offers after another round of blinks.

“No, thank you.” 

This seems to reactivate Loki with a shiver. He walks to the fridge with his eyes firmly forward. He gets a plastic wrapped sandwich out and a pitcher, then a glass from a cabinet. Tony watches curiously as Loki pours his juice and puts the carafe back. 

“Can this be eaten cold or is it better warmed?” Loki asks without turning from the counter. 

“That the sandwich from yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“Either way, but you need to remove the plastic if you nuke it. Or eat it.” Tony takes another huge bite. 

“I wasn’t going to nuke it.” 

Tony notes the automatic defensive nature of the reply. He thinks Loki probably doesn’t know what nuke means and he should try to watch his idioms around his guest.

Loki opens another cabinet, gets a plate out, and sits at the table beside Tony. He removes the film and sets it aside. He looks at Tony like he wants to ask him something but changes his mind.

Loki places his hands on either side of the plate, the thin chains clinking on the surface of the table. He gazes at his food, his forehead wrinkling briefly, his eyes dart back up to Tony’s, waiting for a reaction. A wisp of steam rises from the sandwich.

Tony nearly drops his quiche with a little gasp.

“Did you magically reheat that?” Tony’s face slowly spreads in a huge smile.

“Yes, I. Is that a problem?” Loki pulls his hands into his lap and sits up even straighter.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not!” 

Tony puts the back of one hand over the sandwich to check the temperature. It’s warm like it came fresh out of the press they use downstairs. Tony doesn’t know what question to ask first so he giggles. He looks at Loki and the sandwich and back and giggles.

Loki doesn’t know how to respond to a mostly naked Stark laughing next to him. Fear, distrust, anger, violence, and quiet acknowledgment. Those reactions he is familiar with. Loki smiles at him reflexively.

“Are you alright?” Loki grows concerned after this continues unabated for several moments.

“Yeah, no, I am great,” Tony catches his breath. “I just totally forgot you’re, like, this thousand year old sorcerer who can do magic and shit.”

“Oh. It was nothing,” Loki demurs.

“Bullshit. That was the coolest thing to ever happen in this kitchen. I have so many questions. I don’t know where to start. Am I allowed to ask questions? How did you do it? Why didn’t you say presto? There wasn’t a green glow, shouldn’t there be glowing? Do you have heat rays in your hands or, like, did you selectively raise the temperature around the food pyro-kinetically? I mean. Dude. What the fuck.”

Loki sees curiosity bubbling up in Tony like magma pushing at the cap of a volcano. He genuinely wants to know. Not a trace of mockery in his demeanor, though the questions are odd. 

“No, I mean yes, but... I excited the molecules in a localized area causing the food to heat itself evenly because I can see how everything is connected and readjust the vibration of those connections until it’s warm.” 

“You did nuke it!” Tony pounds a hand on the table to Loki’s confusion.

“That’s the process the microwave uses. I mean, it’s dielectric heating from electromagnetic radiation produced mechanically but,” Tony waves an arm excitedly at a box with a glass door nestled among the cabinets.

Loki tries not to stare at the star in Stark’s chest as the man rambles and gestures. 

“Nuke is short for nuclear which is a euphemism, wait, no, Jesus, it’s a colloquial expression for using a microwave oven that actually has nothing to do with microwaves. I’m sorry, English is weird. Can you do that again in my lab? I mean, wow.” 

“Perhaps,” Loki smiles at his plate.

“What is on this sandwich besides pork?” He picks up half.

“Swiss cheese. Butter. Mustard. Pickles,” Tony lets Loki drop the magic subject for the moment. 

“Pickled what?” Loki examines it and takes a delicate bite.

“Cucumbers,” Tony says around his own bite. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s very good. Are you enjoying the remainders of the quiche?” Loki takes a slightly bigger bite and washes it down with apple juice.

“Leftovers, we call them leftovers. Yeah, This would’ve really hit the spot yesterday. You gonna finish that?” Tony pops the last of the quiche in his mouth and eyes the other half of Loki’s sandwich.

“No. I ate quite a lot yesterday.”

“You know you need to eat everyday, right?”

Loki shoots him an exasperated look for the admonishment, but finds only concern in the man’s eyes. He softens.

“I find I rarely have an appetite, Stark,” Loki confesses and slides the plate with the other half over.

“Yeah, that’s understandable.”

“Is it?” Loki takes another bite, as does Tony.

“Yup.”

Loki looks at Stark unsure of how to word his confusion.

“After you went home, I couldn’t sleep. And when I did, it was worse. Nothing seemed to help. I drove Pepper crazy. I drove myself crazy. Impulse control was shot. I drank. I’d throw myself at any conflict to not think about it, to not see it every time I blinked. I couldn’t build enough suits. Anything could set off the panic. I’d snap at anyone for no reason. And that place… It gets in your head and no one understood,” Tony takes a long drink of his coffee. 

“During the battle, I said something to you. I don’t know if you remember. I told you it was all on you. I was wrong, Loki.”

Loki finds himself gazing into the blue device and surrounding scars against his best efforts as he listens. He looks up when his breakfast companion goes silent.

“Your star saved you,” Loki whispers. 

“It wasn’t the only thing, Slim,” Tony takes another bite.

Loki finishes his breakfast in a silent contemplation of the wry statement.

“Are we feeding your brother today? Maybe he’s raiding the downstairs fridge,” Tony finishes his food.

“He went with Steve to inform the Director. I am sure someone has or will feed him.”

“Yeah, someone always makes sure to take care of the puppy.”

Loki blinks at Tony’s reference to Thor with what appears to be amusement.

“We still need to figure out what you can do, Slim. Also, I should probably put some clothes on,” Tony’s cheeks color with embarrassment. “I kind of forgot you’d be here.”

Tony stands to reveal a pair of shimmery red boxers. He balls up the plastic wrap and napkin on the plate. He takes his coffee cup and the plate to the sink. He discards the refuse into a bin below the sink, the napkin to a basket. He rinses the cup and opens a silvery panel nearby. The cup and plate are placed near others on the racks inside the contraption. It dawns on Tony what he’s doing and he stops.

“It’s a dishwasher. Do they have those in Asgard?”

“Yes,” Loki says indulgently, as if to a child. “but most people usually wash their own if they don’t employ servants.”

It takes a second for that to sink in.

“Oh, ha-ha, Prince Charming,” Tony deadpans. “You’re hilarious.”

“We have running water and indoor plumbing, too. If you were curious,” Loki finishes his drink.

“Are you always this much of a smartass in the morning?” Tony smiles. He enjoys the vastly improved mood from yesterday. He takes Loki’s empty glass and puts it in the dishwasher, too.

“I rarely restrict myself to morning, Stark. It is a refreshing way to start the day. Though, this is the second day Thor’s risen before me and I missed that opportunity. Should I not abuse you so before you’ve gathered your wits for the day?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Tony smiles. “I was serious about the magic hocus pocus though. Would you mind talking about it? I’d love a demonstration in front of some sensors.”

Tony leans against the counter, arms crossed, and continues, “you’re not obligated. But we need to figure out what the old tyrant wants you to do. My money’s on something he thinks we won’t consider.”

Tony looks pointedly at the bracelets.

“I fear he doesn’t expect me to complete any of the tasks he assigned me.”

A sadness washes the playfulness from Loki’s features. 

“Fuck him and his expectations,” Tony’s emphatic statement shocks Loki.

“Slim, my old man was a real piece of work. The man who took over the job after he died, 10 times worse. So we’re gonna do this despite the bullshit, not because of it. You’re already ahead of the game. The whole team is pulling for you and that was day two. Let’s get dressed and take our scheming down to the lab, huh?”

Loki agrees somewhat reluctantly and they dress and go to the lab. 

~~~

June 8, 2013, Saturday’s Think Tank Solution

At that first dinner together, they decided the most helpful thing for Loki would be to assimilate to Earth before trying to figure out the conditions of his exile. Especially since they couldn’t agree what most of it meant. They each volunteered to give “lessons” and generally immerse him in humanity in a month long crash course. And agreed to a second brainstorming session afterwards to come up with ideas. 

Pepper took Loki aside after he zoned out to ask what he thought he could handle. He admitted he honestly did not know. She made the executive decision declaring only one session per day, no more than a few hours each, and made it clear Loki could end them at any point for any reason. She crossed checked everyone’s availability and made a schedule.

Loki thought this was the most generous diplomatic arrangement he’s ever been involved in. Usually, when learning about a foreign land he hadn’t gone exploring on his own, he was locked in a room for several days with an arrogant ambassador. Forced to listen silently as they instructed him on the most tedious of protocol details, which he had to retain, of their culture, or current political environment, or event, or festivity before being allowed to escort and advise Thor someplace they wished to retain relations with.

To Stark’s disappointment, Pepper suggested Steve cover pop culture and basic technologies. Steve agreed readily. The changes between his time’s and modern technology had thrown him for a loop. He’s quite knowledgeable on things modern humans take for granted. Thor would be allowed to attend the first of Steve’s lessons. Monday mornings are scheduled.

Natasha volunteered to cover the arts, as well as politics, governments, and laws. Which raised eyebrows. She responded, “You gotta know what they are if you want to get around them.” Everyone laughed except Pepper, who was only grudgingly amused. Natasha has a wealth of information on the arts and how the various provinces of Earth function or don’t. Museums are her favorite places to discuss them. She is the only one who suggested a meeting place outside the tower. She also has an alarmingly dry sense of humor and loves dance. Tuesday afternoons are scheduled.

Bruce asked to do a mutual exchange instead. Suggesting they share stories from their travels. Compare the differences and similarities of people, societies, arts, and foods they encountered. This led immediately to actual cooking and sharing meals and conversations which had nothing to do with anything related strictly to the proposed cultural exchange. Science and magic often come up. Thursday’s are set aside entirely for this. Bruce and Loki agreed to check in with each other on those mornings, decide on a flexible time frame and schedule deliveries as needed.

To everyone’s surprise Clint suggested they hang out, watch movies, play games, and listen to music. Guy things. Pepper looked upset but he told her he’s not skilled with much else except combat and he was certain Loki had a thousand years experience on everyone in the room combined except for Thor. When she continued to balk, he casually asked what her high score was on candy crush. She chuckled and scheduled Friday afternoons for them to do “guy things” and left it at that.

Pepper took Thor aside. She explained Loki would need time to adjust to this routine. She asked Thor to let them help Loki with this first part and to give him a little space. He left later in the first week to visit with Jane, promising to call regularly on the phone Stark had given him.

Pepper volunteers herself for yoga, meditation, and a weekly progress recap for Loki. To reflect, unwind, and reorient as needed. Natasha teased that she wanted in on Spa Day. Pepper said it’s entirely up to Loki but definitely not the first one, which would be the following week. All the humans cringed in unspoken recognition of Father’s Day. She schedules herself for Sundays, late mornings.

Tony doesn’t get a specific time slot as he’ll see Loki the most. Loki was given access in the tower to the health and fitness levels, the employee cafeteria, the three penthouse suite floors, and surprisingly, both Bruce’s lab and Tony’s workshop. But he is not restricted to the tower. Tony’s functionally acting as group therapy for Loki. Pepper doesn’t want to call attention to it for either of them. She knows they will take that at their own pace. 

Over the next month, Loki discovers something the Avengers all have in common which they don’t know about each other. All of them draw. To varying degrees of proficiency but quite ably in their own styles. He finds it oddly amusing.

~~~

June 9, 2013, Sunday afternoon and evening

In The Lab 

Tony prides himself on his ingenuity. Getting Loki into his workshop lab is one of the best ideas he’s ever executed. Loki is a very quick study. They’re talking shop for engineering projects, metal work, and particle physics before Tony realizes it. But Tony does.

And he remembers he’s talking to a thousand year old master politician with PTSD. Avoidance is not only an inclination but a finely honed skill. 

Loki’s avoiding the reasons they came down here in the first place. Talking magic and figuring out what dear old daddy cyclops wants. Even though it takes serious effort to get back on topic, Tony successfully lets Loki negotiate him to magic for today. Desperately trying to retain the light mood they had going during breakfast.

Tony receives a small demonstration in the form of a green, glowy, heatless ball of flame as part of Loki’s bid to not discuss Asgard. He’s eighty percent sure the color was sass on Loki’s part. But the illusion actually registers on one out of the thirty sensors he’d set up. After a few tweaks and instruction from Loki. That was icing on the cake, though. Because Loki agreed to cover the basics of magic theory for Tony.

Loki explains magic is sort of its own thing. A mage is a channel for it. It isn’t a mystical unknowable thing with random words making shit happen. Although there are random words for teachable spells and incantations. The words themselves are useless to anyone without the ability to back them up. Not everyone needs or uses words for spells, can do everything, or even most things. Because one has the inclination doesn’t mean they can develop the skill for any given ability. Each person must use their own approach to get results. Each mage acts as a conduit in their own way. And there are lots of types of abilities and degrees of proficiency. Loki admits it is all a little circular when Stark begins massaging his own temples over the conflicts.

Light and illusion are the simplest. This is usually the earliest manifestation for those gifted with any aspect of a magic conduit. The will of the mage simply creates a picture without substance. Onset, or revelation, typically occurs around puberty or young adulthood.

Loki points at Tony’s holographically projected interactive computer displays and informs him that is why Thor believes Tony uses magic.

Loki argues with Stark while trying to explain the difference between illusions and impressions for several minutes before giving up. He scowls and creates an illusion of a small candle and an impression of one beside it. He instructs Stark to touch them. The illusion dissipates when his fingertips meet it. His hand goes right through the impression but it is unaffected. Except his hand appears to bisect the candle. Tony resolves to keep a lid on his curiosity until after Loki explains what he feels like sharing.

Healing magic takes great finesse and an understanding of the anatomy or affected system combined with a mage’s ability to cause life force to revert in broken places. The best healers are physical scientists or skilled surgeons who also have predictive gifts. He warned Tony to never let any random mage attempt to heal a poison from someone. Tony couldn’t help but ask why. Loki responded tersely asking if he’s ever seen anyone explode from the inside out. Tony had to admit that yes, he had, which caused Loki to need a small break.

Fire and energy magics require a deep understanding of physics to harness and strong emotion to fuel. 

Tony kept to himself how gratifying setting someone on fire had been in practice. He said a silent thanks to the universe he didn’t have this ability. 

Air and energy magics also require physics knowledge combined with an immense strength of will. They are one of the most difficult to master. Loki explained it’s similar to creation magic, to cause substance where there isn’t any. Magic shields are composed through air and energy magics. Extremely useful and often taken for granted. Tony asked why again. Loki explained by historical example this time. 

Asgard’s capital has a retractable perimeter shield. It was crafted over the course of a decade through the combined efforts of a dozen or so powerful mages. Half of whom died because they lost control of their magic during its completion and installation two thousand years ago. 

Tony outright complained when Loki refused to discuss creation magic. He was coolly informed that was for well after the basics.

Regardless of how it sounds, these basics aren’t the elemental magics which are instinctively summoned. Thor’s storm magic, for example, a gift from his latent Jötunn heritage. Or predictive magics, like those of his mother and the all-seeing gatekeeper. Both of whom are coincidentally Vanir not Aesir and have very different capabilities. Or enchantments placed on objects, or cast on people, for good or ill. There’s a lot to it. And there’s a sort of logic to it. It’s more prevalent and much more rare than it seems.

And dangerous. All of it. Really dangerous. Like taking hold of a live wire and not knowing if your Faraday suit has any tears sort of dangerous. All of it has some sort of drawback if you can’t control it. Some even if you can.

Tony learns the bracelets aren’t fancy shackles but gifts from Loki’s mom, Frigga. They ward against the magic ripping through him unchecked while he gets his mojo in control. They keep it out rather than suppressing it. Unlike the nasty cuffs sent with his brother last year. Which did both. Loki developed his affinities even before his language skills. Tony can sort of relate. And this is the second set Loki’s been gifted.

Frigga told Loki he had been only a month in her arms when she was given a dream. She spent the following week crafting a similar set of bracelets so Loki would survive his infancy and childhood. She had them waiting when his first illusion manifested. He was around a year old. He filled the nursery with images of iridescent butterflies to both their delights. Popping like soap bubbles when they danced through them. Loki looks both sad and proud relating the story from his mother. It explains the beautifully engraved image on the small pendant over his heart.

Loki’s been honing his abilities his whole long life. He was more than a little sneered at for them in Asgard. But not so much in other places. He can still do everything he always could, but with a little more effort and a great deal of pain. But thank Mom for the training wheels. And the necklace. It’s her gift that Loki may always be found.

Tony’s spent the better part of the day trying to wrap his head around the basics when something occurs to him. The question is out of his mouth before he realizes he’s speaking. 

“Is magic everywhere?” 

“There is no place I’ve ever been that was empty of it naturally,” Loki cryptically answers. 

Loki looks tired. He doesn’t realize he’s fidgeting his hands in a worrying manner. It probably doesn’t help they’ve skipped lunch. And Loki performed the magic flameball for half an hour. And the candle demonstration. Tony wishes Loki had told him about the pain aspect earlier rather than later. Tony thinks a distraction is in order.

“What’s your favorite thing to do?” Tony throws the seemingly innocuous but loaded question over his shoulder as he puts away most of the sensor equipment. 

“With magic?”

“No, well, yeah sure, but, what’s your favorite thing to do at all?”

Loki zones out, but his hands fold together and rest on his lap. Tony gives him the space to daydream and continues to clean. He’s been alive for a long time, he probably has a lot to sift through.

Tony washes up once he’s done and sits in the swivel chair across from Loki. Jarvis displays a message on a monitor. Steve and Thor are in the kitchen and dinner should be ready soon. 

“I’m not sure. What is yours?” Loki seems genuinely puzzled. Not a trace of distress on his face. Tony thinks this is an improvement, even as he notes another deflection. 

“Building things from nothing. But I like figuring out how things work, too. I also get a perverse amount of pleasure from intentionally breaking things, like concrete and glass, and watching metal ignite and burn, but don’t tell Pepper. She has enough to worry about,” Tony grins.

Loki wasn’t expecting that. He still doesn’t know how to answer the question for himself.

“Why did you ask me that?”

“Most people immediately think of something they enjoy. Like, I like dancing, or I enjoy scuba diving, or cuddling. Trying new foods. Reading. Traveling. Some random thing they like pops into their heads and they say it. There’s no wrong or right answer.”

Tony watches surprise and confusion wage a small war on Loki’s face. Tony wonders if he looked like that the first time he heard that question. The curse of being very smart and undersocialized. He better explain before he loses momentum on his goal of finding out what Loki considers fun.

“Then there’s you and me, Prince Charming. We overthink things. We take a subjective expression and try to solve for a right answer. I only have an answer cause a drunken frat boy didn’t recognize me at a graduation party and asked. I was 17. And also drunk. I think I just stared at him until he left,” Tony shrugs. 

“Turns out I’m happiest making things, breaking things, and taking things apart. I got a mile long list of stuff I like. He was probably trying to include me in something fun. Or hitting on me. Either way, it went right over my damn head. So, instead of your ‘favorite’ thing, what’s ‘a’ thing you like to do?”

“You are a very unusual person, Stark.”

“Thanks, Slim. You’re not answering the question. Work with me here. What’s something you like to do or something you like? Name any thing that comes to mind. Whatever pops into your head.”

Loki exhales a frustrated sigh and answers with what comes to mind.

“I like those ordinary sounding things you mentioned, except I don’t know what scuba diving is. I like quiet, but I like noisiness, too. I like listening to music with strings and voices. I like cascades. I like your Jacuzzi very much. I like children. I like most animals. I like flying. I like days when I have no duties and I can read and bathe for hours. I like using magic to make things, and to cause mischief. I like a good tale and flyting. I like my mother’s garden at dawn when the flowers open. I like seeing how things work. I like target practice. I like making people smile and laugh but only a little more than I like to make them swear.”

Loki grins at Tony as he finishes his list.

“Does that sate your unending curiosity, you tiny aggravating magpie?”

“Not remotely,” Tony scoffs and chuckles at the nickname.

“If you could do or have any one of those things right now, what do you pick?”

“Are you offering?” Loki arches an eyebrow.

“Um,” Tony mentally reviews the list, “maybe?”

“What do you think I would choose?” Loki deflects again, an attempt to no doubt play Tony’s own weakness of figuring things out against him. Tony lets it slide.

“Oooh, tough call. I’m going with the last one. And I have just the thing upstairs for you. Jarvis told me Cap and Thunderpants got back a while ago and are making dinner. I bet you can’t get one of them to swear before the end of the meal.”

Tony grins and folds his arms. He leans back waiting to see what sort of response he’ll get. Loki’s eyes positively sparkle.

“What do I get if I succeed?” 

“What do you want?” Tony tells himself he can back out if the request is too weird.

“I would greatly enjoy a ride in one of your suits,” Loki discloses evenly but continues softly, “I miss flying.”

“Really?” Loki’s reveal stuns Tony.

“Are the stakes too high for such an easy feat?”

“No, but make it both of them and you’re on,” Tony leans forward in his chair.

“I haven’t agreed to the wager. What happens if I fail?”

“You have to help make my sensors scan for magic,” Tony responds without thought. 

“I have already explained that. Pick something else.”

Tony actually thinks about it this time. He intends to draw Loki out and make this win-win regardless of the outcome. 

“Can you show me what Asgard looks like? With an illusion or impression, when your magic is better? I’d like to see the garden you mentioned.”

“I can,” Loki confirms with a soft smile. “I agree to the wager. Do you have a green suit in your collection of armors?”

“No, you cocky bastard, but I have a black and gold one. Come on, let’s go make Cap swear.” 

Tony jumps up eager to start.

They ride the elevator to the same floor they had dinner the previous evening. Loki stops Tony outside the doorway of Pepper’s favorite room. One hand presses Tony to the wall, the other goes to his own lips in a universal request for silence. He leans against the wall beside Tony. 

They hear Steve ask Jarvis to let them know dinner is on the table if they want to eat. Jarvis responds they are en route.

Loki leans over and rumbles softly in Tony’s ear.

“Is now too early?”

Tony tries not to shiver. He gives a thumbs up and a nod.

Loki closes his eyes and makes a gesture like somebody rolling dice. Twice. He looks at Stark in anticipation, his eyes crinkling adorably.

“Captain, your shirt!” 

Thor’s shout is followed by a splashing sound.

“What the fuck, Thor!” Steve shouts back.

Loki clamps his lips between his teeth and raises one index finger. Tony’s not sure if it’s a ‘wait for it’ or a ‘he’s got his first one’ finger, but it’s making it damned difficult not to laugh.

“My apologies, Captain. Your shirt appeared to be aflame. I would not have wasted good beer otherwise, I think my brother has...”

“Thor,” a high pitched squeal of laughter erupts from Steve. “I can go change but your hair is really green, pal.”

Tony clamps a hand over his mouth trying hard not to forfeit the wager through interference. Loki raises his second finger with impeccable timing.

“Damn it, Loki!” Thor bellows loud enough to shake the walls.

Tony dissolves with laughter and slides to the floor. He peeks around the edge of the doorway to see. Yup, really green. Really, really green and standing up all over. And he looks pissed. Cap is soaked in beer, but doubled over with laughter. 

Loki tries to catch his breath against the wall. He looks at Stark on the floor, curled up, clutching his sides. The moment Stark looks as if he will recover, Loki makes eye contact.

“I win.”

Both fight giggles until Thor stomps out.

“Loki fix my hair!” Thor demands loudly. He looks down. “And what have you done to Stark?”

“It was his idea,” Loki says grandly. 

Tony’s been thrown under the bus before and at least it is technically true this time. Tony scoffs breathlessly at Loki. But he looks at Thor and loses it again while trying to nod and accept the fault.

Cap arrives at the door, a kitchen towel pressed to his damp shirt. He stops. He turns his back to the trio in the hallway. One deep inhale through his nose and a loud exhale through his mouth. 

“Tony,” Steve says, still not facing them, head tilted, obviously fighting his self control.

“Can you please make him stop looking like that troll doll you gave me?”

“Oh, god,” Tony wheezes and falls over. He smacks at Loki’s legs causing him to break into giggles again.

Thor snickers despite the jest at his own expense because his brother is genuinely laughing. It has been a very long time since he’s witnessed such joy.

“Well done. Now please fix my hair, Loki.”

Loki does and tells Steve it is safe to turn around. 

“With your permission, I can fix your clothing, too. It is a simple cleaning spell.”

Steve evaluates Loki for a moment. He looks at Thor’s hair, then nods. He’s back to normal with some concentration and a gesture. Steve bodily picks Tony up from the floor. He braces Tony against the wall on his feet next to Loki.

“You good, Shellhead?”

“Aye-aye, Captain! Let’s eat.”

Steve and Thor return to the kitchen, shaking their heads at the pair in the hall. 

“I have never been so happy losing a bet in my life,” Tony turns his head against the wall. He smiles breathlessly up at Loki. Smiling looks good on him, Tony thinks.

“My pleasure. I haven’t had anyone willing to wager with me in an age.”

“It was so worth it. Let’s go before they eat everything.”

They push off the wall together. Thor and Steve manage to occupy all of Pepper’s sofa as they eat from large bowls. Tony finds a chicken stew on the cooktop and rolls in a basket nearby. He gets normal sized dishes for the brunettes. They sit at the bistro table near the sofa.

“Stark, what boon did you lose to my brother?” Thor grins proudly.

“What makes you think I lost, Trolls R Us?”

“Tony!” Steve snorts and chokes on his stew. 

“Hey, it could be I won and that was my payout,” Tony exaggerates a scowl to pair behind his partner in crime.

Loki chuckles softly looking into his bowl. Thor smiles a thank you at Tony and slaps Steve on the back a few times. Tony nods.

“Today was a good day,” Tony offers quietly, nudging his knee into Loki’s. 

“Yes, it was,” Loki confirms with eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I'll say it out loud. I love these idiots more than air. I hope you do, too. Thank you for the lovely comments. I am a little overwhelmed. If I don't respond it's because my own anxiety and PTSD are being extra unpleasant.


	6. A Short Long Overdue Conversation and Other Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do a little non-linear storytelling just because it plays better in my head this way. So watch the dates/days of the week. Wednesday takes up the whole next chapter but we'll get back to that.
> 
> I don't know if I made it terribly clear before, in the tags or notes, but the Avengers... are all really good people.

A Short Long Overdue Conversation and Some Stupid Shit

June 14, 2013, Friday, afternoon

Loki goes to the man cave from the lab to wait, a little nervous, and a lot early. He draws a study of birds in flight or perched on branches in his new sketchbook. He abandons his efforts after yet another study devolves into a familiar geometric shape to simply wait. Clint arrives precisely at 4 p.m. He unceremoniously sprawls on the sofa next to Loki.

“So, how you been?”

“Awful. And you?”

“Yeah, good days and bad. Want to talk about it?”

“Not right now. Would you like to?”

“Nope.”

There’s a healthy pause.

“You did that on purpose.”

“I did.”

“You asked Bruce to leave?”

“Yup.”

“Did you also warn Stark?”

“Nope. You mad?”

“No. Why though?”

“Because they needed to see. Hell, you needed to see, too. Some places, words only take you so far.”

“You’re not wrong. Thank you, Barton. And for making time for me. I know this must be difficult for you.”

“Yeah, they fly me in every other Friday and back on Sunday unless something’s going on,” his eyebrows blame Loki amusingly. “I’m semi-retired except for the occasional recon and the Saturday workshops I teach. I’m not gone for months at a time.”

“You are home more?” Loki beams a cautious smile.

“Yeah. It’s still not normal but I get more than I thought I would,” Clint beams his own smile back.

“Is it still secret?”

“Nat and Fury know, but it’s not on the books anywhere. I’m good with that for now.”

Loki is pleased and grateful for Barton.

“Alright. Please explain to me what guy things we’re supposed to be doing?”

“First, you should know guys do a lot of stupid shit because guys are idiots. Look at Tony. Prime example of guy.”

“But he’s a genius.”

“Yeah, and a complete idiot. Very guy. We all do stupid shit. We enjoy stupid movies, play stupid games, and listen to stupid music. We eat stupid food, we say stupid things.”

“I suppose that does sound like Stark.”

Loki slides his eyes toward the archer. Racking laughter vibrates the sofa.

“See? So, we’re gonna do stupid guy things so you don’t miss out on the hilarity of a prime Earth experience.”

“Thank you, Barton.”

“No problem, boss.”

Clint starts with Mario Kart, pretzels, and soda. They wrap up the evening with Star Wars: Episode IV, pizza, beer, and flavored popcorn.

~~~

A Matter of Perspective

June 11, 2013, Tuesday, evening

Steve climbs into the back of the car with Nat.

“So what’d you think of Loki?” they say at the same time.

“You first,” Nat demands, quicker of the two.

“He’s not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Nat is genuinely curious after the day she had with Loki what Steve’s experience was.

“I don’t know. Lack of remorse? Arrogance, maybe. Aloofness? Is that a word? I mean, he’s royalty. I sort of expected friction like I had with Tony or Thor at first. But Thor was there. Loki sassed him like any little brother would, but then he’d be the one making apologies when Thor was disruptive. I don’t know. He’s really smart, funny, polite, and he catches on so fast but he’s,” Steve waves his hands around looking for words.

“Vulnerable? A little broken?” Nat offers.

“Maybe. He was so vicious and devious when the battle happened. And now it’s like a totally different person I’m talking to, Nat. I’m trying to give the guy a fair shake but who is he?”

“He’s the same person, Steve. But the first time you met, he was fighting for his life, to get home, to get away from the worst thing in the universe. Tell me you didn’t see guys like that in the war. Guys backed into a corner, willing to do anything to make it home. Tell me you never saw anyone like that, I won’t believe you,” Nat looks at him long enough to be certain he remembers the desperation and horror of war.

“That’s who he was. Pure survival instinct, not knowing if anyone was on his side or if he had a home to go to. Would you look any different if that’s the only thing you had left?”

“I don’t know what I’d look like,” Steve’s quiet admission speaks volumes.

“I looked worse. The things I did to get out,” she shakes her head. “The people Loki conscripted, most of them made it out, and mostly unharmed. Yeah, there were casualties, but he had few choices. Those he made cost the fewest lives in the end. Nobody truly innocent got caught in the crossfire before the portal opened. He stalled as long as he could. I wouldn’t have made those calls getting free, to survive. I didn’t. Think about his big picture here. He may never be allowed to go home again but he’s not running. We should give him a reason to think of Earth as his own. Help him find a place here.”

“Thanks, Nat. I’ll think about it. So, what did you think of him?”

“He’s adaptable. Way more resilient than he gives himself credit for. I think he could give Tony a run for his money in the brains department and he needs every friend he can get. And, I think, if he stays, he’s going to make one hell of an Avenger. Twenty bucks he does something that makes you want him on the team before we leave on Fury’s wild goose chase in August.”

Nat taps the glass. The car pulls over near a subway entrance. She gets out and leans in to make eye contact.

“Next time I see Tony I’m going to have to tell him you referred to him as royalty.”

“Nat!” Steve whines as she shuts the door, smacks the roof, and disappears into the crowd.

~~~

Random Things and The Met

Random Things

June 10, 2013, Monday

Loki had a surprisingly enjoyable day with Steve and Thor Monday. They met in the entertainment room Tony called a man cave two floors below his own room.

Steve used a projector and large viewing screen with Jarvis’ help. He covered a range of interesting, if sometimes befuddling, items. Thor found the tutorial greatly helpful but became irritated early. Loki easily picked up on things and wanted to move at a quicker pace. Steve chastised Thor and reminded him he was only allowed here with Loki’s permission. Loki was pleased.

Loki found Steve impartial, even congenial, once the initial squabble between him and his brother resolved. But Loki also enjoyed when Thor vexed Steve with questions that didn’t apply. Thor badly sidetracked the lesson twice. Loki easily bridged the miscommunications to his brother and apologized to Steve when he thought the man would end his lesson in frustration. Thor left happy after the slideshow presentation concluded. Steve let him go without a fuss though there was much more to cover.

Steve asked if Thor was always like that. Loki assured Steve Thor was much improved from their childhood lessons. He encouraged Steve to feel proud he commanded Thor’s attention on anything not relating to history, battle strategy, training, or animals for the length of time he had.

Steve offered Loki enlightening information about some Midgardian music and movies as he instructed on the use of simple appliances and the range of different names used for them. 

They discussed what they might cover next week over lunch at a cafe a block from the tower. While they ate Steve doodled in a new sketchbook with colored pencils. When he finished he gifted the art and his supplies to an amused Loki.

Loki enjoyed his first official lesson and was hopeful for tomorrow’s.

Stark had something called Take-Out Chinese delivered for dinner. The man had to attend a function with Pepper he couldn’t get out of on short notice. Loki enjoyed the food immensely, especially working out how to use the utensils provided. He read about random things on the internet over his dinner. Steve had piqued his curiosity on a great number of topics.

~~~

The Met

June 11, 2013, Tuesday, 12:40 p.m.

Loki closes his browser and slams his laptop shut when the elevator chimes. Natasha is 20 minutes earlier than expected. Stark had all but disappeared the moment he finished his lunch at 11. 

Loki’s research on the man had surfed him from one odd page to another until he arrived at a sketchy looking website with an unfavorable article. It proudly touted a “leaked” video from an infamous Stark party. He’ll probably never find it again. He didn’t even get to see the video. He certainly won’t ask Jarvis to find it again. She knocks on his open door and smiles at him. He feels self conscious under her gaze.

“Hello,” Loki says.

“Hey, I know I’m early. I wanted to make sure we had plenty of time at the museum and you were dressed for it.”

Loki looks himself over. Jeans, t-shirt, sneakers.

“Is this not acceptable? Jarvis helped pick out typical clothing.”

“You look fine, but I was thinking a tiny bit less casual today. Mind if I check your closet and we tweak things?” she raises her eyebrows at the open door across the room.

Loki waves his arm in an accommodating gesture. 

“Please.”

Loki assesses her outfit as she walks to the closet. Jeans, short bulky lace up boots, soft looking pale blue sweater set which makes her eyes vivid, several necklaces of various lengths and metals. Hair in loose waves to the top of her shoulders. Dark lensed glasses perch on her head to hold it tucked behind her ears. A long belted pouch crosses her body. It matches the warm, worn brown leather of her boots and belt.

Natasha returns with a white button down, a vest he didn’t know he had, and some boots similar to her own but in black.

“Try these. Let me know if you need help with the sleeves,” she hands everything to Loki and walks out to the hallway, pulling the door closed.

Loki changes and calls her back in. He has no idea what she meant about the sleeves. She unfastens the vest, expertly rolls both sleeves above his elbows, and untucks his shirt. She turns him towards the standing mirror and climbs onto the settee behind him.

“Come here,” she gestures in the reflection. He takes a step backwards. Her hands settle on his shoulders. He tenses and tries not to outwardly flinch at her expected touch.

“You’re going to stand out no matter what we do,” her reflection appraises him. She sweeps his hair up loosely in her fingers. 

“But we can make you look like any other starving artist Manhattan prettyboy.”

A band from her wrist is twisted around and around his hair until it’s gathered in a loose, curly knot at the back of his head. Messy curls protrude here and there. She pulls the necklace from his shirt allowing the thin chain and small pendant to display along the buttons.

“There,” she hops to the floor satisfied with the changes. “Ready?”

Loki yields to her knowledge and nods.

She seems amused as she looks around the room. She sees the leather pocket on the desk. She picks it up and looks through it with a grin. She hands it to him and pats her own backside to let him know how it’s carried.

“You’ll need that. To get into the museum and in case you want to buy anything or get lost. I’ll show you.”

She also hands him his phone and goes to the hall. She checks her hair in the mirror next to the elevator. Loki joins her as they wait. She opens a drawer on the table below the mirror. There are dozens of eyeglasses of all shapes and colors. She digs out a pair and holds them up in Loki’s direction, makes a face, puts them back. She repeats the process a few times. She finally hands him a pair with black frames and similarly dark lenses.

“Sunglasses,” she says getting into the elevator. “It’s bright out and they’re fashionable.” 

Loki puts them on and blinks at the dimness. He slides them up into his hair like hers while looking at his reflection. He looks around and smiles briefly at Jarvis. He steps in beside her. She gives a thumbs up.

They descend to the parking structure where a vehicle and driver wait. Natasha taps on the glass divider once they’re seated in the back and they start moving.

“Tony doesn’t like me,” Natasha breaks the ice on their short journey.

“Oh?”

“I was assigned to evaluate him by SHIELD a couple years ago. I posed as his executive personal assistant and then Pepper’s. It didn’t go over well. I don’t blame him. He’s right to distrust them and be angry about not getting a read on me. I’m very good at my job.”

Loki doesn’t know what to make of this. Stark didn’t seem to hold a grudge against him for his past actions.

“You’re different,” she answers his unasked question.

“How?”

“You didn’t get him and his best friends to trust you as part of an elaborate plot to have him committed and separate him from his tech at the bidding of a questionable organization,” her wry smile seems apologetic.

“I don’t blame him or hold it against him. I wouldn’t like me either. I’m grateful he trusts me with the big things. It’s too much to expect forgiveness for the orders I followed even after I got to know him.”

It seems reasonable to Loki but he has nothing to offer. His gaze drifts to the scenery of the streets passing beyond the window.

“There are so many families,” his awe given voice without realizing.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of us. Thor said you stopped socializing at home, you alright with a walk through a gallery?”

“I will be fine.”

“Let me know if it changes. We’re doing a self tour of some paintings and sculptures. We could honestly visit all day, every day for a week straight and still not see everything they currently have at all the branches.”

“That sounds like a large collection.”

“One of the biggest and most visited in the world,” her smile proud as the car pulls to a stop in front of the iconic steps on 5th Avenue.

Natasha truly enjoys the artwork, she is a patron of the establishment. They spend time on each piece that catches Loki’s attention as they stroll. She comments to herself in Russian on the piece, Four Parts, by Kandinsky. She says it reminds her of Tony. Loki can see what she means of the strange artwork and so he tells her he agrees.

“Did you speak Russian?” she inquires in her native language.

“No,” Loki adds to her confusion.

“Are you speaking English now?” She ushers Loki to a bench past a group of well behaved children. Loki watches them gaze in rapt wonder at the art as their docent expertly entertains them with history and anecdotes.

“Yes, but with effort. You perceived my answer in Russian from the nature of Allspeak. Any who heard us, would have also perceived my reply as Russian. But I do speak well over a dozen languages fluently, English among them.”

“I can’t wait till Tony finds out,” she chuckles darkly. “He only speaks 4 as far as I know. I’m fluent in 7 and can get by in a few more, but that must come in handy.”

“It is most useful.”

“Does it work with all language? Written as well as spoken?”

“Mostly. It is one of the first magics ever created or so the tale is told.”

“Do you have a native language?”

Loki concentrates. He says something in what sounds vaguely reminiscent of Icelandic.

“You guys really did visit Scandinavia?”

“Yes, the Aesir used to visit a great deal before it was forbidden. Most of your sagas are badly misshapen if not completely filled with campfire slander.”

“You don’t say. But you snuck back here anyway? And learned English?”

“Yes,” Loki admits. “I came to Earth after some news to distract myself. I traveled for a while, ended up in Southern England and London for nearly a decade. It was easier to hide among the populace once I learned the language. And it gave plays nuance. Though Allspeak is much better for opera.”

“When was this?” Natasha is genuinely fascinated.

“Late 1800s, I think. Radio waves had been theorized and discovered. Your world was rapidly changing. It was very interesting.”

“You were here during the Industrial Revolution. What did you do? Did you magic up currency to get around? Did you work?”

Loki laughs at her shrewdness but feels unsettled.

“I didn’t wish to draw attention. No magic currency. No magic. I worked most often as a general laborer. But I worked in a private library for a time, and as a cooper, a farrier, and smith. I was a carpenter for a theatre I discovered still stands,” Loki enjoys the calculating expression on her face his reveals bring.

“Once, I negotiated a deal between a foreign ship’s captain and an English merchant. It earned me a night’s stay at a rather questionable establishment and wonderful meal. I politely refused the additional entertainments on offer.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow.

“Wait, you said it gave plays nuance, did you work as an actor?”

“No. I remained behind the scenes, but even a smith takes a day off and needs, um, entertainment,” he flashes a brief smile. “The jokes are funnier when you truly understand the language, yes?”

Natasha nods her agreement. She wonders in earnest about the euphemisms he’s used.

“Did you happen to make any friends while you were here for a distraction?” she smirks.

“A few,” he chuckles but looks away, “but I would move on before the oddity of me made them question my origin. It was better…”

Loki stops, his eyes become distant, expression flat.

Natasha instantly notes the change. She wonders what made him come for that visit in the first place. She scans the hall, evaluates the occupants, recalls all the exits, and the exhibits which drew the largest crowds. Loki is lost to whatever thought he is having. His face is a bit slack, a bit pained. It doesn’t look pleasant, but it isn’t panic. There are no threats but plenty of cameras and eyes. Even though it has the most foot traffic, the closest immediate privacy she can think of without setting off alarms are the unisex/family bathrooms near the entrance. Loki stares past her shoulder, breathing shallowly. She plots their course and acts.

“Loki? Can you hear me? We need to go toward the entrance. There’s a lot of people there. Do you remember the area?”

Loki’s gaze slowly drags over to her mouth, then to her eyes. Loki nods once. Natasha doesn’t think it’s a reassuring sign.

“Loki, we’re going to stand up. I’m going to loop my arm through yours. And I want you to look at me as we walk, just watch my face, okay? Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Loki answers very softly.

Natasha stands. Loki follows. She maintains a soft one-sided conversation about art no one finds exceptional and walks them through the crowds into a single occupant bathroom. Loki trembles against her, breathing erratically. She sits him in the vanity chair and crouches in front of him.

“It’s okay. We’re alone. You’re alright,” Natasha consciously wills Loki to be okay and their outing not to be a complete disaster. Stark will never trust her with anything again if she makes this situation worse.

She pulls a small bottle of water from her bag, opens it, and puts it in Loki’s hand. He realizes it’s there and takes a drink and another.

“This happen often?” she asks after he finishes.

“I don’t know.”

“You want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?”

“No,” he whispers and stares blankly at the door.

She refills the empty bottle from the tap and replaces it in his hand. She sits cross-legged on the floor and waits for him to calm, to catch his breath. When he does, she asks quietly if he minds turning around. She points her thumb over her shoulder at the toilet. Loki may not realize where they are. She stands, ready to go regardless of the direction he’s facing, it’s his modesty she’s worried about. Loki’s brows knit together in confusion at her change of position. She tells him men and women don’t generally use the facilities in each other’s presence. Loki stares up into her green eyes and shifts into his female form.

“Well, that’s going to cause some pronoun issues,” she says flatly and undoes her belt and pants, giving up on propriety.

Loki finishes the second bottle and stares at the too big boots on her feet.

“They usually change with me,” her voice sad and perplexed.

“What does?” Natasha flushes, dresses, and goes to wash her hands.

“My shoes,” Loki still looks like Loki but softer, possibly shorter. Curves in different places, still slim. “They didn’t change.”

“Okay, I don’t even know how you did that but are you able to change back or do we need to go shopping for shoes when we leave?” she asks gently.

Loki looks up at her and takes a deep breath, buttons constricting. She lets out a forlorn sigh. Natasha smiles at Loki’s resignation to whatever happened. She looks like lost little kid.

“You’re even ridiculously cute as a woman. Does anyone else know you can do that?”

“Thor,” she complains with a pout, appearing disheartened and frustrated more than blank.

“Okay, do you want me to keep it between us?”

“Maybe. Probably?” Loki’s eyebrows raise in the middle, an additional silent plea.

“Alright,” she smirks, “but if you’re staying like that for now we have to adjust things. Stand up for me.”

Loki’s pants slip to her hips and puddle around her too large boots. Natasha undoes one more button at the top of Loki’s shirt but fastens three vest buttons and tightens its belt. Nat threads her own belt through Loki’s jeans and cuffs the pants legs. She has Loki removes her boots. Natasha wedges paper towels in the toe and puts a small folded stack along the bottom. It’ll do for a minute, she thinks. She stuffs the sunglasses into her purse, takes Loki’s hair down. She parts it over one eyebrow and fluffs it around Loki’s still striking cheekbones. She puts the elastic band on Loki’s right wrist next to the bracelet. 

When she finishes she asks for Loki’s phone, punches a few buttons, and covers the cameras.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff, how can I help you? Are you ready for the driver to return?”

“No, not just yet. Loki’s in the bathroom and we wanted to do a little shopping. Maybe get dinner. I didn’t want anyone to worry if we went longer than expected.”

“Thank you, I will let Mr. Stark know. Please call whenever you’re ready to return if you need a driver.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” she disconnects and slides the phone into her purse.

“That was clever of you, Ms. Romanoff.”

“Thanks. And call me, Tasha.”

Tasha calls a cab from her own phone. They go directly to a shoe store for a smaller pair of boots. And a large messenger bag. Something suitable for any gender, and big enough to carry Loki’s other shoes, glasses, and wallet. Tasha forgets Loki doesn’t know what a credit card is while they wait in line. She apologizes to the clerk in English and tells Loki in French not to say anything, how to use the card and sign the slip of paper with the name on the card. When Loki takes the pen she suggests a loopy scrawl instead of runes. Loki smiles and completes the transaction with a scribble.

They walk to a diner. It’s not terribly crowded for 5 o’clock. Tasha asks for a booth in the back. On the way to be seated, she orders a sampler appetizer to share, two large cobb salads and iced tea.

A small basket of fried things is soon deposited between them. Tasha points out onion rings, mozzarella sticks, poppers, french fries, and their companion sauces. She starts snacking.

“You took this in your stride,” Loki tries a popper. She sputters caught off guard at the heat.

“Good, huh?” Tasha snickers.

“Yes, it is delicious. I like spicy foods,” she grins. “I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Yeah, I’m very good at my job. Shock reaction was trained out of me when I was a kid. Take care of what needs to be done first, deal with everything else and react later. It’s not a healthy response, but I can’t do anything for it now. It doesn’t harm anyone. I am surprised though. Is that a common skill?” Tasha aims for diplomacy as she finishes their fries.

“It’s a natural ability,” Loki shares hesitantly. “Fairly rare, but not unheard of.”

“Why didn’t your boots change?”

“I was,” she searches for a word, “distressed. I usually transform my clothing automatically, but I didn’t?”

Both women pause and thank the server as the salads are delivered. 

“I did notice. Do you know what set off your episode? You don’t have to tell me. I won’t pry. It might be helpful to keep it in mind to talk through with someone, when you’re ready.”

“Yes, I think so,” she doesn’t know who she might tell.

“You know, you weren’t nearly as interesting as an adversary as you are as a potential friend and ally. I mean, I still don’t want to go up against you in a fight, but you seem more dangerous now than you did the first time.”

Loki’s confused smile is priceless.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Sure.”

Both women grin and then snicker.

After the meal, Tasha shows Loki how the paper and coin currency work and explains tipping to her. They head to a restroom in a nearby bookstore to “change shoes.” She gives Loki his phone back and has him call Jarvis for a car. They walk in the general direction of the tower and speak about the architecture of the passing buildings.

The conversation continues once the car arrives. Tasha suggests lunch inside the museum cafe next week and says talking politics is always better at a table. Loki counters talking politics is always preferable to playing them. And she seemed genuinely amused.

Jarvis calls to relay Mr. Rogers requested to join Ms. Romanoff since they’re going home in the same direction. When they arrive at the garage Loki thanks her for the afternoon. She asks him in return to tell Tony thanks but wouldn’t say what for. He nods to Steve as they pass at the elevator.


	7. Daydreaming and a Few Minor Crises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wednesday wherein Tony and Loki get to know each other more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Angst ahead.

June 12, 2013, Wednesday

Loki wakes in the small hours well before sunrise. He shouldn’t have retired so early. He doesn’t want to get up yet so he lays in bed and allows his mind to drift aimlessly.

He wonders what happened to Stark yesterday. He hasn’t seen him since lunch. Perhaps he only wished to avoid Tasha.

The group has more complexity than it seems. Loki has much to figure out for himself but focusing on others is easier.

Stark said they would go flying Saturday as he had to modify a suit for Loki’s lanky stature. Loki thinks himself a reasonable height, Stark’s simply. Smaller. Perhaps that was what he was doing all evening. He will manage by Saturday. He is a capable smith. No, an engineer, he reminds himself. He’s probably a capable smith, too.

Loki can’t wait to go flying. He wishes his magic channels were more healed. It’s still extremely painful to draw and cast for long or anything too complex. Loki wouldn’t dare try to fly with the possibility of passing out from the pain. It will likely be a while before he’s well enough to fly as he used to. Another option wanders through his mind but he doubts a small dragon would be welcome on Midgard either.

Perhaps it’s better not to try any other forms here. Though Tasha seemed okay with it. She is far from typical for a human. The thought amuses him.

He wonders if learning from these people will count as learning from humanity when they seem so much more substantial than most others here. How is this supposed to solve anything. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’ll never be whatever he’s supposed to be. He’s a thrice damned murdering Jötunn mage who couldn’t even die properly. What is he even doing here? Why is it so difficult to think all the time? No, not all the time. Some of the time. Moments, there are moments when he gets stuck? Moments as if a battle looms which never happens. Moments of memory so present the world falls away. It is confusing. He doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t want to think about not understanding. There’s so much he doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand why a short human with a star in his chest would forgive so readily. Or be so generous. Or consent to a wager he must have known he would lose. Or take him flying. Or is so ridiculous all the time.

Though it was lovely to discuss magic. No suggestion he should hide his abilities. No abrasive healing mages insisting their interpretation and abilities are the only way. No condescension from Aesir elite at being an underhanded disgrace to his family. 

His family. A kindhearted and gifted Vanir seeress. An unscrupulous half Jötunn witch who pretends to be a benevolent ruler. A watered down storm giant idiot who doesn’t know enough to question the definition of honor the Aesir nobles esteem. And then there is the matter of the Aesir elite themselves. Bunch of hypocrites, nearly the whole lot. Every last one of them relying on a condemned mage to restore their precious connection to the realms, but looking down their collective nose at those capabilities as less than actually noble. Magic built that realm. Every molecule of air, every piece of dirt, and every drop of water held fast by magic.

Stark had been delighted by a simple illusion. And he seemed to grasp the complexity of what magic was. Easily. It’s almost worrying.

He thinks about how the mortal simply accepts his explanations and abilities and how different it is from Asgard. Maybe he’s secretly part Vanir. Though most of the Vanir hide their gifts. He’s definitely too short to be a Ljósálfar. It’s nice to have someone to talk with who’s so unbiased.

That’s not quite right.

Stark is biased. It’s nice to find someone on his side to talk to. He has a pleasant wit. And laugh. He wonders if there are any other wagers in their future. Perhaps when he’s better he will grant Stark his lost boon anyway.

It would be nice to see Mother’s garden. He wonders if he will ever see it again, how it will change, will Mother be happy to show him her newest additions. 

Perhaps he could create an image of her along the path. At the pond with the prism edged standing mirror. Where she first taught him how important air, light, and reflection were. He imagines all the times they’ve spent together in the garden for a very long while. He misses her.

He has been sleeping more. Perhaps too much, but better than too little. Eating more, too. The food actually seems to have flavor again. He wonders why that is. He wonders if he’ll ever get Stark to stop calling him Slim. Probably not. He calls everyone something. He calls Thor Thunderpants.

Loki snickers quietly to himself at where his thoughts have led him. He knows he can’t continue to lie here or his thoughts will turn and stay dark as they tend to do.

He peeks at the clock on his nightstand and sees 4:49 a.m. on the display. The summer sky seems to be waking finally. There’s little to do here except work on the puzzle of his exile. He doesn’t want another shower.

“Jarvis?” Loki’s scratchy voice calls out.

“Yes, Mr. Odinsson.”

Loki’s shoulders scrunch above his covers at the name in distaste.

“Do you think Stark would mind if I used his bath?”

“He did authorize your use of it.”

Loki’s not sure what that answer means. It’s not quite an answer. Perhaps Stark is not in his rooms. Loki’s eyebrows raise and lower at the thought.

“Is he in his rooms?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark is sleeping at present. He doesn’t usually rise before 8 a.m.”

“Won’t it disturb him if I use it?”

“Ms. Potts never seemed to have a problem.”

There’s something wrong with that statement he can’t quite name as well. He wants a bath, though. He’ll simply be quiet.

“Can you run the bath quietly and let me know when it’s full?”

“Of course, sir.”

Loki slides out of bed and straightens it. He gathers clothing for the day. He uses the toilet and washes his hands. He brushes his teeth for the novelty of it. Midgardians are such a delicate species. He removes his pajamas and slips into his pale blue robe. He takes his folded clothes with him to the kitchen. He makes a face at the conflict of taste on his first sip of orange juice. He puts his glass in the dishwasher when he finishes. He eats 2 tiny blueberry muffins from a covered dish while standing at the counter. Jarvis finally lets him know the bath is ready. 

Loki pads barefoot down the hall. He stops at Stark’s door and whispers a quiet spell around himself. He opens and closes the door noiselessly, slips silently to the open bathroom. He notes the Stark shaped lump in the bedding, one hand protruding from the pillows as he closes the door. He leaves the lighting off. He sets his things on the vanity and hangs his robe on the rack. The quiet spellwork dissipates when he slips into the water. The jets move the water softly. It is lovely. He cleans his hair and relaxes into a seat for a soak. He hopes he doesn’t wake his host. The gurgling of the water is terribly soothing. Loki falls asleep thinking of stars and cascades and flying.

Tony scrunches his face up and peeks at the clock. 5:45 a.m. He didn’t even get to bed until after midnight. He made good progress on Bumblebee’s retrofit. He shouldn’t be awake. But he really really has to take a piss for some reason. He walks to the toilet on autopilot. Opens the closed bathroom door with an irritated grumble, crosses to the toilet, lifts the lid and seat, and blearily takes aim. He sighs in relief while his bladder empties. He flushes and closes the lid. He walks to the sink and washes his hands. There’s a stack of clothing on the counter. He can’t figure out why it’s there. He hears the jets in the tub. That explains the need to piss.

He looks in the mirror and sees dark curls fanning over the edge of the marble surround. An arm rests along the edge of the tub at the corner nearest him. Tony turns around. Yep, Loki is in that bath. Tony wonders if he’s asleep. It can’t possibly be safe. He sidles a few steps closer to get an angle to see Loki’s face. His eyes are closed, he looks asleep. Tony stands there for a minute and tries to think of a way to wake Loki without it being extremely awkward or startling.

“Either get in or go back to bed,” Loki rumbles.

“FUCK!” Tony yelps and clutches his arms to his chest. “I thought you were asleep in there!”

“I was. But you piss really loudly,” Loki’s eyes remain closed.

“Fuck you, Slim. It’s my bathroom,” Tony laughs. 

“Shit, I am not going back to sleep after that,” unexpected adrenaline fuels Tony’s complaint.

Loki opens his eyes. He rolls his head in Stark’s direction.

“Does that mean you’re getting in?” a mischievous smirk appears as his arms retreat into the heated water with a little shimmy.

Tony’s brows lower. That question doesn’t seem safe to answer.

“Are you fl... Why are you in here?”

“Because this is where the bath is. I did ask Jarvis. He seemed to think I wouldn’t disturb you. I closed the door.”

“Why didn’t you say something when you woke up?”

“I didn’t want to startle you, but you didn’t leave. I could feel you staring,” Loki shrugs. “At least sit, if you aren’t getting in, you’re ruining the relaxation of my neck looking up from this angle.”

Tony sits on the edge and lets his eyes wander everywhere but the tub. 

“Why do you keep asking that?”

“I know this is a private bath, Stark, but do you not have public baths as well?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know how to answer that. We have similar things to what I think you mean. But we don’t actually bathe in them. In the nude. In public. Together.”

“What do you do in them?” Loki asks seriously. Stark is wonderfully amusing when he is freshly awake.

“We, you know, relax. In the water,” he stammers. “Not nude.”

“Oh. Here,” Loki leans forward and holds out a hand. Stark automatically reaches to help Loki up. Loki instead pulls with his greater strength. Stark slides ass first into the middle of the tub. He emerges sputtering.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

Loki snickers, proud of himself.

“You looked like you needed to relax. In the water.”

Tony wipes water from his face and head. His hair sticks out wildly from his efforts. He slides into the seat opposite Loki. He angrily wrangles free of his boxers and flings them to the tiles.

“You know you forgot to get a towel, Slim,” Tony smiles smugly.

Loki turns. He peeks over the ledge exposing his entire backside in the process and mutters damn.

Tony chuckles at the unexpected moon and soft curse. He’s about to offer his robe when he notices the second beside it.

“We got robes, it’s no big deal.”

“I didn’t want to get the blue one wet,” Loki pouts at the prospect and resumes his place.

“It’s nice. Bit outside your usual color scheme, but it’s nice.”

“How would you know what my usual color scheme is?” Loki splashes at Tony with his foot.

“Alright, I don’t,” Tony shrugs. “But I haven’t seen you in anything else from Vikingland except black, green, and gold. And you asked for a green suit.”

“Those actually are my chosen colors,” Loki flashes a smile.

“It reminds me of your star,” Loki’s eyes dip to Tony’s chest.

“Oh,” Tony looks down. The arc reactor alarmingly lights up the calm water. He looks at the robe quickly, and over to Loki.

“Oh. Cool. Mind if I crank the jets? I got a knot in my back from yesterday,” Tony asks for modesty’s sake as much as the actual knot. Loki shrugs.

The jets kick up with a thumbs up to Jarvis. Tony settles back into his seat.

“So how’d you do with Natalie yesterday, learn anything?”

Loki pauses hearing the odd misnaming again which sounds like traitor or liar when Stark uses it.

“Fine. She told me you don’t like her and why, briefly. She also asked me to relay her thanks to you,” one brow raises expectantly.

“Anything else interesting come up?” the man’s clearly avoiding something, looking away.

“Yes,” Loki draws the word out, waiting for Stark to engage.

“Okay?” Tony’s curious eyes find Loki’s. “Like what?”

“Well, we saw many beautiful paintings and sculptures. We also spoke of how I came to learn English during your Industrial Revolution. I learned she is even more difficult to surprise than I previously thought. She taught me to use a credit card, and your currency, and about tipping. You do not pay your servants, um, service personnel enough.”

The revelations stun Stark for ten full seconds before he huffs out a defense.

“I pay my service personnel quite well, thank you.”

“I meant humanity, Stark,” Loki playfully admits.

Stark still looks vexed to Loki.

“Did you pull a Prometheus and jump start modern technology as I know it with your mojo?” his expression is quite serious.

Loki’s shoulders shake with mirth at the accusation.

“No, but it was fascinating to see the changes occurring so quickly. My understanding of the universe comes from old knowledge. Your predecessors were discovering concepts and utilizing them in very different ways. I assure you I did neither cause nor witness the discoveries, merely the spreading manifestations which resulted.”

Tony isn’t assured so he derails the subject entirely.

“Hey, so, I’m flying your brother out to visit Jane this afternoon. She got a gig in Wisconsin, which is a lot closer than Arizona.”

“You are leaving?”

“Uh, no,” Tony notes which thing Loki focused on for later consideration. “I’m chartering a jet so Thor doesn’t interrupt air traffic with his hammer.”

“That’s generous.”

“No, what’s generous was calling to ask Jane if she’d mind babysitting her boyfriend for a month before assuming it’d be okay to drop in unannounced. He was going to fly across the country without checking. Come to think of it, he sort of did the same thing to me. Is that an Asgard thing or a Thor thing?”

“It’s a Thor thing. But to be fair, we don’t have phones.”

“You do now. I gave him one like yours yesterday, shielded it for EM. I also gave him a gift card for Jane because he eats like three people and has no idea what things cost. Does he?”

“He knows how to hunt and trade if he gets desperate. But he does rely too much on his status.”

“What about you, sweetcheeks?”

That surprises another laugh from Loki. 

“I am relied upon for my status, Stark,” he exaggerates offense but laughs again. “Where do you come up with those ridiculous names?”

“They just come to me. What do you mean relied upon?”

“As second prince, I’m, I was expected to deal with much. Act as advisor to Thor. Interact with the Thing and it’s delegates as a speaker, arbitrate disputes. I’m usually tasked to entertain foreign nobles and envoys, and to maintain trade relations. I am not just a, what did she say,” Loki thinks for a moment.

“I am not just another prettyboy,” Loki smiles proudly at his use of vernacular.

Tony giggles and smashes his hand against the water splashing both of them in his amusement.

“It means attractive but useless, yes?” Loki enjoys Tony’s reaction.

“Yes. Did Nat call you that?”

“Not truly. Before we left she was trying to help me blend with… parts of yesterday blur somewhat,” concern is clear on Loki’s face that he can’t recall something.

Tony notes the worry and scrambles to help fill in Loki’s blank without making it an issue.

“Jarvis, is there footage?”

Tony shifts to see the mirror and Loki follows his gaze.

“I believe Ms. Romanoff said he wouldn’t stand out too much from any other starving artist Manhattan prettyboy. I have footage from the foyer.”

Nat and Loki are waiting for the elevator, trying on sunglasses from Tony’s collection. Loki smiles directly at the camera.

“Good call with the Ray Bans. Wow. Definitely, the whole look there. Yeah, that’s, yep, you should keep those,” Tony sinks back into the bubbles.

“She also said I was ridiculously cute, Stark. That’s a good thing, right?”

Loki turns around when the image fades and bats his eyelashes several times at Tony.

“You really like to rattle people first thing in the morning, don’t you?”

“I really do,” he proudly admits. “You should add that to my list.”

“Jarvis, add that to Loki’s List of Likes.”

Tony watches as Loki’s brows knit together the way they did Sunday morning. Well, a good mood can’t last forever. They had a nice run, Tony thinks. Loki’s eyes full of uncertainty as he finally speaks.

“Pepper is... hot.”

Tony is thrown. 

“You want to back that up and run it by me a little slower, Slim?”

“She is much warmer than other humans. In a way I cannot explain. Have you not noticed she is hot?”

Tony sighs in relief. 

“I thought you meant, nevermind. Yes, I know Pepper’s hot. It’s her story to tell if she wants. Please don’t go spreading it around for her sake.”

“I will use discretion,” Loki pledges.

“How are you not turning into a prune over there?” Tony shifts away from the unexpected weighty turn.

Loki examines his own hands and shrugs 

“I am simply more durable than you lowly humans.”

“You don’t say,” Tony laughs.

“I could relax in this decadent bath for several hours before I turned into your wrinkly fruit.”

“Are you sure you’re not secretly a mermaid?” Tony teases.

And angry looking flush comes over Loki.

Tony backpedals from whatever nerve he landed on with both feet.

“What I said there, and whatever it implies, that’s making you make that face, Loki, I’m sorry,” Tony offers with complete sincerity.

Loki takes deep breaths, his eyes fall to the water.

“Why are you so infuriatingly kind to me? I can’t even stay angry with you.”

“You still sound angry, if it helps?”

“Stark!” Loki shouts with hysterical laughter, his hands cover his face and splash back into the water.

“I am frustrated and amused and I don’t know what I am supposed to be doing. And your food tastes good, your clothing is soft, you’ve stuffed all your libraries into an accessible electronic net, you’re making my brother go away, and you never once implied magic is dishonorable. You seem to understand what plagues my thoughts better than anyone ever should and I’m not even what I appear to be. Why.”

Loki runs out of steam by the end of his rant. He folds into his corner of the tub looking at Tony for any kind of answer. Tony gives him a minute to catch his breath, wipe away the unexpected tears, and tuck a bit of hair behind his ear.

“You okay?” Tony makes the question as soft as he can. 

“No,” Loki replies in that same soft tone. “I don’t know.”

“That’s the smartest thing I’ve heard from you yet.”

“What?” confusion wrinkles Loki’s forehead.

“Look, it’s important to know when you aren’t okay. It’s alright to not be okay. It’s alright to admit you’re hurt, you’re wounded. That’s how you start to get better.”

“But I am whole.”

Loki’s doing that face scrunch again. Tony vows this time he’ll make sure no one gets sacrificed to change a life, even if means addressing his own old wounds today.

“No, you’re not, Slim. We’re going to stumble back and forth on some ideas here and I’d like your patience for a while.”

“I have nowhere else to be, Stark,” Loki sighs.

“Sure you do. We’ll get there. But I gotta get out of this water. Hope you’re not modest.”

Tony climbs out. Loki watches with a smirk. Tony wraps himself in his robe and retrieves a towel from the linen closet. He presents it with a deep bow.

“Your highness. I’m going to get dressed and we’re going to the workshop to work on this for a bit. You had breakfast yet?”

“I had two muffins,” Loki mutters. He picks up the towel and exits the tub. Loki finds it endearing when Stark turns to grant him privacy. The man abruptly closes his eyes when confronted with another nude image in the mirror. Loki feels disoriented from shifting between frustration, irritation, and amusement.

“Okay. I’ll be in my closet.”

Stark wanders blindly out and Loki hears a door close.

Loki sits dressed on the end of the bed. Tony finally emerges and looks Loki over.

“When did you have those muffins? Wait, were they the mini muffins? Think you could manage a little more?”

“Two hours ago, why are you so concerned?” Loki snaps. He looks shocked by his own tone.

“Yeah, we’ll talk about that, too,” Tony avoids escalation with a gentle response. “Jarvis, can you ask the kitchen for two large breakfast burritos to go, extra protein, please?”

Tony takes Loki directly into the cafeteria kitchen from yet another elevator to retrieve breakfast and fresh fruits. Tony introduces him to a few staff members and walks him across the dining room and into the private elevator to the workshop. Loki suspects this tower has nearly as many secret passages as the palace.

Tony explains PTSD and depression as they eat. Loki refers to these as battle fatigue and melancholy respectively. Apparently not a strictly human experience.

Tony learns treatment in Vikingland for the former is a sort of magical brainwashing to suppress symptoms and memories. Not the healing mojo Thor described. Those who are battle fatigued are benched, everyone pretty much ignores the erratic behavior of their weaker comrades because acknowledging it means a loss of honor. They’re returned to duty once they’re “reliable” for combat again after treatment. Loki admits to recent first hand knowledge of this process. Tony has a small crisis in which he swears loudly and throws a number of tools at walls for which he apologizes.

The latter is treated, mostly unsuccessfully, with elixirs and a whole lot of not talking about it. Tony roughly equates the potions to Valium or Opium. Suicide is also not a strictly human phenomenon. Tony swears once quietly at the end of this revelation, vividly recalling Thor’s unsettling explanation of his vision from the other end of a staff.

Tony uses as gentle an approach as he can muster with regard to mental wounds and dysfunction and proper upkeep of the organ located inside the cranium as he’s learned about it.

There are miscommunications but as Loki begins to grasp the concept, if not the approach, Stark works to convey they hit a major problem.

“So I am supposed to admit when I am vulnerable? I am supposed to lay bare my weaknesses for all to see?” Loki scoffs. “Are you mad?”

“No. Loki, when you’re here, with us, with me. We can help you learn to cope with it. I wouldn’t ask you to,” Tony’s arms flail wildly in frustration, “lower your defenses to an enemy. But having people you trust, people that will protect you and listen, it will help. It does. I know how crazy it sounds because I’ve been right where you are.”

Loki scowls and fires back at Tony.

“You may have seen that place, Stark, but you do not know what I have seen, what I have done, where I have been, or where I come from. It won’t matter. None of it. You do not know what it’s -”

“I know what it’s like!” Tony’s scream shocks himself and halts Loki mid-rant.

Tony calms himself. He gathers his strength to share all the ugliness he keeps hidden behind sarcasm, sass, and bravado.

“I know what it’s like to have your old man not give a shit about you. Except for what you can do for him. Or how you make him look. I know what it’s like to be so good at what you do the entire world watches your every move waiting for you to fail. And they celebrate every time you fall on your face. I know what it’s like to only be a means to an end for the people around you,” Tony gazes down and fights the deep shame he still feels.

“I know what it’s like to fuck up so monumentally your whole life falls apart. I know what it’s like to have someone you call family betray you. I know what it’s like to think you’re never ever going to see home again. I know what it’s like to be ripped apart and patched back together just because somebody has a use for you,” Tony taps at the light beneath his shirt three times to punctuate his words.

The color drains from Loki’s face.

“You know what they called me before Iron Man? The Merchant of Death. I built and sold the most efficient weapons on the planet. And I was proud of it. I killed thousands, maybe millions with them. But the blood wasn’t on my hands, not really. Because I put those weapons in the hands of the good guys,” Tony laughs a brittle broken sound, “and my dad’s best friend, my business partner, he put them in the hands of the other side to line his own pockets. All while I was too busy fucking around every night and designing newer, better weapons every day to notice what was going on. That man tried to have me killed because Pepper noticed something. She only had access because of me. He thought it was me. If he had… if she...”

Tony chokes back panic. He grips the lab bench with one hand and covers his mouth with the other. Tony composes himself again with a few deep breaths.

“Loki, I didn’t want to know what it was like to kill someone. Even though my fortune was built on exactly that. I sure as hell didn’t want to enjoy it. I had to kill to get away and then I went back to finish off the bastards I’d missed on my way out. I am not a hero. My life was nothing but abuse, indulgence, destruction, and death. And someone, a man worth a hell of a lot more than me, gave me a chance. He saved me more than once. And his dying words to me were not to waste my life. So I don’t give a shit if you earn your way home because that’s what you want, or to prove everyone wrong, or if you decide to stay because you just like it better here. But you deserve to give yourself a chance. Please, believe me when I say I understand. I will do everything I can to help. But you have to let me and you have to try. Please. Don’t waste your life.”

Tony echoes the same desperate plea he heard directed at himself 5 years ago. He watches Loki struggle to take in his words, emotions fill his eyes to overflow.

“I am broken, Stark,” Loki whispers through tears. 

“We all are, kid. And I don’t have all the answers, but it isn’t about that. It’s about getting by the best you can. Not just surviving the awful things that have happened. But finding a way to live for the better things.”

Dum-E rolls quietly beside Loki and extends a box of tissues with his claw. Loki looks at the offering and over to Tony.

“Good job, Dum-E, good boy,” Tony praises his oldest bot and smiles at Loki.

Loki takes a tissue with a quiet thank you. Dum-E chirps and raises and lowers the box and spins away. His wheels careen into a bench while crossing the room.

“Even your creations are thoughtful.”

“Don’t let him fool you. Dum-E will have you covered in foam faster than you can say I am not on fire.”

“You are a cruel god, Stark, bestowing such a name,” Loki smiles.

“He’s the first successful A.I. that I built. I was only 16. I didn’t make him very smart, he’s just supposed to help. But I love him exactly as he is. The nickname stuck and is really kind of accurate. You’ll see.”

Loki sighs.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

“Well, you have a lot to think about. And I’m not very good at the whole emotional roller coaster business either. But I had an idea. Let’s go do the trying new food thing for dinner, cause we skipped lunch again. I was thinking a job and maybe a hobby might help. If I know anything, it’s you can’t rush this healing thing. And it’s good to do something else while your brain works out the hard stuff.”

“What is a hobby?”

“Fuck, I hate Asgard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the angst warning was enough. I didn't know if this might be kleenex alert level or not. I may have read this too many times and had no beta to check my feels against. Do not fear this is a journey of healing.   
*hugs my laptop and pretends it's my readers*   
Thanks for sticking around.


	8. Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki made it to the end of his first week with these crazy people or the Sunday wherein Loki and Pepper really get to know each other. Er. Not like that. They are friends. This is slow build Frostiron.

June 16, 2013, Sunday morning

Pepper unrolls mats in an open exercise room on the east side of the tower. She plays soft music for them. She explains positions and movements and how to breathe and they begin. Loki finds this similar to martial training stretches but obviously paced to relax and strengthen instead of preparing for more vigorous interaction.

He quickly finds himself restless with his thoughts in the quiet. He asks if he’s doing something wrong. He is not relaxing. She says no, but suggests they have conversation to keep their minds in a productive state. He agrees. Pepper suggests he speak about whatever comes to mind. He contemplates for a long time, not sure what to say. A curiosity wins out.

“You’re not staying at the tower? I thought you were together.”

“No. Some things. Happened,” Pepper shares vaguely. “And we sort of broke up last winter.”

“But you’re so close.”

“Oh, I know how we look. People continue to make that mistake. We had to attend a bunch of public events this spring at the same time. With other dates. To prove we weren’t together and everything was fine. No, stretch your shoulders back. Good, just like that. You ever have to double date with an ex to make sure the public doesn’t roast them or yourself for existing?”

Pepper exhales and changes positions again. She misses Loki’s nod of agreement to her rhetorical question. She shows him more poses and transitions. She continues when he doesn’t offer anything else. Tony said don’t hold back.

“He’s my best friend in the world. And I love him to pieces, but we can’t be each other’s everything and ourselves at the same time. We’re much happier this way. I was so scared. And angry at him and myself, and we both hurt all the time when we were together. Together romantically. He couldn’t understand why and I couldn’t explain, and it’s not either of our faults, it’s who we are.”

Loki is stunned. He stops the exercise and sits cross legged. He watches Pepper in the sunlight.

“That’s how it was. With Sigyn,” Loki offers quietly. “You don’t feel your heart is breaking all the time once you return to the friendship. You stop being pulled in different directions for duties and demands and crashing into each other over them. The layer of expectations and disappointments goes away once you let go of the romantic and revert to friendship.”

Pepper looks over in awe.

“That is exactly it.”

She mirrors Loki’s pose instead of what she had planned, but demonstrates her hands curled palm up on her knees. She raises her head, breathes deeply, shoulders back. She closes her eyes. Loki copies her movements.

“Who’s Sigyn?”

“She was my best friend, then my wife for a while when we were very young. We also made better friends than lovers, after everything that happened. She was an amazing person. She died.”

Loki opens his eyes. Concern and sympathy are painted across Pepper’s expressive face. He decides it’s time to share the story.

“A few hundred years ago Sigyn traveled to visit cousins and friends on Vanaheim. They went for a pleasure hunt to the woods to celebrate her visit. During one of the hunts, there was a raid to the camp. Bandits viciously attacked the unarmed women and children who’d stayed behind. Sigyn among them that day. She fought like a fire demon, I was told,” pride at the memory shines in his eyes.

“She slayed four herself with one of their own weapons saving the children from any harm. Two more fell to the combined efforts of others. She suffered a small wound to her arm by an arrow loosed from one of those who fled. It was a minor thing, a scrape that barely bled. She succumbed to the poison as they were celebrating their success a few minutes after the battle. She died valiantly. I miss her. But she is reunited with our children. I am proud to have been part of her story and she mine,” Loki finishes the tale. Tears slip over his smile.

“Oh, Loki. I’m sorry,” Pepper takes his hands. A gentle warmth radiates across her touch. “I am so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. I haven’t shared this with anyone since I heard it from her spouse. He made a special trip to Asgard to let me know her story and she was among the stars with the children. I introduced them on Alfheim one summer long ago,” Loki beams over the sadness. “They had an uncomplicated and beautiful love, half a millennia the year before her death.”

Pepper gets tissues for herself and hands the box to Loki. She blows her nose quite noisily. It makes Loki laugh.

“Tony introduced me to Happy. You haven’t met him, yet,” Pepper shares as she dries her face.

“Did he?”

“Yeah, we’re just finding our way now. I mean we’ve known each other for years. Happy saved Tony from a crazed paparazzi. Tony hired him on the spot. I actually yelled at Tony for hiring a guy off the street whose name he didn’t know. Tony told me not to worry, Happy would come in to fill out paperwork the next day. And he did. Harold ‘Happy’ Hogan came by the next afternoon as confused as me. He tried to return the three hundred dollars Tony gave him for helping out. He turned out to be a decent guy working a bunch of odd jobs who was in the right place at the right time. So I convinced him to stay,” Pepper laughs.

“We made him a bodyguard and chauffeur. Gave him an apartment in the city next to Tony’s and he’s been helping me take care of him ever since. This was way before the tower was built. Gosh, we’ve been friends for almost 15 years. That’s a long time for us humans. He’s head of security for SI now,” Pepper shrugs. “He gets swept up in Tony’s crazy life like I do, but I think, I think we have the potential to be each other’s everything.”

“Tony didn’t even give him the nickname. He got it boxing. Said he used to smile during the rounds but not the rests to ‘rattle’ his opponents.”

“It is an effective strategy. It is indeed unsettling to see an opponent smiling at you,” he flashes a mirthless grin.

“Oh, stop,” Pepper chuckles and smacks his leg. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I am, too.”

“Think you and Bruce will make something again next Thursday? Is that going to be a regular thing?” Pepper shifts topics.

“Probably. I want to try to recreate dishes of a nomadic desert tribe from Alfheim if Jarvis can help me figure out ingredients and equipment. I greatly enjoyed the curries we made for lunch this week.”

“So did I. So did Tony. And Clint.”

“I wondered what happened to the leftovers. Barton didn’t say a word on Friday. I’m glad you enjoyed them. The culture Bruce said they were from is fascinating.”

“So everything’s going good? Nobody’s being an idiot or anything?”

“Yes. It’s going well, I think. Barton is always an idiot,” he teases, “but a very good man. I am learning a great deal.”

“How’s it going with Tony?” her eyebrows raise expectantly.

“He’s given me much to think about. He forgot I was here. Twice. And he offered me a job and tried to help me figure out a hobby,” Loki’s not quite ready to mention their excursion yesterday.

“Yeah, he’s like that. I haven’t seen any paperwork for you, what sort of job?”

“He wants me to help with reviewing the R&D projects and act as a soundboard consultant? I think. I haven’t agreed to accept.”

“Sounding board, you were close. Is it too much right now?”

“No. I don’t think so. But I fear I’m not actually as useful as he’s trying to make me feel.”

“Oh, Loki. Tony functions better with someone to run things past. Even if you don’t understand it. Questions keep him from getting lost in the process. The project review list is always running behind. I’ll double whatever he offered with the caveat you can call a stop whenever you’re done or he makes you crazy. He hardly remembers to eat once he’s in the lab. I’ll give you bonuses for making him stop for meals.”

“This is how you recruited Happy, isn’t it?”

“Yep. I know you have a lot on your plate with the think tank plan, but consider it, okay? And don’t hesitate to contact me if we need to adjust anything.”

“I will. Thank you, Pepper.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They do a few more stretches and Pepper decides they should celebrate surviving the first week with brunch. She calls in an old favor at her favorite eatery. They separate to shower and dress.

Over brunch with mimosas, Loki brings up a logistics issue to accepting the position.

“I can access a great deal with help from Jarvis but I’m at a loss with your electronic inputs unless I use magic which seems to interfere with some process.”

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

Loki pulls out his phone. He asks Jarvis to create a text message to Pepper. Jarvis opens the app for him. A keyboard displays as well as a symbol to allow spoken words to be transcribed.

“This,” he points at the display as it types out his single word. He ends the transcribe function with a touch and gestures. “I can’t use this. They are your letters that comprise the spoken and written language, yes?”

Pepper quietly recalls Loki is an ancient foreign extraterrestrial. She finishes her drink, smiles, and waves at a passing waiter to exchange her empty glass as she wraps her mind around the problem. She reorganizes her thoughts by the time the new glass is in her hand.

“Okay,” she says. “You can’t type in English but somehow speak and read it?”

“Yes.”

Loki prepares for an explanation like he gave Tasha. But Pepper surprises him by leaping ahead to solve the issue instead of focusing on why there is even an issue to be dealt with.

“Jarvis can get tutorials on learning English which start from the ground up, letters and correlating sounds to words to grammar and syntax and when you’re ready, how to type. It might take a little time to go from zero to Stephen J. Cannell, but you’ll get there.”

“I didn’t think to ask. I’ve been using the verbal interfaces or clicking links. How did you come to a solution so quickly?”

“I didn’t overthink it,” Pepper grins. “I run a multinational business. It includes helping relocate people between countries. Some only know their native language but willingly take on a second or third or more to advance or for their own personal enrichment. We sponsor language workshops for all our employees and their families for any reason. You’re pretty much in the same situation.”

“Impressive. How many do you happen to speak?”

“Glad you think so and only three fluently. But I can say thank you and politely ask where the bathroom is in 15 more.”

She raises her glass to Loki’s chuckle.

Loki contemplates what interesting things Steve will have to discuss tomorrow.

It takes Loki less than a week to become visually literate in English. It takes about 3 days to learn to type on the oddly arranged keyboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is a good friend. I love her.  
Loki is fuck-off smart and don't let anyone tell you different.


	9. Flight of the Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's wager pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Two Saturdays and a Monday. Mondays can be rough for anyone.

June 15, 2013, Saturday

The door opens before Tony can knock a second time. He freezes, fist raised. Loki’s shirt is inside out and backwards. What probably started as a braid is a mess of curly knots on his shoulder. Pillow creases heavily mark one side of his face. Tony bites his lips together and lowers his arm. 

“You said we weren’t leaving until six.”

“We aren’t. I made breakfast so we wouldn’t have to stop. It’s a drive and the diner next to the complex is really better for lunch.”

Loki’s eyes narrow as he takes in a fully dressed and wide awake Stark. He scowls and slams the door. Loki shouts he’ll be there in a minute. Tony laughs.

Jarvis beeped out reveille from his phone and Tony had sprung into action an hour ago. He brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face, and dressed. He grabbed a coffee on the way to pack the suits into a van with Dum-E’s help and came back up to make breakfast and get his second cup. Bacon, scrambled eggs, and buttered toast wait on the table. 

Loki’s unusually quiet over the simple meal. Tony doesn’t push, but he does fill a travel mug with a caramel mocha for Loki before they leave.

Tony cleared the airspace with the military and Air Traffic Control earlier this week. Loki won’t have to learn Earth’s protocols or be observed on what should be a pleasure flight. He also removed most of Bumblebee’s armaments during the retrofit to prevent misfire situations. They drive to the Avengers’ complex airfield test facility Saturday morning, as planned.

It takes Loki only a matter of moments to adjust to the heads up display in the faceplate, the overall interface, the constriction of the suit itself, and how it moves. Tony explains the flight area boundaries and assures him the system will flash a perimeter warning.

The novelty of having his own star has Loki opening the faceplate to peek downward while he listens to the repetitive instructions. Loki finally voices a complaint. It’s mild but Tony’s been waiting for this. Loki seemed anxious all morning. So Tony bluntly asks if he is.

“I am not anxious!” 

Loki drops the hand he has over the arc reactor to his side, suddenly self-conscious. 

“I simply said I thought my vision would be greatly restricted with the faceplate closed.”

“Look, claustrophobia happens all the time.”

“Stark, if the vacuum of space doesn’t present a problem to me, why do you think a helmet two inches from my face will?”

“Okay, but those are two entirely different problems, Slim.”

“I am tired of listening to you repeat the same warnings in different ways. You could have said all this on the two hours we wasted driving here instead of singing off-key to that noise. Please finish the damned instructions if there isn’t anything we haven’t already covered thrice!”

Loki finishes his rant with an angry little foot stomp, hands on his hips. It spookily reminds Tony of Pepper when he crosses a line.

Tony winks. He gives a thumbs up and slams his faceplate. He takes off leaving Loki on the ground, uttering a string of curses until he, too, is airborne. Not a trace of nervousness left.

There’s surprisingly little Loki can’t do once in the air. He takes to it even better than Rhodey. Loki seems to enjoy changing direction, hairpin turns, tumbles, and hovering. Not to mention the elegant looping spirals and heartstopping dead drops he executes from any given direction. He has amazing spatial awareness and form.

Tony has Jarvis play Flight of the Bumblebee over the com while he watches. Loki asks about the music when it ends. The explanation earns Tony a rather creative curse questioning his parentage. It loses its bite as Loki laughs near the end of his rant. Once he recovers, Loki requests Stark start the piece again. Loki gives an unbelievable aerial performance on the spot.

They spend a couple hours flying, landing, and maneuvering in and out of formations. Tony even shows him how to do the superhero landing. Loki claims this an utterly ridiculous thing unless one need be crouched for a battle upon landing. Presumably because it’s not as easy to do as it looks. When Loki finally executes one, Tony hears him smiling so hard through the com he thinks the faceplate might be dented.

Loki suggests they ‘relax in the water’ when they return from their long day in the suits. Tony can’t quite argue against it. It’s odd, but if that’s a way for Loki to socialize, Tony is absolutely not standing in the way of growth.

Loki admits flying in the suit was more liberating than he thought it would be. And the views were lovely. To show his gratitude, Loki projects exact miniature replicas of themselves and their aerial acrobatics over the tub for a few minutes until he’s exhausted.

Tony vehemently wishes Asgard hadn’t put Loki through whatever treatment they did before dumping him off on Tony’s doorstep.

~~~

June 17, 2013, Monday

Steve can’t explain some references to modern authors that have slipped into idiomatic usage online for what seems obvious reasons early in their lesson. They chuckle about euphemisms and people always being people. Steve admits he hasn’t read the books and the summaries were embarrassing. Loki asks what books Steve recalls fondly, from before. Steve admits he enjoyed a series by Burroughs about Mars then returns to his lesson plan. Over lunch, Steve invites Loki to join him any of the mornings he jogs in Central Park. Loki accepts but becomes curious about his other human tutors. He decides to ask each who their favorite author is.

Barton texts back the name Alexandre Dumas that afternoon.

A little while later, Tasha similarly exchanges texts with him citing Stephen King. But asks why. After an explanation she advises not to read anything by the previous author and to try Douglas Adams, Stanislaw Lem, or Terry Pratchett instead.

He contacts Pepper by video call after dinner. Happy leans into the screen, says hello, and tells him he absolutely can’t go wrong with anything by the Brontë sisters or Jane Austen before Pepper can answer. She agrees with a nod and that smirk of hers. She adds he might want to also check out Lewis Carroll and C. S. Lewis. Happy agrees with a thumbs up.

Loki is a voracious reader. Thanks to a couple overlaps, he reads a recommendation from each tutor before the following Monday.

However, immediately after lunch with Steve, Loki follows through with Bruce’s invitation to drop in any time. Loki knocks on the open lab door. A curly brown head pops up from the middle of the room.

“Hey, Loki. You sick of Tony’s nicknames already? Grab a seat,” Bruce slides a chair out from the next workstation with his foot and returns his eyes to his device.

“Not yet, Bruce,” Loki winds his way around the work stations. He moves the chair against the adjacent workbench.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I’ll be brief.”

“Not a problem. I’m just checking reactions. What’s up?”

“Something Steve brought up this morning. I wanted to ask who your favorite author of fiction was, if you had one. Or any recommendations.”

“Wow. That’s an interesting take on pop culture,” Bruce removes a glass plate and sets it aside. He relocates the glasses from his hair to his face and turns a light off inside the device. He spins to face Loki. He pushes the glasses over the bridge of his nose. He crosses his arms. “I don’t know about a favorite author. I enjoy a specific genre of fiction. Epistolary.”

“Of letters?” Loki blinks.

“Yeah, it’s a narrative style told through letters between characters, or collected articles, journal entries. It’s a little hard to explain until you’ve read one. Um, some of the best examples I’ve read are Dracula, Flowers for Algernon, The Screwtape Letters, and The Color Purple.”

Loki’s expression seems confused. Bruce continues.

“They all have wildly different subject matter and the styles vary but those are good examples of epistolary fiction. I’d recommend any of them.”

“That is. Thank you. I will look.” 

The disjointed reply leaves Bruce speechless. Loki’s focus shifts to the empty space on the workbench beside Bruce and remains there.

Tony mentioned both blank episodes and panic attacks. Loki doesn’t seem panicked. He’s stiff, breath a little shallow, and very blank.

Bruce picks up a tablet. He contacts Jarvis to use the equipment attenuated for himself to scan Loki for pulse rate or any other abnormalities. Jarvis reports pulse and breath rates elevated, body temp slightly lower than normal for Loki.

Bruce asks Jarvis for data on the typical event duration. Jarvis replies as brief as thirty seconds to a little over twelve minutes, with most under five minutes. Bruce asks for frequency. Jarvis replies, intermittent with thirteen definite occurrences logged since his arrival ten days ago, this being the thirteenth. Bruce asks for any correlating causal information. Jarvis responds, unknown. He asks Jarvis to let Tony know and retain the data from his lab sensors if he needs it.

Bruce checks his watch and rolls his eyes in frustration. Jarvis displays the time of onset. Bruce notes the times and some thoughts on his notepad. They don’t seem to be absence seizures. Could be shock. They might be flashbacks. Certainly aren’t the demonstrative kind Tony has. Bruce gives Loki until the three minute mark and tries to break the reverie.

“Loki?” 

Loki blinks slowly. He tilts his head and shifts his gaze to Bruce. His eyes, glassy and distant.

“Hey, you alright?”

Loki looks around the room until he sees a clock. He sighs and stares at it.

Bruce starts a text to Tony. Jarvis relays Mr. Stark is en route. Bruce waits. He observes without staring. He notes changes since onset on the notepad. Loki begins to blink more frequently, almost normally. Respiration becomes more regular. Bruce asks Jarvis to keep monitoring. 

The elevator chimes. Loki tilts his head. His gaze shifts to the door and he sighs. Loki obviously recognizes the cadence of the footsteps coming down the hall. Bruce smirks. Loki’s eyes returns to the clock.

“Hey, Science Bro, you seen my notebook? Hey, Loki,” Tony stops in the doorway and scans the room.

“Hey, Tony. Which one? You leave them in here all the time. Try the desk by the GC,” Bruce covers the lie and sends Tony to his repository of spare stationary.

Tony taps his wrist at Bruce once he’s obscured from Loki’s field of vision. Bruce holds up 4 fingers, lowers them and wobbles his hand. Tony nods and grabs a blank notebook with a red cover. He joins Bruce and Loki but leaves a few feet between them both as he rolls a chair to face Loki. He sets the notebook on the bench behind him. Loki’s eyes fasten onto the arc reactor.

“Hey, Slim, what brings you down to Science Central?”

“Fiction,” Loki answers softly.

Bruce and Tony raise their eyebrows at each other. The response is timid, but coherent.

“Fiction? Hmm, what sort of fiction?”

“Letters?” he sighs.

Tony makes a face at Bruce for an explanation. Bruce jots the titles on a fresh page and slides it over.

“Oh, gotcha,” Tony reads the messy scrawl and twirls his hand at Bruce to talk. He looks around for a pen.

“Um, Loki asked me to recommend some books,” Loki seems to be responding, if not initiating. Bruce trails off to watch Tony.

Tony runs a line through one title. He circles a single word, and puts an X through it for good measure. He slides it back. Bruce nods and turns the notepad over.

“Perhaps you could share your favorite fiction author or book,” Bruce volleys it back to Tony with an apologetic shrug.

“Well, I don’t have a favorite author. Read a whole lot of science fiction as a kid when I could. Clarke, Verne, Wells, Asimov, Le Guin, Bradbury, Gibson. Oh, lord, I had a stack of Omni magazines hidden in my mattress, contrary to popular belief,” Bruce shakes his head, amused by Tony’s confession.

“Stole a copy of The Hobbit at a summer camp when I was five. Still one of my favorites.”

Bruce waits to see if Loki responds to Tony’s rambling before he agrees.

“Yeah. I loved The Hobbit, too.”

“What is a hobbit?” Loki slowly looks first to Tony’s eyes then over to lock on Bruce’s when there’s no response.

“They’re a fictional species. Sometimes also called halflings,” Tony explains.

Loki’s forehead wrinkles. His face turns first, then his eyes track over to Tony’s as he speaks. 

“But halflings aren’t fictional,” his gaze drops to the blue glow. “They live on Alfheim.”

Bruce and Tony exchange grins. Loki looks around for the clock. He frowns and his shoulders drop.

“You okay, Slim?”

“How long?” Loki requests instead of answering.

“Only a few minutes, sir,” Jarvis conversationally informs. 

Tony worries over the deflection and the imprecision.

“Thank you, Jarvis. Thank you for your recommendations and I apologize for wasting your time, Dr. Banner, and for not acknowledging your arrival, Stark. Forgive me.”

Alarm bells sound in Tony’s head.

“It’s not a problem, Loki. My offer stands. Come down anytime,” Bruce smiles at the more animate Loki. Tony is still clearly worried.

“Thank you, Dr. Banner. I should go.” 

Loki stands and stops. He shivers, closes his eyes, and rolls his shoulders with a few deep breaths. Bruce mouths the words ‘now what.’ Tony shrugs and also stands. Loki opens his eyes and looks down at him.

“You are quite tall,” he gazes into Tony’s eyes and placidly blinks. “For a halfling. If you’ll excuse me, I’m am going to use your Jacuzzi.”

Tony smiles at the sass. Bruce chuckles.

Loki offers a brief nod and smirk to Bruce and departs for the elevator. Tony watches each step as Loki leaves and waits till he hears the doors to fully close.

Tony turns around. Before he has a chance to speak, Bruce folds his arms and asks, “What up, Halfling?”

“I am not a hobbit, if anything I’m a dwarf!” Tony declares.

“Oh, yeah, that’s much better. Jarvis, can you set that as Tony’s ringtone for me, please?”

“Of course, sir.”

The smile falls from Tony’s face. He leans on the workbench and hangs his head.

“Jarvis, you want to run the full diagnostic yourself or you want me to?”

“It was a calculated response, sir.” 

“How’s that?” Tony looks up.

“June 8th between 2:30 and 2:40 p.m. Mr. Odinsson was, I believe, in the process of recovering from a panic episode when I noted precise times in our exchanges. I can confirm being able to see the time does have the grounding effect you expected, sir, though my drawing attention to it in exact language increased his stress whereas a vague allusion to the passage of time appeared less jarring.”

“Good job, buddy. I forgot you’re better with people than I am. Thanks.”

“Tony, you said possible issues with PTSD at the meeting. Thor said episodes. I saw his anxiety at dinner myself, but these are some pronounced and, well, weird issues. What else is going on?”

“I know, Bruce. We’re working on it. Jarvis, secure the lab unless Loki has any issues.”

Jarvis closes the open hallway door. The windows, both exterior and interior turn opaque. A distinct pressure change is felt as vents seal to secure cycling.

“Tony?”

“Bruce, they don’t have any concept of mental health up there. They magically suppress extreme symptoms, ignore warning signs, and praise dying if it’s during a murderous rampage. Providing it’s an approved battle. The healing procedure Thor mentioned? They put Loki through at least one magic brainwash cycle I know of.”

“Brainwash? That’s... barbaric. I know you and Thor were keeping stuff close to the vest but, wow. This takes treated and released to a whole new level. Loki… the stuff we talked about Thursday, he focused on anything except Asgard. How did you find out?”

“He was having some pretty noticeable mood swings. I got him to listen to an explanation of a few things. I opened up about some of my things and, yeah, he told me. There are a lot of issues. He’s already doing better in my opinion. I think being around sympathetic people and eating regularly is already helping dramatically.”

“I’m not trained for this, Tony.”

“Bruce, we know he can survive Jolly Green. And except for some loud angry words directed at me specifically, which I intentionally provoked, or at Thor, I haven’t seen a single aggressive moment. He blanks out or panics and retreats. I usually give him a minute and keep talking till he comes back to himself from wherever he goes. I think that’s all Asgard’s mojo.”

“Okay, okay, magic bullshit aside, what set this off? Do we need to warn the others? How aware is Loki?” 

Bruce flips the paper over and gestures at Tony’s markings.

“Yeah, he seems to understand it’s happening now. Who knows how much worse it was before he got here. But I’m more concerned with the depression he’s exhibited. He’s probably exactly the minefield of triggers you’re imagining, but this right here,” Tony taps the paper. “You just tripped the biggest one I can think of and that was his reaction.”

Bruce thinks about the story. It could definitely present problems for someone with trauma. Bruce is grateful he read it before his lab accident.

“I don’t understand. He hasn’t read it, has he? He wasn’t…?”

Tony shakes his head at Bruce’s horror stricken expression.

“I don’t think so, Bruce. The bastard that had him, he’s purple.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” Tony sympathizes. “I’m not touching that until he feels more secure or if he brings it up. We’re still getting our feet under us on being okay with not being okay and having survived. Baby steps, I guess. For all of us. I should check in with everybody on this. Any other concerns you can think of?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it. Let me know what to avoid, I guess. I’ll stick to the plan. If you think we’re both safe and you’re not worried about the tower.”

“He didn’t shy away from coming to talk to you today, did he?”

“No, he didn’t. I like him more than I thought I would,” Bruce laughs. “He told me you conned him into talking magic while we were chopping vegetables.”

“That is not how it went down,” Tony smiles. “We did talk magic though. He gave me a lot to think about. He share anything with you?”

“Actually, we did. No idea how we got on the topic, but he brought up an interesting idea about string theory, mutations, and something he called magic resonance. He’s surprisingly easy to talk to. Like, weirdly relatable. If that makes sense.”

“It does.”

“Did you notice how formal he was coming out of his fugue? Called me Dr. Banner and you, Stark.”

“He always calls me Stark.”

“Does he? Huh. Well, he’s called me Bruce since I asked at the team dinner. He used everyone else’s first names when they came up. I don’t think he actually used your name at all. Weird. Think it’s an Asgard thing, too?”

“Not sure, Brucie-bear.” 

“You think the nicknames are a good idea?”

“He hasn’t asked me to stop, yet,” Tony smirks. “And he makes the best expression when Thor irritates me enough to call him Thunderpants. He won’t let himself laugh or smile but he can’t quite hide he’s thrilled somebody else gets frustrated by his brother.”

“Thunderpants, oh my god, that’s funny. And a little mean. Still call him Point Break?”

“Nah. If he behaves, it’s Pikachu.”

“That’s adorable. Do they have any idea what that is?”

“Nope. Well. Loki found out and called me a sentimental idiot,” Tony beams.

“Loki’s relaxed around you. His smiles seem, I don’t know, easy, genuine. He’s comfortable with you.”

The compliment fails to register. Tony’s designer trunk of irrational issues springs open before he can stop it.

“Wait, was he not comfortable around you? I mean, how was he with you Thursday? Shit, I. We missed each other when I found the leftovers. I went back to work after bumping into Pepper and Birdbrain. I didn’t think to check on him. He seemed good Friday morning in the lab. I don’t know if he even had dinner. Do you think -”

“Tony, take a breath. You’re getting anxiety all over my lab. He was fine. He was tentative at first. But once he realized we were only talking about places we’d visited and I suggested we make something, he started to open up. I don’t know if he’d be comfortable enough to call me names,” Bruce lowers his chin as his eyebrows climb. He blinks over his glasses innocently at Tony.

“Short jokes, nicknames, insults, huh. Yeah, maybe he is more at ease with me.”

“I don’t think he’d ever be at ease enough to call me short.”

“You’re not short, Bruce.”

“Tony, we’re the same height.”

Bruce smirks at Tony’s surprised offense but lowers his eyes.

“Nat, uh, called me.”

“When? Did something happen?” Tony’s worry rebounds.

“No. I don’t think so. She wanted to make sure I’d be okay for Thursday.”

Tony studies Bruce and waits for him to continue. Bruce blinks under the scrutiny.

“She said she thought we’d find stuff in common, he’s got a great sense of humor, but I’d probably need to draw him out. Said she thought he might be a little gun-shy because of the other guy.”

Bruce sees the tension bleed out of Tony’s shoulders with a cartoonish sigh.

“She also said he was gentle around children at the museum. She told me to eat something and sleep easy. So I went to employee dining. I saw you guys Wednesday night.”

“You were worried before though?”

“Yeah, a little. I mean, I was worried the other guy might lose it and break the tower but you both looked so normal. I was gonna grab a sandwich and leave but. I sat and watched,” he confesses. “You were talking and eating. You laughed and said something. Then he laughed and stole some of your fries. And I decided she was right.”

“And you’re okay?”

“Better than. I always worry about the other guy, Tony. I always will, but Loki does have a great sense of humor. Halfling.”

“Bruce, you have no idea. Jarvis, unseal the lab. Cue the footage from the kitchen Sunday night, wait, no! Start with when we arrived in the hall, only the hallway. I haven’t even seen what happened in the kitchen. We can watch that after. So I made this bet…”

~~~

June 17, 2013, Monday, afternoon

Tony calls Natasha when he finishes with Bruce. He asks if she has some free time and if she can meet him in his tower business office ASAP. 

When she arrives they have a frank discussion on torture, abuse, depression, mental health practices, and really shitty people. Nat answers a few texts during the meeting. They agree on how to approach Loki and his current quirks almost immediately. She relates there was an episode which lasted no more than 4 minutes but Loki was fully recovered before they got to dinner and completely himself by the time she dropped him off. She advised Loki to speak with someone about it when he was ready. Tony thanks her and asks for a huge favor with Cap. They mend a few fences of their own over a coffee, some overpriced pastries, and mutual apologies.

While Tony badly waits for Nat to arrive, he calls Clint. It goes to voicemail. He has enough time to grumpily say call me back, Birdbrain, when his phone rings.

“Why didn’t you answer, Robin Hood, Prince of Dweebs?”

“Loki texted me, Friar Puck.”

“Oh, what’d he want?”

Clint huffs. 

“Not that it’s necessarily your business but he wanted to know who my favorite author was. What do you want? I got stuff I need to do, Sparky.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Alexandre Dumas. Are you just spying on Loki? I thought you could have Jarvis do that?”

“I’m. I’m not spying. I. Do you really think I do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe? Why did you call, Tony?”

“Uh, well, it is about Loki. You know the episodes? Well, he had one. Earlier. In Bruce’s lab. He blanked out. Everything’s okay but I thought I should let the team know the best way to handle them is basically waiting a little and keep talking and if you’re in the tower, Jarvis will let me know but I’m not spying. I mean, I’m making sure he’s making progress, and everything is okay, and if I can help. If anyone needs help. I don’t review footage or anything, unless there’s an emergency. Jarvis just lets me know if I need to go help. And stop laughing at me.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I don’t think you spy on us with Jarvis and I wouldn’t care if you did. I haven’t noticed any episodes. He got a little twitchy when I hit him with a blue shell but he still won and he loved Star Wars. What’s up?”

“Well, he went to Bruce to ask him the same thing he asked you about books. One of the titles triggered the episode and I wanted to warn you to avoid. Purple. If you don’t already know, do you know to avoid purple?”

“Actually, yeah, I do.”

“Oh. Um. Without prying can I ask if you know anything else to avoid?”

“You are prying and I wish you wouldn’t but, honestly, not blocking a retreat is already a good practice. Avoid sudden loud noises, which you also likely know. Don’t restrain him or threaten to restrain him, avoid unexpected touches, especially from behind. I was surprised when you and Pepper both held his hand at dinner when Thor shouted, but he did okay with you two.”

“You dropped the tea,” Tony groans.

“Took you long enough.”

“I forget how smart you are, Birdbrain.”

“Yeah, well, I never forget how stupid you are, Einstein.”

“Thanks,” Tony giggles.

“Look, I’ll be careful. Don’t worry about Fridays, okay? And I’ll let you know if... Shit. There’s more, isn’t there?”

“What? No. Maybe. I don’t know. Look, when do you get in on Friday?”

“I made arrangements to come in on Thursdays for the next few weeks and home on Sundays. Cheaper tickets. I’ve been using the apartment when I’m in town. I hope it’s still okay. I hate staying on base.”

“Of course it’s okay. You know if you told me where you lived I could let you use the company discount or jet or one of the puddle jumpers, whatever you need.”

“Nah, man, I gotta keep up my air of mystery or you’ll lose interest.”

“Whatever, you big stud. Text me when you get in. I’ll meet you downstairs. There is another thing but I don’t want to do it over the phone.”

“Roger that, honey. I will see you Thursday.”

“Hey? Any advice on how to approach this with Nat? She’s gonna be here in 10.”

“Same way you did with me. Bluntly. Maybe less rambling. Definitely fewer nicknames and movie references. I’d be more worried trying to explain it to Cap. He’s gonna have the biggest learning curve on this. Well, maybe not. What about Thor?”

“Fuck. How’d I forget Cap? Maybe Nat can help with him. Hopefully, I can get Pepper to rope Jane Foster in to help Thor, or get him a book or something.”

“Good plan. Delegating. I like it. You got all your plates spinning there, Tone-Loc. You dealing with everything okay?”

“I have no idea. One crisis at a time, right?”

“Keep eating, keep sleeping, keep moving, keep together. Enjoy all of it.”

“What?”

“Secret of life, Tin Man, if any of those things are wrong, fix it.”

“Did you come up with that as a horribly romantic teenager, Scarecrow?” 

“Nope, I was twelve. I’m a prodigy just like you, Tony baloney,” Clint chuckles.

“See you Thursday, oh cheesiest man of mystery. Thanks for not calling me Dorothy.”

~~~

June 22, 2013, Saturday

Tony caught several sullen expressions when Loki didn’t think he could be seen. On more than one occasion, Tony found Loki asleep with a book or his laptop clutched to his chest in random rooms when searching around meal times. In return for agreeing to work with him during Loki’s second week of exile, and the not insignificant accomplishment of successfully mastering the washer and dryer, Tony suggests they go flying the following Saturday.

Tony shows Loki how to use the currently disabled armaments, the targeting systems, and how to work with Jarvis on air traffic, “just in case.” He explains the special sensors and beams he installed for a very Tony Stark version of laser tag.

They use drones for practice with both ground-to-air and air-to-air targeting. Tony discovers Loki has incredible precision with the arm and shoulder mounted lasers and guns, even without the targeting system. But he has to either raise the faceplate or retract the helmet entirely. Tony notes a possible modification for the future. He also learns Loki is familiar with similar piloting protocols from Asgard. Apparently he’s flown most of their vessels, including the rarely used space capable ones. Tony sets this juicy tidbit of information aside to talk about much, much later. 

Over lunch in a well worn diner booth Tony explains the full complement which accompanies Bumblebee. Jarvis displays footage on a tablet of each missile, bullet, or beam, their names, and what they do. Tony shows the humbling battle with Rhodes from his birthday to demonstrate what the repulsors can do when applied. Both agree on the importance of nomenclature and friends in battle.

Loki tactfully inquires about Thor’s lightning strike and why it didn’t harm the suit. Tony hesitates but explains it nearly did. In detail. Lightning normally discharges to ground around the suit. It was due to creative thinking by Jarvis that Tony didn’t get fried by the magic lightning. Tony was able to redirect excess energy J. stored throughout the suit into the unibeam repulsor blast that nearly leveled Thor.

They discussed vibranium and uru clashing which did level a chunk of Bavarian forest. Followed by blondes who are irritatingly well received yet lovable. Followed by the benefits of talking versus a straightforward fight. Basic offensive and defensive strategies they both favor. And how they work with others. Followed by Loki’s admission he must continue to use his magic, pain or no, in order to regrow his natural shielding to it, and it will likely be a lengthy process.

Tony suggests the Jacuzzi when they get back this time, because Loki enjoys it nearly as much as flying. The whole pain thing deeply bothers Tony but he’s glad to see Loki making efforts at improvement.

Loki expresses his gratitude to Tony with small but increasingly complex illusions of different flowers, plants, and small fauna from Frigga’s garden as they relax or over meals. 

Once Loki recreated an otherworldly fragrance to match a pair of illusory blooms in an empty breakfast glass in the lab. They lasted a miraculous four hours, though the spell should have lasted the whole day. Loki gently chided Tony for his inability to refrain from touching the image like a curious child before the illusory stems disappeared.


	10. Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by Dreams by The Cranberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my life  
Is changing every day  
In every possible way

A Promise

June 25, 2013, Tuesday, evening

“Request for a video conference call, sir.”

Tony slides to the closest monitor with a camera and opens the call.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Hey, Tony, we’re just checking in. Thor said he was having trouble reaching both you and Loki. I thought he might be with you in the workshop?” Pepper’s trying hard not to broadcast worry. 

“Yeah, my phone’s upstairs but Loki’s out with Nat tonight, Thor. They said something about dancing or opera or something. I’m sure he has his phone off. Want me to have Jarvis ping him for you? Everything else okay?”

“I am sorry to bother you, Stark. We missed our last call time Saturday afternoon and we usually talk today around dinnertime as well.”

“No problem, Pikachu. He was helping me with targeting drones at the test facility on Saturday. That’s totally on me. He is amazing at that, by the way.”

“Uh, guys, I’m going to get back to my dinner with Happy, if you’re good.”

“Yeah, no problem, we’re good. Tell Happy I said hey, and can you call me tomorrow afternoon?”

“Of course,” she smiles. “Bye, Tony. And, Thor, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Have a good night.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Lady Pepper.”

“So what’s up, Big man? You doing okay with Jane?” the screen expands to better show Thor. His expression seems diplomatic.

“We are doing well. I was worried from something Mother told me.”

“Frigga? I. When? How? Did you go back to Asgard?”

Thor breaks into a genuine smile at the rapid questions. 

“Nay, I have not left. Mother is a gifted seeress and mage. She can communicate through reflective surfaces even between realms for brief moments. She contacted me at midday concerned for Loki.”

“Why didn’t she try to reach him?”

“She is forbidden while Loki’s exile stands.”

“Son of a - look, Thor,” Tony takes a breath and downshifts his anger a few gears. This isn’t Thor’s fault. Thor is obviously miserable. Tony looks into the camera and tries again.

“He’s with Nat. He’s practically learned all of Manhattan with her and Steve. We both know almost nothing on Earth could harm him. I’m sure he’s fine, but hang on a second. Jarvis, ping Loki and Nat’s phones for location.”

“They’re at Lincoln Center. And both are set to silent mode, sir.”

“They’re a mile and a half away, Thor. Right next to the park. Do you want me to have him call you when he gets home? Should I tell him about your mom?”

“No, no, I fear it will only distress him. I would ask you to keep a close eye on him for the next few days.”

“Did she say what we should be on the lookout for?”

“No. Only to watch over him, care for him in the coming days.”

“Okay, it’s a promise. We’re doing paperwork tomorrow, he’s with Bruce Thursday. No idea what he gets up to with Clint on Fridays, but Loki seems to enjoy it, so. Hey, Thor, do me a favor? If Frigga contacts you again, be sure to tell her Loki is doing okay but he misses her. And the garden.”

“I will, but how do you know such things?” Thor seems genuinely surprised.

“Because we talk, Thunderpants. She comes up in conversation. Don’t you think that’s what Loki would want to tell her if he could? Let her know we’re looking after him and he’s safe here, okay?”

“Thank you for looking after him, Stark. I am grateful to hear this as well. I will return on your airship as expected July 6th for the meeting.”

“Looking forward to it, Pikachu. If you get worried again or have some news, Jarvis is in your contact list, too. Loki is doing better. Enjoy your time with Jane, okay?”

~~~

I Promise 

June 26, 2013, Wednesday, early morning

The lights turn on at full brightness and an alarm rouses Tony.

“What the hell, Jarvis?”

“Sir, there is a situation re-”

“Is it a call? Do I need my suit? Oh, fuck, Loki,” Tony jumps out of bed and darts for his dresser.

“-garding Mr. Odinsson, who is in distress. My video telemetry began experiencing extreme interference and has failed. My last usable data showed what appeared to be a night terror and bursts of unknown light. Would you like me to send up a suit?”

Tony pulls on sweatpants. He thumps barefoot down the hall and around the corner to Loki’s closed door. He stops dead. Hands braced on the jambs, panting. Everything is too dark.

“Jarvis, can you raise the lighting?”

The wall sconces in hall brighten to a dim glow.

“Sir, I am afraid I have no access to any system inside the guest room at present.”

“Shit. Show me your last visual.”

Tony turns to the mirror by the elevator. Loki is thrashing and throwing off a hellish green glow in bursts. The feed goes blank.

“Jesus Christ, how long ago was this?” 

“47 seconds.”

Tony opens the door without crossing the threshold. Sparks of wispy light continue to emit from Loki in the dark room. Small, pained noises pierce Tony’s psyche. Tony isn’t sure if he should approach. If it’s safe. For either of them. He calls out in as calm a tone as he can muster. 

“Loki. Loki, can you hear me? Loki. Come on. Please, Loki. Please wake up.” 

The strange mists gather above Loki in a coherent line. A familiar image takes shape. The spectral glaive appears a foot above Loki’s body. The sharp point dips towards Loki’s chest as if directed by an unseen hand. Loki’s wild thrashing ceases when it touches him but he seizes with frighteningly rigid tremors. This isn’t fair. Loki is making an awful sound. He’s supposed to be safe here.

“Not today, glowstick,” Tony growls.

Tony walks to the bed, praying this is an illusion. His steps small. Purposeful. Deliberate. Taking far too long for the short distance. Tony’s chest illuminates his progress as he advances. Stop motion with every blink. He gently grasps Loki’s shoulders. To his relief, the image dissolves as any other illusion would when Tony leans through it.

“Loki, hey. Wake up for me. Come on, Slim. Can you hear me?” 

Tony brushes hair away from Loki’s face. His skin clammy and colored oddly in the light. Loki’s eyes move rapidly beneath their lids, pulse pounding in the veins on his throat.

“Jarvis, do you have access yet?”

“Systems appear to be restored. How can I help?”

“Lighting, 10 percent. Raise the thermostat to 80. Fill the Jacuzzi. Send a suit to the hall.”

Tony climbs in beside Loki and scoops him up to his chest. Anywhere the pajamas aren’t covering him, Loki feels hypothermic but he’s stopped the hard shaking. Tony pulls the covers as far as he can. He holds Loki’s trembling form close. He cradles his head and rocks gently.

“Please, Loki, wake up. It was only a nightmare. It’s over. Can you hear me? Come on, Slim, it’s me. You’re safe here.”

Loki’s head lolls against Tony’s arm and his eyes drag open. Tony ceases his swaying. Loki looks up to Tony’s face for a slow blink.

“There you are. Hi.”

Loki eyes shift back to the reactor beside his cheek. A shaky hand raises and fingertips graze the surface.

“Your star,” he breathes the words. He pulls away as if pained, tucking his hand to himself. His eyes fall shut again. Tony takes Loki’s hand, unfolds it, and places it across the glass of the reactor. He holds it with his own.

“You’re alright, Slim. I’m here. Me and my nightlight. You feel half frozen. Think you can stay awake for a minute? I want to help and not make this worse.”

“I am trying,” Loki mumbles. He nuzzles against Tony’s shoulder. Tony eases his grip. “You are warm. What are you doing here?”

“Jarvis noticed you had a nightmare. I think you blocked his sensors with some kind of magical blasts. Is that normal?”

“No. It is not normal,” Loki struggles to get words out. “Why am I...? I feel like I am thinking through mud, Stark.”

Tony holds Loki’s hand tightly above the nightlight. He strokes Loki’s back soothingly.

“It’s probably just the dream hanging around. Do remember what it was about?” Tony regrets the question the moment it passes his lips from Loki’s pained expression.

“He had me. He had me and he broke me. He gave me to those abominations. When they finished, he put the scepter to my heart. He twisted my will,” Loki’s voice cracks. “He was. They were. I was going to do everything again. I was, I was too weak to stop him.”

The whispered confession breaks Tony’s heart. Tony forcefully rejects a memory, hearing himself plead not to be drowned again. Offering anything to make it stop, to just breathe.

“You weren’t weak, Loki. You survived. We survived. We’re right here.”

Tony threads his fingers in between Loki’s letting light escape.

“He is never going to hurt you again, I promise,” Tony vows.

Loki cries. Racking sobs shake him against Tony. Tony holds tightly and whispers over and over it’s okay.

“You don’t know that. You can’t,” Loki quavers, fighting back sobs. “It’s not okay. He will come for me. For those damned stones. You don’t -”

“Shhh, shhh, Loki. It’s over. I do know. I watched a nuke take him out. I watched it hit. It vaporized him. Big fuck-ugly purple guy, right? Shhh, I promise. He won’t come. He’s gone. He’s gone. I promise.”

Loki cries harder clutching at Tony, hiccuping gulps of air.

Tony holds on and repeats, it’s okay, everything is going to be alright, I got you, you’re safe here. 

Tony finds himself hating Asgard with a burning passion as Loki cries himself into unconsciousness in his arms.

“Jarvis, temps to normal. Keep the suit in the hall with a line of sight. Anything else weird happens, sound the alarms throughout the penthouse. And send a call for the team if I don’t respond within 20 seconds. Kill the lights and half dim the windows, please.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony does his best to get comfortable between the dead weight of Loki on his shoulder and the headboard. It’s only 5:30, maybe he can get another couple hours. At least it’s Wednesday, nobody has to be anywhere, his final thought as he, too, succumbs to sleep.

At some point, Loki disentangles and rolls to his left side. Soon after Tony also rolls to his left. He snuggles against the warmth, an arm draped over a hip. Loki pulls the arm to his chest, folded between his own. And that is how Loki wakes to the alarm from his phone at 8 a.m. He thinks vaguely he can’t roll over Stark to get to the desk, hopes the noise will cease soon, and near lucidly acknowledges he doesn’t want to move anyway even as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut.

“Jarvis, silence Loki’s phone, please.”

“You’re awake?”

“Yeah, alarms sort of do that to me,” Tony smiles.

“Oh. Of course. My apologies,” the polite confusion of Loki’s response snaps Tony fully awake. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Tony gives a little squeeze as Loki tries to release the arm he’s realized he’s holding captive. Tony sits up. He softly pulls at Loki’s shoulder. 

“Hey, look at me, please?”

Loki rolls into the space and looks up with the biggest puppy eyes Tony’s ever seen.

“You okay, Slim?”

“Was it true?”

“Which part?”

“Damn it, Stark,” Loki all but whispers. “Is he dead?”

“Yes. The suit recorded until the EM pulse knocked everything offline, including me. But the memory cells were shielded. Haven’t shown anyone except Jarvis the footage. I told everyone the suit failed a second after I crossed the event horizon and the nuke was headed towards the center of the fleet. I watched it twice. Threw up both times. He was in this command chair-thing, surrounded by the space whales. The nuke impacted at his feet.”

A heartrendingly sad smile erupts beneath free flowing tears. Loki’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Thank you.”

“Loki, I’m sorry I didn’t think to tell you sooner.” 

Tony moves stray locks from Loki’s face. He strokes of the back of his fingers to gently clean tears from cheeks and temples. Tony straightens the bunched up silver chain and lays the pendant on Loki’s pajama shirt. He rests his hand over it briefly, feeling the strong heartbeat below.

“We should do nothing all day until we feel better. What do you say?”

Loki takes a deep breath as if a great weight has been lifted from his soul. His eyes blink open to focus on the reactor.

“Well. I do frequently enjoy doing nothing with you,” Loki peeks innocently up for a reaction. “And you pay me for it.”

“There’s the morning sass I remember,” Tony smiles at Loki. Tony might be too close. This is definitely an intimate closeness. Tony retreats to give Loki room. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stretches. He has one hell of kink from being bent weirdly.

“Ow. Jarvis, is the tub still ready?”

“Yes, sir, at optimal temperature.”

Tony looks over his shoulder. Silky hair spilled over the pillow, eyes scrutinizing him. Tony wonders if Loki watches everyone this closely.

“Come on, Prince Charming, let’s go relax in the water. I need to piss real loud first though, so you’re warned.”

Loki huffs a small sound of mirth and turns his gaze to the ceiling.

“I’ll meet you in a few moments.”

Loki relieves himself in his own bathroom and takes a brief shower to rid himself of stale sweat before going to join Stark.

“Jarvis, can you send my apologies to Steve and let him know I won’t be accompanying him this morning?” he slips into his green robe.

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

~~~

Interruptions and Ringtones

June 26, 2013, Wednesday, afternoon 

“Ooh, you make me live now honey. Ooh, you make me live. Oh, you’re the best friend that I ever had. I’ve been with you such a long time. You’re my sunshine…”

Tony’s phone serenades them from the table by the door. He scrambles for the remote and hits pause at a pivotal point near the end before he realizes he can’t have this conversation here.

“Ooh, you make me live now honey. Ooh, you make me live. Oh, you’re the best friend that I ever had. I’ve been with you such a long time. You’re my sunshine…”

Tony throws the remote in a high arc. Loki deftly plucks it from the air and secures the snack bowl sent wobbling when Tony bounces from the couch.

“Who is that?”

“Pepper. I forgot I asked her to call. Um. Keep watching. I’ll be back soon,” Tony grabs his phone. He chirps out a ‘Hey, Pep’ as he leaves the theatre room.

“Hey, Tony. Everything okay? What did you want to talk about? Is Thor having issues with issues?”

“Yeah, no. Sort of. I mean. Not. Yes. Wait.”

“It’s okay,” Pepper soothes after the conflicting responses. “I have time. It’s no problem, Tony.”

Tony walks into the game room and closes the door softly. He hops onto the edge of the pool table, feet swinging in counterpoint, and takes a deep breath.

“I want to add another provision, Pep.”

“Oh. For Loki?”

“Yeah. Like Bruce and Cap. Except. I’m actually responsible for him here and he’s likely to live a hell of a lot longer so maybe we need to extend the duration but, yeah. We can give him a good start.”

“I can bring the paperwork with me this weekend. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Thanks.”

“Are you going to tell him right away? Remember the fight Bruce put up when we told him. I thought I was finally going to get to use Rescue,” Pepper tries to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, Bruce surprised us,” Tony chuckles at the memory. 

“But, not yet, Pep. I don’t think he can take this particular news right now. Soon though. Speaking of Rescue, I, uh, retrofitted Bumblebee for him. We’ve been flying the last two Saturday mornings. Sort of Iron Man therapy.”

“Wow, only you, Tony. Only you,” Pepper laughs. “Have you told Rhodey you got a new partner in crime? Shit, have you told SHIELD?”

“I’m waiting till after the second think tank next week to get the whole team up to speed. He thinks we’re going flying for shits and giggles, and we are but. I haven’t explained the protocols mean the suit is already his if he wants it.”

“Okay, why don’t you join us for brunch Sunday and let me help break it to him? Might be easier coming from someone who’s already been on the receiving end of a suit as a gift.”

“Yeah, actually, that’s a great idea. But maybe we should have it in the penthouse. I don’t want it getting out until he’s ready or if he changes his mind about it. It’ll be his decision. Pepper, he’s so intuitive in the suit. I can’t even explain it.”

“I think you’re doing fine. How is he and what did Thor say was the problem?”

“Pep, I can tell you his nightmares come with magic blasts, but I think the danger Thor was warned about is over.”

“Blasts? Danger? Tony what happened? Are you both okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. I can’t get into it right now, but I think he turned a corner this morning. We’re Netflix and chillin’ all day today, so I gotta get back.”

Pepper cracks up.

“Tony, you need to look up what that means unless there’s something else you want to tell me.”

“Um, what does it mean?”

“Oh, no. You can update your drive by memes on your own time.”

“Okay, okay, when do you get in?”

“Friday afternoon. Happy wanted to visit his sister and her brood. Dinner with them Friday, spend the whole day on Saturday and I am suddenly grateful I now have some paperwork as an excuse to leave for a little while. Am I an awful person?”

“No, Pep. They’re a great crew but how does anyone that young have seven kids?”

“You know they have two sets of twins, right?”

“Still though. Well, if you and Happy ever decide to, you know, at least they’ll have an army of cousins to babysit and play with. So, Saturday afternoon or evening?”

“Tony, I. We are not discussing that. Early evening works for me. We can split a pizza at the office, five-ish? We’ll figure out the provision for Loki. I’ll arrange for brunch Sunday, sound okay?”

“Yeah, sounds great. Thanks, Pepper. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Go enjoy your movies, bye, Tony.”

“Bye, Pep.”

As Tony sits down to the dulcet tones of John Williams over the scrolling credits his phone rings again.

“Oh ah ah ah ah ah Thunder! Oh ah ah ah ah ah Thunder!” 

Tony’s eyes widen and dart to Loki.

“Is that my brother?”

“Maybe?”

“Oh ah ah ah ah ah Thunder! Oh ah ah ah ah ah Thunder!”

Loki rolls his eyes.

“I don’t want to know what my own ringtone is, do I?”

“Probably not,” Tony’s not sure if he wants to talk to Thor after this morning but he really should.

“Oh ah ah ah ah ah Thunder! Oh ah ah ah ah ah Thunder!”

Tony blinks at Loki.

“Answer that. I will go make popcorn and gather actual food for lunch. Tell him I said hello, I’m fine, and to stop interrupting our movie festival.”

Loki carries the bowl of fruit remains and yogurt cups with him. He loudly hums the imperial march until the elevator doors close.

“Hey, Thor, what’s up?”

“Hello, Tony. I have bad news and I need a favor,” Thor says somberly.

“Shit. Who died?” Tony panics. Thor uses his first name even less than Loki.

“No one. My father has fallen to his restorative sleep. Mother recalls me to Asgard. I will be gone but one day and will return to Jane’s observatory. I would rather Loki not discover this. I depart within the hour.”

“Okay. Wow. I think he’s avoiding you anyway. He said to tell you hi, he’s fine, and stop interrupting when he left the room. Turn your phone off when we get done. And you can call back if he leaves you a message. Thor, is everything okay?”

“I do not know. Mother was somber but didn’t appear over worried. I will let you know upon my return.”

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“Please tell your mom, no, wait. Shit. This is important and you have to say it exactly like this, Thor, are you ready?”

“Of course.”

“Please let the queen know it’s my honor to tend to her finest perennial and to see it flourish. Can you remember that? Do you need to write it down?”

“No. I will remember. Thank you, Stark. You are a good friend. Take care of my brother. Goodbye.”

“Safe travels, Pikachu!”

Tony searches several minutes for the next movie. He finds a great one. Tony distracts himself with Loki’s sketchbook from the table behind the couch. He fills a whole page with doodles and thinks about flipping to the next page. He checks the time, concerned with how long Loki’s been gone. Tony asks Jarvis for a location as Loki returns. He has a big basket and a bag of popcorn. He tosses the bag to the table and takes the sketchbook.

“Did you go through this?”

“No. I flipped to the first blank page.”

Loki looks at it. 

“You are obsessed with my helmet.”

“I am not.” 

“There’s a bisection with precise angles mapped out,” Loki sighs to hide his amusement and throws it to the end of the sofa.

“Sorry. Whatcha got there?”

“Cold provisions.”

Loki puts the basket on a fold down sofa tray between them.

Tony leans over to see a plate heaped with sliced ham, turkey, kielbasa, swiss, and cheddar covered in plastic wrap. Tangerine segments, blueberries, grapes, celery and carrot sticks, and cherry tomatoes fill another dish. A bag of pretzel sticks and tubes of crackers bolster bottles of water and two ginger ales. Tony peeks at Loki. Loki takes a stack condiment cups from his hoodie and sets them by the basket. He also produces small bottles of mustard and ranch dressing.

“For dipping.”

“Cold provisions. Nice. Did you do all this?” Tony rips off the plastic to sample the snacks.

“Yes. And no. Jillian helped with the meats and cheeses once I explained what I wanted. They didn’t have any fresh rolls or loaf bread, though. What did the oaf want?”

“Checking in. Said he missed you Saturday. I told him you were fine and to stop hassling you for a couple days.”

“Thanks,” Loki’s soft smile lasts only a blink as Tony’s phone rings again.

Tony’s eyes shut, his whole face wrinkles happily. He mouths the words and bounces his head to the cadence of the song and drawn out vowels.

“Cause I’m back. Yes, I’m back. Well, I’m back. Yes, I’m back. Well, I’m back, back. Well, I’m back in black. Yes, I’m back in black.”

Tony hits the button to answer as soon as the ringtone threatens to repeat.

“Hey, Rhodey. You okay? I’m good. Can I call you tomorrow? No, I’m in the middle of something important. Thanks. You, too, man.”

Tony smiles at Loki. He turns his phone off and flings it toward the sketchbook. He opens a ginger ale for Loki and himself. He snickers when Loki hiccups and sputters at the extremely fizzy drink. He can’t wait to see how Loki responds to rootbeer.

Tony starts the William Goldman classic story of story, always good for making a bad day better.

Loki enjoys the film but his mind drifts to his sketchbook when the credits roll. 

Steve gave him the book with caricatures of himself and Stark on the second page. The brunettes laugh and point at a shouting Troll-Thor holding a mostly empty beer mug. An even smaller Steve stands in the mug. Foam drips from his head, his elbows propped on the rim, chin on one fist, an exasperated but resigned smirk on his face. He titled it “hi-jinks.” 

Bruce had done much the same as Stark last Thursday. Flipped to a blank page while Loki described the nomadic tribe whose dish he was preparing. A rocky desert scene, mostly sky. A small oasis of tents and trees to break an otherwise barren terrain in a lower corner. Barton sketched a trellis of climbing flowers almost absentmindedly as Loki watched his very first movie. The man had mouthed nearly every line of the film. Tasha doodled a dancer’s costume she couldn’t describe after their phones died at a late supper last night. She didn’t say a word when he’d produced the book and pencil from thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movies Tony plays are The Empire Strikes Back and, later, The Princess Bride


	11. Swine, Hedgehogs, Porcupines, and Hares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your average weekend for these idiots.

June 28, 2013, Friday, midday 

“Next Thursday, I wish to roast a whole swine on the patio and serve it with a fine cask of strong ale. And perform a fire-sword dance,” Loki crosses the lab with lunch.

“You wanna throw a luau?” 

Tony stops soldering beneath the hands-free magnifier.

“I don’t know what that is.”

“You suddenly a patriot of the good ole U. S. of A.?” 

Tony cleans and puts the soldering iron in its stand and turns it off.

“Why do you make things more complicated than they need to be?”

Tony shrugs. 

“It is Steve’s birthday. Bruce said it was common practice to celebrate the occasion. I thought an Asgardian camp feast and entertainments in his honor would be nice. Why did you ask about those other things?”

“Jarvis, can you...?” 

Tony crosses his arms already lost in thought.

“A luau is a traditional feast of the Hawaiian people accompanied by entertainments, held outdoors, or in large open tents or halls. They may include exhibitions of traditional dances in groups or by individuals and a fire knife dance. A pig roasted all day in an oven dug into the earth is one of the primary foods served. Beer is also a mainstay of the luau. And luau has become a theme itself for similar festivities outside the islands of origin but retaining some of the spirit and decor of the authentic feasts.”

Jarvis pauses briefly between explanations.

“Next Thursday is also Independence Day. The American people will celebrate the 236th anniversary of declaring independence from Great Britain’s rule as a national holiday. There are often outdoor festivities. These frequently include alcoholic libations, roast meats or barbecued pig at cook-outs with friends and family. Fireworks are traditionally observed after dark. I’m sure this is why Mr. Stark confused you for a patriot, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. That explains some things.” 

Loki observes Stark. The man taps fingertips on the desk clicking through an intangible keyboard and draws an equation in the air. Completely oblivious to the end of his conversation with Jarvis.

“What are you doing?” Loki puts a sandwich in front of Stark with a scowl for encouragement.

“I’m ordering a twelve foot grill, 150 pounds of charcoal, and a gallon of accelerant to be delivered to the lower patio by helicopter Monday. Do we need to go to a farm to get a pig or can we order one already slaughtered from a butcher? Do you do any ritual things for your meat or anything?”

Loki’s eyebrows do a little dance at the quick reversal. Loki chuckles around a bite of his own lunch.

“No. As long as it is a healthy animal, a clean kill, and properly dressed we have no rituals. Why did you change your mind?”

“It sounded... interesting?”

“Why a grill? I am capable of constructing a spit and shielding the fire from wind with magic for the duration. It is a simple spell to lay,” Loki points his own food at Tony who finally takes the hint and starts unwrapping while he speaks.

“Yeah, the city frowns on open fires on the roofs of skyscrapers. Magically shielded or otherwise. Besides, I got zoned for an industrial grill when we rebuilt. I just never got around to it. What else do we need for this shindig?”

“Bruce said he would arrange for an ice cream cake, and some non alcoholic drinks,” Loki is briefly distracted by Stark enjoying his food. “Several root vegetables and fruits are usually roasted on the coals when the pig is in its last hour. I’ll adjust for your contraption. We’ll need seating. Drunken fruit. Ale, lots of a fine ale.”

“Drunken fruit, really?”

“Yes. Many share the same ideas throughout the realms. Particularly when it comes to fruits and alcohol. Bruce volunteered to help with that, too. Claimed to be our resident chemist.” 

Tony snickers.

“I’ll order some refrigerated kegs and have a sound system moved up the day before. We’re not looking at rain, are we?”

“No, Sir. Partly cloudy, high 88 degrees expected.”

They go back and forth planning and arranging the day after their lunch. Tables, chairs, and tents with a patriotic motif, including red, white, and blue balloons, bunting, and streamers turns into something entirely different. 

Loki explains the event should center around the spit. Drinking and storytelling around the fire and food. Cold provisions are served throughout the day with dancing, music, and games. The pig is carved after dusk and served with the other roasted fare. Tales are woven and feats performed with dessert. Drinking and celebrating continues until dawn or people retire to their tents, or in this case, the guest apartments downstairs.

Tony informs him of a twenty to thirty minute break they should figure in for the city’s fireworks around 9 p.m. Loki is shown impressive footage from the previous year’s event. He plans to start the swine at 6 a.m. so food will be ready well in advance of the display.

They finally agree to a single tent nearby to the grill for the food and outdoor drink service. Most of the patio is left as a large open area. A portable wood burning fire pit for after dark will be brought in. Draped stone benches with matching pillows for seating and reclining. Heavy drapes will decorate the railings, benches, and tent in golds and creams. No balloons. No primary colors. No multi color bunting. It may reflect a camp feast but this is an Asgardian camp feast.

They move on to the invitation list. Loki assures Tony the guest of honor will be in attendance with a friend from DC. Pepper and Happy will fly in that morning. Natasha said she is bringing a neighbor. Bruce and Clint, and themselves. And Thor and Jane, who will return Wednesday because he is eager to show her what a casual feast from home is like.

“Wait, you already talked to everyone before you came down here?” Tony snaps while fiddling with the hologram of the patio arrangement.

“Yes. Did I overstep in acting as if this were my home, as you keep insisting, instead of my prison?” Loki lobs the nasty implication at Tony reflexively. 

Tony blanches.

“No. I. This isn’t. I mean. Shit. I’m sorry. I felt, um, superfluous. It’s not your fault. I didn’t mean...”

“Howard hangover?”

“Yeah. A lot. I am so sorry, Loki.”

“I forgive you, Magpie,” Loki takes the shiny hologram from Tony and saves the progress with a forlorn sigh. “I am suffering Thor hangover myself after our phone call. I apologize for being cruel.”

Tony panics again internally. Loki talked to Thor. Tony hasn’t had a chance to find out about the day trip yet. Their defense mechanisms should have matching passport stamps. At least Thor actually loves his brother, even if he can be a little blinded to things. Tony feels awful he crushed Loki’s enthusiasm for the party. Maybe it wasn’t all him. Loki’s rubbing his fingers against his palm. It’s probably the obvious reason.

“You ready to see him again?”

“The oaf is a skilled storyteller. He will improve the evening. I am nervous to finally meet Jane.” 

“Damn, you’re good at that, but still. Let’s try it again. Are you ready to see Thor?”

“I don’t know. The phone calls have gone well but I. He’s. When. There’s this. We always. Then he will. Oh, I can’t stand. Why am I like this, Stark?” Loki angrily stammers.

“I get it. Sort of. You literally just got comfortable, and he’s gonna show up with all his Thor-ness and probably be witlessly loud or irritatingly happy and throw a wrench into the works and expect you to deal with it when he does like always, yeah?”

Loki scrunches his face and nods.

“Just worry about you. Don’t worry about him or any mistakes. He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. And you don’t have to forgive him when he hurts you, but you should tell him when it happens. You get to decide what hurts and what doesn’t, and he gets to decide what he does about how he acts. Can you try that?”

“I will try. But the others,” Loki admits his fears. “They will be different. They are always different when he’s around.”

“Not these people. I can’t promise they won’t enjoy seeing their friend, but you’re their friend, too. You belong to them as much as they belong to you or anyone else. Know what I mean?”

“No,” Loki confesses. 

“Remember when I told you how upset I was when I found out Pepper and Happy were going to date? Took me a whole weekend to get my head out of my ass about it?”

Loki nods, confused by the direction Tony’s taken.

“I realized I didn’t want to stand in their way. I also realized I wasn’t losing them. I still belonged to them and they belonged to me. But now they’re an ‘us’ I belong to, because they care. And I care right back. That’s how it’s supposed to work. It doesn’t a whole lot, because some people are crappy, but that’s the goal. Okay? Letting yourself belong. If anyone doesn’t appreciate you, it’s okay to let go of them from your end,” Tony swallows his poor word choice and hurries to continue. “You belong to the friendships you build. None of this is for your brother’s benefit. You belong here. We’re here because we want to be. And I hope Thor surprises us. I know Jane’s work, and her reputation? She doesn’t seem the type to put up with bullshit, no matter how beefy the package it’s coming out of is.”

“Thank you,” Loki smiles at the ridiculously vulgar implied visual. “I will think about this.”

“Good. How bout we drive out to the test field and blow some shit up? I designed new algorithms and processors for the target drones and I got a whole bunch of outdated models that need to be destroyed. We could get some live-fire night training in,” Tony waggles his eyebrows with childlike excitement.

“It’s Friday,” Loki informs him, conflicted. “I’m meeting with Barton in 30 minutes.”

“Hell, yeah! Guys night at range! Jarvis, tell Clint to get his ass to the van in half an hour and bring his bow or he’s getting left behind.”

“Should I change or get my knives?”

“Only if you want to. I was looking forward to trying to dodge a little magic if you’re up for it. I put new stingers in Bumblebee’s gauntlets.”

“Are you sure about letting Barton know?”

“It’s not a secret unless you want it to be, Slim. Are you okay with letting him know?”

Loki smiles. 

“I think he might be cross you don’t have an armor for him for target practice. He would make a fine hedgehog if you want to add some variety to your collection.”

“I’ll bring a few extra gauntlets,” Tony laughs, “but I am not putting Sonic in a suit. I’m reckless, not crazy.”

~~~

June 29, 2013, Saturday

Loki convinces Tony they should clear the debris from last night’s enthusiastic drone destruction. And the unfortunate trees which suffered irreversible collateral damage from Barton’s gauntlet practice. Loki concentrates for several minutes with a large drone remnant. He casts a spell to turn the shrapnel bright pink making the debris much easier to locate.

Tony whistles at the now visible mess. He recalibrates the suit to act as a magnet. He hovers a few passes back and forth over the field. The pieces collect on him until he resembles a day-glo pink porcupine. He turns the magnet off over an open dumpster. It’s hell on the paint job but Loki was laughing so hard he couldn’t talk as he sat against the van to recover from the extensive spell work he’d laid over the field. Tony continues with his version of cleanup.

While Stark is busy, Loki carries several of the broken but mostly whole felled trees to the refuse area without much effort. Barton was definitely over enthusiastic with the gauntlets. Tony notices how Loki has joined the cleanup effort after another pass and he lands and pops his faceplate.

“How are you doing that?”

“With my arms, Stark.”

“Those have to weigh a few hundred pounds each. You weren’t kidding when you said you were more durable than us lowly humans, were you?”

“Um, no.”

“Okay, I’m gonna do two more passes with Mr. Magnet and get the mower with the bag collector for the rest. Feel free to fly around or watch the puny human use a common machine for clean up.”

Tony waves at Bumblebee. Loki’s hardly looked at the suit since they got here. Tony closes his faceplate.

“Wait, will someone use these for building or firewood?”

Tony pops the faceplate open again.

“Probably go to scrap, why?”

“I saw homes outside the northwest perimeter with chimneys, perhaps we could ask if they would like to have them instead.”

“That is a wonderful idea, Slim. Jarvis, I need a map of the homes surrounding our field in the northwest quadrant.”

“Two are occupied in the sector, sir. Only one has a phone.”

“Thanks. Hang on a sec.”

The faceplate seals and Tony goes silent. A minute later, he fully retracts the helmet.

“Can you lay these out? I’m going to go get some cables from the compound. We can use our lasers to cut them to uniform sizes to stack and air lift them over. The guy with the phone said the family down the way would really appreciate the firewood come winter.”

Instead of finishing clean up, they drop off the large stack of trees to a grateful family. Tony offers to fix an old truck in their garage. He also repairs the fuse box in their house.

Loki quarters the trees to manageable proportions for a human with Bumblebee’s lasers. He quietly restores a failing well pump when everyone is preoccupied with Stark. Loki wanders into the forest without his suit. He returns an hour later with a brace of dressed hares, a large paper bag of fruits, and a small basket of berries. Tony doesn’t ask.

Tony does ask Jarvis to reset his phone to factory spec and assign it a new number. He gives it to the family after showing them how to work the hotspot feature for the kids’ school laptop. Tony assures the family it will work for as long as they live here and takes any universal charger. Tony slides a folded fifty into the father’s hand when he shakes it for the missing equipment. They decline the offer to stay for lunch. They step into their suits and head back to the compound each carrying a large cable.

“Thank you, Stark.”

“It was your idea, Slim. Thank you. Where’d the fruit come from?”

“I summoned it from our pantry,” Loki doesn’t meet Tony’s eyes and finishes his confession quickly, “after talking with the neighbor who saw me killing the hares on his property.”

“What?”

“Well, I couldn’t let him shoot me. People get very confused when they shoot at me and the bullets bounce away. I explained the hares were for the Williams family. And we’d dropped off the firewood. He helped field dress the hares and gave me the berries for them in exchange for the pelts. I hope you don’t mind.”

“You’re a good man, Loki.”

“Not really a man, Stark,” he sighs dramatically. “I have sometimes wished I were.”

“I should have said person. You are a good person, Loki. I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“You can’t help it, Halfling. I forgive you,” Loki locks Bumblebee into his seat with a wistful look and pet to the suit’s chest.

“Now, I think you promised me I could drive to the diner. Keys, mortal.”

“You are just full of sass,” Tony lobs the keys to Loki. “You remember the way?” 

“I should hope so. It’s on the only road leading away from this place. How does this seat adjust? My knees are by my elbows, Stark.”


	12. Early Morning Conversations and Celebrations

June 30, 2013 Sunday, early morning

“What time is it?”

“4 a.m., sir.”

“Who the hell is calling me at 4?”

“Thor, sir.”

Tony groans and answers, not awake enough to realize it’s a video call. He pulls the blinding screen away from his ear with a scowl. He settles the covers over his chest and blinks at the phone. Thor and a cute brunette. In flannel.

“Well, that’s disgustingly adorable for 4 a.m. You guys match.”

“Hello, my friend,” Thor responds with a big smile. “This is Jane Foster. Jane this is Tony Stark. 

“Uh. Hi,” Jane looks as surprised by the call as Tony feels.

“I didn’t know you meant you were calling right now,” she whispers at Thor, trying and failing to look less like she’s sitting on his lap.

“We are sorry for calling so early. Our schedules are a bit unusual. I thought this might be the best time to reach you when my brother wouldn’t be nearby.”

“No problem, Pikachu. What’s up?”

Jane grins at the nickname.

“All is well, more or less, but I would prefer to speak to you in person about the matters of Wednesday. I was greatly pleased to hear from Loki and the feast for the captain next week.”

“Yeah, he’s doing good. The party, the feast should be a blast. You guys are both staying the whole weekend, right?”

They look at each other with bashful smiles. Cartoon hearts may as well be emitting from their eyes.

“Yes. Lady Pepper made arrangements for the airship for us.”

“Airplane,” Jane corrects with a smirk.

“Yes, that,” Thor squeezes her a little and she laughs.

“Anything else, Pikachu?”

“Jane wondered if Dr. Banner would attend.”

Jane blushes.

“Yeah, Bruce will be here. He finally accepted the apartment and lab. You guys can geek out on all the science you want while you’re here. You know you have your own apartment, too?”

“You do?”

“I do?”

“He does. I set it up last year in case you need it whenever you swing by this part of Earth.”

“That is most generous, thank you, Stark.”

“You’re welcome, big guy. Jane feel free to check out R&D for whoever shows up on Friday. The office will probably be half empty but... I’d love a chance to recruit you for some projects.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“I really need to get some sleep if there’s nothing else. I got a big meeting with Pepper and Loki this morning and I was up way later than I should have been.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, it was nice meeting you. I need to get to bed myself and Thor has to leave for work.”

Thor nods at the statement.

“See you in a few days. Have a goodnight, Jane. Have a good day at work, Thor.” 

Tony smirks at the pair waving at him.

~~~

June 30, 2013, Sunday

Loki’s nervousness wakes him quite early. He tries to write more of the story he made progress on last evening but his mind spirals. He reads half a book to pass the time. When he can no longer follow the story he dresses and goes to wait in the fitness room. He runs through several warm ups which look more dance than martial art but are both. His thoughts wander. 

Pepper is remarkably easy to talk to. He enjoys her practical nature. He doesn’t want to acknowledge this will probably be the last of their weekly visits or what happened with Stark on Wednesday. He has no idea how to cope with what was revealed. There are secrets which aren’t his to share, even with Pepper. She has been instrumental in adjusting and a good friend. 

Barton, too, will likely only stop by sporadically. Tasha informed him she and Steve have an assignment coming up in August and they will be away for a while. Loki tries not to dwell on these coming changes with a sense of deep irony. He fears their ending even more than he did their beginning.

Pepper finds Loki spread out like a cat in a patch of sunlight by the window.

“What are you doing over there?” she laughs.

“Moping,” the truth slips out easily. He rolls onto his side to look at her.

“Well, come over here and mope while we stretch. You can tell me about it.”

Loki rolls to his feet smoothly and saunters towards the mats.

“You are unfairly graceful.”

Loki chuckles at her complaint. They start the familiar movements.

“You are frustratingly easy to talk to, so we are good company.”

Pepper laughs but looks closer at him. 

“Oh. You’re sad.”

She stops the exercise and encourages him to sit and talk.

“I am. I will miss our Sundays. I have enjoyed your friendship immensely.”

“Loki, I’ll still be around. I come in for the business once a month anyway. And Happy and I decided to come to the city from November to January because of the holidays.”

“Holidays?”

“Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year’s.”

“I am familiar with both Christmas and New Year’s. What is Thanksgiving?”

“Thanksgiving is, hmm, it’s a harvest feast. They’re all sort of secular family holidays now with pretty sketchy origins. Tony and I both don’t have any other family left. All Happy’s family lives here, and we couldn’t leave Tony by himself. Well, he’s not by himself with you and Bruce both here, now. If you think you’re staying?” Pepper smiles knowing this day is going to be a roller coaster ride.

“I have no other plans,” he tries on a smile for her.

“Good. I need all the help I can get with Tony around Christmas. He gets even weirder than normal.”

Loki raises both eyebrows. Pepper looks at him.

“Shit, you’re serious.”

“Oh my god, I’ve never heard you cuss before,” Pepper falls onto her side giggling. Loki feels a little affronted.

“Weirder how?”

Pepper laughs harder until Loki leans over and pins her shoulders to the mat. 

“He is already the strangest human being I have ever met. You will get a hold of yourself and explain, please.”

“Okay, okay, help me up,” she snickers and wipes away tears. “But I’m warning you it’s not a happy story.”

Once she’s sufficiently recovered, she explains. Tony had an odd childhood. He had everything and nothing. Mr. Jarvis, the Starks’ butler, did his best to give Tony some sense of normalcy when his parents couldn’t be bothered past showing him off to the press and other things she’d rather not mention. Pepper says she is convinced every bit of generosity, empathy, and love Tony learned he learned from Edwin Jarvis and his wife, Ana. Ana died when Tony was 8 after a brief illness. Edwin died ten years after his wife, and not quite a year after Tony’s parents were killed in a car crash. 

When Tony was six his parents went to Paris to celebrate Christmas and New Year’s. They forgot to make arrangements for him. They’d sent all the staff home for the holidays earlier that week and left. Tony called Mr. Jarvis to ask how to make a grilled cheese Christmas Eve around lunchtime, about 6 hours after finding himself alone. Edwin and Ana came and took him to their home on the edge of the estate. They gave him actual toys for gifts and played games and baked cookies. Tony spent every Christmas after that with Mr. Jarvis even if the Starks weren’t traveling. Tony said it was the only time he’d ever felt normal.

She further explains how Tony found her working alone in the accounting office one Christmas Eve when everyone should be out for the holiday. They spent the next four days together binging on chocolate, pizzas, and watching videos entirely unrelated to the holiday or being an adult orphan before age 25. Pepper was certain Tony would try something because of his licentious reputation but he didn’t. He just needed a friend. Two years later he made her his personal assistant and de facto best friend. Fifteen years later he named her CEO. They dated for about a year. Pepper says she thinks Tony gets a little weirder around the holidays because he feels lost and he gets the people around him the most ridiculous presents. Like a two story tall stuffed rabbit.

“Two story?”

“Yep.”

Loki snorts. He tries not to laugh at the mental image. He fails.

“Glad you find it amusing. I’ll accept that as your commitment to be here for Christmas. And we’ll see who’s laughing then.”

“I look forward to it,” his eyes twinkle.

“You are two peas in a pod. How’s everything else been going?”

“Good. I still don’t know how to get home or regain my freedom, but this is by far the nicest accommodation I’ve ever been imprisoned in.”

Pepper tries to gauge if he is joking or not.

“That happen a lot?”

“I grew up with Thor. We’ve known no end of mischief,” Loki smiles proudly.

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably,” Loki admits with a twinkle in his eyes. “But I’ll save the funnier tales for Steve’s celebration. Thor tells some of them much better. He has this sense of innocent bystander in his tellings, instead of complicit provocateur. It is amusing even if we did end up incarcerated in some unpleasant holes.”

“Well, okay then.”

Loki’s curious nature has him broaching another mystery. 

“May I ask you something personal?”

“What kind of something personal?”

“I noticed your temperature,” Loki timidly ventures. “I was concerned and asked Stark about it. He said it was your story and asked for my discretion. And of course you have it. But I am still concerned.”

Pepper shares an abbreviated version of how she came into her own fiery super soldier serum named Extremis during a kidnapping and other craziness. She has Jarvis show Loki footage of her dramatic rescue of Tony in Miami. She doesn’t watch the display of the carnage she caused. She says it happened about seven months after Loki went home. Their relationship fell apart by the time Tony stabilized her on New Year’s day. Their friendship was salvaged a week later, even though Tony changed his mind about removing the arc reactor. He started rebuilding his suit collection but tempered that with therapy. Tony, Jarvis, Rhodey, and Happy are the only ones who know Extremis wasn’t eliminated, just stabilized. Loki playfully thanks her for trusting him with her hot secret.

“Is it very noticeable?” Pepper worries.

“No. I am more sensitive than most. Being an,” Loki pauses. He struggles with the words. “Ice Jötunn.”

“You say that like it’s not a good thing.”

“I find myself encumbered by the society which raised me. The Aesir detest them. They are the sworn enemy. Yet, I am not Aesir. I believed the lie that I was for over a thousand years. I still wear the transformation the Allfather placed upon me as an infant and would not replace it. I prefer the lie. I would see myself only a liar and not the monster hidden beneath the lie.”

“Oh, Loki. I don’t see you as a liar or a monster.”

“Were it that I could borrow your sight, Pepper.”

“I’d be happy to tell you what I see anytime you need to hear it,” she squeezes his forearm. 

“You are a good friend,” Loki embraces the hand with his own, enjoying her odd warmth.

“So are you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now for the bad news. Tony wants to have brunch with us today upstairs.”

“How is this bad news? I thought he enjoyed mimosas.”

“Tony has a gift for you, come on. I want to see the look on your face when you get it,” Pepper taunts. She reveals her strength and pulls Loki to his feet. Loki laughs. 

They exit the elevator giggling. The sound of breaking glass comes from the kitchen. Pepper drops her gym bag. They sprint down the hallway. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Tony wails. “I can fix it!” 

Pepper stops at the kitchen door with an outstretched arm. Tony is curled against the cabinets. He sits on one knee, the other in front of his chest. His arms raised to protect his head, trying to appear as small as possible. A broken vase, scattered flowers, and water decorate the floor instead of the beautifully set table.

“I can fix it. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. I can fix it. I’m sorry,” Tony’s shaky voice repeats. He rocks a little.

Loki touches Peppers arm and he nods at her. She lowers the obstruction. He cautiously circuits the table. He lowers himself to the floor in front of Tony across the mess.

“Stark,” Loki says softly.

Tony looks around in panic at the name and clutches his left arm with his right hand.

“Tony,” Loki tries again.

Tony blinks at him, a terrified child, tears stream silently.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whimpers and reaches for the broken shards. Loki stops his hands before they can come to any harm.

“No. It’s okay, Tony. I can help you fix it, remember?”

Tony’s face is utter confusion. He pulls away, his back presses against the cabinets. He studies Loki’s face intently.

“Watch what I do, okay? Tony? Are you watching?”

Tony nods as his focus drifts down. Loki moves his hands above the debris. Loki concentrates on restoring the vase, water, and flowers. He intentionally makes the process gradual and adds a shimmery silver glow to the edges of the moving pieces. Tony seems mesmerized by the sparkling things drifting up from the floor and reassembling themselves into an unbroken, unspilled state. Loki takes the perfectly solid crystal vase from where it hovers in mid-air. He sets it on the now dry floor in front of Tony. Pepper watches just as fascinated.

“See? It’s okay. We fixed it.”

Tony’s forehead crinkles as he blinks. One hand slowly reaches out to touch a daisy. He looks over at Loki.

“I’m never going to understand how you did that, am I?”

“You never know,” Loki smiles gently. “I might be able to teach you something. You’re very bright. Come on, Magpie, you can’t sit on the floor all day.”

Loki hands the vase to Pepper. She takes it to the far side of the table. Loki helps Tony into a chair. Pepper sets a glass of water in front of him. Tony takes a sip and lays his head on the table in between plates.

“I’m sorry, guys.”

Loki and Pepper exchange glances.

“Apology unnecessary but accepted.”

Tony rolls his head so he can peek at Loki. 

“I was gonna have brunch and give you something. But I feel kind of... Pepper, can you give Loki the thing?” Tony tilts his head back down and closes his eyes.

Pepper smiles at Loki’s concerned expression. She tries to find words for the gift.

“I’m sure it can wait,” he says.

“No. Loki. You. Pepper. Please. Just. Please.”

“Okay, Tony. I’ll tell him. Loki, Tony wants you to have Bumblebee, if you want it.”

It’s Loki’s turn to blink in shock.

“No, Pepper,” Tony pushes himself upright and looks miserably at Loki.

“Bumblebee is yours. He’ll never be anyone else’s. I even made a mini-Jarvis last night, for when you go home to Asgard or wherever, and he’ll sync with our Jarvis when you’re home here. I mean, in case you come back to visit. You don’t have to use him for anything you don’t want. You can just fly around if that’s all you want. Is that okay?”

Loki’s eyes widen. A hand covers his mouth, tears slip between blinks. The man’s faith the binding will be broken is tangible in unguarded words.

“He’s not saying anything, Pepper,” Tony turns his upset face to her. “This is worse than the rabbit, isn’t it?”

“No, you did fine, Tony,” She pats his hand. She smiles at her two favorite emotional basket cases, blinking back her own emotion.

“I’m going to get tissues. Somebody pour me a glass of champagne, we’re celebrating this when I get back, damn it.”

Pepper heads to the living room, sniffling. She needs time to compose herself. And they definitely need a moment.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m stunned,” Loki admits. “Are you certain?”

They hear Pepper blow her nose in her cute but distinct way several times from the other room.

“As sure as I was when I gave Pepper hers,” he shrugs. “You better pour the drinks, I don’t think I can stand yet. Bottle’s in the fridge.” 

Tony lays his head back down and watches Loki. He slides a hand into his pocket to make sure the small box is still there. He thinks one gift today is probably all they can manage. He definitely can’t tell him about the provision right now.

Loki pulls the bottle out by its neck and faces Tony with it. Loki is relieved to see the dreadful pallor has left his cheeks. Loki glares at the bottle like he means to murder it. The foil and basket disappear. The cork ejects itself, careens noisily off the ceiling, a cabinet, and into the sink. Loki flashes an extremely self-satisfied smirk at the bottle. Tony chuckles softly at the display. Loki fills three glasses with the fizzy wine.

Pepper returns with tissues and sets the box between them. She picks up her glass and waits. When they are ready, she offers a toast. 

“To the important things in life: good friends, home, and a suit of armor.”

They tip their glasses together.


	13. We’re Gonna Have a Good Time Tonight. It’s Alright.

July 3, 2013, Wednesday, afternoon

“You drive,” Tony tosses the Mercedes keys to Loki as they cross the garage.

“Why?” Loki eyes him.

“It’ll keep your mind off what we’re doing if you’re concentrating on not hitting anybody. You read the New York driver’s manual, right?”

“Yes, and I am well aware of all the laws I am breaking as an unlicensed driver, thank you.”

Loki slides behind the wheel. He moves the seat back, adjusts all the mirrors, fastens his seatbelt, and starts the car. He selects a classical station.

“Why are we not sending a driver for them again?”

“Neutral territory.”

“For whom exactly?”

“Jane. You.”

Loki considers this as he deftly pulls into the heavy traffic and follows the GPS towards the private airfield.

“Thank you. If you change the station again, I’m turning this car around.”

Tony laughs and leaves the radio alone. Loki enjoys some of the metal, rock and roll, dance, and pop music Tony plays but he favors big complicated orchestral pieces and anything with a strong interesting vocal. Driver’s discretion. It’s only an hour drive with the traffic. Tony takes care of a bunch of neglected emails on his phone. He imagines Pepper will be thrilled.

They pull onto the tarmac as the small jet is taxiing towards the hangars. Tony takes the fob from Loki and pops the trunk when they get out.

“You wanna drive for the return trip or ride in the back with Jane?”

“Shit.”

“Did it just occur to you we’re going to be stuck in a car with Thor for this?” Tony leans on the rear fender trying not to laugh at the foul language Loki no doubt picked up from him.

“Can’t we put him in the trunk?” Loki scowls.

“No. It’ll be fine,” Tony opens the driver’s door. He stores the settings for the seat and mirrors under 2 and hits the reset for the primary driver.

A motorized stair truck drives past them and sets up.

The cute brunette Tony saw Sunday appears at the open door. She squints into the sunlight, backpack over her shoulder. She doesn’t even have to duck for the door. Thor does. He looks gigantic when he straightens up behind her on the platform. He’s carrying two large duffle bags. They’re still wearing matching plaid shirts, jeans, and smiles.

“They are just disgustingly adorable,” Tony makes Loki laugh while the pair descends.

“Over here, Pikachu!” Tony shouts when they fail to notice their ride.

“Tony! Brother!”

Thor looks like he wants to break into a run and tackle them. He simply waves and walks beside the now nervous looking Jane.

Thor manages to crush them both into a hug anyway when he arrives at the car.

“Jane Foster, this is my brother, Loki. Loki, this is my Jane.”

Loki takes the offered hand.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Jane. Thor spoke of little else at home.”

Jane’s smile widens at the unexpected words.

“You, too. I mean, my pleasure. He talks about you, too. I sound like an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m on a night schedule. I napped on the plane and now I’m goofy,” Jane smiles awkwardly.

“Think nothing of it. I am used to Stark’s rambling after waking. Stark, may I present Dr. Jane Foster. Jane, Tony Stark.”

Tony shakes her hand with an arched eyebrow at Loki’s intro.

“Nice to meet you in person. Let’s get this show on the road. Jane, you’re behind Thor. Pikachu, throw the bags in the trunk and you can ride shotgun with me. We gotta balance out the whole short tall ratio.”

Tony escorts her around the car and opens the door for her, offering to take her backpack. He hands it off to Thor then opens the passenger door for him. He walks around to finally open Loki’s door and pushes him in before getting behind the wheel.

Traffic is heavier on the way back but Tony leaves the radio alone.

Tony hears Loki ask Jane what she likes to read. He hears her reply of pretty much only scientific papers. Tony immediately strikes up a conversation with Thor to keep him out of wherever that leads.

“So, what sort of job did you find in Wisconsin?”

“Oh, there are stables with an animal hospital across the lake from Jane’s observatory. I volunteer. I help care for the horses and other large animals.”

Loki stutters at Thor’s declaration. Tony intends to keep these conversations separate so he starts with the unexpected admission.

“I have no idea what that would entail.”

“It is mostly mucking out stables,” Thor says humbly. “But I also assist with feeding the animals, re-shoeing and exercising and rubbing down the horses. It is not difficult. I enjoy riding and they needed the help, seemed a fair trade. Do you ride?”

“Not since I was thrown as a kid and got my arm broke. I’m not much for horses.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Jane is also less than enthusiastic about them. Perhaps if you met a few calmer ones now it would be different.”

“I have very little call for that sort of thing,” Tony pats his dashboard, “though Pepper loves to ride. You could probably get her to go at one of the stables upstate.”

“I may ask her. A majority of the realms rely solely on horses for transportation.”

“You’re shitting me,” Tony darts an incredulous look at his passenger.

“Nay, I do not jest. It might be advantageous to learn, should you ever be invited… elsewhere,” Thor smiles softly as he gazes at the passing traffic.

Tony glances in the rearview. Jane excitedly discusses the matter transference process of the bifrost with Loki. Loki looks pleased with her enthusiasm. She looks ecstatic for access to someone who understands exactly what she is talking about. Loki corrects a concept by asking a leading question. Jane complains she doesn’t have anything to write with. Loki promises he is happy to go over it again anytime. They continue discussing her theories and how she arrived at them.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Big guy.”

“I was wondering if you would have a moment for me this evening.”

“Yeah, Bruce is joining us for dinner later. I think Jane might run off to his lab with him and Loki.”

Thor seems content enough. They let their conversation drop, happy to listen to the pleasant chatter from pair behind them.

~~~

July 3, 2013, Wednesday, evening

Jane did indeed abscond with Loki and Bruce to Science Central after their early dinner.

Tony offers Thor a drink. He asks Jarvis to let them know when Loki is returning to the penthouse.

“So, horses, really?” Tony opens.

“Yes, we use horses rather than cars. Asgard is much smaller than Midgard. It is a disc remnant of a planet. We have skiffs which fly not far from the surface, they’re not at all like your airplanes or the hovercraft Jane showed me. We have spacecraft, too. Loki understands these things better than I do. You should ask him of them.”

“Disc? Wow. Huh. I’m saving that for later. Loki doesn’t like talking about your home right now. I let him bring up what he’s ready for. Speaking of, what happened at home?”

Thor takes a deep breath and looks Tony in the eyes.

“My mother has taken the throne with my blessing.”

“As regent or did…?”

“After a fashion. My father may not recover from this sleep. Jane compared it to a coma but it is not the same. As crown prince, I should have taken the throne during this absence, but I am tied to Loki’s sentence by my own choice.”

“I’m very sorry, Thor,” Tony offers sympathy for Thor’s difficult position. “But what does it mean?”

“I reject the sentence placed on Loki by Father. His judgment is far too harsh for the circumstance. I am in good standing with Asgard regardless of my dissent. Mother could only fully accept the crown if the council and I were in agreement of the succession while Father lives. She has always been a fair and strong ruler. The people accept and trust her. She may or may not cede the crown when I return, she is much younger than Father. She’s granted me the freedom to continue my pursuit of Jane, and to watch over Loki for now.”

“She knows about Jane?”

Tony enjoys Thor’s bashful blush.

“Aye. She heartily approves, but Father did not. I have learned so much from her. I hope one day she may consent to be my own queen.”

“Wow. I hope so, too, she seems awesome. Will Loki’s exile be ended if your dad, uh?” Tony tries not to be morbid with the practical question.

“Not exactly. It is a powerful binding spell that bars him from Asgard. Loki will need to undo the mystery of those bindings himself.”

“Loki is doing really well here. I’m sure we can figure it out eventually.”

“Mother agrees. He is much better than he has been at home the past year. Loki learned his mischief from her. She has looked in from time to time,” Thor admits proudly.

Tony hopes she’s only seen good things and tries to remain calm.

“Mother would have words with you,” Thor soberly announces after watching Tony blink.

“What?” Tony utterly fails to not panic.

“She was pleased by your messages. She would speak with you.”

“When? How?”

“She will contact you in a full glass before the festivities end for the night but after Loki’s firedance and the sky display. I was most confused until Loki called me.”

“What does that mean?”

Thor pulls a small leather pouch from the pocket of his jeans. He hands it to Tony.

“Any of your standing mirrors or walls of glass. Stand before one, place the stone from the pouch on the floor by it and say her name. She will come. Her words are for you alone.”

Tony sees a smooth green crystal inside the pouch. He pulls the drawstring and puts it in his own pocket. He tries not to dread her call. Or feel bad Loki can’t be there for it. Then he worries about the Jacuzzi thing and what Loki’s mom might have seen. Not that there was much to see. Not really. I mean they hang out there like that, right?

“You guys have public baths, right? It’s a normal thing there.”

“Aye. Asgard has many fine public baths and hot springs. Why do you ask?”

“Um, well. We kind of don’t, really, so much, do that, here, and Loki sort of loves the Jacuzzi and I don’t know. I wondered.”

“Loki has shunned the public baths of Asgard for centuries.”

“Shunned?” Tony’s eyebrows try to meet his hairline.

“He was often the subject of teases and taunts from the warrior class once we reached adulthood. I am ashamed to admit I was among the many who did so,” Thor confesses.

“Why?”

“On Alfheim, Loki was always considered the more appealing. Most of the tribes and peoples who reside there often bathe together, as on Asgard. They are very free with their bodies, some with their morals. Much more than Asgard. I was jealous he fit in so effortlessly. I didn’t realize it would affect him.”

“It probably wasn’t effortless, Thor.”

Thor nods and looks remorseful for his youthful cruelty.

“What is a Jacuzzi?

“It’s like a personal hot spring in a tub.”

Thor’s eyes narrow at Tony.

“What about the Vanir, do they, um? How do they feel about public baths?”

“The Vanir don’t have them because it’s considered an intimate act, though swimming nude is normal. Nudity is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It’s not immoral or anything though, right?”

Tony goes to refresh their drinks. He turns around, startled by Thor standing directly in front of him.

“Why are you asking these questions, Stark?” he towers into Tony’s personal bubble.

“Um, we’ve been hanging out in my Jacuzzi.”

“Is that a euphemism?” Thor leans further in, a growly edge to his voice.

“No. We just have conversations and relax together.”

“And Loki is okay with this?”

“He suggested it?”

“I would see this Jacuzzi,” Thor steps back. “Show me.”

Tony downs his drink and sets his tumbler on the bar. He asks Jarvis to fill the tub and gingerly puts the other glass in Thor’s hand. He blinks at Thor standing silent and unmoving in front of him for a good minute. Tony skirts around him. He walks slowly towards his bathroom. Thor downs his own drink and follows.

“And you sit apart?” Thor watches the tub fill with obvious skepticism.

“Yes?”

Tony points to the opposite seats of the mammoth tub where they usually sit.

“Why did you answer as a question?”

“I don’t know, Thor, because I don’t want you kill me?”

“I should take offense but it is a fair logic.”

Tony isn’t sure he wants to question what logic Thor is thinking of as fair.

“Jarvis, start the jets.”

Thor sits on the shelf surrounding the tub. He runs his hand along the bubbling surface of the warm water and then in front of one of the emitting streams below.

“I can see why he would enjoy this,” Thor says examining Tony.

“So, it’s not, um…?” Tony waves his hands around helplessly, cursing his own curiosity for bringing this up in the first place.

“Loki has been able to consent to his own wishes for over a thousand years, Stark. Is there something more you wished to discuss?”

“Oh my god, no!”

Thor’s whole face scowls at Tony’s negative.

“I mean, yeah, but not with you. Fuck.”

Thor bursts into laughter.

“Loki can be an incorrigible flirt. Worse than even you. I think you understand him exactly as he means. I am sorry for teasing you so.”

“Christ, Thunderpants, I thought you were going to drown me.”

“I would never,” Thor vows cheerily. “Unless there was just cause.”

“Sir, Dr. Foster and Mr. Odinsson are on their way.”

“Shit. Come on, Thor. He’ll be super pissed if he finds you in here with me. He gets weirdly possessive around you.”

They make it back to the living room before the elevator arrives. Tony pours another round of drinks.

Loki whispers to Jane as they step into the room. She blushes and giggles. Thor offers a small scowl.

“I return your mortal safe, sound, and more knowledgeable than before she left, Brother,” Loki smirks at Thor.

Thor hands them both a glass and smiles briefly.

“Yours, too,” Thor deadpans. Loki chokes on his sip of whisky.

“I have to be up before dawn to help with the feast preparations. We should get to bed, Jane,” he hugs her and winks at Loki. “You should as well, Brother.”

Tony’s heart thuds dully in his ears watching the faintest pink appear on Loki’s cheeks. Part of him prays it’s not anger. The balled fist and jaw clench suggests otherwise.

“Yep, it was great having you,” Tony reaches out and shakes Jane’s hand again. “See you tomorrow. Though I won’t be getting up before dawn. You remember the way to your apartment?”

Jane isn’t sure exactly what battle is brewing but nods to Tony. She isn’t going to second guess Tony’s instincts. She tells Loki it was great talking with him and drags Thor toward the elevator.

“What did he mean, Halfling?”

Tony’s stomach feels invaded by butterflies and his mouth won’t work.

“What did he do?”

“Nothing,” Tony lies.

“You’re lying.”

“Yes,” Tony admits immediately.

Loki takes a breath. Then another. He drops rather than sits on the sofa, a sadness washes over him.

“It was my fault.”

“What was?” the half hearted question is barely audible. Tony sits on the arm of the sofa.

“I asked him about the baths,” Tony confesses finally.

Loki raises his face visibly less upset than a moment before.

“And?”

“And I showed him the Jacuzzi and thought for a hot second he was going to murder me.”

“Murder you?”

“Yeah?”

Loki rumbles out a full body laugh. He absolutely shakes with it. Tony thinks if whatever Loki thinks Thor may or may not have divulged isn’t so bad he should roll with it.

“I apologize, Stark. It isn’t everyday he gets the better of me.”

“You’re not kidding. Me, either.”

“We should go to bed,” Loki makes eye contact and licks his lips. He abandons his glass on the table and stands.

“I do have to be up at 4 to retrieve the swine downstairs,” Loki saunters to the end of the sofa by Tony. He pauses a moment to let his eyes sweep over Tony before continuing his exit. “Not to mention getting the pig from the chef’s refrigerator and starting the coals. Goodnight, Halfling.”

“Goodnight, Slim,” Tony chuckles. Tony will be hard pressed to get the sound bite and look Loki dropped out of his thoughts.

~~~

An Asgardian Camp Feast - Let’s Celebrate!

July 4, 2013, Thursday

Bruce and Jane retrieve a card table, game board, and folding chairs Thursday morning. They set up near the tent and prep for a game of science scrabble. This involves 2 additional sets of tiles, 3 racks per player, selecting and maintaining 21 tiles per player with no more than 3 players. Stark refuses to join. They completely ignore board multipliers for scoring. Commonly recognized four or more letter scientific abbreviations are accepted. They play until they can no longer fit any science based words onto the board and total the points. Loki watches both games, fascinated, while he combines cut fruits, berries, and melons with alcohols. He accepts recommendations from both Bruce and Jane. Each doctor wins a round of the strange game.

Steve, his friend Sam, and Clint all arrive at noon. Pepper and Happy arrive half an hour later. Tony has been flitting about almost more than Thor all day. Natasha and her neighbor arrive precisely at 2 P.M. as expected.

Loki’s made his own rounds socializing, refilling provisions, and engineers Barton by his side alone when Natasha is due.

“Steady.”

“But the ki-” Loki’s hand covers his mouth.

“With her mother till Monday. Natasha’s friend is a beautiful woman, no? Perhaps you should introduce yourself,” Loki smirks. He lowers his hand before he loses a finger.

“Oh my fucking god I don’t know which one of you I’m killing first,” Clint whispers and starts to hyperventilate. Loki wraps an arm around his shoulders with a solid grip.

“Breathe, Barton. Breathe,” Loki whispers in his ear and leans away.

“Tasha, hello! Come,” Loki shouts with a big smile and waves the arrivals over with his free arm.

Loki releases Barton to hug Tasha and shake her lovely neighbor’s hand. He turns to Barton, still upright but with a stony expression.

“Laura, this is my friend, Clint Barton, better known as the Avenger, Hawkeye. Barton, this is Laura Cooper, Tasha’s neighbor.”

“Hello,” she smiles brightly.

“Clint was just saying he could use a drink, Laura. I think the stronger stuff has been left inside at the bar. Please help yourselves. She’s already been introduced to Jarvis, I believe,” Loki winks at her.

Laura takes Clint’s arm and leads him inside grinning. She pointedly asks if the stories about him being a spy before he became an Avenger are true.

Tasha maintains a straight face until they step off the patio. She collapses into Loki’s arms shaking with giggles.

“You enjoyed that,” she looks up wiping her eyes. “Nice knees, by the way.”

“I did. And thank you. He deserves a holiday with,” Loki catches himself. “He deserves to enjoy a romance as much as anyone. I think they will make a fine pair. Did you bring everything?”

“It’s in your room.”

“Good.”

Loki takes a drink from his mug and hands it to Tasha who finishes it.

“Come meet Sam, he’s been manning the keg trying to get Steve tipsy for the last two hours. You’ll like him. And Jane is absolutely delightful, to my surprise.”

~~~

Happy and Pepper each sporadically act as DJ all afternoon between rounds of horseshoes and ladder golf or Thor’s dice game. Happy plays a song with a strong base line, eerie howls, and an ominous voice over. Cheers go up from everyone except Steve, Loki, and Thor. The group drops what they’re doing and spontaneously gather to perform the same strange dance. They nod, twitch, step, shimmy, slide, clap, and sing along in a shocking unison. Loki will never forget this bizarre moment.

“What are they doing?” Thor asks Steve.

“Dancing. I think.”

“More like celebrating their childhoods, look at them,” Loki replies to Steve who doesn’t argue about the giggling, shambling troupe.

Pepper waves Loki over from behind Bruce. Steve is pulled in by Natasha and Tony. Jane grabs Thor. Everyone applauds when it ends. Happy runs back to the sound system and cues the next surprise. In The Mood by Glenn Miller. Steve blushes and asks Natasha to dance this time. Clint and Laura jump in immediately. Pepper grabs Tony and they follow suit with everything Happy ever taught them. Sam asks Jane to dance and they join only marginally more subdued than the others. Loki joins Happy and watches closely as the couples swing each other and flail to the cheery music. They tap their feet along and groove with the music behind the rig. Loki enjoys the music.

“Wait till I play the next one. You should cut in and ask Pepper to show you some moves. You got about 30 seconds, get over there before she wears poor Tony out.”

Happy nudges him out and plays the next piece. Sing, Sing, Sing, by Benny Goodman. Thor takes Loki’s spot beside Happy with a fresh drink for him. Loki is swing dancing in no time. He watches Steve, Sam, and Clint for cues as Pepper shows him some quicker footwork. He’s lifting and spinning Pepper like she weighs nothing and he’s been doing this all his life.

Tony joins Bruce on some pillows, backs to a bench, giggling like children. Steve and Loki bump into each other halfway through the song. The ladies switch partners with a sauntering pass, hands waving in the air. This carries on for another 2 high octane minutes. Applause, whistles, and shouts erupt when the song ends from both the audience and participants. Some dancers a little more winded than others. Steve comments to Loki this was real dancing. Loki can only smile his agreement. He thanks Tasha and Pepper for the dance.

Happy plays softer music for slow dancing. Loki joins Bruce and Tony after collecting his ale. They watch Happy and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Steve and Tasha all sway sweetly. Clint and Laura talk softly with Sam leaning against the wall.

“You picked that up fast, Loki,” Bruce raises his mug to Loki’s.

“Thank you. It was like a Scotch reel met a polka, but with horns, and faster,” Loki smirks.

“We call it swing dancing, Slim.”

“Steve seems pleased.”

“He really does. We should do the cake and presents before everyone gets too drunk and forgets about them.”

“Good idea, Tony. I’ll go get the cake. Food will be ready in about an hour, right, Loki?”

“Hour and a half. I should add the roasting packets now, though. The cake will make an excellent appetizer.”

“Bruce, take Clint. I don’t want him scaring off the new girl.”

Loki tries not to inhale his drink. Then excuses himself to his own task.

~~~

Steve is duly embarrassed and thrilled by the presents and cake. He says this is fanciest birthday he’s ever had. He tears up. Everyone hugs him. All at once. After a minute, he calls out from the center of the huddle for whoever is squeezing his left cheek to please stop. Laughter ensues as no one will admit to doing so. Everyone playfully compliments him on his fine assets throughout the evening.

Thor finally assists Sam with his day long endeavors. He shares some Asgardian concoction with Steve who indeed gets a bit tipsy by the time the roasted pig and vegetables are served.

At dusk, Loki moves the fire pit to the side with his brother’s help. He has Thor rearrange the seating to face the performance area and skyline for fireworks that follow. Thor promises his brother to wrangle the inebriated Midgardians.

Loki asks Bruce to cue 3 pieces of music with 30 second breaks between them and not let anyone else see. He disappears with Tasha and Laura for several minutes as the sun is setting around 8:30. Loki asks Jarvis to lower the house lights with the sunset and extinguish all but the bare minimum to find the bathrooms once the show starts.

The three return, shoeless. They wear matching black midriff baring tanks and white short shorts, diaphanous scarves tied at their waists. Tiny silver disks dangle along the scarves, catching firelight. They each wear top knots gathered in silver bands.

Loki carries a duffle bag to the front of the crowd. He extracts several brazier bowls. The ladies line them up in front of the spectators and ignite them. He pulls several chained implements with balls, four mean-looking fans, and two wrapped swords from the bag along with a jar. He distributes the items closer to the bowls and tosses the bag away. Loki picks up the swords. He nods to Bruce. Bruce hits start on the playlist and takes his seat.

Loki dips and lights his swords to shouts and catcalls as the music starts. It is enthusiastic, rhythmic, and dangerous looking. Spins, tumbles, and leaps of strength soon become sensual and slow movements. The music falls to only strings and a drumbeat and the whooshing sounds of flaming swords.

The couples bookend his audience on benches. Jane on Thor’s lap, Pepper nestled against Happy, holding hands. Steve and Sam share a bench in the middle with a very drunk Barton sprawled across them. Tony is on a cushion on the ground, his back to Thor’s bench. Bruce mirrors him near the other couple. Tasha and Laura kneel opposite each other across the line of fire bowls. The last of the pink sunset is fading to blues. Loki’s display turns more and more into balance, placement, extension, and fast moving light. The audience watches his every motion, every stop, every shift. The music ends as Loki brings the swords together above his head while dropping into a split. He tilts his head back and whispers a breath of magic up the blades making a dramatic whoosh of colored fire along the entire length of the blades and skyward for several feet before extinguishing itself. There is a collective gasp and thunderous applause.

Loki gets to his feet and does a half hearted curtsy to laughter. He nods to his accomplices. They extinguish all the fire bowls except the middle.

Loki discards the swords. He picks up a set of chains by their handles. He dips the balls and ignites them as he smothers the center fire. He begins to swing. Tasha and Laura ignite their fans. Violins and a hauntingly beautiful voice swells as a perfectly choreographed performance ensues. Flowing, spiraling paths of light. The three move in synchronicity, audience transfixed. Except Clint. He keeps repeating in loud whispers: Oh my god, Look at her, and She is perfect to Sam and Steve. They have a good hold on him so he doesn’t physically interrupt. Most of the audience is dewy eyed when the final notes drift off and the dancers sway to a stop. Applause slowly erupts after the performance but the only person who can speak is Clint who literally shouts it is the most beautiful fucking thing he’s ever seen.

Laura and Tasha openly laugh as they extinguish the fans. They get their own chained fireballs ready. Loki re-fuels his and relights the bowls in front of the audience with a wave. He puts on a pair of Ray Bans.

(inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1RuQu6utBU)) 

Bruce knows what’s coming and does his best to keep a straight face as the techno beat thumps. The dancers swing fireballs to a familiar choreography. Cheers go up with the first uttered Oppan Gangnam Style. The audience gets to their feet, Clint with a little help. Everyone claps, sings, and dances as they watch.

The song ends a little over 4 minutes later everyone shouting at the end. Including Steve. He loved the video Sam had shown him earlier in the year but complained he couldn’t get the song out of his head for a month.

Loki announces they have exactly 4 minutes to get new drinks or use the facilities. He tries and fails to clear the equipment. Thor picks him up in a swing of a hug. Tasha and Laura show Jane how to swing the extinguished poi and do the dance without getting hit. Tony and Happy distribute drunken fruit, snacks, and more drinks.

Bruce gets his third mug of beer while Pepper teases that he sat right next to her the whole time and didn’t fess up about the music. Sam chucks pieces of fruit at Clint, draped over Steve’s shoulder, who is surprisingly adept at catching the fruit with his mouth.

Everyone scrambles together as the fireworks commence, snacks, drinks, and an Avenger in hand. Clint promises to be on his best behavior if Steve will please put him down. Each dancer gets one of the golden throws wrapped around them during the display as the evening cools. Clint holds Laura’s hand throughout the show. He kisses her sweetly as the finale is in it’s last hurrah of light filling the sky. It is a beautiful show.

Happy plays soft classical music for background noise. Thor rearranges the benches and firepit with his brother. They decide the fire bowls scattered around the open area for the storytelling will bring ambiance. Tony wanders inside with a promise to be back soon.

~~~

Tony closes and locks his bedroom door. He tucks his shirt in, then pulls it back out. He fidgets by the floor length mirror. He swipes a hand through his hair. Ineffectively. He sighs at his appearance and stops stalling. He pulls the pouch from his pocket, dumps the crystal out, and scoots it to the base with a foot. He tosses the bit of leather on his dresser next to a tablet he didn’t remember leaving there. He takes a step back and a deep breath.

“Frigga.”

The mirror clouds over a milky, murky grey. It ripples like choppy lake water on a windy day. Tony takes another step back. It smooths out as brilliant daylight pours through.

A beautiful woman smiles at him with a very familiar expression. A collection of golden red curls cascade over the shoulders of her blue green dress. Tony guesses she’s maybe 10 years older than him. Which, he thinks, means nothing since Loki looks about 10 years younger than him. She rises from a stone bench in the morning light surrounded by what has to be a garden, the garden.

“Wow.”

Tony reaches for the image. He steps forward and can see more as the angles shift.

“Don’t touch, Mr. Stark,” she warns with a familiar giggle.

“Sorry, bad habit,” Tony pulls his hand back to stop himself. “Nice to meet you.”

She glides with Loki’s grace closer to the window between them. She looks Tony over thoroughly.

“You as well. I hear you’ve been taking care of my Loki.”

“As much as he’ll let me, your grace, your highness? Your majesty? I mean, yes.”

Tony knows his face isn’t hiding a damn thing as he stammers through his embarrassment and wishes he hadn’t drunk so much today.

Frigga laughs.

“You may call me Frigga when no one else is near instead of your majesty.”

“Thank you. I’m Tony, well, Anthony, but I go by Tony.”

“Tony,” she smiles. “I wanted to thank you, personally, for sending the messages you did with Thor. Not many understand Loki as I do. You were very kind to send along those sentiments.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she teases.

Tony blushes as his false modesty is called out and he laughs.

“I see where the sass comes from. Thor said you could peek in on Loki sometimes. Did you get to see him dance?” Tony speaks from the heart without thinking.

“I did. He is even more skillful and daring than in his youth. I haven’t seen him look this happy in a very long time,” Frigga smiles proudly. “Thank you, Tony.”

“My pleasure. Really,” Tony rubs the back of his neck, and stares at the floor in an effort to regain control of his mouth.

“Tony,” Frigga calls his attention back to her. “I have gifts for you. Something Loki will also enjoy.”

She retrieves a bottle from the bench. She stands before the window and reaches to the side. She pulls back a bloom. It’s the same as those Tony couldn’t resist in the lab. She hangs the flower in mid-air and waves her hand around it. A small ornate metal vase and half a dozen near identical blooms join it. She takes it from its invisible shelf. Exactly as Loki did Sunday. She whispers something to the vase.

“Stand back a little, Tony,” she giggles. He is peeking from as close to the mirror as he can get without touching to try to see around the side more. He leans back wide eyed.

“You must tell him Thor’s responsible for them when he notices. They will not fade, need no care or replenishing. Keep them by your bedside and they will bring happy thoughts. And this is his favorite, use it to celebrate a proper victory with him,” she reaches through the mirror to hand the gifts to Tony.

Tony forgets how to breathe as he takes the vase and the bottle. His fingers briefly brush her hand. An exotic breeze flows through with her, ruffling Tony’s clothing and hair as it has Frigga’s.

“Oh! Wait!” he spins around to set them on the dresser. He picks up the tablet.

“I have gone nowhere, child,” she laughs.

“Good,” Tony pants breathlessly. “Jarvis load this tablet with the footage from my suit on Saturdays at the airfield, Sunday morning, and everything you can squeeze in from tonight and today. The good stuff. File front and center. Remove any pass codes.”

“Approximately three minutes till completion, sir.”

“I hope you have a minute or three,” Tony panics at Frigga.

“I do. What are we waiting on?”

“Um, I don’t know how long the power will last on it but this,” he shows her the tablet. “It will display movies, um, they’re like memories or paintings, wait, it’s like impressions of events captured in real time. You can look at it anytime. Until the power runs out.”

Tony smiles sheepishly. He shows her the power button and the display from his side of the barrier. A file folder labeled Loki appears. He touches it to show files that will open with a touch.

“How does it power itself?” Frigga’s eyes turn glassy.

Tony turns the device and explains the battery which stores a charge and how electricity is allowed to trickle in to refill it through a port.

“We have similar batteries here. I will not let it run out or overload it. I appreciate your generosity, Tony.”

“I do what I can. I’m honored you trusted me with this. Him. I know I am supposed to be helping him, but he’s helping me, too. So, thank you. And it was you, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I swayed Odin’s thoughts to the sentence. You are very astute.”

“You know more than you’re saying.”

“Of course I do,” an echo of Loki’s playfulness in her voice.

“I’m sorry things are so complicated for you, Frigga.”

“I thank you for your genuine concern, Tony. Everything will be well. This place has long needed a change of pace.”

“Transfers complete, sir.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

Tony holds the tablet to the mirror, an offering. Frigga takes it in one hand and briefly squeezes Tony’s hand with the other.

“It was very nice to meet you, Tony. Take care of our Loki. I must return to the council for morning business and you must return to the campfire tales. The stone may be used once more. Save it for when you have very good news for me and don’t hesitate a moment when the thought occurs. You will know when. Fare well.”

“Goodbye.”

She waves her hands before the window between them. It reverts to a mirror in the same rippling fashion as when it first changed.

Tony drops to his knees, thinking he has yet another definition of surreal he can add to his list. He giggles and takes a moment to gather his wits. He moves the vase to his nightstand and secrets the bottle in his sock drawer next to the stone back in its pouch. The flowers’ exotic scent fills his head with hope as he wanders back out to the party.

~~~

It’s two days before Tony thinks to ask Jarvis where the tablet came from and what else was on it. It was Loki’s tablet with a dozen purchased books not currently available to lend from the library.

Tony has Jarvis recreate the files on a replacement. He asks what files he gave to Frigga because the encounter was a bit of a blur. Drinking and laughing till dawn over stories afterward didn’t help his blur.

The only surprise, Jarvis included the wager. With the very brief introduction he gave to Bruce and their reactions upon seeing the kitchen footage for the first time. They watched it three times. Jarvis added exactly what he wanted her to see. Loki, accepted for who he is. Moments where he is whole, happy, and himself.

Tony fights tears, unsuccessfully. He blows his nose and grabs the light tinted sunglasses from his dresser. Tony stands at his bedroom door until he can speak.

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

Tony heads to the second Avengers Think Tank meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was a little longer than I realized. :)  
also the youtube link if it doesn't work above  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1RuQu6utBU


	14. Queen’s Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my multifandom beauty: MzSarahGrace, who told me in no uncertain terms “Loki speaks first” to get me past a writer’s block. Thanks, Sarah! 
> 
> Warning: steaminess

July 7, 2013, Sunday morning

The bed dips behind Tony. A long, warm body slots itself against him. A pair of equally warm arms wrap around to fully embrace him. Long fingered hands splay against his chest. It feels so nice.

“Is now too early?” a whisper of sound, a teasing lick. “My apologies.” 

Tony moans. He thinks Loki has absolutely nothing to be sorry for.

Strong, supple hands explore his chest. They slide down to pull him snug. An unsubtle tug at his boxers.

“Tony? Are you watching?”

An answering hardness presses into Tony’s hip when he grinds back. Tony’s breath catches. Beautiful fingers take hold of his shaft and begin to stroke. The rhythm is maddening. Gentle, firm, perfect. Precisely enough teasing to keep it from ending too soon. Loki’s other arm is wrapped around him, stroking his nipple. Teeth nip at his neck in that spot like they always knew this weakness was waiting to be exploited. Everything feels incredible. If this is the last thing he ever does, Tony could probably die happy now.

“Tony. Come for me.”

“Oh, god, Loki, yes.”

“Stark!”

“Oh my god!” the man emits a panicked, muffled shriek.

Tony holds himself very still. He tries to calm his, well, everything. He takes stock as he allows himself to breathe again. He feels completely covered when he wiggles his toes. On his back, not his side, not being held. Disappointing. Pillows over his face. Normal. He removes his hand with as little movement as possible from his boxers under the duvet.

“Loki?”

“Stark, what are these doing here?”

Loki yanks the pillow from Tony’s head and points it at the vase on the bedside table. 

“Uh,” Tony blinks in the bright light, his eloquence evident as usual in the circumstance. 

“You will answer me, Stark, or I will throttle you with your own bedding.” 

Loki menaces the pillow at the wide eyes fluttering up from a flushed face. Tony licks his lips and fails to answer. Loki blinks twice.

“Are you...? I don’t care. Just answer the question.” 

Loki tosses the pillow back over Tony’s face and turns away. Stark’s arousal causes his anger to irritatingly evaporate like a mist in sunlight. He refuses to get sidetracked. He should be angry. He has a right to be angry. He stares at the collection of blooms. Pulse sounding in his ears. His knees buckle. His ass hits the edge of the bed jarringly as the warm scent of home finally reaches him.

Tony’s brain does acrobatics from adrenaline. He shoves the pillow aside, shifts under the covers against Loki’s taut weight. He pulls a remote from under his left buttcheek. He scowls at it before tossing it to the other side of the bed.

“It’s Thor’s fault.”

“Thor?” Loki looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

Tony doesn’t want to lie to Loki but he can’t ignore Frigga’s directive. Thor is going to be an unfortunate casualty of Tony’s tap dancing. Tony rationalizes the morality of his decision remembering the effortless Alfheim bath business.

“Yeah, he didn’t want you to worry, but Frigga recalled him to Asgard last week.”

“Mother? Is she okay? What happened?” Loki’s concern has him shift a knee on the bed to face Tony. Tony studiously avoids looking at the parting, stretching fabric over Loki’s thighs.

“She’s fine. Thor sort of abdicated to her. He didn’t explain it very well. There was a council meeting. Frigga was given the crown because they think, uh... her husband may not wake up from this nap. Succession has an approval process, apparently.”

So there. That covers all the bases and he didn’t even have to lie.

“But why do you have a vase full of Queen’s Grace?”

Loki looks at them.

“An enchanted vase of Queen’s Grace,” his brow wrinkles as he studies them. “That will never fade or need any attendance?”

Shit. Tony puts his dancing shoes back on.

“Nobody told me they were called that,” Tony hedges. 

“He may have told me he was going before it happened. And I asked him to tell her some things. When he came back: Flowers.”

Tony watches to see if Loki buys it. It is technically the truth. Loki crosses his arms, his eyebrows lower. Tony mentally sighs.

“What could my oaf of a brother have possibly said which would have earned you this?” he gestures a sarcastic sweep of his hand. Then crosses his arms once more.

Tony is downright offended. Or he would be if he didn’t agree. Not enough time to second guess anything, Tony goes with offense. It’s sort of true, Thor was an oaf.

“Exactly what I asked him to, Slim. I asked him to tell the queen, your mom, that you miss her and the garden. That you’re doing better. That it’s been an honor to have you. Here. There might have been something about flowers in the phrasing.”

Tony prays he looks indignant. He’s going for indignant. Maybe a little righteous anger. Tony mimics Loki’s angry crossed arms over the covers for good measure after a second of thought.

“Oh.”

Loki’s own arms drop. His eyes drift to the nightstand. He smiles.

“Well, at least you can touch these without them disappearing, my tiny aggravating magpie.”

Tony exhales.

“Yeah,” Tony admits. “You got the scent perfect, too.”

“Thor didn’t say a word,” Loki glances at Stark. “Do you know if mother forbade him?”

“I don’t know. It was a little before Cap’s birthday. He probably didn’t want to ruin your party. I don’t think she’d have wanted that either.”

Loki stares the arrangement. A mischievous smirk appears.

“May I borrow them?”

“What?”

“Your flowers. May I borrow them?”

“She’s not allowed to give you anything either, is she?”

“No,” Loki’s sad smile is back. “Only shackles.”

“Well, it’s a good thing she gave them to me. Because I can do anything I want with my stuff. Yes, you may borrow them. I really like having them here when I’m sleeping though.”

Loki snorts as he stands.

“If you’re no longer indisposed, you could join me in the bath,” Loki is all feigned innocence and batting lashes.

Tony feels his whole face flame. His eyes shut and he wills the bed to swallow him.

“And I don’t want to know what you were doing to your remote control.”

Tony wonders if it’s possible to die of embarrassment.

“I didn’t do anything to it except fall asleep on it,” Tony defends. Another panicked thought occurs. “I wasn’t talking, was I?”

“No.”

“Good,” Tony opens his eyes, relieved. His jaw drops.

Loki stands in the doorway of the bathroom. Robe delicately draped over his arm, bouquet in hand. Somehow more appealing than if he were fully exposed. Like a painting of a nymph come to life but male. Tony scowls.

Loki chuckles. He turns and walks into the bathroom, baring the other side of his wonderfully sculpted physique.

“You were moaning,” Loki taunts a moment later with a splash.

Tony groans loudly.

“Yes, quite like that. Do feel free to shower off before you get in the bath.”

Tony places the discarded pillow back on his face and screams till he’s out of breath. He’ll be damned if he lets the incorrigible flirt win. Tony used to be completely shameless. My god, the things Pepper’s walked in on. He can do shameless. So what if he was 90 percent through a wet dream about Loki. He’s a healthy adult with a libido. It’s perfectly reasonable for anyone who swings both ways. Have you seen him? Perfectly reasonable reaction. Tony is fairly certain straight men and lesbians would pause for at least a moment’s consideration if faced with an offer from Loki. Damned Adonis sculpture traipsing around. Tony gets out of bed and drops his boxers. Yep, embarrassment sure put an end to that effectively. He grabs three towels on the way.

“Why do you always forget towels?”

Loki surfaces with bright eyes.

“What?”

“You always forget towels.”

Loki reaches to help Tony step into the tub without knocking over the vase or falling.

“I don’t always. Besides, I knew you’d come.”

“Jesus,” Tony giggles and settles into his spot.

Loki smirks.

“You were so eloquent yesterday and now you’re all,” Tony waves his hands, “crude, lewd, and not fit for polite company.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not in polite company.”

Tony tsks out a shocked noise.

“Rude. I am completely polite.”

“I wouldn’t call what you were doing with that polite, Stark,” Loki’s eyes dip accusingly to waist level and back to Tony’s eyes.

“God, now I know how other people feel around me,” Tony dunks himself below the surface. “I am never going to win against you.”

“Not first thing in the morning you’re not,” Loki smiles.

They enjoy a companionable silence in the burbling water.

“You doing okay?”

“I am well enough this morning. I already miss Pepper.”

“I completely understand.”

Of that, Loki is sure. She’s a grounding presence amidst chaos. A few hours once a week and the odd phone call have kept him focused and hopeful.

“What about Thunderpants?”

“What about him?’

“Not gonna miss having him to kick around?”

“I haven’t kicked him in nearly a year.”

“A year? What did he do?”

“Something horrible you don’t want to know. But he deserved it.”

“Sorry,” Tony lets it drop.

“Now what do I do, Stark?” 

The underlying hopelessness Tony heard in yesterday’s eloquent gratitude for the team’s help returns.

“Now you work with me. Until Pepper promotes you to keep me from getting myself throttled,” Tony snickers at Loki’s smirk.

“It was an idle threat and you know it, Halfling.”

“Idle like Pepper’s?”

“I wouldn’t cross her if you promised me the moon, Stark.”

“I still don’t know why she hasn’t thrown me off a roof. She’s had a couple of opportunities and I’ve done some crappy things to her by being an idiot.”

Loki flashes his expectant ‘please do continue, Mortal’ look.

“I bought her a basket of strawberries as a sort of non-apology apology after I gave her the company,” Tony’s eyes and shoulders drop at the admission.

“You are an idiot,” Loki gently agrees.

“Tell me about it.”

“It does explain why she forgave me your defenestration.”

Tony snorts. The taunt makes him feel better.

“She is the most compassionate woman I have met here. And you gifted her poison? Was this before or after she was turned into the equivalent of a daughter of Muspelheim by your enemies?”

“She told you,” Tony’s brow wrinkles. He chews his lip. “It was before. I was a little out of it at the time. I was, nevermind. It’s depressing.”

Loki watches remorse paint Stark’s features. He feels a kindred pull of emotion. He shouldn’t have pushed.

“Pepper has a good plan.”

“Pepper always has the best plans. Only one of us to come up with something,” Tony sighs.

“She is ruthlessly efficient.”

“You think the declarations will nullify the sentence?”

“Perhaps. If nothing else, they give me peace of mind. I am grateful,” Loki reclines again and tilts his head to see the vase.

Tony wonders what it will take for Loki to get the other three to sign the statements. Tony, Clint, and Natasha signed as soon as they came off the printer.

It’s masterfully simple legalese. I, insert name and realm of residence, being of sound mind and under no influence from outside forces, freely declare Loki of Asgard has made amends to me which place Asgard in good standing with Midgard and reflects honorably the Odinsson name as I know it. Signature and witness signature lines included. No declarations of what transpired, just the bottom line as incontestable personal statements. The very heart of it.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t worry about it for a while.”

Loki shifts his gaze. His eyebrows rise. 

“Maybe you should enjoy not having any responsibility to Asgard.”

Loki’s sad smile reappears at the suggestion.

“You wanna go get brunch at Sarabeth’s?”

“Don’t you need advance reservations? Pepper was quite thrilled when we went. Said it took some work to get in.”

“That was a holiday. Besides, I booked this after you guys got back on the 16th. I figured you might need a little pick me up today,” Tony chews his lip again. “I can cancel it if you don’t want to go.”

“Are you crazy? What time did you book?”

~~~

They arrive precisely at 11:30. Both wear suit jackets and slacks, with open throated pinpoints. No more than relaxed business casual attire. Both think but do not say the other looks nice.

“Mr. Stark, welcome back. We have your table ready. Oh, Mr D’Asgard, how wonderful to see you!”

The host beams as he enthusiastically shakes Loki’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I don’t…”

“Jason. From Bryant Park? I look different in a suit.”

Tony’s eyebrows go up.

“Last week? You stopped that mugger while the cops just stood there useless. Thank you so much. I didn’t get a chance to tell you, I was so flustered with the reports. Then you were gone. Are you here with Mr. Stark?”

Loki blushes through the entire explanation, caught in a good deed.

“Yep, he’s with me,” Tony grins. Starstruck gratitude pours off the man at Loki.

“Very good. Wonderful. Please, right this way, gentlemen.”

Napkins applied to laps, mimosas delivered by theft of a passing tray, and orders taken on the spot by their host, no need for the hero to wait on a server. Tony has questions.

“It was nothing,” Loki tries to forego the inquisition once they’re alone. He takes a long pull of his drink.

“Jason didn’t seem to think so.”

“A miscreant took a bag from him in front of me. It contained a small dog instead of loot, as it happens. The officers seemed to think the creature might’ve been targeted for ransom. Apparently theft of pet is a common occurrence.”

Tony sips his drink. 

“A prince among men.”

Loki groans softly.

“You know that story alone would have Cap sign off.”

“Why? It in no way serves him.”

“That’s why. You acted for someone you didn’t know. No glory. No reward.”

Loki lowers his head.

“It’s truly not as noble as you’re imagining. Jason screamed ‘my baby’ or I would not have chanced revealing myself from the crowd near the cafe. Everyone else sat and stared. Some just pointed their phones.”

Tony inhales his drink and sputters into his napkin.

“Really?”

“Yes. Baby turned out to be the name of a juvenile pomsky.”

Loki checks the area. He cups a hand on the table. When he lifts his fingers an illusion of a miniscule fluffy puppy trots and jumps it’s way across the table, trailing a red lead. It silently yips and wags its tail happily at Tony, but disappears as it reaches his glass.

Tony giggles until Loki is thoroughly afflicted with them, too.

“What were you doing in Bryant Park?”

“Having coffee, reading. I discovered it on my way back from your library. It was a lovely surprise.”

“You should take your laptop and enjoy the wifi in the sunshine, work on your writing there instead of being cooped up inside with me.”

“I may. But I enjoy being cooped up inside. You talk to yourself when you work. It is highly entertaining.”

“Thanks. That usually drives most people crazy.”

“It is fortunate I am not most people. And already crazy.”

Tony raises his glass to Loki’s.

“You could use some fresh air yourself, and patrolling your roof for 5 minutes does not qualify.”

“I am not going jogging with you. You’re like crazy out of my league. Physically.”

Loki snorts.

“People do forms in the park, similar to those you practice. I could show you some from elsewhere. We could do them on the patio if you’re afraid of being seen outside.”

Tony didn’t know Loki ever saw him in the gym. Afraid? Wait.

“I am not afraid of being seen.”

Loki raises his eyebrows. 

Their orders arrive.

Loki wonders if Tony knows he makes happy noises when he isn’t bolting down food to get back to a project. Sometimes even then.

“What’re you smiling at?”

“Your enthusiasm.”

“For what?” Tony groans around a bite of his steak and eggs, oblivious. 

“Life, I suppose,” Loki chuckles. He hopes he doesn’t pick up this bad habit, too. The food is excellent. He fears he’s already lost permanent control of his expressions due to the animate nature of his host. It is extremely nice not to have to hide every thought and feeling. 

They enjoy most of their meal before anything articulate occurs.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry. Okay what?”

“I’d love to learn forms from you,” Tony shrugs. “If halflings are allowed.”

“Halflings have some of the best,” Loki takes another sip. “They’re like little ninjas.”

Tony barely avoids a spit take.

“How do you know what a ninja is?”

“Tasha. You didn’t think we pulled our fire dance out of thin air, did you?”

“I hadn’t thought about it. How the hell did that happen?” 

Tony’s thinking about it now that he’s not 6 hours of day drinking befuddled with an inter-realm meet the queen phone call looming.

“Tasha took me window shopping. Displays were being changed. She called the dressers store ninjas. Two videos and a brief explanation later,” Loki twirls his hand glossing over details.

“I remarked fire dancers often wore scarves like those on display. Bruce mentioned Steve’s birthday. I asked Tasha to participate with an idea. We traded video links. She mentioned Laura would love to help. Thought it might be nice for Barton. Tasha bought our matching attire.”

“You guys didn’t practice together at all?”

“No. You’d be surprised what you can learn from YouTube if you already have a background in it.”

Curiosity lights Tony’s eyes.

“Is the new girl really Nat’s neighbor?”

“No, but she is a dear friend and I wouldn’t call attention to it.”

“She really took to Clint. Grounded but goofy sense of humor and not even a little star struck. Good combo with our crowd. I don’t think he came up for air until dinner yesterday.”

“He did look rather smugly relaxed, didn’t he?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

Though the conversation seems light, Loki notices tension. Something off. Perhaps Tony could use a distraction.

“What should we do with the afternoon since everyone has left us unsupervised?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk about a modification for your faceplate. And your gauntlets.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Worked up some wire frames when you were in Science Central Friday. I know they get in the way if you need to use your,” it’s Tony’s turn to look around, “your gifts. I think I worked out the stabilizers to make maneuvering viable with them retracted.”

“You never take a moment off, do you?” Loki wonders if he sounds as amazed as he feels.

“Sometimes,” Tony pushes at remaining things on his plate and sets his cutlery aside.

“Thank you, Stark.”

“Sure.”

Tony looks even more dismally self conscious than before Loki’s effort.

They politely accept the coffees delivered and extraneous plates removed during the lull.

“I have ruined our good mood. I am sorry.”

“It wasn’t you.”

“Share what troubles you. You have patiently listened often to my woes. I would return your generosity if I can.”

A radiant smile lights Tony’s whole face.

“That’s the nicest compliment anyone’s given me,” a very similar sentiment heard days ago warms Tony.

Loki smiles back. He waits to see if Tony will continue his avoidance.

“I don’t know how to help with Bruce and Thor,” Tony confesses. “Cap will sign off over something like the puppy-mugger thing.”

“I thought we weren’t going to worry about this.”

“I can’t help it,” Tony frowns. “Jane took off with your actual bro and my science bro for two weeks. And I can’t pick their brains over what might help. It’s a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces.”

Loki recalls the device from his time in England. Delightful things.

“It’s not your puzzle to solve.”

“I know. I still want to help.”

“You are. Do you suppose Jason will let us pay our bill in peace?”

Tony smirks.

“Yeah, but I can see him boxing up desserts for you as we speak.”

Loki peeks over his shoulder. He rolls his eyes as not two, but several boxes are placed into a bag along with a selection of jams.

“Here he comes, behave yourself.”

“Me? What happened to a prince among men?”

“Your poker face is shit right now,” Tony whispers as Jason crosses the room with the bill and to-go bag. Loki assumes his most pleasant court expression.

“How was everything?”

“Wonderful as always. Compliments to Sarabeth and whoever she’s got in the kitchens, Jason,” Tony deftly answers for them. He hides his concern over the blank affect Loki adopted with a friendly smile.

“Will there be anything else, gentlemen?” Jason sets the leather sleeve next to Tony on the table.

“I think we’re good,” Tony slides a card into it without looking.

“I took the liberty of a selection of sweets for you, to say thank you, Mr. D’Asgard. I hope you enjoy them,” he sets the bag on the table near Loki and collects the sleeve. “I’ll be right back.”

“You really aren’t much for the spotlight, are you?”

“No. Tasha noted that also. She said I’ll get used to being seen for myself eventually.”

Jason returns and wishes them both a wonderful afternoon. Tony signs off with a ridiculous tip, pockets his card, and adds take care of Baby to the bottom of the check with a smiley.

~~~

Loki disappears into his room while Tony stacks jars and dessert boxes in their fridge. The last box is labeled salted caramel swirl cheesecake with raspberries and dark chocolate. Tony sets it on the table. No sense letting that go to waste. He grabs a fork, picks the box up and opens it.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?”

“Sharing?” wide, dark eyes innocently blink.

Tony hands Loki the box. Then the fork. He goes back to the drawer for another. Guilt on full display.

Loki laughs. He’s changed into his typical lab wear: jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers.

“I thought we were going to the workshop,” Loki cuts off a careful forkful after Tony and eyes his suit.

Loki slides the morsel into his mouth and cannot suppress the urge to make an mmm sound at the wonderful flavor.

Tony laughs.

“Damn you, Stark,” he chuckles around the sweets.

“Too late. But this is phenomenal,” Tony takes another bite. 

They stand beside the fridge, eating from the box in tandem.

“You should save more dogs from muggers.”

“Go and change. And bring your flowers. They will improve the afternoon.”

“You’re going to eat all of it while I’m gone.”

“I will save you a bite. Two if you hurry.”

~~~

“That would... I’m not sure this is wise.”

“I don’t think it looks that much alike. Does it?”

“Stark, they’re definitely horns. How could it not?”

Tony shrugs.

“Bumble bees have antennae.”

“Precisely. Not horns.”

“But they’re little, hardly noticeable. Look how cute.”

“Damn it. That’s not the point, you stubborn magpie!” Loki thumps his fist on the bench rattling everything next to the hologram.

Tony grabs the vase as it teeters near the edge. His eyes wide with panic. The vase clutched to his chest. His gaze darts to random objects. He whispers colors and shape names. It’s obvious he is trying to control his breathing. Jarvis lowers the volume of their music without being asked.

Loki places his hands slowly into his lap. He relaxes his whole body not realizing how upset he’d become. He gives Stark a moment.

“My apologies, Tony.”

Tony stops his calming exercise. His brow wrinkles and he lets out a deep sigh.

“Why is it the only time you call me that is when I’m panicking?”

“Because your name means much to you. I saw how you sometimes fear the other part of your name. And how you wear it as a shield the rest of the time. Do you want to tell me what happened with the flowers?”

“No. Yes,” Tony inhales deeply. He smiles crookedly and sets the vase back on the workbench. “These do bring happier thoughts.”

Loki coughs trying to conceal a laugh. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re hiding, Slim, but you’re doing a piss poor job of it. What’s up with these flowers?”

Loki smiles. He relishes the ambiguous question. 

“My mother designed them. She is a master botanist, among her other titles. They’re a hybrid from seven of the nine realms. It took her a century to cultivate. They only grow in her garden.”

“So she traveled to most of the realms to make a flower?”

“Yes. She is nearly as well traveled as myself. It is a perfect flower.”

Tony sees deflections, redirects, and innuendos as his remaining anxiety abates. It makes him even more curious.

“First, what’s her title got to do with anything, and second, why did you react when I said happier thoughts?” Tony’s logic gets involved before Loki can respond. “They do something. What are they engineered to do? Are they doing something I should be worried about?”

Loki is prepared for the intuitive leaps.

“No. Do not worry. They are harmless. Her title has everything to do with them. They inspire pleasant outcomes, forthrightness, are highly sought after. By some. And rarely given. Hence the name.”

“You are avoiding a whole lot of answers, Slim.”

“So are you.”

Tony thinks about it.

“That’s fair. If you’re not ready for horns, I got another configuration. Sort of a crown,” Tony offers shyly.

Loki likes this design better but is uncertain he wants any changes. A clear polymer remains in place to make the HUD available but allow for live sight targeting and manipulation of the flight stabilizers when the gloves retract. Stark insists lifting the faceplate while in flight would eventually lead to it’s catastrophic failure. Even if Loki can withstand helmetless flight, the suit has limits when not sealed as designed. He asks Loki to think about it.

“There’s one other thing.”

“Are you afraid I will become cross?”

“No. Maybe,” Tony takes a deep breath and goes for it. 

“Your nightmare knocked the sensors out. I was afraid for you. And Jarvis. He doesn’t store the data from personal spaces. Not really. Unless there’s an emergency or incident. People get weird when they find out about him. I don’t usually explain his abilities to people. To protect him.”

“I like your all-seeing guardian much more than Asgard’s. He has a better personality and a kinder heart. I am sorry I blinded him. Even temporarily. You wish to shield his sensors and, more importantly, him from what happened, yes?”

“Yeah,” Tony is demonstrably relieved Loki understands.

“Jarvis, what happened?”

“You were in distress, sir. It progressed rapidly. All connection to your room was temporarily but thoroughly disabled. Mr. Stark arrived and the telemetry for your room returned with no discernible damage noted.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Do you have records of the event before the interruption?”

“Yes, sir. The clearest record is cued on the monitor beside you when you are ready. You may find it disturbing.”

“Are you sure you want to watch this?”

“No. But it is the only way to learn.”

Loki is visibly shaken by the same 16 second video Tony viewed immediately after it happened. Tony puts an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“How long was the outage, J.?”

“1 minute 24 seconds.”

“Everything came back up?”

“Like switches had been flipped, sir. The outage appeared to occur simultaneously, but the restoration had variance. Would you like to see the moments following the outage?”

“You want to wait on this, Slim?”

Loki shakes his head.

“Give us side by sides, all views as they came back. Wait. Loki, do we need sound?”

Loki nods, his lips pressed tightly together. A tear streaks down his cheek. Tony stands. He turns Loki’s chair and pulls him into a hug where he sits. Loki buries his face against Tony’s stomach and shivers a little in the embrace.

“It’s okay. You’re safe here.”

Dum-E quietly puts a box of tissues beside the vase.

Tony mouths thank you to Jarvis while he rubs Loki’s shoulders. Loki sniffles and looks up.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Tissue?”

Loki blows his nose. He apologizes it’s not as endearing as Pepper. They both smile.

“You didn’t blank out this time at all. That’s progress, right?”

“I don’t know. I’m still chilled,” a shiver punctuates his statement. Loki wishes he’d put on a hoodie.

Tony retrieves one of the many throw blankets Pepper donated to tower after her upgrade. He wraps it around Loki.

“That’s a weird symptom. Bruce suggested it might be shock.”

Loki’s face wrinkles in confusion.

“People who experience or witness something traumatic, or if a traumatic memory is triggered, their bodies sometimes refuse to leave survival mode. We call it shock. Circulation can go haywire, usually it drops. You feel cold. It’s temporary.”

“That sounds regrettably familiar. Like the flashbacks. At least it’s...”

“It’s what?”

“Another day, please,” Loki pulls the blanket tighter. “I need to see how the devices came back. There are eight?”

“Yes, sir. It was a quick succession. I can slow the videos or display it as a chart, should you wish.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, but no. Did the electricity restore in the same pattern?”

“It did.”

“Good. Do you want to sit, Halfling? Or keep staring over my shoulder?”

Tony sits. Loki starts the playback.

The devices above the door and to the left corner of the room return first. They show Tony’s oddly blurry and slow trajectory and the glowing object above Loki. The device above Loki’s bed immediately follows. The vaguest outline of the scepter dissipating finally. The right corner of the entry wall next, showing Tony from behind. The wall opposite Loki’s bed flickers on. Tony speaks to Loki and Jarvis. Tony scoops Loki up with soft words. Audio becoming clearer. The remaining three return simultaneously along the wall furthest from the door, as Loki must have regained consciousness.

“Pause,” Loki requests.

“What?”

“Restart and show only the second device, please. Half speed.”

Tony watches himself take step after step through wispy sheets of golden light. They fracture and curl around him. More solid with each step, folding away. Something is really wrong with the timing. He’s moving faster at half speed.

“Pause,” Loki stares.

“Loki, what is that? It doesn’t show up in real time footage. I didn’t see that.”

It startles an odd laugh from Loki.

“A protective barrier. You shouldn’t have been able to walk through it at all. It is what disabled Jarvis.”

“Was it, I don’t know, failing? Or losing its effectiveness because you were waking up?”

“No. It doesn’t... I shouldn’t have been able to cast one in my sleep.”

The words trigger a memory of a suit a little too attuned to Tony while in a nightmare.

“I could take an apartment downstairs if you prefer,” Loki offers, mistaking the cause of the horror on Tony’s face.

Tony shakes his head. He wraps an arm across Loki’s shoulders again.

“Jarvis, open the vault. Play my worst nightmare, Malibu edition.”

The monitor displays Tony and Pepper, side by side, asleep in a dark bedroom. Tony is experiencing something unpleasant, starting to thrash. Pepper wakes. She tries to wake him.

A suit arrives and pulls Pepper away from Tony, repulsors charged. Both humans screaming in terror. Tony jumps up and disables the suit before the unthinkable can occur. The suit collapses in pieces. He tells her that shouldn’t have happened, he can fix it, pleads for her to stay. Pepper has some choice words as she leaves, obviously shaken by the experience. The video ends 52 seconds after it began.

“Oh.”

“I don’t want you to leave. You’re free to live anywhere you want. But we need to make it safe for you, wherever you choose.”

Loki considers all he has seen.

“I will stay,” this feels like the first real decision Loki’s made for himself in a long time.

“Okay, my weirdly wizardly resident god of mischief, you gonna help out an idiot halfling mechanic to nightmare proof your room and my A.I.?”

Loki snickers and nods. They are quite the pair, he thinks.

“Jarvis, please show the earlier footage from the wall opposite my bed. Close as you can focus on my hands and face. Thirty seconds before your sensors failed. Quarter speed.”

Loki calls for a stop a moment before it goes dark. He uses the manual interface to reverse the image a few frames.

“There,” his hands form a gesture, face pinched in concentration. Tony has no idea what it means. The wisps of green light rising like plasma from Loki are distracting. Tony avoids studying Loki’s hands.

“Okay?”

“I know what was cast. It shouldn’t have happened. I don’t know why you broke through it. Move back.”

Tony is slow to react, so Loki pushes the chair with his foot. Tony gives a little yelp as he rolls several feet. Loki also slides his own chair away from the bench. He performs the gesture, jaw clenched, and looks winded for the effort.

“Walk to me. Slowly. Be careful.”

Tony stands and takes two steps. He meets a wall with his foot. Tony raises his hands and feels along the invisible field like a mime and laughs. Loki isn’t amused.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I was hoping you’d walk through it and we could ascertain how it happened. Stop leaning on it.”

Tony doesn’t quite have his equilibrium before the shell dissipates. He stumbles forward into Loki. Loki catches him by the shoulders. Curiosity blazes up at Tony.

“What did you say before you came in?”

“A lot of things,” he hedges and steps back, “Jarvis?”

“The audio is unclear from the interference. You were facing away from my working sensors in the hallway.”

“Please show the first image after the outage from the doorway.”

Loki watches Tony as Tony stares at the screen. It shows the semi-translucent scepter touching Loki’s heart.

“What did you say?”

Tony pales. He doesn’t want to relive this anymore than he wants to talk about why a broken vase triggers him.

“Not today, glowstick. And your name. And asking you to wake up.”

“And what were you thinking?”

“I hoped it was an illusion and we weren’t going to die?”

“No. What else?”

“That’s really it.”

“What did you think when you spoke?”

“What?”

Loki emits a frustrated little growl. There has to be more. He calms and tries again.

“When you spoke, Magpie, what did you think? What did that phrase mean to you in that exact moment? What did you feel?”

Tony tries. It happened so fast. What did he feel? Emotions wash over him like a flashback. His hands clench painfully.

“I was terrified. Helpless. Angry. I hoped it was an illusion. No. It had to be an illusion. I could see through it. I knew it wasn’t there. Not for me. I wanted it not to be there for you,” Tony’s words spill faster, louder, eyes fixed on the image.

“You need to wake up, Loki. It’s not real. It can’t touch me. I’m fucking immune. We can handle this. You’re safe here. I’m supposed to be there to protect you! Get away!” he nearly screams his final thought. Tony’s knees buckle. He drops and his hands cover his face.

“I wanted it gone and every shitty thing it meant gone and to protect you,” he admits quietly.

Stunned, Loki kneels beside Tony. He places his hand over the dim glow in the center of the worn t-shirt. Trying to soothe the fast rising chest.

“You may not be a mage, my dear magpie, but your will is a thing to behold.”

Tony places his own hand over Loki’s and grimaces out a smile.

“I have no idea what that means. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know if it’s your star or something I can’t see, but you broke that spell.”

“Crap.”

Tony drops his hand. He tries to stand and wobbles badly. Loki helps him to his chair and asks what’s wrong. Tony shakes his head. He rolls the chair to his desk. He pulls open the middle drawer and gets a small box. He slides to a tool chest, gets two pair of precision pliers. He scuttles back to the bench clutching the items in his lap with one hand and the seat with the other. Loki hides his amusement at the sight in the aftermath of their distress. Tony sets the pliers between the vase and soldering pen.

“I was going to give this to you last week. But the suit kind of stole the show after my, after I... It gave me a chance to re-do it. I like it better now.”

Tony puts the white velvet box on the bench.

“I’m not sure if it will interfere with your necklace or bracelets.”

Tony gestures for Loki to open it. Loki does and drops back into his own chair. 

A pale blue disc no bigger but thinner than a quarter lays inside, gently glowing. A silver white metal circles it with a small loop where the ends meet. A familiar triangle pattern is etched on it, no, it has been cast. No tool marks. Tony reaches over and flips the disc. A likeness of a Queen’s Grace on the reverse side. The work is extraordinarily detailed. 

“It’s safe for me to touch. Not so sure about you, Slim.”

Loki is speechless. Again. Pepper is a wonderful person but she is completely wrong about Tony’s gift giving capabilities.

“This is the same as your star?”

“Yep. It’s got less content and it’s round instead of a triangle but essentially.”

“What is your star?” Loki finally thinks to ask.

“My dad studied the Tesseract for most of his adult life.”

Loki gasps. Tony nods.

“It’s probably what made him the way he was. He got 98 percent through reverse engineering it. The tech wasn’t available at the time to do anything else with it. He left the plans for me, which I found 20 years after he died. I finished his work and created the new element. It saved my life, literally. And so far hasn’t driven me any crazier than I can tell.”

“The Tesseract, it’s… This isn’t a new element. It is a very old one. It is your immunity to scepter’s stone,” Loki’s confidence falters to a whisper. “Promise me you won’t tell another person what this came from. Please?”

“Okay. What are they?”

“I beg a day’s reprieve, Magpie. I’ll tell you all I can. You made an infinity stone. Or part of one. I can’t believe you made an infinity stone. I can’t believe you made one for me. Are these powering all the arc reactors?” Loki spins to look at all the suits in their cases, a hand covers his mouth.

“No. The back ups have palladium cores. I use one in my main suit. Put one in Rescue and Bumblebee. And me.”

“You meant for me to wear this?”

“Yeah, do you think it’ll counteract magic? I don’t want to chance that happening after what you said about the barrier.”

Loki longs to pick up the shiny gift. He thinks about what he knows and comes up empty.

“We need to test it.”

“How?”

Loki puts his hand above it. He sends out the smallest pulse he can to divine it’s nature. He feels only a gentle warmth from the two metals.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh. Science magic.”

Loki stares at the beautiful pendant.

“Platinum surrounds it. What was this before you performed your alchemy?”

“Vibranium.”

Loki places his fingertip along the platinum edge and rolls it over to barely touch it. There is no discernible reaction. He grins at Tony and picks it up.

“Okay, so far so good. What about your mom’s mojo jewelry?”

“Let’s test it against a bracelet,” Loki excitedly suggests.

“Wait, what if it breaks? What do I do if your magic goes haywire? I don’t want to watch you screaming in pain again.”

“You contact Thor and send him to Asgard immediately, but I can survive with only one for a long while. I must simply abstain from complex magic.”

“Okay, okay, how do we test it?”

Loki sets his left forearm on the bench. He places the disc on the back of his wrist and slips the chain beside it. His hand above it. No change. He slides the disc under the chain for contact. No change he can feel. He places his hand over and sends another pulse. Warmth, harmony, improvement.

“Well?”

“They are in harmony. It fortifies what is there.”

“Think it’ll do the same for the necklace? Do you want it to do the same thing for the butterfly rune thingy?”

“Yes. I will never fear my mother knowing where I am. The rune means hope. The butterfly is me.”

Loki smiles as he places the disc on the bench. He leans over to allow the pendant contact. It feels no different. He tries the pulse again. Harmony, strength, and protection echo back.

“There is a catalyst for protection when they are together. I humbly accept your gift, Stark. Thank you.”

Tony turns on the soldering pen. He pulls out a reel of platinum alloy wire and snips off a bit to make a link.

“Which side do you want to show?”

Loki rapidly turns it in his fingers feeling the indentations. He stares at both images. Arc reactor. Queen’s Grace. He has no idea. Whichever shows, the other will be next to his heart.

“It doesn’t matter,” he giggles. “You decide.”

He hands it to Stark and plaits his hair while he awaits the decision.

Tony looks at Loki and flips it in the air, allowing chance to decide. He catches it and slaps his palm on the bench. He lifts it to show Loki. They both smile.

Queen’s Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend a google search for pomsky/pomskies. They are adorable and I am not even a dog person. 
> 
> Bryant Park has some truly amazing street pics on google maps. It's around the corner from the library branch Loki went to. And it's only a couple city blocks from the fictional Stark Tower, which was based on 4 Times Square (the old Conde Nast Building) if you're into looking up those sorts of things. ;-)


	15. What’s in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ready for a little action? Yeah, me, too. How 'bout a little Shakespeare in the Park. LOL.

July 10, 2013, Wednesday, afternoon

“Sir, there is a disturbance in Central Park and Director Fury is on the line”

“Shit, put him through.”

Loki closes his laptop and spins his chair to watch from his desk across the room. A hologram of Fury’s head appears over Tony’s bench.

“Stark, we got at least 4 Doombots in the park heading for the zoo. I’m coordinating the NYPD and media on evacuation. Since they’re literally in your backyard, you mind trying to clean this up on your own till we can get some help for you?”

“We’re on it.”

Loki’s eyes widen at the implication.

“What do you mean ‘we’ Stark? Thor and Banner went to Wisconsin, in case you forgot. Richard’s crew aren’t returning calls. Hawkeye’s not in New York. Cap and Widow are headed that way, but from the other side of the city, and I’m in the helicarrier over the Pacific.”

“I mean me and Loki. Cap and Nat can do the PR thing when they get here.”

“PR thing? Stark, you are not taking your Resident Alien boy toy out for a brawl in the park under my orders.”

“Consultant, remember? I don’t take orders. And fuck you, Fury. You asked for my help. Disconnect the call, Jarvis. Give me feeds from anywhere you can. Prep the suits. I want spinning rims.”

“Locked and loaded, sir.”

“I haven’t agreed to help,” the soft response is much closer than Tony was expecting. He spins his chair and looks at his own consultant. Images of crowds panicking and rushing from the park and zoo play on the screens behind him.

“Loki, you can stand there and argue if you want, but the look on your face says you’re even more horrified than I am by this.”

“What if I can’t utilize my magic effectively. We haven’t modified the suit.”

“You don’t have to. You know how everything works in the suit. Use the suit. Jarvis will make sure there’s no friendly fire. Come on, Loki, I can’t watch my own back with four of them. You’re the toughest thing on two feet in this city right now, with or without magic, and we both know it. I could use your help.”

Loki blinks at the screens.

“There are kids and animals that could use your help,” Tony plays the ace he has up his sleeve and feels like an ass for it.

Loki sighs and shakes his head in defeat. Tony opens a drawer and throws a packet of elastics to Loki.

“Put your hair up, Rapunzel. I don’t want any complaints about it getting caught in the plates again,” Tony smirks.

“J., load Bumblebee in the balcony gantry. Well? Get up there or I’ll have all the fun by myself and you’ll have to come scrape what’s left of me out of the sea lion pool.”

“You are worse than Thor!” Loki shouts, sliding into the elevator.

As the faceplate seals on Bumblebee, the first image Loki sees is Stark’s suit ejecting from a lab port below. He swan dives off the edge and engages thrusters halfway down the building to catch up.

“You’re gonna need a name, Slim.”

“I have a name, Magpie.”

“I’m fine letting them call you Iron Bumblebee if you want,” Tony teases.

“It doesn’t matter. What are we fighting, Stark?”

“Robots from some batshit crazy bastard. Hopefully not the batshit crazy bastard himself. Ooh, there’s one. No life signs.”

Tony veers after his target.

“I see another. I am engaging.”

Loki spirals towards one of the metal creatures as it barrels over shrubbery headed for an enclosure. He fires repulsors. A sickly green glow absorbs most of the blasts. It turns and sends a volley of bullets toward the dodging armor and resumes shredding the wall.

“Fuck, what is this thing? It has magic, Stark!”

“Doombots. Guess that explains how these scrap heaps keep self repairing,” Tony grunts out between loud noises over the com. “I thought it was just Doom, I always wondered.”

“Found a weak spot under the arm joints, by the way. Aim,” Tony directs with a muffled explosion, “there. Gotcha.”

Stark flies up to see what’s happening and scan for the others.

“It’s too close to the shelter for armaments,” Loki tries to draw the bot away unsuccessfully. “There are people.”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

Loki spirals closer to re-engage the target about to breach a wall.

“I’m going to rip it’s heart out, or arms off, or head.”

Stark sees Loki execute a perfect superhero landing behind the bot. He upends it with a forward lurch at the back of it’s legs. Loki spins around and lands on its chest, pinning it’s arms with spread knees. There is an awful metal on metal screech as he twists, pulls, and decapitates the thing. Wires and fluids spill from its neck and head as it goes still.

“Ripping the head off works,” he drops the head next to the body.

“I can see that. Two down, two to go. You see the others past these trees?”

“Sirs, there is live footage being uploaded from someone sheltered in the theatre. Two Doombots are outside the entrance. One seems to be veering towards the children’s zoo, the other is heading to the building.”

“Please take the children away from the park,” Loki tries to instruct over deafening gratitude to Iron Man from the emerging crowd. “Authorities will be able to assist you at the street.”

“You’re welcome, kids,” Tony broadcasts loudly from above Loki. Tony salutes them to more cheers.

“Come on,” he sends over the com to Loki, “We still have work to do.” 

Loki joins him in the air. They pull up short to hover in front of the next target. A single Doombot appears to be waiting for them in front of the now abandoned theater. It fires a flurry of bullets from one hand striking Loki harmlessly. An eldritch blast issues from the other. It sends Stark tumbling back through the treetops.

“I liked it better when they were ignoring us,” Stark returns to the fray. “Don’t hit the clock.”

“I’ll distract it, you fire on the weak point.”

Loki fires his repulsors in a staccato pattern while gaining altitude and changing direction rapidly. He successfully draws its attention and fire up as he goes. Stark swoops back by low and fires a smaller missile to the upraised arm joint causing a catastrophic failure for the bot with a pleasing explosion.

“Stark!” Loki warns from his higher vantage point and zips over the empty road towards the remaining threat. “The last one is entering the children’s zoo. Go low. Follow the main path. I have an idea. Hurry!”

The bot is closing in on a group trying to flee through it’s entrance. Tony follows Loki’s directive to flank it.

“We can’t use your missiles so close to the children and animals.”

“Loki, where are you going?”

“Hold your position near the entrance. I’m going to create a shield. You track it and dispatch it when I do.”

“Damn, it’s almost on them. Can you shield the whole area?”

“No, I can’t. But I don’t have to.”

Loki swears in something that doesn’t translate. Stark hears his name among the invectives. Loki loops around it to keep its attention on him and not moving forward.

“I’m going to use force push. When it bounces away, kill it.”

Stark waits on the main path for his partner to use the force, apparently. What games has Clint been playing with him?

Loki’s helmet retracts as he spirals to land between it and the group. Loki verifies location by eyesight. He retracts his gloves immediately.

“Stay behind me!” he shouts.

The bot raises its arms to fire at the group, Loki casts his shield spell. He thrusts both open palms forward with a ferocious roar. The bot gains air and flails directly into Stark’s line of fire. A small missile makes a direct hit with a minimal explosion and the shrapnel falls harmlessly to empty path below.

“Jarvis, is the park clear? Any more baddies?”

“Several sources confirm there were only 4. They’ve all been rendered inoperable by either you or Mr. Odinsson, sir.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that, Jarvis.”

Loki falls to his knees and hands after his breathless request. His hair falls free of it’s binding, covering his face in the breeze.

Stark lands softly in front of Loki. They’re rushed by a noisy group of children and teenagers celebrating, and several harried teachers shouting to make sure everyone is accounted for.

“Can you give us a little space, guys? Thanks,” Stark broadcasts before exiting his suit to check on Loki.

The teachers herd everyone back up the path about 20 feet trying to reclaim some order.

“You okay, Slim?”

Loki lifts his head. He locks eyes with Stark. His smile is blinding. He’s laughing.

“I am exhausted,” he admits with exuberance.

“Iron Man, who’s your friend?” a fearless teenager shouts above the others, obviously clutching her little sister in one hand and a phone in the other.

Tony smiles and waves them off.

Tony makes a pretense of checking the suit to lean in and whisper, “You can let the suit do the standing for you if you need to. And I told you to choose a name.”

“You did, you insufferable magpie,” Loki rolls his eyes. “And I told you I already have one.”

“Yeah, but do you want them to know that, yet?”

Loki lets Stark pretend to help him up and whispers, “I suppose Skywalker is out since it’s copyrighted. Do you think Mischief will cause your one-eyed director a headache?” Loki plaits his hair and tucks the tail under the neck plate into his shirt collar while his hands are free.

“God, I hope so,” Tony grins as his own suit wraps around him.

“Don’t think we’re not talking about that Skywalker thing when we get home,” Tony’s faceplate drops after the quip.

The bold teen with the phone kneels beside her sister who nods solemnly. The smaller girl dashes around the teachers and runs right up to Loki before his faceplate can close.

“Thank you!” she shouts up at him. She turns to wave at the camera. Loki takes a knee beside her. He also waves with a proud smile.

“You’re most welcome, small one, and very brave.”

The girl turns back to Loki since he’s closer to eye level.

“I’m Olivia. What’s your name?”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Olivia. You may call me Mischief.”

Loki introduces himself and elegantly shakes her small hand. His smile widens as he peeks over her at Stark. 

Beautiful. Tony can’t imagine another word for the expression.

“That’s a neat suit, Mischief. Did your friend Iron Man make it for you?”

“Yes, he did. We call the suit Bumblebee.”

“I love bumble bees!” she flings herself at him for a hug.

“Thank you, Mischief! Thank you, Iron Man!” she screams excitedly and runs back to her sister for another hug. Olivia enthusiastically yells his name’s Mischief and he’s a bumble bee at her big sister. The crowd cheers.

Loki stands and lets his own faceplate close. He nods to the group and turns to Stark.

“You’re gonna be headline news, Slim. The tweets are already coming in.”

“Couldn’t be helped, Halfling. Should we locate Steve and Tasha or remove the debris?”

“Jarvis said they’re on the mall headed this way. SHIELD can take care of clean up, unless you want to examine them.”

“No. I have no need to examine those twisted things. Shall we meet them halfway?”

“Yeah, a flyby sounds good.”

Tony lifts off like normal. Loki gracefully spirals up beside him.

“Show off.”

Loki laughs.

They wave to the crowd, hovering side by side above the treetops. Both spot the motorcycle and race towards it. Tasha almost loses Steve coming to a halt as the armors circle them, Tony low, Loki high. They execute dual fist down landings on the path like a pair of sphinxes. Steve curses at Nat as he removes his helmet and wobbles off.

“Is there anything for us to do or have I broken state law riding my bike through here for nothing?” Tasha asks laughing at Steve.

Tony’s helmet retracts. He excitedly tip toes over to Natasha.

“Sorry, we had all the fun. Slim’s code name is Mischief. And you gotta see the footage of him with Miss Olivia.”

Stark pulls a phone out of somewhere from the suit and holds it out for Natasha to share the view. Steve peeks over their shoulders to see.

“Oh, big sis got the force push, too. Interesting angle,” Tony rambles. “Teenage girls and their phones – no better PR in the world. Click the next one. Jarvis said somebody got footage of him decapitating the first one near the sea lions.”

“Holy Moly, would you look at that!”

“Pay up, Johnny Doughboy,” Natasha winks at Loki and holds her hand out to an impressed Rogers. Steve drags his wallet out and hands her a twenty as Tony looks around.

“What were you doing coming from that direction?”

“Getting lunch and going tailgating. The Yankees-Royals game is tonight. Steve’s still sore the Dodgers left town,” Tasha pockets the cash, “and he refuses to attend a Mets game.”

“It’s the Mets, Nat. And I can’t root for the L.A. Dodgers, it’s not the same.”

“You just like getting to trash talk Rhodes.”

“No, I don’t, and Boston sucks anyway.”

“You should evaluate the standings and choose the strongest team to support based on yearly lineups and how they play pre-season.”

“Are you kidding?” Steve’s arms akimbo show his thoughts on the matter.

“What are they talking about, Stark?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Tony lies smoothly.

Loki looks expectantly at the two bickering.

“Baseball,” Natasha says.

“I swear to god, Nat, if you fill his head with baseball I will never forgive you. Same goes for you, Roger Dodger.”

“Yeah, yeah, we got it, Shellhead. I suppose you want us to coordinate the SHIELD clean up with the locals.”

“SHIELD’s a few minutes out. Coming up Fifth. Debris at Tisch’s entrance, near the water fountain by the red pandas, and near the Delacorte Clock. Loki’s headless horror is where you saw it on the video. No significant damage except a few stray bullets from the bots. Yay us!”

“Any idea what they were after?” Steve asks.

“No clue, if you do the press coverage for us, you can swing by the tower, take the truck and my VIP season parking pass.”

“You have a season parking pass?” Tasha huffs.

“I did a friend of a friend a favor. Got a stack of Field MVP Club seats, too, well, maybe. Jarvis, any of those left for tonight’s game?”

“Two remaining, sir. Shall I have Mr. Ellison hold them?”

“Yours if you want ‘em,” Tony’s eyebrows waggle.

“Yes, please. Tell John we’ll be there in 45. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Romanoff.”

“What are we releasing?” she asks.

Tony looks at Loki’s concerned eyes.

“Don’t take questions. He’s family. Not an official Avenger, just helping out. But extensively trained with his suit. Code name Mischief. No, I am not starting my own army, or making everyone suits, when they start yelling. No idea why Doom was terrorizing the park. Does he ever give a reason? Good enough?” Tony looks at them.

“I think you covered it, Tony,” Tasha snickers.

“Good job, guys,” Steve pats Loki’s shoulder. “Debrief at the tower tomorrow morning at 10 okay?”

“Sure thing, Cap. SHIELD just pulled up, you guys better hurry. Let’s blow this popsicle stand, Mischief.”

~~~

“This hardly calls for a celebration,” Loki’s hands twist in his lap.

“Why not? The only thing that got destroyed was the bots. We saved a bunch of kids and critters, got somebody else to deal with the press, and, as a bonus, I got to yell at Fury,” Tony grins.

“Your definition of a victory is not normal.”

“So?”

“Why are you so intent on this, Stark?”

“Why are you so against it?” Tony’s defenses go up.

Loki has to consider the question. This isn’t normal. Why is he against it?

“I don’t know!” Loki’s own frustration feeds Tony’s.

“Was it too small a victory? Somebody need to die before you’re allowed to celebrate? Not heroic enough? What? Is it weird somebody else isn’t soaking up all the credit? What is going on?”

Loki hadn’t thought of it in those terms, sarcasm notwithstanding. He feels chilled and out of place. His stomach tense, hollow. He would have been forced to endure a feast at home, or at least some drunken revelry by his brother.

“Loki, please, tell me what’s going on in there.”

“Perhaps I do not think it merits celebrating because it was too easy?” Loki shudders and rubs his forehead.

“But it wasn’t easy, Loki,” Tony worries about the shiver. He can handle angry but shutting down doesn’t make sense. “Those Doombots put up a fight. They would have killed people who got in their way. We stopped them. You took hits. You exhausted yourself to save those kids. You thought up strategies to keep the destruction and danger to a minimum. You put yourself in harm’s way drawing fire. Literally. I don’t care if you were in a suit and you’re basically bulletproof. Those things had magic. We don’t know they couldn’t have hurt you.”

Tony lets his urge to celebrate slip away as Loki blinks. Tony observes guilt when Loki should be proud or smug or happy. He watches Loki visibly teeter on the border of an episode. Tony wishes he hadn’t become frustrated with Loki’s shying from the spotlight. Even a private spotlight of one.

Loki stands and walks away. Everything feels wrong. He makes an entire circuit of the workshop. Then another. He retakes his seat across from Tony.

“Stark, there is something wrong with me.”

“Okay?” Tony’s eyebrows raise.

“I mean more than normal,” Loki flashes a halfhearted smirk at Tony, familiar with the implication of those furry semaphores. “I fear the procedure they used didn’t work correctly.”

Tony’s heart skips a beat. He wants to apply the unibeam with extreme prejudice to whoever was involved in that process. Tony pushes his anger down and calmly encourages Loki.

“You want to tell me about it?”

“I am not Aesir.”

Thor covered the adopted thing. Briefly. Tony’s been waiting for it to come up. He nods. Loki swallows and looks at the floor.

“I am Jötunn.”

Tony untangles Loki’s hands from themselves and takes hold. It’s a non-issue to Tony. Loki looks up, lost. Tony squeezes gently and smiles. That reflexive, polite smile bounces across Loki’s features and disappears. It nearly unhinges Tony. This has nothing to do with psychology. Loki’s physiologically a whole different species. They used an Asgardian treatment. Shit. Tony panics. Tony compartmentalizes his panic as fast as he can manage and deals with what they can deal with.

“Did you have a choice?”

“What?”

“Loki, did you choose that procedure freely?”

“No.”

Tony exhales through his nose to keep himself contained. Anger is better than panic. He can work with anger.

“Has any Jötunn ever gone through it before? Can it be undone?”

“I don’t know,” Loki grimaces. Tony knows he knows fuck all about magic but there has to be something they can do. They should definitely do something. He squeezes Loki’s hands once more.

“You want to try anyway?” anger and defiance on full display in Tony's offer.

Loki looks utterly surprised.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Tony releases his now very firm grip on Loki’s hands. He leans back. His whole body aches with irritation. He wants to break something. He makes his voice very calm. “We’ll put that on our special projects agenda. Right now, I think we should eat since we’re not celebrating. You have any preference or do you want me to surprise you?”

Tony stands and stretches until the tension loosens in his neck. Loki’s eyes wander quickly over him. It’s been a long day, it’s only 3, they just got off a hell of a roller coaster, and they skipped lunch. Tony shouldn’t entertain the other hunger stirred by Loki’s glance. 

The beautiful, proud smile Tony saw earlier unexpectedly reappears on Loki’s tired face.

“Surprise me?”

“A surprise is going to take me about an hour. Why don’t you go grab a nap, Slim. You look exhausted. I’ll wake you up when I get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maps of the Central Park Zoo are really lovingly detailed.   
Everyone still breathing? :)


	16. It’s Just a Jump to the Left…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and a step to ri-i-i-i-ight  
with your hands on your hips  
you bring your knees in ti-i-ight  
but it’s the pelvic thru-ust  
that really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane  
let’s do the time warp again!  
let’s do the time warp again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nonlinear storytelling. Watch the dates, we cover some ground out of order, hence the chapter title. 
> 
> I solemnly promise the next two chapters will make sense of all the randomness in this chapter.

July 29, 2013, Monday

Loki walks into the lab, his arms full. A rhythm in his stride. Humming quietly. The song blasting through his earbuds is disconcertingly catchy.

Halfway to his desk Loki trips over a box of parts. He falls face first. His sketchbook slides across the lab. Safely out of range of the plate, previously balanced on an open glass. He saves the glass by landing on an elbow. The plate tumbled and landed pizza first. It miraculously did not shatter on the hard surface amidst spilled soda. His phone had skittered after the sketchbook, disconnecting itself from the cord, and blaring music from its surprisingly robust tiny speakers. Embarrassment over the clumsiness doesn’t have a chance to blossom. 

Barely a moment after his fall, Dum-E blasts foam from Loki’s waist to his hair. He gives another blast to the back of Loki’s head to be thorough.

Loki coughs and sputters. He lays his forehead on the floor. 

The elevator chimes. Loki squeezes his eyes closed.

“Oh, I love this song. Have you heard the Johnny Cash version? What the hell happened?” 

Loki hears aborted laughter in the man’s voice.

Loki sets the mostly empty glass next to the plate. He pushes some foamed hair away from one side of his face and gets to his knees. He looks over his shoulder at Stark. Stark looks like he’s about to rupture something by holding back. 

The chorus plays again. Dum-E blasts the plate, the glass shatters when it falls over. Foam moves towards the kneeling figure. Loki whirls on the bot. Dum-E rears back. Loki points his finger up at him with a menacing scowl. Dum-E releases the trigger and the spray stops before going higher than Loki’s thighs.

“You promised you wouldn’t throw him out the window!”

Dum-E lowers the extinguisher, defeated, and rolls away.

“You know,” Loki gets one foot under himself, then a second, and rises, “when you said this would happen, I honestly didn’t believe you.”

Loki’s hair sticks straight out on one side. His knees are soaked. Foam rolls down the back of his clothing. Loki pops his earbuds out and discards them to the floor. He turns to face Stark. He has to look a little further down than normal.

Stark is on the floor. Silently shaking with laughter so hard he’s crying.

“I’m going upstairs. To shower and change. Then I am going out to eat. I would appreciate if you could find my phone and sketchbook once you can get off the floor.”

Jarvis opens the elevator without prompting. Loki straightens his shirt and lets out a deep exhale. Tony grabs Loki’s wrist as he walks past. 

“I’m,” is all Tony can get out. His eyes try to apologize in a code of blinks as he wheezes. 

The absurdity final hits Loki when foam drips from his hair onto Stark’s nose. The man flinches and hiccups. Loki laughs helplessly.

“Let me go, Magpie. I’m all sticky.”

Tony does. He puts his head briefly between his knees to recover his breath.

“Wait, wait, where are you going to eat?” 

Loki shuffles into the waiting cab.

“I don’t know. New Jersey. Maybe, Connecticut. I need. To get. Far. Away. From this lab,” Loki presses the button with each phrase, even though he knows Jarvis won’t shut the doors until he’s good and ready. Loki sighs. “I am open to suggestions.”

Tony avoids the broken glass as crawls to the plate and lifts it. 

“You still feel like pizza? I know a great place in New Haven.”

“Yes. You may drive. Jarvis, close the damned doors. I’m cold and dripping on the carpet.”

~~~

Mid-July to Early August, 2013

Over the course of 3 weeks Loki finally establishes an enchantment to protect Jarvis from being disabled with magic. There were a couple interesting hitches along the way.

The electricity was easily shielded on July 18th. The lenses, processors, and cabling caused some issues until Loki fully understood how those worked together.

Tony and Jarvis were both reluctant to reveal either the hardware core or the extensive coding that is the essence of Jarvis.

Loki successfully applied a workaround enchantment July 21st to keep the sensors in his room available. Tony argued Loki sometimes fell asleep wherever he happened to be and apparently asked the unreasonable. 

Loki hotly refused to enchant every single sensor or interface in their living and work areas. So they continued to work at the issue to no avail through many uncomfortable evenings, cross words, and bad ideas.

One evening near the end of the second week on the project, Tony takes Jarvis offline for a scheduled diagnostic maintenance. He runs the code, section by section, searching for anomalies, inconsistencies, and vulnerabilities.

Jarvis fails to respond to a simple request and Loki becomes immediately concerned. Stark isn’t in his bedroom. Loki methodically checks all the penthouse floors before going to the lab. He had to use the hand scanner to open the elevator door.

Loki walks in. A section of the code rapidly displays across a screen. He looks at it. It feels briefly familiar. He clutches his head and screams.

“Fuck! Are you okay?” Tony is next to him in an instant. But he can’t prevent Loki from dropping to his knees.

“What was that, Stark?” Loki looks at the floor, breathing erratically.

“I don’t know, you tell me. What happened?”

“On the screen. What was on the screen?”

“Machine code,” Tony is confused.

“I’ve seen you work with machine code before. That’s not simple machine code.”

Tony is less confused. It’s Jarvis. More specifically, the segment of Jarvis that makes him, well, him. Mostly coded by Tony but there are also the improvements Jarvis has painstakingly made to himself. Never losing any value from his creator but adding to them. Becoming more than the sum of his component parts as he told Loki when he introduced himself. His personality. His essence. Him.

“It’s Jarvis.”

“Oh,” Loki raises his head and eyebrows to look at Stark. There’s a drop of blood under one nostril.

“What happened?” Tony hands him tissues and points at his own nose as if to explain.

Loki has trouble finding words for this. He wipes the blood away and blinks at Stark’s concerned face several times.

“Have you ever had a migraine or suffered severe eye strain?”

“Yes.”

“Ever been hit in the nose so hard you wished it had finished the job and put you out of your misery?”

Tony groans and nods.

“Ever have an idea so brilliant you think you’re going to pass out from how perfect it is and you’re terrified you’ll forget it if you don’t get it written down or tell someone?”

“Yes, where are you going with this, Slim?”

“The code. I saw it. The Allspeak translated what I saw. I understood it as only a mage could. I experienced all of that in a single moment. Most of the code you run are simple sets of orders, protocols, stops. Ignorable as so much background noise. That,” Loki points without looking to the now unmoving code on the screen, “that was extraordinarily nuanced. I know how to protect Jarvis. But I refuse to do so without his consent. I’m going to lie on the couch over there. Let me know when he is… himself again or it is morning. Whichever is later.”

Sunday, August 4th, Loki protects Jarvis’ code from magical interference. A week later Jarvis requests similar protection for his hardware core and receives it. Loki replicates the protection on the mini-Jarvis in both Bumblebee and Iron Man at the same time.

~~~

September 18, 2013, Wednesday 

“STARK!” 

Loki exits the elevator. He walks down the hall and is ready to bellow again when a responding WHAT? comes from the vicinity of Stark’s bedroom. He heads toward it.

A half packed suitcase sits open at the end of the bed. Tony emerges from his closet with folded clothing and dress shoes in a drawstring bag.

“Where are you going?” surprise delays Loki’s news.

Without waiting for an answer, Loki walks over and curls up behind the luggage on his side. Head propped on a hand to watch the activity.

“Board meetings in California tomorrow and Friday. I’ll be back Saturday night. What’s up?”

“I suppose I don’t have to warn you, but I volunteered to host my writer’s group Friday afternoon. There’s another matter I want to go over, too, but it will keep.”

“I thought you guys met at the library on Mondays,” Tony removes socks and boxers to accommodate the shoes next to his toiletries.

“Usually, but the out of town members are flying in for the weekend. It wouldn’t be fair to ask the library to host us and displace another group. No one else has room. They were going to split up between two homes and use video conferencing. The members here are all hosting guests from elsewhere in their homes, except me,” Loki rambles as Stark finishes repacking his clothes.

Loki rests his chin on the hard case after Stark zips it closed.

“How big’s your group?” Tony turns to the dresser. “I thought it was only a few of you.”

“There were twelve members in New York before I joined. Which made me lucky number 13,” Loki giggles. The shock on their faces when he showed up in person the first time was priceless. Most conference in through a text chat channel. 

They soon remembered he was one of their own. News spread to the entire group a man had finally infiltrated their ranks and they had a good laugh about practicing what they preach. A writer is a writer.

“How many are coming in?”

“Twelve.”

Tony whistles. He pulls everything out of his briefcase onto the dresser.

“Twenty five. That’s a nice little crowd.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Loki curls further around the suitcase watching him reorganize.

“Nah. Where are you meeting?”

“The entertainment room. It has all those sofas and bathrooms and the projector.”

Tony laughs.

“You mean the man cave? It’s the man cave, Loki.”

“Not this Friday it isn’t.”

“Oh my god. You’re the only guy, aren’t you?” Tony realizes he’s never once heard a masculine name or pronoun used for them. He stops to look at Loki.

“Yes,” Loki smiles prettily. Smugly. Tony smirks and shakes his head.

“What are you doing for food?”

“Jillian said they could cater snacks or a meal or both. Or we could come down. I haven’t decided what would be the least stressful to the staff or guests.”

“They’ve worked on much less than two days notice. Have snacks and drinks for the meeting and do buffets for dinner and dessert. Check for dietary restrictions with your group and tell Jillian she should let the chefs be as impressive as they want. Make a day of it. Then everyone gets to visit comfortably without paying an arm and a leg to do it. You got the game room and patio so everyone can spread out. You can have them back Saturday if you want. I won’t get in till late.”

Tony tries not to wonder if one of the group is who Loki was with last week. Shit. Loki is watching him. Tony turns back to his task.

“You are worried about me.”

“Not really. I’m glad you’ve found a hobby you enjoy and people who appreciate you.”

“You are worried about something,” Loki rolls over so his head rests on the suitcase. His legs stretch out until his feet burrow under the pillows.

“I’m having dinner with Happy and Pepper on Saturday,” Tony sighs. “At their house.”

“Ah. Are you having another head up your own ass moment?”

Tony shuts the briefcase with more force than strictly necessary. He turns to yell over the astute observation. However, his irritation is derailed by Loki, staring, upside down in a sprawl. Tony laughs.

“Stop being such a cat lying on my luggage.”

Loki snorts and rolls over to sit up on his knees.

“Well?”

“Maybe. It’ll be fine. What about you? Sure you can handle two dozen women all at once, Casanova?” Tony wants to tape his mouth shut, or run his head into a wall, or kick his own ass. He smiles instead.

“Most of them are happily married with children, some grandchildren. The only one who flirts with me freely has a girlfriend of her own and means nothing by it. She just likes me for my narrative. Oh. Are you jealous?” Loki smirks and bats his lashes, obviously enjoying himself. “They mean nothing to me. I swear on my oaf of a brother’s life, Magpie, nothing at all.”

Loki clutches a hand to his heart as dramatically as a silent film star.

“Are you trying to cheer me up?”

“Is it working?” Loki’s broad smile almost makes the trip seem bearable.

“Maybe,” Tony grumbles. He sets the hard-case on the carpet and extends the handle.

“Do you want me to drive you to the airport? I’ll promise not to pick up any strange men on my way home, if you promise not to pick up any in California,” Loki exaggerates a whole face wink.

“You really are the god of mischief, aren’t you?” Tony slots his briefcase against the luggage with a smile.

“Don’t knock the title. Want me to carry your garment bag or will you be attending your meetings naked? Perhaps I’m the one who should be jealous,” Loki picks up the bag hanging from the closet door and walks past Stark to the hallway. 

“I’ll drive, you ride, but you need shoes.”

“My room is literally across from the elevator. Do you want me to pick you up when you get back?”

“It’ll be late.”

“So?”

Tony watches Loki turn to face him. Loki slides his socked feet backwards, one after the other, on the polished hardwood to the end of the hall and around the corner. Tony snorts and follows.

“Who taught you to moonwalk?”

“The internet.”

Tony really shouldn’t be surprised. He chuckles.

“Sure. If you want. Just don’t get pulled over.”

“Never fear. If I do, I’ll use the Jedi mind trick.”

Tony stares at Loki’s backside as he twists his feet into running shoes inside his door, still holding the garment bag over his head. The phrase finally catches on a few synapses.

“You can’t do that, can you?”

“No,” Loki giggles. “But I can do this.”

Loki waves a golden light down his body. He becomes a mirror image of Stark. Tony’s jaw drops.

“Sorry for speeding, officer. I don’t have my ID on me,” Loki pats his pockets with his free hand and a trademark smirk. “Can you send the ticket to my office? Thanks, you’re the best. I’ll keep it under the limit on my way home. Have a nice day!” Loki’s voice is an exact match to Tony’s irreverent sass as well.

Loki waves again and is back to himself with a tired smile.

Tony closes his mouth. He gets in the elevator. Loki follows. Anxiety whispers through Loki at the reaction. He worries nearly all the way to the garage in silence beside the man.

“Can you at least turn into someone else instead of me?” Tony whines. “I get in enough trouble on my own.”

Loki smiles in relief.

“Not if I’m driving your car, Halfling. It was only an illusion.”

“You want to go to California for three days, Slim?” Tony rolls pleading eyes over. Tony sets his suitcase and briefcase in the trunk of the Mercedes next to the suit suitcase already there. “I will totally trade with you and I promise to entertain your literary harem.”

“I don’t know which thing you said is more offensive. Are you trying to get Pepper to murder one or both of us? Or just ruin my reputation?”

Loki lays the garment bag over the cases and closes the trunk.

Tony giggles at the thought of Loki at his board meetings and dinners. Pepper would definitely hurt them.

“None of the above. It’s the first time I’ve been back to Malibu since all the… stuff went down.”

Tony slides into the driver’s seat and tries not to stare when Loki gracefully folds in and fastens his seatbelt.

“How late is late?”

“1 a.m.”

“I will be waiting Sunday morning then. And you will be fine, Magpie.”

“Thanks, Loki. So will you.”

They fight over the radio and banter about nothing all the way to the airport. Loki wishes him well on his trip, waves as the plane taxis off. He makes a beeline back into the car as soon as he is sure he’s no longer in view.

“Jarvis, please text Pepper to call me the moment she has a free minute to talk,” Loki selects the 2nd seat adjustment option, changes the radio, and heads back to the tower. It’s twenty minutes before she calls.

“Hey, Loki, what’s going on?”

“Stark seemed worried. Before he left.”

“Worried? About what?”

“California. The meetings. Dinner. My creative writing group, for some reason.”

“Really? Worried how?”

“He mentioned this was the first trip there after whatever happened in Malibu,” Loki let’s the transgressions remain unspoken. 

“Oh. Oh, I cannot believe I’ve been so thoughtless. You’re a lifesaver. He shouldn’t stay in the new house on his own. I don’t even think it’s finished. I’ll arrange one of the big suites at the Waldorf. It’s where I’m putting Rhodey up this weekend. They can share. It’s supposed to be a surprise for dinner Saturday. Don’t tell Tony if he calls. James isn’t getting in till Friday afternoon.”

Loki agrees to keep the secret. He has yet to meet the elusive colonel. But having his friend near should definitely help bolster Stark’s strange mood. And alleviate the pressure of watching the couple over dinner alone.

“Why was he worried about your writer friends?”

“I offered to host a rare get-together for all of us.”

“I’m confused.”

“There are two dozen members, aside from myself. Half of whom are flying in from around the country. All of them women. Except me.”

Pepper laughs.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Only Tony could get jealous of a creative writing group getting together. Are you having it at the Penthouse?”

“Yes. The entertainment room, though, not upstairs. I haven’t told them I live here, only that I work for Stark Industries and have access to room for us in one place.”

“That’s sweet of you. What are you doing for food?”

“That was Stark’s concern as well. He suggested snacks, drinks, and then dinner. Jillian said she would help me. I’m meeting with her when I get home and floating it to the group for approval.”

“I’m sure they’ll agree,” Pepper checks her watch. He has to be in the car on the way back. “Thank you, Loki.” 

“What for?”

“Taking Tony to the airport. Listening to him. Knowing what he’s not saying. Being his friend. Being my friend. Caring. Take your pick. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You, too. I know you must be busy with the upcoming meetings. I won’t keep you. Have a good day, Pepper.”

“Thanks. You, too. Bye, Loki.”

“Goodbye.”

~~~

August 15, 2013, Thursday, midmorning

Bruce takes a half step into the kitchen and pauses. Loki gazes out the window from Pepper’s sofa. Arms around his knees, necklace in hand. A soft smile makes him seem timelessly young. A screensaver bounces on the laptop beside him as he daydreams.

“This is strangely familiar,” Bruce smiles from the doorway. Cooking with Loki on Thursday was always enjoyable. He hasn’t seen much of Loki since he got back.

“Oh, hello,” Loki shifts around. He closes the laptop and moves it to the coffee table. “Is it lunchtime already?”

“No, I skipped breakfast and feel weird taking stuff from downstairs. Everyone else pays and my card swipes and zeros come up,” Bruce shrugs and heads for the walk through pantry.

Loki nods. He’s not once felt uncomfortable, but he knows he was raised in privilege. Bruce rifles through stuff. He holds up a banana for Loki who nods again. Bruce tosses it to him. The rest of his stash is abandoned on the table as he gets bottled waters from the fridge. He puts one in front of Loki and cracks his own open. He takes a spot at the far end of the sofa and tears into a packet of pretzels.

“So, what were you smiling about?”

Loki full on blushes as he bites into his snack. He chews thoroughly and swallows.

“That good, huh?” Bruce snickers.

“I was writing and became lost in a thought.”

“It looked like a pretty good thought to get lost in. You, uh, want to tell me who it was starring or should I guess?”

“Um,” Loki feels his eyes widen. Damn Stark. Damn him. It is all his fault.

“I won’t tell him.”

Loki feels like prey in a hunter’s sight.

“Your eyes land on the reactor or his eyes whenever he’s in the room,” Bruce glances at the necklace. “Almost exclusively. And Tony’s been doodling that flower on everything for a month now. You want to tell me about it?”

“I don’t know what there is to tell.”

“Okay. How bout I start?”

Loki’s brows fall. He waves his banana and keeps eating. And the day had started so promising.

“I moved in about 3 months before you did. I’m pretty much still a self-isolating bastard, but Tony needs people. I think he doesn’t expect them to stay or they’ll get frustrated or something.”

Loki listens attentively.

“He seemed depressed when I got here. Even though he was obviously excited to have someone to talk to. He held back a lot. It was like he knew I could only handle so much. And I’m grateful cause I’m glued together with what works for me. Then Pepper and Happy decided they wanted to give it a go. He told me Pepper asked his permission. He couldn’t say no, but it drove him a little batty. I mean they were already attending public events separately together with dates which is weird no matter how you spin it. The media finally stopped hounding them for the most part and then…”

Bruce sighs.

“Pepper moved on?”

Bruce nods.

“Yeah, with his other best friend. I mean, it could only have been worse if she’d started dating Rhodes.”

If Sigyn had decided to date Thor, Loki would have left Asgard. Permanently. But Loki introduced her to Álise. It was difficult at first but seeing them truly happy was all it took for Loki’s heart to heal. Loki exhales noisily.

“Yeah, anyway, then you show up.”

“Me?” Loki blinks.

“Yeah, you. Tony has trouble connecting. When he finds one, he holds on for dear life. Jarvis showed me you and the other guy. I couldn’t believe he was anything more than rage and destruction. Tony’s been trying so hard to tell me he was more for over a year. But you showed me. It helps. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but I’m confused.”

“I’m getting there. Tony connected not just with me but Hulk, too. And with you. Like seriously connected. Now, about that daydream. I don’t think you’re the only one.”

“But it’s only flirtation,” Loki wills the hope fluttering in his chest to behave. “Isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate. He’s not truly interested.”

“Oh, I think he might be. Inappropriate how?”

“He’s essentially my warden.”

Bruce snorts.

“Has he ever acted like that?”

“No.”

“Have you ever thought of him like that?”

“Well. No.”

“How’s he treated you?”

“As a very good friend,” Loki considers Stark as Bruce stares expectantly. “He’s been selfless. Understanding. Entertaining. Reckless. Generous. Thoughtless. Kind. Infuriating. Protective. Brilliant. Accommodating. He’s very witty.”

“That sounds like Tony,” Bruce chuckles. “I don’t think you’re the only one daydreaming of possibilities is all I’m saying.”

“Isn’t that sort of thing mostly frowned upon here? In public?”

“It’s getting better. Does Tony seem like the kind of guy to give a crap about convention or public opinion?”

“Oh. Well, no. I. What are you saying, Bruce?”

“I’m saying Tony’s extremely charismatic. He catches a lot of eyes and flirting is his default setting, if you haven’t noticed. I think he compartmentalized sex because of how he was raised. If that’s all it is to you, you’re both adults.”

Loki tosses his peel expertly to the trash bin across the room. This is nearly as bad as getting ‘the talk’ a second time from Mother and discussing the joys and mysteries of female anatomy and childbearing.

“You’ve been around similar blocks, if you participated in any of what you described happening during certain seasonal festivities with the elves.”

Loki can’t hide his blush. Damn it. Bruce snickers.

“But he’s got a big heart, don’t break it if you can help it. And if you’re both happy flirting, don’t let my outside observations ruin it. You both look happy. That doesn’t happen very often. What’s on the other side of that thing?”

Loki’s becomes self conscious of his absentminded pendant fondling. He wills the near constant flush from his face with effort and shows Bruce.

“I thought so. The flower looks nice with the butterfly.”

“Thanks.”

“The least I can do is give you and Tony a kick in the pants since I can’t help with Thor and Jane.”

“What is wrong with Thor and Jane?” Loki thought they were doing well.

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one mooning over a scientist with a head up their ass. And I know I can’t talk sense to the scientists, figured I’d try my luck with the gods,” Bruce smirks. “I should get back downstairs. Good luck with whatever you were writing.”

“Thanks. Wait, Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be interested in a curry at 8 tonight?” Loki nervously smiles.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid to have dinner with Tony by yourself.”

“Maybe. He told me my poker face was shit weeks ago and I think you’ve given me an unbiased confirmation. I can’t avoid him. I need to...”

“Get your shit together?” Bruce finishes for him with a smile.

“Fuck.”

Bruce laughs.

“Okay, but you’re on your own tomorrow. Just keep busy and think about it. Meet you back here at 6:30 to get started?”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed the song playing on Loki’s phone was Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash as covered by Social Distortion you were correct. 
> 
> The pizza restaurant Tony suggests in New Haven, CT is Pepe’s. I have been, it was wonderful. I hear they have multiple locations now. I need a nap.


	17. The Team, The Work, and Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accurate chapter title is accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I’m dropping you right in the middle of the action ON JULY 31ST! This should tie up some of the loose threads from conversations in the last chapter though. ;-)

July 31, 2013, Wednesday, late afternoon

“Puny God?”

The black and gold armor confuses Hulk. He picks Loki up from beside Barton’s unconscious and bloody form. 

Loki wakes as he is lifted by a wall of green. He dismisses the warning alarm from Jarvis. Loki retracts his gauntlets, the sighting plate, and helmet, revealing himself to Hulk. One bloodied hand gently braces against the green chest, another sets atop the large arm holding him. Hulk looks him over closely. Loki’s far too tired to do anything more than muster a small smile.

“Hello.”

“You helped,” Hulk accuses.

“I tried. Yes.”

“You brought those things here. Before.”

“Yes. I am quite sorry about that. Thank you for helping me,” Loki smiles sincerely at the huge face a foot in front of him. He still looks so very much like Bruce.

“Help you?”

“Yes. In the tower. You saved me.”

Hulk’s massive eyebrows furrow. Hulk smashed the puny god in the tower. Hulk stopped the bad things from the space hole. Hulk helped his friends. Hulk caught Iron Man. Hulk saved the little spies. Hulk punched the hammer god in the sky ship once. That was fun. Falling from the smaller sky ship wasn’t. Hulk saved Earth. Hulk didn’t save the puny god.

Hulk laughs.

“Crazy god. Why help little hawk?”

“He is my friend, too.”

“Holy shit!”

“Barton, please don’t startle him,” Loki tries and fails to turn to see Barton from Hulk’s grip.

Hulk pivots and looks at Barton. They grin at each other.

“Hey, Hulk, I see you met Mischief,” Barton flexes his right hand, amazed. He grimaces when he realizes the arm is still broken.

“Barton!” Loki whispers, terrified.

“Crazy god is mischief,” Hulk laughs like this is a wonderful joke. He hugs the suit to his shoulder and peers around it at Barton.

“He said friends now. What do you say, little spy?”

“Yep. He’s with us. He saved my life and, more importantly, my arm. Tony gave him that fancy suit you’re squeezing. How’s the battle going, big guy?”

“Bots are all broken. No more smashing,” Clint can’t really sympathize with the obvious disappointment in Hulk’s voice. Hulk holds Loki out in both hands like a doll. 

Barton finds this hysterical. He has a little trouble stopping the giggles once they start. He’s suitably distracted when he finds the bullet on the concrete next to him. He puts it in a pocket with his left hand. Barton tenderly turns himself to lean on the nearby building. He’s lightheaded. He feels for his missing earpiece.

“Hey, Hulk, think you can put Loki down so he can call the others for us?”

Hulk sets Loki on the sidewalk. He puts his own back against the building facade and slides down beside Barton, elbows on the knees of his destroyed pants. Barton leans against Hulk and tries not to look at the alarming amount of blood on the pavement.

“Thank you, Hulk. Is there anything you need?” Loki asks.

“No. Bad guys all gone. Now I wait,” he sighs.

Loki raises the helmet. Before he can ask Jarvis to relay their position and that Barton is safe, yet may need additional care, text from Stark appears. Cap and Nat are on the way with a van and he’s doing the PR song and dance with Thor. Loki has Jarvis send an acknowledgment and retracts the helmet.

“Tasha and Steve should be here soon,” Loki smiles weakly.

“That suit the only thing holding you up, boss?”

“Yes.”

“Plenty of room on the ground,” Barton chuckles and pokes Hulk in the ribs who surprisingly giggles.

“Stop,” Hulk murmurs. “That tickles.”

He pats Barton’s head softly.

“When am I ever going to be stupid enough to do this again?”

“Little hawk not stupid. Good friend. Crazy. Not stupid,” Hulk laughs again and yawns.

Loki notices the shop window behind the Avengers. He smiles at the man inside peeking over the counter at them.

“I’ll be right back.”

Loki returns two minutes later carrying three soft serve cones. Well, two are in cones in a small carrier and one is in the largest bowl the man could find in the back. It’s skillfully piled almost a foot-high with a swirl of ice cream.

“Use your left hand, Barton, your right arm is still broken,” Clint takes his cone and tries not to pass out.

“Do you like ice cream?” Loki offers the dish to the large green man.

Hulk shrugs. He delicately takes the bowl in both hands. It looks like one of Bruce’s soup mugs in comparison. Hulk sniffs at it and looks at Loki.

Loki demonstrates with a few licks at his own confection. He leans heavily against the blue post box next to the street. Hulk tries the treat. Loki is fascinated by his face. Hulk’s green eyes light up. Almost exactly the same way as Bruce’s warm brown tones do, but there is a whole other person sitting here. Hulk is confident in a different way, possibly less sarcastic than Bruce, but he seems surprisingly as kind.

“It’s cold. I like ice cream. Mischief is a good name for you, Loki,” Hulk offers between licks. He glances at the little spy leaning heavily against him and back to Loki. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jarvis accesses surrounding CCTV logs. He saves a copy for the debrief on his private servers even as SHIELD is accessing the network searching for their location. Jarvis deletes the original copies. A moment’s effort corrupts the footage from the preceding hour during the battle. He shuts the entire block down until a manual reset can be performed. He estimates no more than half an hour.

The store owner receives an official looking request to surrender a copy, delete his own surveillance footage, and disable the system until after the Avengers depart. The man appears a few minutes later. He has a bottle of water he opens for Barton, a thumb drive for Loki, and he graciously accepts his bowl and a thank you from the Hulk. He hurries back into his shop, locks the glass door, and flips the closed sign.

Cap pulls up as Hulk shrinks back into a pale, sleepy, nude, and embarrassed Bruce. Loki groans loudly and summons a hoodie and sweatpants from his own closet.

“Sorry, I don’t know where yours are.”

Bruce gratefully accepts the items and dresses. He climbs into the rear of the van. Tasha fastens the seatbelt around Barton in the front passenger seat and follows Bruce into the back.

“You riding with us or flying back?”

“I will ride with you. Thank you, Steve.”

Loki collapses to the floor of the van instead of trying to work the suit into a seat. Tasha snorts at him when the whole van creaks and shakes under the weight. She climbs over his bent knees, shoving a foot out of the way to close the doors.

“We’re all good, Cap,” she yells.

“That’s debatable on so many levels, Nat,” Barton quips.

There is a heartbeat before the van erupts with laughter.

~~~

July 31, 2013, Wednesday, morning to afternoon

Fury called the Avengers together to brief them Wednesday morning. With the intel from the first successfully recovered Doombot with undamaged storage they’ve had to examine. Tony stopped the meeting. He called Loki down to the private conference room. He made Fury personally thank Loki for providing it.

Fury allowed Loki to stay for the rest of the briefing. Threat of a team revolt the only factor in his decision.

Unfortunately, the intel told them the next attack was going to be this afternoon. It was going to involve more Doombots sent to recover a supposed mystical artifact. Apparently thought to be secreted in the Museum of the City of New York. When agents failed to locate any such artifact, SHIELD arranged for road repairs and gas leak concerns in the area to keep traffic to a minimum and people away without it tipping their hand.

What they didn’t know was Doom was sending a whole swarm. After counting fifty of them, Tony requested both Loki and Hulk suit up for the battle. They appeared on the street like a battalion of poorly made grey stormtroopers. Richard’s crew was still missing the party with their usual arch nemesis. Everyone had their hands full. The two unplanned for additions leveled the battlefield odds significantly.

“Guys, I’m taking fire over here. Fuck. Fuck, I’m hit.”

Five pairs of eyes briefly turn from their own battles to watch. Thor catches Barton falling from the twelfth floor balcony where he’d been enthusiastically sniping bots and calling patterns.

“Brother, we need help.”

“On my way,” Loki refocuses on the machine in front of him. He punches through it and rips wires, mechanics, and processors out. Hydraulic fluids spray wildly. He takes flight to follow Thor from the melee.

Thor lays Barton gently on the sidewalk as Loki arrives.

“Can you help him? Is this too much?”

“I will try. Get out of the way. I need to see what’s happened.”

Loki retracts his helmet and gauntlets and kneels beside Barton. He scans the wounds.

“Go help the others. Do not let the battle interrupt me. Go.”

Thor nods solemnly and flies back to the fight.

“Sorry, boss,” Barton coughs up blood, grinning.

An upper chest wound wheezes on his right side, a bullet pierced all the way through. His right humerus is badly broken, muscles shredded from the path of another bullet. A slightly less serious wound at his right hip, bullet still lodged inside.

“I do not accept.”

“Tell Laura… Tell Laura and the girls I’m sorry. Please, I…” Barton coughs up more blood.

“You will tell them yourself. Save your breath. This will hurt.”

Loki places his hands on Barton’s chest wound and the matching hole beneath. Loki pulls the damaged lung and blood vessels back together, expelling the liquid from the lung. Chipped bones slide into their original undamaged locations. He reconnects muscles, fibers, and tissues. He restores the nerves and skin last. Barton screams and passes out. But he is breathing freely again.

Loki counts the blessing of Barton’s loss of consciousness as a gift, and not only for the archer. He moves on. His hands lay gently on the ruined arm. Gore seeps through his fingers. The damage is not life threatening but it would end him as an archer or holding his children. With a loud groan he realigns the shattered bone perfectly. It will have to heal on its own. He can’t afford to waste failing resources on completely fusing it. The muscles and nerves are more worrisome. It takes a great deal of concentration to put everything where it belongs. Loki is left shaking from the efforts. He is grateful for Jarvis keeping him upright.

One more, he thinks, just one more. He shifts to Barton’s damaged hip. At least this one didn’t hit anything vital and the plug remained. He regrets his inability to do anything for the blood loss. He lays trembling hands around the wound. The flesh knits together and seals along the broken path as Loki summons the projectile out its entry course. It falls to the pavement with a plink unheard for Loki’s own screaming. Loki leans back on his heels. Hands on the thighs of his suit, breathing hard.

“Jarvis, I…,” Loki passes out.

Jarvis maintains the upright kneeling pose to keep the suit from falling onto Barton or the ground. He reseals the gauntlets and helmet but closes the sighting plate only. Should Loki wake, his vision will be unobstructed. He monitors for danger for all of them. Jarvis decides to wait for the others to finish their battle tasks before alerting them. Danger arrives in an unexpected form a half hour later.

~~~

August 1, 2013, Thursday

Loki misses the team’s debrief Thursday. In fact, the remainder of Wednesday and the majority of Thursday are spent in his own recovery, deeply asleep.

Jarvis fills in on Loki’s behalf by providing a summation of his actions. He begins with the request by Mr. Stark for Loki to join the battle, his arrival carrying Dr. Banner, the number of Doombots he engaged and dispatched, and his reallocation near the end of the battle to act as a medic, saving Barton’s life. Jarvis does not elaborate more specific information or records at the group debrief.

~~~

August 2, 2013, Friday

Early Friday, before Pepper’s first morning meeting in the New York offices, Steve and Bruce asked her to act as a witness for them. They explain the footage Jarvis requested they privately review. Jarvis also supplied very clear audio captured from the suit beginning at ‘save your breath.’ 

It directly led to their decisions. They both thought it would be nice since she witnessed the others. She hugs them both and kicks them out of her office for ruining her makeup. She is only five minutes late to her meeting.

Pepper meets Loki for lunch in her old bedroom. She delivers the original documents to a very surprised but still clearly exhausted Loki. He cries. So does Pepper. No one complains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for everyone.


	18. Dropping Eaves, Looks, and Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before that weirdness from Tony about the writer’s group get together Loki offered to host (Sept), and after Bruce talked with Loki about possibilities(mid-Aug), and that oh so long ago first chapter… we’re back to linear storytelling. Everyone still with me? Good. Buckle up, Buttercups.

September 13, 2013, Friday, later in the very early morning (and the preceding evening...) 

Tony doesn’t know why he agreed to the charity auction tonight. That’s a lie, it’s for orphans. He’d give up a kidney if he thought it would help. He fully matches the funding raised by these things. But every few years somebody thinks getting local big wigs and hot celebrities of the moment to auction themselves off on a date will keep the awareness at a conscious level for the society types.

Some days he’s not sure why anyone in their right mind would go on a date with him, let alone pay for it. But helping kids find homes is worth it. Even if he had to sit through a mind numbing presentation, an hour long auction process, and mingling. Two more excruciating hours of a “date” with a sweet little old lady who kept trying to marry her granddaughter off to him. Yeah, Tony’s not looking for a 23 year old, even if she is at Harvard working towards a law degree. He might ask Pepper to scout her for the legal department though. Straight A’s at ivy league is nothing to sneeze at. Especially with a grandma who supports almost as many charities as he does.

It’s a few minutes before midnight when he gets in the elevator. He goes to the lab and fires up a console needing the mental stimulation. He opens schematics for the hulkbuster and works until his eyes start closing of their own volition around 2:30. He seems to have lost his jacket and tie at some point. He’ll find them tomorrow he thinks with a yawn.

“Save that for me, Jarvis. And get the lights,” Tony shuffles into the waiting cab.

The elevator opens and Tony takes two steps into the hall. He hears Loki’s voice clearly say, “Yes, oh, please, yes.”

Tony freezes. Loki is either having sex or he’s taken masturbation to a whole new level. He should keep moving, he should really keep moving. He manages another step. Loki clearly says, with no small amount of authority in that rumbling baritone, “Come for me, slut.”

There’s a pause. An ecstatic scream. Every hair on Tony’s arms and the back of his neck bristles. He diligently tries not to picture Loki making that sound or whatever made him make that sound. He fails spectacularly. He needs to move. Now.

Tony walks to the T in the hall. He turns the corner and walks to his door. He enters his bedroom, quietly closes and locks the door behind himself. He’s hard as stone. He releases a deep breath and walks into the bathroom. He closes and locks this door, too. He grips the vanity next to his bouquet. Tony finally raises his head to face himself in the mirror. Wide awake. Flushed. Hungry. A little out of breath. Tony closes his eyes and concentrates on calming himself. His erection is one hundred percent not on board with this plan.

“Jarvis?” Tony murmurs after another unproductive minute.

“Yes, sir?”

“Is Loki okay?”

“He seems quite content, sir.”

Oh, god. Tony should have expected that. Sassy goddamn A.I. He takes a few more slow, deep breaths.

“Is he alone?”

There’s a pause.

“He is now, sir.”

The subdued noise of water from Loki’s shower is barely audible through the shared wall. Tony collapses to his knees in front of the vanity. He yanks open a drawer, grabs lube with one hand, rips his slacks open with the other. He pushes everything down and squeezes out some gel. Forehead against the counter. He grips himself firmly. A gasp at the momentary coolness. Hard, fast strokes. Hips pistoning into his tight fist. Tony doesn’t use imagination so much as memory to picture Loki naked.

Tony imagines getting fucked by the god. Loki’s barely five feet away in his shower. Loki, wet in the shower. That long, lean body pressed against Tony’s back, entering him. Loki’s hands running over his chest, his thighs. He imagines Loki in front of him. Squeezing that plump perfect ass, and pushing up into his tight, hot, slick.... The water shuts off. Tony bites down hard on his lip to keep himself from shouting. His body shudders in pleasure. He comes thinking of Loki, naked, dripping wet, and screaming with him.

Tony sinks to his heels. Chest expanding rapidly in the aftermath. There’s no way he should have done that. He doesn’t know who Loki was with, but Tony feels like he violated the trust of two people.

Tony becomes aware of the come on his stomach, his hand, and possibly his thigh. 

He blinks his eyes open. Oh good, his shirt and the cabinets are spattered, too. It really has been too long. Tony lets go of the counter and falls to the rug. His slacks and briefs are stuck half down his sweaty thighs. He stifles a giggle with his clean hand as he wipes the other on his shirt. He didn’t even get his shoes off. Tony thinks, and not for the first time, he’s a piping hot mess.

Tony needs to do something about this crush. This can’t possibly end well. He likes the flirting. He enjoys the friendship. Although sex would be nice, too. Probably spectacular. A fling might not be enough anymore. Loki shouldn’t have to deal with him. Loki has enough to worry about without another complication. Let alone a temporary mortal one. Loki’s been avoiding him the past couple weeks when there isn’t a project. Maybe it’s whoever was just here. Loki shouldn’t have to hide. He should talk to him. Whatever Loki needs or wants is fine. Who the hell is Tony to judge anyone for their sex life anyway. 

Tony peels himself out of his wrecked clothing with muttered curses. He wipes up what he can with his shirt. He takes a brief shower of his own and grabs the flowers on the way to his very empty bed. He should be happy for Loki. He isn’t. Sleep pulls him under anyway. He dreams of a morning lit garden, an exotic breeze blowing gently over him, iridescent butterflies, and nothing else he can remember.

~~~

September 13, 2013, Friday, midday

Tony finds Loki curled up on the sofa in the lab. Hugging his laptop and soundly asleep. At noon. Tony traces the vein on the back of Loki’s wrist and strokes toward his knuckles. He slips the laptop from Loki’s hands when they reflexively open. He sets it on the desk. Tony doesn’t remember when Loki moved the couch this close to his desk. Maybe he moved the desk to the couch.

“I assume you’re going to replace that with something warmer,” Loki opens his eyes with a smirk.

Tony chuckles. There’s the god of mischief he’s been missing.

“Is flirt your default mode?”

“No. I have been told it is yours, Halfling. What time is it?”

“Noon. Ish. You hungry?”

“I,” Loki’s arms stretch over his head and the arm of the sofa, his back arches and his tongue makes a slow circuit of his lips, “am ravenous.”

“Well, come on then, sexy. Let’s go feed you,” Tony tells his mouth to behave.

“I am flattered. Let’s do. Do you want to go out or are you making me something?”

“Let’s go out. You want fancy, casual, or quirky?”

“I didn’t know those were food groups, Stark.”

Tony drops to the table across from Loki overcome with giggles. Loki slides his knees wide around Tony’s as he unfolds. He braces his hands on the man’s thighs, watching Tony’s reactions.

“I enjoy making you laugh.”

Tony pants to a stop. Loki is right there. It would be so easy to lean forward and find out if it was only flirting.

“Likewise.”

“Good,” Loki pulls back, legs spread even further apart. He spins Tony on his ass to face the end of the table so he has room to stand.

“I want sushi from the surprise place. I don’t think you told me the name. Do I have to change?”

“Nope. They’re a mom ‘n pop hole in the wall. I would classify them under quirky, by the way.”

~~~

“Why do you want me to tweet what I’m eating?”

Loki chuckles as he pops another roll in his mouth with his fingers.

“Bonuses.”

“What?”

“Pepper gives me bonuses when I make sure you eat. She was worried about you when I first arrived. And me, I think. She’s an excellent motivator. She’s the reason you have a lab assistant. Don’t be cross.”

Tony hands his phone to Loki. Loki wipes his fingers off and snaps a pic as Tony sits a roll on his outstretched tongue. Another as he closes his mouth and smiles with his cheeks bulging.

“Do you want me to post it or text it to her?”

“Text. I don’t want this place overrun with idiots. It’s one of the few places in the city that doesn’t treat me like free advertising when I show up.”

Loki hands the phone back, texts sent to Pepper and himself. Tony looks at it.

“Your turn,” he smirks.

Loki almost duplicates the poses but he stares at the camera with an intensity so loaded with promise Tony feels it in his pants.

“I dare you to send her that,” Loki tries not laugh around his food.

“Yeah, no. That one’s mine.”

Loki nearly chokes on his giggles.

“I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just. I. Well, it felt like you were avoiding me. I know you’re working through stuff. You seem like yourself today and I’m glad.”

“Oh. I, um. I do feel like myself today. It’s nice of you to notice.”

Tony starts in on the platter of sashimi to avoid commenting on exactly how relaxed Loki looks. And why. Sex clearly agrees with Loki. Tony desperately wants to stop thinking about this. The cuts of meat are perfect. Tony doesn’t realize he’s moaning.

Loki takes a breath to steady himself. Bruce is right. They’re both idiots. Well, he will see how Stark reacts to more of him. He stands by his decision from last night. Very soon he will show Tony what he showed Jarvis and the secret Tasha has kept for him. But not today. Does the man have any idea what his voice is doing? Loki tries some of the fish. It is wonderfully delicate. He stifles his own desire to moan.

“Have you heard from Steve or Tasha?”

“No. But SHIELD can be a nightmare to get information out of without breaking a bunch of laws. They’ll tell us if something happens and they need us. Or whenever they get done with whatever spy stuff they’re doing. You have any ideas on the reversal project?”

“Not yet. But I’ve transcribed the majority of the actions I recall for you to look at. Perhaps it will spark an idea with you. You come at things differently than I do.”

“I don’t know. I think we, I mean, yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll take a look.”

Loki considers Stark’s curious backtrack before deciding he has no idea how to address it.

“Thank you.”

The briefest flash of relief crosses Stark’s face.

“It’s starting to turn colder, winter is just around the corner. You want to go shopping? You still haven’t gone for a fitting for a real suit yet. My tailor is starting to think I made you up. And you’re gonna need winter gear.”

“Tony Stark, you are as bad as Mother trying to dress me.”

“What? You’re going to need stuff.”

“What stuff and why, my little magpie?”

“There’s a charity gala before Halloween. Half the company goes, it’s black tie, and you don’t have a tux,” Tony blurts defensively.

Loki’s eyes sparkle.

“You celebrate an All Hallows? Hmm,” Loki smirks. “What does that entail?”

“Kids dress up in cute costumes and go door to door trick or treating for candy. Sort of. Adults usually dress up in stupid or slutty costumes and get drunk in clubs or at parties. Candy may or may not factor into the adult version. You should look, you’re already looking it up,” Tony watches him surf a few sites before he looks up.

“You masquerade?”

“Sort of.”

“Are we celebrating it?”

“The company has parties at the offices and everyone brings their kids and a lot of them dress up. It’s usually pretty sedate.”

“And this gala before is not related?”

“No, it’s a charity event we sponsor corporately. I was hoping we could go together. If that’s okay.”

“I’d be delighted. We should find a proper All Hallows event as well.”

“Okay. What’s with you and Halloween?”

“Autumn festivals honoring the holy are notoriously hedonistic for no reason other than to celebrate life. I’ve always found them enjoyable and a good place to cause some harmless mischief, haven’t you?”

Tony has never thought of it in that way but he likes this point of view.

“You got a deal.”

“Do I need to change before we go to your tailor?”

“Nope. They only care how you look once your in one of their suits.”

“Smart business model for a tailor.”

~~~

September 13, 2013, Friday afternoon

“I can do a proper plait. Or cut it.”

“No!”

Loki smiles at the horror on Stark’s face from his suggestion. The tailor had been fussing Loki’s hair back and forth trying to get measurements. Loki twisted it up into a messy bun to help. The man left to get additional fabric swatches, leaving his frustrating customers alone.

“I mean, you can do what you want with your hair. Lots of guys have long hair. It looks nice long,” Stark smiles.

“Thank you. It looks nice short, too,” Loki revels in Stark’s expression of disappointment. “I’m not cutting it, calm yourself. And stop grumbling at the tailor. He’s doing a fine job.”

Loki eyes Stark from the mirrors.

“What sort of suit are you wearing to this function? He said yours was ready to pick up,” Stark is far too comfortable sitting in the guest chair in his casual clothes just watching. Loki has on a marked up jacket, a vest and shirt over his boxer briefs at the moment. It’s only fair Loki gets a show. This is the third suit style he’s been fitted for not counting the tuxedo. “You are going to try it on for fit, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Stark hops up and leaves. 

The tailor returns. There are several fabrics Loki immediately wants in the selection. Some sinfully delicate and strong in their construction, some matte, some polished, some intricately patterned, all beautiful. 

Stark comes back with a bag while Loki considers options. The man disrobes and redresses in their private room without fuss. He borrows a pair of shoes to complete the look before he steps in front of the mirrors. Loki looks up to ask for Stark’s input and stutters. Loki strokes a hand over the black fabric on Tony’s arm as if it was irresistible.

“That is lovely, Stark. Why don’t you wear those more often?”

Tony smiles at his outfit and Loki in the mirror.

“There aren’t a lot of formal events I like attending, my prince. And they don’t hold up in the workshop.”

“Oh. This is much more enjoyable than the formalwear at home.”

The tailor swallows and blushes, unaware he was dressing royalty until this moment.

“Which of these do you prefer for this style, Stark?”

“The shiny dove grey, the slate, and the one hiding on the bottom, what’s that called?”

“Midnight blue, sir.”

“Thanks, make him one in each of those, and if you got his shirt size right, get him all the colors that coordinate and half a dozen in a variety of white to be on the safe side. Add a selection of ties and real pocket squares.”

“Of course, sir. Will this be on your account, Mr. Stark?”

“Yep,” Tony steps out of his trousers and rehangs them. Loki smugly watches the show he missed the first time over the tailor’s shoulder.

“Will you be picking them up under your name or?”

“You can put them under Prince Loki, L-O-K-I, care of Tony Stark. I’m not sure if we’ll make it back or if we’ll send somebody for them. I appreciate your quick turnaround on the tux, though. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Stark. Prince Loki, we have everything we need for your order, you may dress at your leisure.”

The man executes a small bow and leaves.

“Stop giggling. He did very nicely, you classless ruffian.”

“Sorry. I forget you’re actually royalty.”

“I appreciate that more than you know. What time is it? I’m hungry again.”

“It’s almost seven. I feel like a cheeseburger, you?”

“It will suffice, peasant. But I am never wearing one of those ridiculous crowns no matter how often you ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steaminess, sushi, and suits. A good day all the way around, if you ask me.


	19. The Best-laid Schemes o’ Mice an’ Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang aft agley

September 22, 2013, Sunday, 1:45 a.m.

The welcome noise of the jet’s approach interrupts Loki’s thoughts. He rubs his eyes and unmolds himself from the back seat. He exits full screen to see the time and saves the odd document. Stark is nearly an hour later than expected. It’s been over two hours. Loki yawns.

The laptop was supposed to provide entertainment for his wait. And it had. For fifteen minutes. His muse then adamantly refused to participate. Loki typed a small collection of pros and cons and stared at them. 

Shift here or wait until they return to the tower? If here, Stark would have the hour long ride to overreact and calm. Stark handles things differently on the fly. Loki could pass it off as an impression if absolutely necessary. Nothing would have to change. Or he could explain. 

If he waits, Stark is certain to notice it is not. Under the full lights and sensors in the tower, definitely not an impression or illusion. Stark would reach out. There would be little room for retreat. But it would be out in the open.

Getting dressed took twice his effort from yesterday. He cursed his indecisiveness after the fourth ensemble and put on his favorite grey jeans and a t-shirt. Yesterday, at least, he’d had the excuse of meeting almost a dozen people he’d never laid eyes on before. The man has regularly seen him in little more than a smile. He may have left a bit early to pick up Stark.

Loki slides his laptop into its sleeve and tucks it into the seat pocket before getting out. He waits beside the car, hands jammed in pockets. The jet taxis into place. Wind burrows down the thin shirt. He regrets not wearing a hoodie under the leather jacket and gets his scarf from the front seat. He will do it here. Maybe. He sighs.

The same tired looking crew he talked to earlier pulls the stair truck past. Loki waves and smiles. They wave back and set up for their final arrival of the night. Eventually the door opens. He can’t make out what is being said but there are definitely voices, then shadows from the brightly lit cabin. Stark stumbles into view.

“Tony, wait!”

A second figure abandons a bag inside the doorway and wraps an arm around Stark. Stark leans against the man and laughs.

“Come on, man. Don’t make me carry you.”

“You’re full of shit, Platypus. I’m fine. See?” 

Stark pushes himself free and tries to step over the door onto the small platform. He stumbles on the step. The man grabs Stark around waist and collar and hauls him upright. Loki takes off at a dead run. He’s halfway up the stairs before he’s noticed.

“Mischief! Oh my god, I missed you so much! How was your harem? Next time you go to California. Can you get this handsy octopus off me?”

Stark laughs while his octopus makes sure he doesn’t take a header over the rails. Loki is right in front of them. No chance of falling now.

“Hello, Halfling. I missed you, too. What did I tell you about strange men?”

Tony cracks up. Loki smiles, bends his knees, and hoists Stark over his left shoulder like an unruly toddler. Tony squawks and giggles at the manhandling. Loki offers his right hand without missing a beat.

“Hello, friendly octopus, you must be Colonel Rhodes,” Rhodes jaw drops but he shakes Loki’s hand. “I’m Loki, nice to meet you.”

Tony comments to no one in particular on the unexpectedly lovely view at the airport tonight, then steals Loki’s scarf. The colonel recovers his manners and picks up his own cargo.

“You, too. Wow, um, maybe we should put him in the car and come back for the luggage.”

“Good idea.”

Loki sets Stark in the back seat. He pops the trunk for Colonel Rhodes’ duffle. Loki requests the man watch Stark and assures him he’ll get the rest.

Loki boards the jet. Stark’s 3 cases and another belonging to his friend are folded into his pocket dimension with a little effort. He tells the pilots they’re clear as soon as he deboards. He thanks them for their patience and wishes them a goodnight.

“Did you need help?” Rhodes exits the front of the car. He seems confused by the jet’s door closing and it moving off. “Where are the bags?”

“I have them,” Loki smirks on his way to the trunk. 

Rhodes follows. Loki removes the soft bag from the trunk, sets it on the ground, and looks around. He pulls the heavy collapsed armor out and places it in the trunk. The other suitcases and briefcase follow. He puts the duffle back in on top of them. He looks at the colonel.

“Did he not have a garment bag?”

Rhodes mouth is open again. Loki blinks innocently.

“What?”

“He left it at the new house in a snit this afternoon. What the hell was that?” the soft, quick monotone and nod from the man is quite amusing.

“Magic!” 

Stark peeks through the gap of window and trunk from the back seat. He disappears laughing after his shout.

“He’s not wrong. Am I dropping you somewhere or are you coming to the madhouse with us?” 

Loki offers a genuine smile. The man’s arrival delays his decision but he can’t summon the energy to be angry. It will keep.

“Pepper said you were two peas in a pod,” Rhodes laughs. “Tony invited me to spend my leave at the madhouse. Don’t worry, it’s just till Friday. I’m meeting up with people all week so you guys don’t have to entertain me. You’ll hardly know I’m there.”

“Shall we, Colonel?”

“Call me Rhodes. Or Rhodey. Or James. Hell, platypus is fine. Whatever. I am not a colonel this week.”

They slide into the front of the vehicle. Loki gets them underway as Stark pops into view looking pleased by a discovery.

“You put that down, Magpie or I will… I will. I don’t know what I will do but it will be unpleasant for you,” Loki smiles his threat in the rearview mirror at Stark.

Tony slides the laptop back in it’s sleeve with a huff and hands it to Rhodey. He hangs his arms around the front seats watching the nondescript landscape pass. He reaches through for the radio. Loki smacks his hand. Rhodes chuckles.

“Ow. We should do something. What are we doing, guys?”

“We’re going home, Tony,” Rhodes answers.

“You guys are lame,” Tony falls over in the back and puts his feet on the roof.

“How drunk is he?”

“Very. He had almost a whole bottle of wine by himself at dinner and several cocktails on the flight.”

“Had an L.I.T. at the hotel before we left, too. That was the thing I forgot that you couldn’t find,” Stark snickers until he starts coughing.

“I didn’t know about that one,” his eyes widen at Loki.

“Would you mind making sure he...?”

“No problem,” Rhodes unfastens and climbs into the back.

“No, come here. Scoot. Stop that. Look, if you’re going to get sick you have to tell me so we can pull over, or hang you out the window. Just stop tickling me. Yeah, yeah, me, too, Tony.”

The highway is dark the first half of their drive. Loki has no idea what’s happened between Rhodes’ end of the conversation and Stark’s soft slurring. They soon quiet, however. Loki finally chances a proper glance over his shoulder once city lights allow it. Rhodes is seated, Stark is passed out in his arms. Loki’s scarf is nestled under Tony’s head. Rhodes smiles at Loki seeing them.

“He’s out. Hope you can do that power lift again when we get to the tower.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Tony told me you’re living at the penthouse. He sounded pretty stoked.”

“I. Oh, yes, he’s kindly taken me in. If you don’t mind me asking, how bad was it at Pepper’s?”

“He wasn’t rude or anything. He just kept drinking and getting a little funnier about, uh, stuff.”

“They have both shared parts of their trials regarding the other. I am sorry it still hurts. He wasn’t angry with Happy, was he?”

“Didn’t feel like anger. Happy was more reserved than I’ve ever seen him, though.”

“Stark will see sense soon. He will mend. His heart knows they are a good match.”

“Oh, hey, sorry I couldn’t get leave for Cap’s birthday. That came up. They were all together then. Did he have, was he? I don’t know what the hell I’m asking. He had me drinking with him on the jet. I’m sorry.”

“No, he seemed fine,” Loki chuckles. “Perhaps it was that there were many gathered. The couples were social separately for most of the day. He seemed okay. I know he worried over being in California. I am uncertain if it was being on his own with them, the location, or perhaps an anniversary? I am sure your presence was a relief.”

“Crap. It was an anniversary or close enough. He said you were smart.”

Rhodes looks at the man in his arms and hugs him a little closer.

“He asked Pepper to officially move in September 18th last year. God, it doesn’t feel like a whole year since that happened. Then Christmas was another nightmare.”

Loki glances in the rearview. Rhodes seems lost in dark thoughts staring at the city. Loki hasn’t had the courage to start a conversation with Stark about what he’s read. Perhaps the colonel has an insight to share. 

“Why do you recall the date?”

“It’s the US Air Force’s birthday,” the man chuckles. “He tracked me down in a hot zone, I was under enemy fire, just to tell me she said yes.”

Loki hums an acknowledgment. He lets the conversation drop in favor of navigating the ridiculous traffic for this hour of the morning. This place never quiets.

Tony gurgles incomprehensibly and hugs Rhodes as they pull into the garage.

“Stay there. I will get him. Then you can get your luggage,” Loki secrets his laptop in his pocket before getting out.

Loki lifts Stark in a bridal carry like he weighs nothing. Rhodes asks for a photo and promises it will never see the internet. Loki agrees only if he receives a copy. 

The man’s stomach loudly rumbles in the elevator cab. Loki suggests Rhodes drop off his bags at the guest room and come up for a snack. 

Loki deposits Stark into bed, removes his shoes, rolls him to his side, and pulls the covers over him. Loki gets a bucket from the linen closet and leaves the bathroom light on.

Loki asks Jarvis to alert him immediately should Stark require attendance. 

The elevator chime pulls Loki’s attention. He turns the light off and closes Stark’s door. Rhodes crosses the hallway with an armload of stuff up to his chin. Loki follows him to the kitchen.

“That’s quite a snack. I’m sure there’s something in the fridge we could have reheated.”

Rhodes looks at him incredulously.

“Look, we missed breakfast, barely had lunch on the way to the new house, that place won’t be ready for a while,” Rhodes sets out his goods. “I had to speed to get to Pepper’s on time and we ate California lite six, seven, I don’t know how many hours ago. That’s salads with a little protein on the side. Plus drinking. And apparently more drinking when I wasn’t looking.”

Rhodes deftly navigates the small kitchen. He gets skillets, pots, cutting boards, spices, and utensils all without searching.

Loki recognizes a pasta primavera coming together when he sees it. He retrieves butter, cream, and parmesan from the refrigerator. Rhodes nods his thanks. Loki takes some of the vegetables to chop and hands his guest chef olive oil before he can ask. This shouldn’t take long. Loki hasn’t eaten since 8 himself.

Loki dices and chops diligently to add to the saute pans. Rhodes smiles at the knife skills.

“How are you finding Earth?”

“Extraordinarily generous. And not just Stark. I suppose you know my history?”

“Some. Pepper said you’re Thor’s little brother. The military informed me there was another suited hero backing up Iron Man in New York, minutes before the news broke,” he smiles at Loki. “Tony was a little less coherent in his oversharing.”

Loki’s amusement only lasts for a brief smile. He thinks of Stark passed out in the other room.

“I have never seen him quite like that,” Loki admits.

“When did you get here?”

“Early June.”

Rhodes whistles as he stirs the pans and flips the chicken. He mostly drains the penne and peas with a colander. He combines things, cracks some pepper into it, and washes up anything not on the stove.

“I figured he’d have gone through at least one round of partying with random bimbos or hiding out in a bottle.”

Loki bristles as he returns the cold items to the fridge. He takes a seat.

Rhodes notices. He tilts the lid on the barely simmering pan, stows the covered chicken in the oven, and joins Loki.

“No offense, man. Tony takes things hard. Sometimes the fallout doesn’t hit for a couple of months. I’m really glad to hear he wasn’t doing that. Trust me, I haven’t said anything I wouldn’t say to his face. He’s like my own baby brother. Welcome to the family, good and bad, I guess.”

“Thank you.”

“Tony kept trying to show me something from Cap’s birthday on his phone but he was too far gone. He just kept saying whoosh and waving his arms. Does Jarvis have a copy? We got about 15 minutes to kill before that’s ready.”

Jarvis does indeed have a copy of ‘whoosh’ to Loki’s surprise. It plays on the large window at the end of the room. Loki tries not to be embarrassed for reasons he can’t name. He is very proud of his performances but he’s never watched himself quite like this before. He may need to delete a file later.

Rhodes howls with laughter during the last of the fire dances. He compliments Loki for the show.

Rhodes plates up huge portions. He slides the rest and the last piece of chicken into a sealable dish. He takes it to the fridge and is surprised. He has to work for a spot among actual food. Two large water bottles get relocated to the table, another left on the counter.

“At least I know you’re both eating. Good job.”

“This is lovely, thank you” Loki resists his urge to make noises as Rhodes joins him.

“Oh, yeah, that hits the spot, doesn’t it? I didn’t realize exactly how hungry I was till I smelled the garlic.”

“Was tonight bad?”

“It wasn’t good. You’re right, he’ll be okay soon. Pepper said you’re working for him?”

“I am paid to babysit the project review list. I could probably complete most of that without Stark’s input.”

Loki hadn’t previously considered how proficient he’s become at his job. He wonders if he has a title. He should call Pepper. He’ll be attending company functions soon, someone will surely ask. He is certain Stark doesn’t know. Wayward dysfunctional criminal alien is not an introduction that bears thinking about.

“You look surprised,” Rhodes smirks. “And worried.”

“I am. I am also angry that my face is an open book. A project for another day, my apologies.”

“Tony mentioned a special project hit a wall. He didn’t say what, is that it?”

“Oh, no, um, I,” Loki sputters at Rhodes’ tease. “How long have you known Stark?” 

“Since MIT. Half our lives. I was a freshman the year he was set to graduate with two masters. That smartass is a goddamn year younger than me, too,” Rhodes grins proudly. “The Air Force paid for my education. I got deployed after and didn’t see Tony outside of tabloids and magazine covers until they found out we went to MIT together. They asked me to liaise weapons development with Stark Industries. His folks and Mr. Jarvis were gone by then. Stane was probably hip deep in the bullshit he was running and nobody knew. And Tony was a world different from the shy whiz kid I met at school.”

“Different?”

“Good time party boy sums it up. I mean, his work was still phenomenal, but suddenly he could talk anybody with a pulse into bed. Threw the biggest, loudest parties, with the prettiest, shallowest people and that’s the only crowd he’d let in. Mostly. Pepper showed up a little before I came back into the picture. He found Happy a couple years later. Happy saved his life. That pap was going to kill Tony. Don’t let anyone downplay that.”

They had all downplayed it. This is most educational. Loki should ask Stark for more of his history. The internet is highly unreliable when it comes to him.

“I won’t.”

“You doing okay with him?”

“Yes. Why is that the first thing everyone asks? Do you think so little of him?”

“No. It’s. He’s just one of those people who are so smart they forget their own pants.”

Loki takes a hard look at Rhodes.

“I have witnessed that.”

“Have you really? I was joking.”

“Second morning I was here. He sat in that very chair in what looked like his altogether eating my leftover quiche.”

Rhodes loses his composure giggling. Loki takes their plates to rinse and put in the dishwasher.

“All he said was ‘morning, sunshine!’ and proceeded to smugly drink his coffee. He was wearing boxers, for the record.”

Loki smiles at the picture painted for his guest. Loki finishes tidying while the man tries to recover.

“I should get to bed. Too many time zones in too few days. And way too much to drink. Thanks for the company.”

“Thank you for the meal. I’ll walk with you. I should retrieve his bags or they’ll likely stay in the car for weeks.”

“Security placed them on the elevator at my request, Mr. Friggasson.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. That was kind of you and them.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

Loki offloads the bags as Rhodes gets in.

“So you don’t go by Odinsson like Thor?”

“Not if I can help it, no. Have you met my brother?”

“Haven’t had the pleasure. Tony showed me some photos.”

“He is every bit as golden, loud, and annoying as he looks.”

“I got an older brother like that,” he chuckles. “Doctor, wife, kids, plays the piano. Perfect. Makes me look like the village idiot who can’t tie his own shoes at get-togethers. There are days I wish I had an alias.”

“Stark gave me the alias Loki D’Asgard. It is my somewhat lawful identity. Frigga is our mother, but names work differently here now.”

“Tony probably thinks he’s pretty clever with that.”

“How so?”

“Leonardo da Vinci. Loki D’Asgard,” Rhodes pauses. “Tony da Long Island just doesn’t have the same oomf, you know?”

Loki smiles. The name is familiar from the time he spent as a reader for an English gentleman with failing eyesight. Loki was given access to an impressive private library for his efforts. Loki shakes his head and chuckles. He would likely have never picked up on the joke.

“If I don’t catch you guys tomorrow or Monday, I got Tuesday evening free. Goodnight.”

Loki accepts the extended hand and bids him goodnight. He abandons the luggage where it is and gets the spare water from the kitchen. He wanders back to Stark’s room.

Light spills from the hallway and bathroom across the sleeping form. He places the bottle on the nightstand. Stark still has a death grip on his scarf. Loki kicks off his own shoes as he circles the bed. He sets his phone on the far nightstand and crawls on top of the duvet. He lays beside Tony and strokes his hair gently. He tells himself he’s only making sure the mortal doesn’t come to harm from his over indulgence. He falls asleep as he decides he should go to his own bed.

~~~

September 22, 2013, Sunday, noon

A gentle pressure on his shoulder disturbs Loki. He cracks open his eyes.

“Stark? What are you doing here? Did I have another nightmare?”

“I was going to ask you that, Slim. We’re in my room.” 

Tony’s propped on an elbow, squinting, clutching his water. A passing regret they’re both fully dressed wonders through Tony’s mind. Loki’s on top of the duvet, the other half pulled over him.

“Oh. Well. Your bed is very comfortable. How are you feeling?”

“Hungover. Nothing hydration won’t fix,” he drains half the bottle he found waiting with a slight blush.

Loki snickers.

“What do you remember?”

“Getting to the plane half an hour late. After that, not much. I think this is yours,” Tony hands over the scarf he woke up cuddling. “Sorry.”

“Thank you,” Loki folds it around his neck. He settles back into the pillows and pushes the cover back over the edge. “I like your friend Rhodes. He has Tuesday evening free. We should do something.”

Tony nods.

“How was your get together?”

“Good. I enjoyed it very much. I believe the ladies did, too. Most of them stayed till nearly midnight,” Loki grins. “How were your board meetings?”

“Tedious and unproductive,” Tony grumbles and snuggles back into the pillows. He tries not to imagine if one of them stayed longer. He rests the bottle on the reactor and stares at the ceiling.

“Did you enjoy the surprise visit of your friend?” Loki watches the man’s animated expressions.

“God. Yeah. Rhodey is a lifesaver. I didn’t realize how stressed I was. I couldn’t have gone to that dinner without him. I was already trying to figure out how to cancel on the flight out.”

“Was it truly so awful?”

“It’s stupid but I feel hurt. And I feel bad for feeling hurt, maybe it’s jealousy, except I’m not really… it doesn’t. I’m just,” Tony rubs his forehead.

“You are hurt though. You grieve a loss, but you will mend.”

Tony finishes the water, caps it, and chucks it toward the door.

“Thanks,” Tony falls back into his pillows. “That helps.”

“There’s leftover primavera and chicken in the fridge if you think you could eat, Halfling.”

Tony grumbles and rolls to face his companion. He tucks his hands under his cheek on the pillow. 

“So,” Tony blinks sweetly several times. “Did I do anything stupid?”

Loki also rolls to his side, his knees bump into Stark’s. He folds an arm under his own pillow and idly traces the duvet stitching.

“Well, you confirmed I was Mischief to a handsy octopus who rescued you from negotiating a flight of stairs with your face before I was introduced properly. And magic. You passed out soon after.”

“Handsy?”

“You’re exact word, I’m afraid,” Loki smiles.

“Oh,” Loki retrieves his phone. The picture Rhodes sent immediately opens. He holds the phone above their heads to show Tony.

“And this happened. I may make it my lockscreen or wallpaper. I haven’t decided.”

Embarrassment colors Tony’s cheeks adorably.

“Didn’t you want to go over something?” Tony deflects. “I didn’t get a chance to work on or even think about reversal at all this last week. Sorry.”

“That’s alright, Magpie. It will keep.”

Tony reaches out and brushes a curl from Loki’s forehead before he can stop himself.

“I like your hair. It’s soft.”

“Thank you. So is yours,” Loki runs his fingertips along Tony’s hairline and gently strokes his temple. Tony’s eyes close. He leans into the sensation. 

Loki scoots over slowly until his face is right next to Tony’s. Deep brown eyes open, breath stops in anticipation. The kind eyes disappear behind their lids.

Loki leans forward. The tip of his nose just touches Tony’s.

“You need to brush your teeth, mortal,” his words gentle puffs against the man’s lips. Loki rolls away.

“Oh my god,” Tony complains.

“Oh, and reverent, too. Come on, Halfling. I’ll make you some breakfast, or lunch, since it is noon.”

Loki gets up, pockets his phone, grabs his shoes, and the discarded bottle on his way out. Tony covers his face with both hands. It’s going to be a long day.

~~~

September 30, 2013, Monday, late morning

“Nice threads.” 

Tasha circuits Loki when he stands to greet her. An artful plait falls over the shoulder of an exquisite dark blue suit. She hugs him.

“Thanks. It’s very good to see you well.”

Tasha shrugs out of her coat and slides into the booth as coffees arrive.

“You, too. Laura said you were quite the surprise on her New York trip. Small world, huh? She still won’t tell me why she was here more than visiting friends.”

“She was visiting friends. And we’re sworn to secrecy. I take my oaths quite seriously and I am not telling,” he teases.

Loki had nearly broken down in a panic seeing Laura Barton exit the elevator with the last of their group. But she’d called his name in surprise, and ran at him at full tilt. She hugged him tightly, shedding tears. The group catcalled and whistled much to his embarrassment. He wept himself as she whispered gratitude and left much unsaid. They were briefly accused of a fated, star-crossed romance until he recovered his wits. He informed them her paramour was a dear friend. They honestly didn’t realize they were members due to the anonymity of the shared text based hobby. It was an interesting evening.

“How was your journey? I haven’t heard from Steve. Is he okay?”

“He’s okay. We might not want to talk here.”

“The patrons are innocuous. The staff could care less. We need to talk here. I have a serious question about Stark and need your advice.”

“My advice? Are you sure a cafe is the best place to discuss it?” Tasha’s eyes dart to the obvious security cameras and mics, the abundance of placards saying they’re being recorded, and back to Loki. Her curiosity clearly piqued regardless of the issues. “What’s wrong?”

Loki leans over and whispers.

“Kiss me and I’ll tell you.”

“What?”

“I learned a thing with Jarvis. I can enchant our speech. No electronic equipment will pick it up at all and anything with ears more than an arm’s length away won’t register sound. But there is a glow and I have to touch our mouths. A small display of affection is more socially ignored than me looking as if I’m trying to... phone home.”

Loki waves his index finger and Tasha smirks at the reference.

“No tongue,” she warns with amusement.

“None required,” Loki smirks back.

Tasha leans over the table and presses her lips to Loki’s. A wave of red hair obscures the interaction. Her mouth opens of its own accord when the spell lands.

“I thought you said no tongue, woman,” Loki falsely accuses.

“Sorry, wow. How long will that last?” she touches her lips.

“About an hour. Your phone will be useless for voice but you can text.”

“Okay, well, what’s going on?”

“I decided to show Stark I can shift.”

“Alright. Did he freak out or something?”

“No, he was drunk with Rhodes in tow following his return from California. That was the night I’d chosen to tell him. So I didn’t. The colonel left Friday, but I grew anxious. And now I am unsure if it is a good idea or not.”

“Oh. You like him.”

“Well, of course I like him.”

“No, I mean really like him.”

“I don’t know. He is very interesting and stop belaboring the point.”

“I am not belaboring it. I’m surprised. I thought you thought the whole mortal thing was too much of a drawback for more than a casual fling.”

“Oh. Well. It is but it doesn’t. I. He is. There have been a couple of moments, Tasha. He was. I. Help me with this, woman.”

Tasha sips her coffee with a huge smile.

“Are you worried he won’t appreciate your ability? Cause Tony really likes women, too.”

“That wasn’t even the. I,” Loki rubs his forehead. “You humans are very frustrating.”

“What’s the problem?”

“I am afraid it will be more than the friendship can bear. It’s not just my. That,” he gestures to Tasha’s chest.

She snorts.

“What is it then?”

“I am different than I appear.”

“Different how?”

“My eyes are naturally red,” Loki proverbially dips his toes into the reveal.

“Okay, odd but not all that weird. We have mutants with some pretty strange features.”

“Mutants?” Loki is positively alarmed by the suggestion. 

“There’s a whole file of stuff Jarvis can show you later. What else, cause frankly, that’s not all that off-putting. You don’t have, like, eight of them or something?”

Loki’s brows meet over a flat stare.

“Are they on stalks?”

Loki’s mouth gapes, obviously affronted.

“No. I look very much the same, except I’m.”

“Yeah?” Tasha takes another drink and waits.

“Blue.”

“And you think Tony will not like having a blue space wizard he can fly around with that can also be an attractive woman? Aren’t you forgetting one of his very best friends turns a really angry green on occasion?”

“You make me feel like I’m being an idiot.”

“Well?”

Loki scowls.

“What else can you turn into?”

“What makes you think I can turn into anything else?”

“Instinct.”

Loki lets out a dramatic huff and quietly replies.

“A dragon.”

Tasha’s smile is both smug and scintillating.

“Go with that one first.”

“What? Why?”

“Trust me. Dragons are every nerd’s wet dream come true.”

“Why must you be so vulgar?” Loki finally smiles back at her.

Tasha shrugs. She flags a waiter down and orders them sandwiches and refills.

“Promise me you’ll have Jarvis record his face when you turn into a dragon. I’ll pay real money to see that. Or steal you art. Or knock over a dictatorship. Whatever you want.”

“I promise you nothing, you tawdry minx. Now, what were you doing for over a month with the fair captain? Have you cured him of his crush?”

Tasha takes a breath and another scan of the room. Her expression softens when it returns to Loki.

“We’ll have a team briefing soon. Not sure Fury’s going to allow you there for it. It’s about the staff. I think you should know. If he doesn’t include you, I’ll still tell you everything I know. But I’m giving him a chance to see sense, first. I’m sorry.”

The bottom of Loki’s stomach seems to have fallen away. The precursor to an episode. His face already feels blank. They’ve become so rare lately.

“Tash, I want to go home. Please. Can you summon a transport?” 

Loki lays his head on his arms on the table. 

The waiter arrives with their order. Tasha asks him to box it up to go, hands her credit card over. She downplays the concern for her companion, citing boyfriend troubles. She texts Jarvis for a driver, who replies simply 5 minutes.

“I’m sorry, Loki. Is there anything I can do?”

He sits up with a shudder and shakes his head. She helps him into his coat and scarf, and shrugs on her own. She signs for the items and escorts Loki to the waiting car. Knowing the intercom won’t work, she cracks the solid partition and leans forward to tell the driver Stark Tower garage.

“That was shorter than the last one I saw. Are they getting better?”

“I was hoping they might be gone. It’s been weeks since the last. The few before, I can feel them start. Stark’s been helping me notice. I don’t seem to lose time anymore. They’re still very unsettling.”

“Have you worked out the cause?”

“Probably. We are working on it. It’s likely impossible to undo,” Loki leans against her as she wraps an arm over his shoulders.

“Well, Stark does the impossible before breakfast on a pretty regular basis. If anyone can help fix it, he’s the stubborn bastard who can.”

Loki smiles weakly at her.

“He will be pleased to hear of your faith.”

She smiles back.

“Don’t worry about the blue-red thing. It won’t affect your friendship.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it doesn’t change my opinion.”

“Yes, but you’re quite abnormal.”

Tasha snorts.

“Thanks. You’re pretty abnormal yourself.”

Loki closes his eyes for part of the ride. He fights eddies of panic and spiraling unwanted thoughts.

“The spell is dissipating,” he hopes she’ll take the bait. He’s desperate for a distraction.

“How did that happen anyway?”

“Stark wagered I couldn’t make him shut up. After a fashion,” he holds up a fingertip, the pad of it glows. “I used knowledge we’d recently gleaned to test a theory. Jarvis can still read lips in English, by the way.”

“How mad was Tony?”

“He called me several names I’d rather not repeat until I moved out of range. It wore off in about an hour.”

“That could be useful if you can affect visual as well as auditory.”

“A visual electronic smokescreen would last a much shorter time than the audio one. It would be easier to simply render you invisible, when I have my full faculties.”

“Good to know stealth mode is an option,” she hands him one of the to-go boxes as they get out of the car.

“Want me to walk you up?”

“I will be fine, it’s just panic and anxiety now. I don’t think I will get stuck anywhere. Thank you, Tasha.”

She hugs him briefly.

“I’ll see you soon. Take care.”

~~~

September 30, 2013, Monday, noon

“Jarvis, where is Stark?” 

Loki pulls open his scarf and claws at his tie with one hand.

“In the workshop, sir.”

“Take me there, please,” he manages to get the collar button undone beneath the tie. He yanks his scarf away.

“Son of a bitch!” 

Tony flings a screwdriver into the wall with a thud after breaking the mounts on a third circuit board assembly. He’s surprised it sank into the drywall. The music abruptly ends and it startles him. He looks up.

“Jarvis?”

Loki takes two steps from the elevator. The box and scarf drop to the floor. He doesn’t see anyone in the lab.

“Tony?”

“Loki?” Tony startles again hearing his own first name. “What’s wrong?”

“Tasha,” he struggles with his coat till he’s free of it, clearly panicking. “There is news. The scepter.”

Loki’s tie still feels as if it’s strangling him. Stupid pretty Midgardian silk. He tries to move toward Stark.

“Christ, sit down,” Tony rolls his chair across the workshop. 

Loki drops onto it. He still can’t get his tie off. Tony folds down and balances on his feet. He makes eye contact and gently lowers Loki’s hands. Tony takes the slightly mangled tie off for him. He rolls it up and puts it next to the other discarded items.

“Breathe, you’re safe. I’m here.”

Loki focuses on those kind eyes and breathing. Tony gives him time to calm.

“Episode or panic attack?”

“Both. It lasted only a moment. But the panic followed soon after. Tasha is a good friend. She has faith you can fix this through sheer stubbornness. Oh, what she does not know.”

Loki offers a halfhearted smile. Tony visibly startles.

“What is it?”

“That’s a hell of a good idea.”

“What is?”

“Stubbornness,” Tony sits down hard on the floor. He giggles into his hands. “Sheer, unmitigated stubbornness.” 

“Have you hit your head?”

Tony spreads his arms and laughs at the ceiling.

“No. Oh my god, Loki. We’ve been staring at the answer and not seen it,” Tony’s hands wave in the air as if his holographic interface were there. “I mean, I think we have. We’ve been working the other side of it. I’m probably missing a couple of really important steps but I think I know how to get to the end of it.”

“The end of what?” Loki worries.

“Your episodes. The reversal project,” Tony gets to his knees. “It isn’t a reversal.”

“We break it,” Tony shuffles excitedly towards Loki.

“With stubbornness,” he grasps Loki’s thighs.

“With intention,” Tony’s eyes twinkle.

“And will,” a madness positively grips the mortal.

“Like your barrier,” Tony stares breathlessly up at Loki. “What do you think?”

It’s utterly brilliant. It isn’t undoing all the warps and wefts one delicate string at a time of the web of spells, layered and layered. It’s tilting the game board.

Loki’s hands cradle Tony’s upturned face. He leans forward. He could happily drown in those unbelievably intelligent, beautiful brown eyes. How is this man not a mage? Loki closes his own eyes and the remaining distance. Their breath mingles as he presses his open mouth to Tony’s. His lips are so soft. Loki turns his head slightly as he feels Tony respond. Oh, he’s kissing me back. Loki’s heart races as Tony’s hands move up his thighs, then reappear on his waist to pull him and the chair. Loki knees spread as he slides forward. Loki’s mind goes a little fuzzy. He tilts his forehead to Tony’s, breaking the kiss. Oh. That was extremely nice.

Tony chuckles. Loki is afraid to open his eyes. He’s still holding the man’s precious face in his hands.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Loki wills his eyes to open and leans back.

An exuberant smile falls from Tony’s face. His head tilts down.

“Oh.”

Loki gently lifts Tony’s face and attention back up. He smiles at Tony.

“I didn’t mean to do that… yet, Magpie.”

Tony’s whole face lights up again. 

“Yet?”

Loki nods.

“Thank fuck,” his relief makes Loki laugh and release him. His hands fall to Tony’s shoulders. “Does this mean you like my idea?”

“Very much.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Tony bites his bottom lip in anticipation. Loki runs his fingers up into Tony’s hair.

“No.”

“Why?”

“There are things I need to tell you, to show you first. If you are still so inclined after, I will yield with grateful enthusiasm.”

Tony gets to his feet. He can’t imagine anything Loki could say that would change his desire. Loki hugs his arms around the man’s waist, burying himself in the smell of machine oil, metal, and vaguely burnt electronics. Tony leans down and kisses the top of Loki’s head, embracing him back.

“Okay.”

Once Tony releases him, Loki looks up into his patiently waiting face.

“I’m sorry. Would it be cruel to ask for a day? I’ve had a rather trying morning. I need a day please.”

“No, of course. Was that leftovers or lunch you dropped?”

“Neither,” Loki admits. “It was breakfast I didn’t have.”

Tony slips the jacket from Loki’s shoulders and puts it on the back of the chair. He stuffs the tie in its pocket. And lays the coat over the chair, too. He pitches the container in the trash. 

“Let’s go downstairs and eat something. I promise to try not to explode from anticipation.”

Tony offers his arm. Loki takes it.


	20. Take These Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title brought to you by Mr. Mister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t heard Broken Wings by Mr. Mister I encourage you to take a moment because it is hauntingly lovely and pay no attention to the next sentence.  
Those of you familiar, yeah it’s stuck in my head, too. See you at the end notes.

October 1, 2013, Tuesday, early morning

Tony wakes dying to know what Loki promised to show him today. Loki refused to tell him anything more over lunch, or dinner, or while they worked up a new outline on the perspective of the Aesir spellwork. Neither brought up Nat’s news again.

Dawn is still almost an hour off. He wanders to his bathroom to relieve himself and takes the most thorough shower of his life. He spends several long minutes trying to decide what to wear in case this leads to something like he’s been dreaming about for months. He remembers another person might factor into Loki’s grateful enthusiasm. He really needs to talk about this with Loki, listen to him, not try to jump him. He gives up and puts on well worn jeans, a thermal shirt with a band tee over it. He slips on socks and running shoes and heads for the kitchen. He’s half through a yogurt with granola when Jarvis startles him.

“Sir, Mr. Friggasson would like for you to join him at the Avengers’ complex as soon as you are ready.”

“Friggasson? Nice. What’s he doing at the complex?”

“Waiting, sir. Your suit is prepped for you in the balcony.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when I woke up?”

“He wasn’t quite ready.”

“Let him know I’m on my way,” Tony throws his yogurt away, spoon and all.

“Of course, sir.”

~~~

Loki informed Jarvis before he retired for the evening all he had in mind for Tuesday morning. He asked to be awoken at 4:30 a.m.

Jarvis made arrangements to clear the complex of personnel for the morning as requested. The guards at the outermost front entry gate the only exception. Jarvis arranged without request for satellites in range to be directed slightly away from the location. He also subtly adjusted the scheduled flight paths occurring before noon to safely divert around the area without any delays.

Loki arrived an hour after he woke. He’d showered, completely failed to eat breakfast again, and suited up for the brief flight. He opened the hangar doors to the empty bay in preparation. He turned on the lights in Tony’s personal office. Then he paced across the slats of light on the floor of the dark hangar while Jarvis patiently listened to his concerns. Jarvis suggested he confront the worst of his fears first.

Loki kept track as the sky continued to drift from dark blue to pale greys, almost ready to blush with the coming dawn. He finally asked Jarvis to send the alert to Tony. With a minute remaining before the man’s arrival, Loki issued his final instruction to Jarvis.

“Please let him know my precise location at the complex. I’m going to step out of my suit. If this doesn’t go well, I have truly enjoyed your company Jarvis.”

“And I yours, sir. The airspace over the test field is completely clear through lunchtime, should you feel inclined. Good luck, though I don’t believe you will need it, Loki.”

“Thank you very much, Jarvis.”

Loki steps out of Bumblebee and prays, not for the first time, that he hasn’t mistaken kindness and attraction for affection. The suit stands sentry beside him at the open doorway. The chilly morning air makes him shiver. A blur of red and gold soon sets down before him. Tony emerges from the armor. Eyes draw together like magnets seeking alignment.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Thank you for meeting me here.”

Tony diverts his gaze to the empty bay behind Loki and sees the office lights. He wonders if someone else is here waiting.

“Sure. Do you want to go in?” the cold bites through his thermals. He can’t imagine how Loki is handling it in his short sleeved shirt. The sky is starting to show off that peachy color Tony loves but rarely sees.

“No.”

“Okay.”

Loki takes a deep breath.

“I want to show you something more of who I am. And I hope,” Loki falters. He breaks the eye contact this time.

Tony rubs Loki’s arm.

“I’m right here. I want to know everything you want to share.”

Loki smiles briefly. He lowers Tony’s hand away and closes his eyes. He concentrates. 

Loki’s skin turns a stunning blue. Lines accentuate his face and trail down into the v-neck and along his exposed arms. Loki takes a few deep breaths.

“Wow,” Tony whispers. Warm fingertips trace a line on Loki’s forehead.

Loki startles. His eyes open.

“Oh. That’s. You are gorgeous. I mean, you’re always gorgeous. I had no idea.”

Loki is astonished by Tony’s smile and words. Not a trace of reticence or distaste or even unease in his expression.

“Are you okay?”

“I will be. I find this form unnerving. You do not mind?”

“No. Also, red is my favorite color.”

Loki smiles. He pulls Tony’s hand from where it wandered down his neck. Loki lets the blue fade to his preferred perception of himself. He clasps both of Tony’s hands briefly and steps back.

“There is more.”

“More? I really liked the blue, so you know. And don’t wear yourself out for my benefit, okay? We have time.”

“That cost but little. This will expend only a small amount more.”

Loki shifts into his female form and makes sure the clothing adjusts with her. She still stands three inches taller than Tony in her green Chuck Taylor All Stars.

Tony’s jaw drops. She ducks her head to hide a smirk at his reaction.

“Holy. Are you? Is that? Is this an illusion?”

“No,” she says. “This is still me.”

Tony walks all the way around her, looking her over from head to toe. He drags his eyes up to hers, they’re the exact same. Her face is slightly rounder, a shorter jawline and forehead, lips a bit fuller, same gorgeous hair. He visibly restrains himself from touching her hair. Tony tries not to stare at her legs or chest though his eyes keep wandering down. 

Loki’s eyes follow. She notes where her pendants rests in her cleavage. Possibly a white t-shirt was not the best choice for this.

“Yes, they’re real,” Loki tries to alleviate the tension with humor.

“I’m sorry,” Tony chuckles. “You’re beautiful. With or without the nice rack.”

“Thank you, Tony,” her words a smoky whisper.

“Your voice, oh, god, I wasn’t expecting,” Tony runs a hand down his face, a futile effort to dispel the desire the sound evokes.

Loki has a fleeting moment of panic. But just a moment, because Tony sees it. He steps forward and folds her into his arms. The embrace protective and soothing all at once.

“It’s okay, Loki. You’re shivering. Are you sure you don’t want to go into the office?”

Loki is trembling. She hadn’t noticed. She shakes her head and shifts back to her male form. Tony’s embrace never falters. His eyes full of concern for Loki.

“I am simply nervous. I have one more thing I wish to show you. You’ll need to let me go, Magpie. If you change your mind… I will understand.”

Loki walks into the hangar bay and faces Tony again. The first solid rays of sunlight spill over Loki’s shoulders from the high windows behind him.

Loki shifts into a small dragon, clothing disappearing as he transforms. Standing, he’s not quite twice the height of a horse on his four legs. A twenty foot wingspan on full leathery display, an iridescent golden green to match the scales of his body. His clearly intelligent eyes have slits for pupils on an elongated, shapely head. Tony notes his eyelashes are still ridiculously long.

Loki sits on his haunches. He folds his wings in and wraps his tail around the bracelets on his taloned forefeet. Tony thinks there’s a reason Loki reminded him of a cat. Dragons have to be related somehow.

“You’re a dragon,” Tony blurts, staring almost a story up. “Can you talk like that?”

A forked tongue flicks out of the scaly mouth. Tony isn’t sure what that means. Tony’s mind races. He’s never tried to talk to a dragon before. What happens when Loki changes into an animal? Is Loki in there? Shit. Do dragons eat people? Tony takes a cautious step back.

Loki’s torso, shoulders, and wings shake. A rolling laugh follows. The sound is booming but it’s still definably Loki’s voice. Just bigger.

“Dragons do not speak the way others do,” Loki leans his head down next to Tony. His mouth never moved.

“Holy shit, dragons are real. And they talk. How do they talk? Where do they live? This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. Do you breathe fire? Are they all sentient? Can I touch your face?”

Loki bats his lashes at the human and turns his cheek a little.

Tony strokes along the scales. They are smooth, hard, and warmer than he thought they’d be. The ridges of the brow are amazing. He resists touching the horns. Loki’s necklace looks almost like a collar with the pendants against his throat. Tony hands wander further and further along Loki’s head and neck. Loki turns abruptly.

“What are you doing?”

“Petting you? Sorry. You feel neat. I probably should have asked before I did that.”

Tony retreats. There is no doubt that Loki is smiling at him. Tony’s guilt evaporates.

“Can you fly?”

“Yes, but it would be unwise to ask for a ride to Mordor, Halfling,” Loki’s face expressive as ever as he mocks Tony.

Tony giggles behind his hands like a child. It is captivating.

“Get in your suit, Magpie. You can thank Jarvis later for clearing the airspace.”

Loki regally saunters out the doors, tail swishing, head held high. He lopes a few steps as his wings unfurl. Tony watches him catch air with them in a way that defies physics and Loki is airborne. His lithe body reflecting the early morning sunlight above the building nearly blindingly as he spirals up into the sky.

Tony runs for his suit, screaming for Jarvis to hurry.

Tony flies alongside the elegant creature. Loki twists and dives and turns even more fluidly than he does in Bumblebee. 

“Jarvis, are you getting this?”

“Yes, sir. Everything is being routed to your encrypted servers, as we speak. Unfortunately, no satellite footage will be available in the area for archiving, sir.”

“You sneaky little shit. Thanks, Jarvis. He’s magnificent.”

“Yes, sir. In more ways than one.”

Tony hovers in place long enough Loki notices him watching. Loki swings around and circles Tony. Loki hovers in front of the armor, wings beating slowly.

“You should be safe in your suit,” Loki waves a foreleg. He rotates while avoiding displacing Tony.

A golden saddle is harnessed around his torso and wings as Loki’s flank raises. Loki stands on the air as if he were firmly on solid ground. His head turns and he nods at his back.

“Get on. Be sure you feet are seated.”

Tony really hates horses. But he’ll be damned if he passes on riding a dragon. He maneuvers above Loki’s back, kills the repulsors, and lands on the seat. There is a rail instead of a pommel. Tony leans over to grab it and spreads his legs. He slides down into armor-like full leg stirrups with a jarring thump. His feet trigger locks and there are catches he fastens over his thighs. A brace comes up to support his back.

“I think I’m set. If I fall off I’m sure Jarvis won’t let me fuck up too badly.”

Loki takes off. It’s not like the suit. No mechanical noise. The rise and fall of wings and their sonorous beat. Tony triggers the rarely used sighting plate he installed for himself. Tony whoops and yells and holds on for dear life. He vaguely wishes he could feel the wind on his face.

Loki uses all the space he knows he’s allotted. He just barely remembers to account for g-forces on a human body as he enjoys this freedom. Suit or no, there is still a mortal on his back. He opts for spirals, banking arcs, and dives using the entirety of the area. Tony seems delighted if the yelling is anything to go by. They keep at it for almost an hour before Tony asks to stop. Loki lands gently in front of the hangar bay. He strolls inside, tail oscillating, talons clicking. He nestles on the concrete so the mortal won’t fall too far should he be disoriented. He folds his wings in over his laboring torso away from the harness.

“Tap the ends of the rail twice to release your feet.”

Tony disengages the saddle easily. He swings a leg over and pushes away. He immediately steps out of the suit when he hits the ground. He walks around to Loki’s face.

“That was amazing.”

Loki blinks slitted eyes and smiles. He shifts seamlessly into his clothed, bipedal self still breathing hard from the exertion of flying.

“Where did your clothes go?”

“That is your first question? Really?”

“No.”

“Then what is?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“That isn’t a question, Halfling,” Loki smirks, breathless.

“May I?”

“Yes.”

Tony stands on his toes. His arms circle Loki’s shoulders and he buries a hand in Loki’s hair. Loki’s arms wrap around Tony’s waist. They stare at each other for a moment. Loki closes his eyes as Tony presses an almost chaste kiss to his mouth. Their lips slide delicately together. Loki feels lightheaded from the simple touch. The world is tilting.

Tony pulls away.

“Breathe.”

“What?”

“Breathe. You stopped breathing.” 

Loki nestles his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to wake.”

The whisper unsettles Tony almost as much as the dampness he feels on his neck.

“Loki?”

“If this is a dream, please,” Loki begs, “never wake me.”

“Oh, Loki. If anyone is dreaming here, it’s me. Can we sit down before we fall down?”

Loki nods. Tony leads him inside. He wraps a blanket around Loki. Tony sits next to him on the squeaky leather sofa.

“You okay?”

Loki nods and wipes his cheeks on the blanket. Tony opens his arms. Loki leans into the hug.

“How are you real?”

Tony shrugs. He wonders much the same of the incredible person he releases from his arms.

“Why were you so afraid, Loki?”

“I thought it would be too much. It’s nearly always been too much.”

“Whatever that was, it isn’t too much, Loki.”

“It is shape shifting.”

“It’s still you, though, in those different shapes. Someday I want you to explain how it works, but,” Tony trails off.

“What?”

“Whatever you want, um, it’s okay. And the flirting. It’s really. It’s good. If this is just a. I mean, you should feel free to. There’s stuff we should. I’m sorry if I. I don’t want you to feel,” Tony can’t get the right words around his thoughts.

“What troubles you, Magpie?”

“I heard you. And whoever. And it’s okay. It’s fine. I understand if you,” Tony literally can’t finish the lie. It’s not okay. He wants this amazing person all to himself. Damn everything. Screw Asgard. Sorry, Frigga, she’ll just have to come here and visit. He wants this so bad he can’t speak. He may be hyperventilating.

“Tony?”

“That’s fighting dirty, Loki,” hearing his name makes Tony’s heart flutter. He clamps his hands on his own thighs to stop from reaching out.

“What did you hear?”

Tony stares at the floor by their feet. He takes a deep breath.

“Friday the 13th I overheard you with someone when I came home. If you want to be with someone else I won’t, I won’t, I won’t. I. I’ll still support you. I promised and I will. I do. You’re always safe and welcome here.”

Tony looks like he’s about to pass out from his declaration. 

“You overheard me? With someone? The day we went for sushi and suits?”

“Yes,” Tony looks miserable. His eyes refuse to meet Loki’s.

“And you’re just now telling me this?”

Guilt positively wafts off the mortal. Loki suppresses his urge to comfort but knows can’t hide the affection swelling in his chest. He doesn’t want to hide this emotion anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Tony’s remorse filled eyes finally lift from the floor. He clearly expects anger. 

Loki wears the most smitten expression Tony’s ever seen on anyone.

“Why aren’t you angry?”

“Because I wasn’t with someone else.”

“You were masturbating?”

Loki chuckles.

“Not exactly.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Maybe, one day, if you’re very very good, I will show you the recording,” an intrigued but pained expression wanders through Tony’s eyes. Loki lets it linger for as long as he can manage. He feels his cheeks heat.

“I briefly made a clone of myself for rather embarrassing reasons,” Loki confesses.

Tony blinks hard twice. He stops breathing and stares, slack-jawed.

Loki smiles.

“Your poker face is shit right now, Stark.”

“Nope. No. None of that Stark stuff. You can’t tell me you can make a sex clone, expect me to not imagine it, and keep calling me Stark. I think my brain just spontaneously rebooted. Did you say you recorded it? Oh my god. Oh god. That’s almost better than turning into a dragon.”

“Tasha was right,” Loki snorts.

“Nat knows? What does she know? Right about what?”

“I will tell you soon, Magpie. I promise. Are we? Are we on the same page with regard to our mutual interest?”

Loki lays his cards on the table for Tony. Time for Tony to return the gesture.

“That depends, Slim,” Tony teases a condition. “Do you selfishly want to keep me, find me endlessly fascinating, and want horribly good things for me to the point you’d consider hurting others to make sure they’d happen?”

Tony’s sincerity is almost daunting. Loki blushes again.

“Yes.”

Tony hugs Loki tightly. Unexpected tears escape between blinks. Tony’s not sure if it’s happiness or relief or the promise of what Loki’s answer means. 

Loki pulls back and offers the edge of the blanket to Tony. What a matched set they are Loki thinks as he resists more tears of his own.

“I would very much like to go home with you and celebrate, if that’s okay.”

Tony nods. Celebrate. With you. Home. Yes. Mutual interest. One day. Too much. Real. Celebrate. Tony’s heart skips another beat.

“Loki? Does this feel like a victory? Like a proper victory to you?”

Loki blinks at the odd question. Tony’s eyes bore into Loki. The volcano about to erupt expression fascinates Loki. Tony has figured something out or found an answer. Loki enjoys that expression immensely.

“Yes, it does. Why do you ask?”

“Thank god. Jarvis, suits! Now! Race me home, Slim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying, YOU’RE CRYING! Loki is amazing. Tony ain't too shabby either.
> 
> I probably shouldn’t leave this as a cliffhanger for a few days, huh?
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few moments. *kisses*


	21. Quiet Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow build Frostiron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut and fluff

October 1, 2013, Tuesday, mid morning

Loki arrives first. He struts down the gantry. 

Tony flies past him and lands inside. He stumbles free of his own suit at a dead run towards his bedroom. Loki giggles at the man’s enthusiasm. He follows at a less uncultured pace. Loki watches as Tony surprisingly returns with the same haste, one arm behind his back. Tony ambles awkwardly toward the couch. Loki glides toward the man. Tony finally reveals his secret.

“Where did you get that?” Loki bonelessly falls to the sofa.

“Her Majesty, the Queen of Asgard said it was to celebrate a proper victory,” Tony sits beside him. Proud of his surprise. 

“It is my favorite,” Loki touches the bottle.

She said that, too, Tony thinks.

“Let me get glasses and a corkscrew. If it’s not too early to celebrate?”

Loki shakes his head. He pulls two fine crystalline glasses on gold stems out of thin air.

“It is never too early for this. Trade me, Magpie. It’s better cool.”

Loki’s hand briefly turns blue around the bottle. He tries not to think about learning this feat while locked away from magic in a cell. He summons the cork from it to pour. 

A heady scent fills Tony’s nose. Tony thinks it is literally otherworldly with a grin. Loki pours a very modest amount of pale amber liquid into each slender glass.

“Is this safe for me to drink?”

“Yes,” Loki reseals the bottle. “But do not share it.” 

Tony hands Loki a glass. They should really toast the occasion but Tony can’t think of a single thing not completely trite or clichèd or saccharine. He looks at Loki hopefully.

“To unexpected acceptance and quiet victories,” Loki inspires Tony with his choice.

“To defying expectations and quiet victories.”

Their glasses clink.

“Wait. And to Frigga.”

Loki raises his glass again. Emotion clear in his eyes.

“To my mother.”

They take a sip, Loki’s eyes fixed on Tony as he drinks.

“Wow, that’s the best thing ever put in a glass. It’s like I just drank summer.”

Loki smiles and watches Tony take a little more.

“It is called Sunshine. It is rare.”

“Good name. What is it?”

“A blend of Vanir Century Wine and a very special cyser mead made with honey gifted by the Fay.”

“Well, it’s the second best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Tony nearly drains his glass. Loki blinks. It is the finest draught Loki’s ever had.

Tony pours the final drop from his glass onto his fingertip and puts his glass on the table. He holds it between them, shifting closer to Loki.

Tony watches Loki’s pupils dilate and lips part. Tony softly brushes along Loki’s bottom lip. He leans forward to take the drop back and share it on his tongue. Loki is trembling when Tony pulls away.

Tony takes Loki’s glass and sets it down.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted, in case you were wondering. I would really like to taste all of you.”

Loki inhales. Tony leans him against the arm of the sofa.

“Oh,” Loki sighs as Tony presses soft kisses along his jawline and nuzzles his ear. “Oh.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Please do more than just taste,” Loki entreats.

Tony grins. He nips at Loki’s bottom lip and then runs his tongue lightly over the parted seam.

“It will be my pleasure to worship and devour every inch of you, my prince.”

“Oh, fuck,” Loki utters breathlessly at the hunger in Tony’s eyes.

“That, too,” Tony winks. He stands and offers a hand to Loki. “Jarvis, clear our schedules, hold our calls.”

“Way ahead of you, sir. DND is already in effect.”

Loki smirks at the unexpected response from Jarvis.

“Come on, the bed’s more comfortable.”

They kick off their shoes and socks when they get to the bedroom. Tony pulls Loki’s shirt over his head and tosses it away. He lays kisses along the revealed chest. Hands caressing and softly exploring.

“Do I need to ask about Alien condoms?”

Loki grins.

“Are you asking whether I carry a disease or trying to tell me you carry one?”

“Yes and no,” Tony presses a kiss to Loki’s pendants and travels up the chain to his throat. 

“I harbor nothing which could harm you and nothing you may harbor could affect me. Unless you fear pregnancy I see no need for them,” Loki giggles then gasps as Tony kisses the juncture of his jaw below his ear.

Loki impatiently repeats the maneuver on Tony’s shirts, and goes for his belt. Tony stops him with a shake of his head. Tony undoes Loki’s fly and works the jeans down. He urges the god onto his bed, among his pillows. Loki looks perfect there.

Tony pulls off his own jeans and underwear in a single move. He shimmies Loki’s boxer briefs over his hips like the last bit of gift wrap they are. He caresses them down very long legs until Loki is completely bare. He is a sight to behold.

Tony’s first act of worship, a kiss to each of Loki’s insteps. He presses kisses around his ankles and up those gorgeous legs. Tony settles his own knees between Loki’s. Gentle nibbles to his thighs. He brushes his beard on the pale expanse and receives a giggle. He reveres the defined hipbones with a soft press to each. He slides his nose along the exquisite length of hard flesh laying atop Loki’s belly and breathes a kiss to the wet head. Loki trembles. 

Tony licks his lips as he continues. He tastes from navel to neck, the whole glorious length of him until he’s looking down into Loki’s eyes. Tony slowly lowers his own weight against Loki. Tony is nothing if not observant. Loki responds to a soft touch. Tony will treat him with care. He kisses Loki with reverence for several long minutes.

Loki grinds against Tony, hands grasping at his back, his hair. Trying to bring them even closer. Desperate. Overwhelmed.

“Loki,” Tony whispers.

“Yes?”

“I’m here. I’m right here. I want nothing else but you, Loki.”

Loki breathes out a long deep sigh. His hands relax, fingertips trace Tony’s shoulder blades and arms. Loki’s whole body gentles under Tony’s sincerity.

“I want you, too,” Loki’s timid, hungry eyes speak the depths of his desire.

“You have me,” a soft press of lips, tongues tasting, touching, exploring.

Tony sits up on Loki, knees spread. He takes Loki’s right hand and nibbles a kiss to each fingertip and palm. He tastes Loki’s wrist by his bracelet and scatters kisses to his elbow. Tony slides his tongue across the sensitive bend. The gasp it earns is well worth the effort of self restraint. He continues over bicep and shoulder, across Loki’s clavicles. He exhales warmly on Loki’s nipple. Loki moans and his hips push upward. Tony pulls back. He starts in again on the left side. He suckles Loki’s wrist, forearm, and elbow. Loki begins trembling. Tony leans back, his hands rest on Loki’s chest. He waits patiently for Loki to open his eyes.

“Why have you stopped?”

“Not stopped. Just taking a moment. You’re quivering. You okay?”

“Yes, I am very well,” a breathless smile with the admission. “I have always been sensitive. You are terribly adept at this. I should displace my mass.”

“What?” Tony watches Loki’s forehead crease and he murmurs something magical.

“My full mass is nearly a quarter ton. I used a spell that displaced half when I realized I would be staying here, but I needed to reduce it so we are more, um, compatible,” Loki blushes. 

“It is impolite to question someone’s weight, age, or state of arousal. Now I believe you were worshiping me,” Loki shifts restlessly beneath the man.

Tony helplessly smiles at the veiled demand to get back to it.

“You are perfect, Loki,” Tony leans to inform more directly, everything he thinks and feels. He breathes along the shell of Loki’s ear.

“You’re wonderfully intelligent,” Tony suckles the lobe. 

Loki holds onto Tony’s waist.

“You’re incredibly kind,” Tony praises and lifts up to press his reverence to Loki’s forehead.

“You fascinate me,” a kiss for each dimple of Loki’s smile on display from the statement.

“You’re talented,” Tony nips the corner of Loki’s jaw draws another gasp.

“You’re handsome,” Tony’s tongue trails down Loki’s throat into the hollow above his clavicles. 

Loki can do little more than pant in response.

“You’re clever,” Tony shifts his hips to align their cocks with a grind. He continues his attention around Loki’s throat.

“You’re amazing.” 

Loki grips Tony’s ass at words whispered in his ear, his head rolling against pillows.

“You’re beautiful,” Tony breathes on one erect nipple and licks around it. 

Loki finally moans. His hands drift up to cradle the man’s head.

“You’re voice is sinful,” Tony shifts to the other side, repeating the soft actions. Loki giggles and thrusts. Tony rotates his hips counter to Loki’s. 

“You’re laughter is addictive,” Tony breaks free of Loki’s hold and slides down, suddenly taking Loki into his mouth. He bobs and suckles, pressing his tongue against the sensitive surface with skill.

“Tony! Oh, yes! Please! Tony!”

Tony pops free.

“God, your voice,” Tony falls back to his task making noises that Loki would later swear tried to shake his soul free of his body.

Loki emits a high pitched whine. His hips advance involuntarily. Tony swallows several deep thrusts from Loki before pulling back.

“Tony?” a worried whisper, he releases his grip on the bedding.

Tony licks his lips with a smile. He settles Loki’s unease with a touch over his heart. Tony crawls to his nightstand and gets lubricant from the top drawer. He returns to straddle Loki.

“We’re not done. But I am not wasting that.”

Loki’s face vacillates between unbridled lust and unexpected delight. Tony messily slicks up Loki and himself. He raises to his knees and steadies Loki’s cock against his entrance. Tony relaxes, presses, and swivels his hips in a circular motion. He sinks lower. Loki’s face is a study in wonder. Pink lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes hazy. Pleasure on Loki suits Tony perfectly. Tony groans at the stretch. And again as Loki’s head bumps over his prostate on his descent.

“Tony,” Loki gasps when the man’s ass finally settles on his thighs, sheathing him entirely.

“You’re perfect, Loki,” Tony confesses with a squeeze and shift. He feels Loki’s thighs tremble. Loki fills his hands with Tony’s ass and starts to pull and push, rolling his hips.

“Please. Please. Oh. Yes. Please,” Tony thinks Loki literally just stole his own words. Tony counters his motions.

“Loki, yes, fuck me, make me yours,” Tony offers between bounces.

Loki leans up and grips Tony tightly to his chest. He rolls them before Tony has any idea what’s happening. Tony’s legs cross behind Loki’s back. Loki takes the request to heart and pounds mercilessly into the mortal, kissing, biting, squeezing, yelling, lost in pleasure. The pendants mark Loki’s rhythm with a musical beat against his chest.

Tony reaches to push Loki’s hair away. Tony needs to see him. Loki locks eyes with him and he growls. Tony moans back.

Loki takes Tony’s slick cock in hand and pumps counter to his thrusts. Tony’s eyes roll closed. He holds out as long as a mere mortal can manage. He chants Loki’s name like a mantra. Louder with each thrust. Tony’s thighs tighten around Loki’s slender waist, knees press into ribs. Tony feels the familiar internal contractions light up every nerve in his body. He comes and ceases thinking with a wordless shout.

Loki’s hand slows its work and releases him. Tony opens his eyes. Loki’s hips stutter against the body beneath him. One final retreat and slam home. Loki throws his head back. An almost agonizing keen of ecstasy fills the room. Loki clutches Tony’s thighs. Fingertips leaving marks. Loki is shaking apart against him. And far too far away.

“Come here,” Tony reaches for Loki, gently beckoning him closer.

Loki tries to alleviate the unexpected worry with a smile. He releases Tony’s legs and folds into the offered embrace with a slow, deliberate kiss. Tony holds him fiercely after.

“Your beard tickles,” Loki chuckles into his ear. Tony eases up on his death grip.

“Sorry.”

“No, I like it, Magpie,” Loki kisses away the apology. “I like all of you. Very much.”

Loki takes great care withdrawing himself from the man. He lets out a wistful sigh and comes to rest snuggled against Tony’s side. He lays his head on Tony’s fast rising chest. Blissfully tired and not even lunchtime, Loki hopes they start many mornings just like this. He would love nothing more than a nap cuddled in Tony’s arms but they are quite sticky. A heart still thunders rapidly under his ears and hand.

“Tony?” Loki shifts up, concerned. “Are you okay? Have I damaged you?”

“I just had sex with a god and I can’t feel my toes or my eyebrows. Also, I wasn’t sure I could still bend like that,” the light tease and smile, a poor deflection.

“Please tell me what is wrong,” Loki asks. “Please.”

Tony pulls Loki back down into a tight embrace.

“Nothing is wrong. I promise. I just don’t want you to leave.”

The worry melts out of Loki at the explanation. He returns the firm embrace to soothe away the fear.

“I would be nowhere else, Magpie,” Loki confesses. “Although, I would quite like a shower before we become fused from our fluids.”

Tony laughs in Loki’s arms.

“You make me happy.”

“Well, I am a benevolent god. What did you expect after the reverence you showed me?”

Tony snorts and chokes with giggles. He pushes Loki off he’s laughing so hard. Loki giggles along with him. Tony finally recovers himself if not his breath. He props himself on an elbow and strokes Loki’s hair behind his ear. Smiling as broadly as Loki’s ever seen.

“I love you, Loki.”

Loki kisses Tony thoroughly at the declaration. He presses his forehead to Tony’s.

“I love you, too.”

“You sure we can’t just stay here?” Tony nuzzles against Loki’s chest. Tony envisions a fight for this spot worse than who gets to be the little spoon. They’ll have to share.

“Yes,” Loki grimaces at his own hand. “I require a shower and food. I was too nervous to eat this morning. I’ll let you wash my hair if you think you can reach, Halfling.”

“Benevolent god, my ass,” Tony rolls to the edge of the bed and stands.

“Again? So quickly? My you are insatiable. And remarkable for a human,” Loki laughs at Tony’s mock indignant reaction from the bedside.

“Fine, come on, princess,” Tony teases back.

“Don’t,” Loki’s expression falls. “Please don’t call me that.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t. Forgive me? You should probably tell me a story or two so I don’t keep screwing up. Also, there’s a bench in the shower wall so I can reach your hair just fine, you tall bastard. And you can explain.”

Tony pulls the covers. Loki slides across the bed with them. Tony is already forgiven if Loki’s amused smile is anything to go by.

“I’m digging the whole mass displacement thing. You’re going to have to explain that to me, too.”

“I will, but you have to answer my questions as well. I would understand you better, too.”

Tony knows the only thing Loki has asked about more than once isn’t going to be a fun conversation. He nods and helps Loki up. 

The shower is surprisingly intimate but not at all sexual. 

Tony gets a brief education on Aesir palace life while he washes Loki’s hair and enjoys the freedom to explore Loki. From nobles to warriors to healers to servants and crafters. Then a picture of the common populace of the lands and how they differ from the palace city. Loki delightfully scrubs Tony from head to toe, as he explains the elite often forget how important the tailors, farmers, weavers, tanners, and winemakers are until they want to throw a feast. Speaking of feasts Tony suggests they continue this over food.

Loki steals Tony’s robe rather than retrieve his own. Tony is ‘forced’ to wear a pair of sinful sweatpants and no more. Loki follows him to the kitchen, enjoying the view immensely. 

Tony gets the Chinese take out boxes leftover from last night and starts reheating. Loki continues his story after they eat a few things.

“Mother took me riding through the villages for several months before I came of age.”

“Months? How big is Asgard?”

“England has slightly less serviceable land than Asgard but not much. May I continue?”

“Sorry,” Tony trades another set of boxes into the microwave.

“Mother taught me war isn’t always won on a battlefield and the most important thing to remember is why you would fight in the first place. The people. They loved mother. They welcomed us like family, no court protocols, no politics. I didn’t know at the time but it was she who single handedly ended the Aesir-Vanir war. They remembered.”

“She did? How?” Tony proceeds to fill and roll a pancake. He’s not sure if this is his second or third, but it’s the best moo shu he’s ever eaten. He takes an immense bite.

“She married Odin. I took a greater interest in histories after that trip away from the palace. And not just those in libraries of the victor. Well, when I could get my hands on any.”

Tony drops his food and struggles through chewing. He thinks he isn’t ever going to have a problem being respectful to Frigga. He resolves not to ask though his mind spins with it. He wonders how this relates to the soft request to avoid a nickname. His brain helpfully focuses on the only information revealed that doesn’t make sense or fill him with horror. Thankfully Loki is trying to get the lo mein from his box. 

“Wait. Coming of age. You explained the magic and puberty thing and I sort of understand it.” 

Tony looks overwhelmed. Loki laughs around his noodles.

“First, all of the realms sentient bipedal species children mature at roughly the same rate as humans, as far as I know. Puberty onsets between 10 and 16 years. Young adulthood, or adolescence as you call it, follows. Second, the Aesir have a coming of age at the close of puberty around age 25 and another when we reach a millennia. We. They mark age but do not celebrate anniversaries of it.”

“So this trip happened when exactly?”

“I was 15,” Loki sets down his box and excuses himself. He returns with the bottle and glasses.

Tony laughs. 

“What amuses you, Halfling?”

“That’s a bottle of Sunshine,” he wheezes.

Loki shakes his head and pours them drinks. He fills their glasses this time. He whispers frost up the length of them.

“I will cut to the chase for you before your head explodes. That same summer I met my best friend and future wife.”

Tony blinks. His curiosity nearly overrides his desire not to interrupt. He dives into another box of food and concentrates on listening.

“I also accidentally shape shifted into a girl and couldn’t change back. Sigyn let me hide with her for a week until I panicked when I started menstruating. She convinced me to tell Mother. Mother took me to the elves for help. I was stuck for 6 months. No one else recognized me before we left Asgard, but Thor informed his friends why Mother and I were absent. They were not kind when I returned. Though the word bothers me, at least I’ve never tried to start a war over it,” Loki finishes tersely.

Thor. Why does everything come back to Thor? Why is he not surprised by this?

“Don’t drink that.”

Tony sets the glass back down but doesn’t let go of the stem.

“It’s made with the apples of your stories.”

Tony stares at the glasses. And the bottle.

“The apples? Like, the golden apples apples?”

“Yes.”

“But you let me earlier.”

“Yes, because you told me it was a gift to you from the queen. I was feeling especially selfish. It will extend your life expectancy somewhat and you may cease aging for a while. You should be informed. She suggested you share it with me, yes?”

“She did.”

“Then she expects me to explain what I know. The small amount earlier should not noticeably change much. It has already improved your health.”

“It has?”

“You commented yourself on how flexible you were.”

Tony recalls being bent nearly in half not that long ago. He doesn’t even feel a little sore. Loki wasn’t exactly gentle once he asked him to go for it either.

“And if I have half this bottle with you?”

“Fifty to a hundred extra years, at a guess. You should heal a little more easily and age slower. If you can manage to keep yourself from being killed, Magpie.”

Tony whistles.

“Any other side effects? I’m not going to get super dense or strong like you? Not going to suddenly understand every language?”

Loki laughs.

“You would have to consume the apples themselves for that to occur. And the Allspeak, it is more like an infection from living where it does for a few decades. Well, to those who aren’t resistant.”

“So Sunshine is sort of a magical anti-aging elixir with a little healing on the side?”

“You could say that. To me it is only an extraordinarily fine drink.”

Tony picks up the glass again.

“To Frigga and a little more time to figure things out.”

“Indeed. To your health and long life, Tony.”

~~~

“We’re going to have to call for more provisions. We also need more pillows,” Loki quite seriously informs the soft tower before him. Tony will look wonderful over these he thinks. He sets the almost empty bottle of lube beside them.

Tony falls off the bed with a thud, giggling. Loki turns to the empty space at the noise.

“Where did you go?”

Loki rolls several times across the bed and squirms around to peek over the edge. He inadvertently kicks the pillows off the other side as he’s brushing hair out of his eyes. He hasn’t been this drunk in quite some time. It is delightful. The truly wondrous thing about Sunshine is two glasses will inebriate anyone for a whole evening, and no hangover. Why is Tony on the floor?

“Get back up here. I haven’t shown you the best part,” Loki holds his hand down. Tony pulls him off the bed instead. He lands on Tony with an oof.

“I got your provisions right here, Prince Charming,” Tony kisses Loki sloppily and ducks his head. He plants his mouth against Loki’s chest and puffs his cheeks around an exhale. It makes an extremely rude noise.

Loki laughs until he’s in tears and out of breath.

“I can’t possibly be expected to have sex laughing this hard.”

“Ooh. Challenge accepted,” Tony reaches over his head and yanks the bottom nightstand drawer completely out.

The contents spill on floor just missing Tony’s head. He flings the drawer away and blindly grabs at the scattered stuff. He locates a large sealed tube over his head with an a-ha, then brandishes it like a blade.

Loki tries to sit up, to escape the man’s madness. He’s too overcome with amusement. Tony bends his knees, somewhat blocking Loki’s retreat.

“Oh no you don’t. You or me?” Tony waggles his eyebrows.

“What?”

“You wanna do me again or you want me to do you. Or we could just make a huge mess with this. Whatever.”

Loki stares down at the man between his thighs.

“You’re serious?”

“Yup,” Tony grinds up against Loki’s perfectly positioned and perfect posterior over his pelvis. Tony groans through giggles at the alliteration in his head.

“Oh, that does feel nice. I. Maybe we shouldn’t, um. I don’t think it safe to try anything too complicated. What does making a mess entail?” 

Loki feels like he’s lost his mind. They are already a complete mess. He raises his hips briefly. Tony’s erection thumps down. Loki resettles himself and nestles his own cock alongside Tony’s.

Tony rips the entire cap off of the tube instead of opening it. Loki barely dodges a deluge by bringing his knees together quickly. Tony pours the entire contents on himself.

“Fuck, that’s cold. Come back down here and warm me up, Slim,” Tony pulls Loki arms forward. Loki falls directly onto the slick. He hugs Loki and it squelches noisily from between them. Loki’s little ew followed by laughter fills Tony’s heart with an undeniable joy. Time for the sex. Tony squirms a hand in between their bodies. He holds Loki’s cock against his own to his belly and begins undulating to apply friction. Loki moans.

“Didn’t you know laughter and sex are perfect together. Put your hips into it, Slim. I’m doing all the work here.”

Loki can’t. He’s laughing too hard at the request, elbows barely bracing him above the ridiculous man. Tony continues thrusting up and squeezing. Loki alternates between groans of pleasure and laughter. He’s completely helpless in Tony’s hands. Tony waits for the telling shakiness in his lover’s thighs against his own. Tony rolls Loki over, straddles him, and lines them back up. He pistons his hips and finishes the both of them off with two very slick hands wrapped around them making an unholy squelching noise. Simultaneous shouts of their names cause another burst of laughter when they finally open their eyes.

“I am over a thousand years old and I have never experienced anything quite like that.”

“That’s what you get for underestimating human ingenuity.”

Loki grins at Tony. They’re both dripping, no, oozing lube everywhere. Loki lifts his head to look at the mess around his middle. Tony is covered from chest to knees with the stuff. Loki is not much better.

“Your carpet has been thoroughly dishonored? Debauched? Defiled? It is gross. I am not cleaning that up for you.”

Tony smiles back and starts to gather himself up off the floor. Loki doesn’t look like he can move.

“We can throw a towel over it till I get the rug doctor up here.”

Loki blinks up at Tony in confusion. His nose wrinkles as he can’t imagine he heard the man correctly.

“You have a physician that cleans your carpets?” 

Tony collapses to his knees against the bathroom doorway. His lungs ache from laughter. He covers his face trying not to picture what he heard. He remembers too late how messy his hands are. 

“I’m crawling to shower and trying not to touch anything else. Not the first time, by the way. Come on.”

Loki follows. They cuddle on the floor of the shower making out and giggling as warm water rinses away evidence of an extremely well spent afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, safe sex.  
Always practice the safe sex.  
These are fictional characters.  
Don’t try to be a fictional character.


	22. The Honeymoon Phase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans, gifts, negotiations, revelations, expectations, surprises, and sex. The sex happens. But, more importantly, the intimacy happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, whoops!

October 1, 2013, Tuesday, early evening

“Loki? Hello? Jarvis won’t say where you want it. Is the kitchen okay?”

Loki scrambles to close the robe Tony is wearing and then his own. He begs the man for decency. They are hopelessly tangled on the sofa in both of Loki’s robes after trading astounding blowjobs.

“Did you order something when you went to the bathroom?” Loki whispers.

Tony snickers and shakes his head.

“We’re in here,” he shouts to Loki’s mortification.

“Mr. Stark?” Jillian peeks her head around the edge of the living room door, surprised by the response. Two faces pop up over the sofa. Mr. Stark as shameless as she has ever seen him and Loki, regal as usual, but blushing and covered in love bites. She’d bet money Stark’s on Loki’s lap.

“Jarvis said Loki was in the middle of something and needed provisions. He didn’t tell me it was you, Mr. Stark,” she grins at the pair. “I’m setting this on the bar. Frankly, I don’t know which one of you to congratulate so have a good night, gentlemen. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she laughs as she leaves. Loki hides his face in his hands.

“Jarvis!”

“Yes, sir?”

Tony’s mouth opens and closes several times. He doesn’t know what to say. Then something he didn’t think possible happens. Jarvis sighs. 

Loki reappears, hands dropping back to Tony’s thighs.

“You’ve both been complaining for over an hour that you should eat. There are quiche, fries, fruits, and bottled water so you don’t expire. You’re welcome.”

Loki stares at Tony thinking he looks how I feel. Shocked.

“I appreciate the food but you could have just had her send a cart up,” Tony isn’t sure what’s happening with his A.I. He’s too drunk to be having this conversation.

“My apologies, but it wasn’t to embarrass her or either of you. She found out her boyfriend was unfaithful and sent him packing last week. I thought she could use some good news. Miss Jillian has been rooting for this almost as long as I have. You’re both quite stubborn. Your quiche is getting cold.”

Loki covers giggles with a hand. Jarvis certainly set Tony straight. Tony looks too stunned for words. Loki recovers first.

“Thank you, Jarvis. I appreciate your kindness.”

“My pleasure, Loki.”

Loki grins at Tony’s scowl.

“You realize he is sentient, right?”

“Sometimes.”

“Be kinder to your child. He’s a person.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, sir.”

Loki retrieves the basket. Tony sets in on the fries and water.

“God, even fries taste better. Should we get the wine?”

“No! I think we’ve had more than enough for today. We can share small amounts for the rest of the week or save it for when we have a whole day free, like today. You should finish your portion within a month, though. This really is superb,” Loki offers a bite of the quiche to Tony. Tony moans.

“Do you do that on purpose?”

“What?”

“You make lewd noises when you eat. It is disconcertingly arousing.”

Tony smiles like he’s learned the greatest secret of the universe. He pulls Loki’s hand back and takes the last bite from him. He savors it loudly and licks Loki’s fingers and his own lips. Loki’s pulse visibly spikes when Tony moans.

“That is an excellent observation, my prince. I promise to never hold back in the bedroom again.”

“What do you mean you were holding back?” fear flickers in Loki’s eyes.

Tony giggles.

“I am very noisy when I know it won’t startle or offend my partner.”

“Oh,” Loki sighs. “And you had the nerve to call me perfect.”

Tony scratches at his chest and adjusts the robe. His smile looks forced.

“What have I said?”

“It’s nothing. I’m not perfect, Loki.”

“You are perfect for me. You know I envy and appreciate that device more than I can wrap sentiments around. I believe it is time for you to share more of yourself with me.”

Loki slides the basket over and pulls the table flush to the sofa. He stretches his legs out behind Tony.

“Come here. You can feed me fries while we talk.”

Tony flashes a small grin and lays next to Loki. He enjoys sharing the fries so much he moves onto grapes. Then the orange segments, apple slices, and strawberries. All without words. Perhaps Loki should start. He hands Tony a piece of the quiche and takes another for himself.

“Why have you never asked about how I healed Barton?”

Tony is clearly surprised by the question.

“Because you never said you were capable of anything you explained about magic. I don’t want to exploit you. I certainly don’t want others to,” Tony rambles. “I can’t say I’m not really happy Thor swooped in and took advantage. But he probably did that a whole lot over your life. I don’t want to do that. I want you to share what you want to share, when you’re ready. Your forehead still tenses up when you perform small magic, by the way. I know advanced magic is a lot more difficult. I thought. I thought maybe you want to keep your abilities to yourself. I’m okay with that.”

Loki looks at the man in his arms. He is so generous and kind. Loki has been trying to bring this up since August. And studying anatomy texts and watching videos of surgeries.

“I may be able to remove the shrapnel endangering you. It would likely be excruciating performed by only myself. Bone cannot be recreated. But the device could be removed. A smaller plate made to replace it. You could keep just your star in its place or not. I could heal you so there isn’t even a scar if you prefer. Skin is easy. But I am pleased with you as you are. I do not seek to change you.”

Tony looks like a lost child. Loki folds him close.

“You don’t have to decide anything now. You have time.”

Tony weeps openly.

“Loki, I don’t want you to go home.” 

“What?”

“I mean, I want you to be able to go home but I want you to stay. I know it’s selfish.”

“Shhh, there is nothing better than having the person you desire to keep for yourself, desiring to keep you just as fiercely. I am selfish that way, too.”

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“I’m still really drunk. Will that wear off anytime soon?”

Loki grins against Tony’s forehead.

“Yes, it should begin to fade around the time we normally go to bed. Um, did you want to, I mean, are we,” insecurity grips Loki suddenly.

“We are totally sleeping in your room, Slim. Mine’s a disaster. I haven’t gone three rounds in a single day since my thirtieth birthday.”

Loki kisses Tony’s forehead and nose and cheeks and shifts down to reach his lips. They kiss and smile and kiss more until their fears recede. They relax in each other’s arms.

“I would like to invite Jane and Thor for Thanksgiving.”

“Okay,” Tony agrees in his contentment.

“Aren’t you curious as to why?”

“Yep.”

“Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Nope. If you want them here, that’s progress enough for me.”

Loki smiles and snuggles Tony. That is highly unlike the man he knows.

“Alright. I can’t stand not knowing. Why?”

Loki giggles.

“Bruce shared a confidence with me. I think I may be able to help. I can’t really say more before I’ve talked to them both myself. It seemed a reasonable excuse to have them here without overt meddling. It is a family holiday after all.”

“Okay. Let me know if I can help with any scheming,” Tony yawns. “Let’s go to bed. We can clean this up tomorrow.”

Tony flips around and scampers over Loki. He crawls off the end of the sofa instead of moving the table. He beckons a very amused Loki to follow with an arm wave.

“Jarvis, did I miss anything?”

“An alert for an Avengers meeting this Friday at 9 a.m. was requested for a tower meeting space, sir. They’re awaiting your site approval. Thor requested transport by airplane to New York for that morning.”

“Tasha said it would be soon.”

“Approve the request and send my confirmation. Schedule Thor a flight and let him know the time. Set up a driver for him. Was Loki invited?”

“He was. Shall I send your confirmation as well, Mr. Friggasson?”

“I like that by the way. Friggasson.”

Loki blushes as Tony leads him to bed.

“Yes, thank you, Jarvis. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”

“Which side do you sleep on?” Tony stares at the bed in the dark room holding Loki’s hand.

“I sleep in the middle. Do you have a preference?”

“Which side do you usually leave your phone on?”

“It’s on the desk. I really don’t have a preference,” he laughs at the man’s worry.

Loki drops his robe on the settee, climbs under the covers, and scoots towards the far side.

“I know you sleep on the right side. It is fine.”

“Thanks. You sure my night light won’t bother you?”

“You gave me one of my own. I find it soothing. Come here.”

Tony shrugs out of Loki’s other robe and crawls in.

“She really didn’t say what the news was?”

“No. She promised me everything she knew if I wasn’t asked to join, though. Would you like me to bring your flowers?”

“Nah. I’ve got everything I need right here,” he snuggles into Loki. “Don’t you usually wear pajamas?”

“Yes. And I’ll likely get overheated and chilled, but it is no burden to have you here. Jarvis, close the door or shut off the corridor lights please.”

The door closes with a quiet snick.

“Do you like being the big spoon or the little spoon?”

Loki has to think about what that means. English is delightful. He holds Tony to his chest, chin rubbing against the man’s forehead. 

“I do not care,” he presses a kiss to Tony’s hair. “As long as I am a spoon.”

He feels the man’s smile followed by a yawn.

“Pleasant dreams, Tony.”

~~~

October 2, 2013, Wednesday, dawn

Loki wakes to the lovely sensation of hair tickling his neck. Breath whispers between his shoulder blades, and an erection presses against his balls. Loki has Tony’s hand tangled with his own at his chest. Loki lets loose a contented moan and shifts his hips as his own cock fills with anticipation. He peeks over his shoulder when he feels the man respond. 

Tony beams a prurient smile. He kisses Loki’s cheek, jaw, and his neck just behind his ear. Loki moans again. Tony slots himself closer against Loki and twists his own hips.

“Tony?”

“Yes,” he kisses softly along Loki’s bare neck and shoulders.

“Tony, I desperately need you to fuck me right now.”

Tony chuckles.

“You gotta let go of my hand first and then I’ll see what I can do.”

“No,” he refuses the request. “Stay.”

Loki holds his free hand out and summons his own half empty bottle of lube and puts it into Tony’s finally released hand. Loki straightens his lower leg and raises the other knee to hip height exposing himself. Tony takes the hint. He slicks himself quickly and rubs more around Loki’s hole and lines up. Loki pushes back, impaling himself with a gasp as they lay on their sides.

Tony groans and grabs the plump mound flesh as he puts his hip into action. He slides his other arm under Loki’s neck for purchase. Tony puts his full weight against Loki’s half turned back as he picks up the pace.

“Tony. Yes, yes, fuck me. Yes!”

Loki rolls chest down dragging the man on top of him. His legs spread and hips arched. Tony suddenly has leverage with his knees against the mattress. He braces his hands beneath Loki’s spread arms. He searches with his thrusts. The third stroke earns a wail from Loki. Tony shifts and grabs Loki’s hips to keep him positioned as he pounds. Tony notices Loki’s braid. He slides his left hand into the base of it and squeezes gently. Another wordless wail from Loki and an internal squeeze. Loki’s thighs tremble on the outside of Tony’s. Tony groans again. He doesn’t think he’s been holding back so much as speechless this time. The half of Loki’s face he can see in the dim light is flushed. Loki’s eyes keep fluttering closed. Loki squeezes again. Tony pulls Loki’s hair and growls out a single word, already sure of timing with his new lover.

“Come.”

Loki does with a shout and a full body convulsion before falling bonelessly to the bed. Loki’s ecstasy triggers Tony. His hips slow to a stop when Loki ceases his internal contractions.

Tony releases his grip in the braid and slides easily free. He caresses the length of Loki’s back and gently withdraws. He falls next to his panting lover, sated for now.

Loki turns his head to face Tony with bleary eyes. He smiles.

“I really enjoy morning sex.”

“Me, too,” Tony chuckles again. He reaches over to massage the back of Loki’s head. Loki closes his eyes and absolutely purrs.

“I hope I didn’t pull too hard.”

“Mmm, no. Was perfect. That feels nice.”

“When did you braid it?”

“An hour after we retired. I had to relieve myself and noticed it was everywhere.”

Tony stretches and pulls at the curly end of the knotwork. He works the band off and untwists the whole thing. He massages Loki’s scalp and gets another purr.

“I don’t care if I wake up choking on a mouthful of it. I love your hair.”

“Thank you.”

“What time is it?”

Loki rolls to his side against Tony and away from the damp spot beneath himself. He looks at the clock on what’s likely his side of the bed now. He smiles at the thought. His side.

“A little after seven. You’ve slept nearly twelve hours. Scoot over. How are you feeling?” Loki sits against his headboard, soft waves fall over his shoulders.

Tony looks up at him and smiles. A worrying expression falls over Loki’s features.

“What’s wrong? I feel great.”

“I never met a human who drank Sunshine before. I didn’t know. I read about it. The elves. The Vanir. They both have accounts,” Loki stammers.

Tony reaches up to feel his face.

“It doesn’t feel different. Is it bad? Loki?”

Bad? No. No, bad isn’t the word for this. Noticeable is.

“Um.”

That’s enough for Tony to panic. He crawls over Loki and runs to the bathroom. He flips on the light.

“Holy shit!”

Loki cringes where he sits. He needs to use the bathroom but he is absolutely not going in there until he knows how the man feels about this. Loki pulls the covers up to his chin. He doesn’t have a long wait.

Tony snickers from the other room. Then laughs. There is a thud and louder laughter. Loki wipes at the mess on his stomach and between his legs with the sheet. He slips out of bed and peers around the door.

“Are you okay?”

Tony laughs at him from the floor.

“You had me so worried. I thought I’d sprouted horns or something, Slim.”

Loki exhales. 

“I honestly didn’t think it would be this… dramatic?”

Tony notices Loki’s fear. He sits up against the glass blocks of the shower.

“I’m okay. It’s not your fault. I’m surprised, but it’s okay. How much is left?”

“What?”

“How much have I had? And how much is left for me to have?”

Oh. Loki does some mental arithmetic. It was a large bottle.

“We both had about 14 ounces each yesterday. There are approximately 24 ounces total left in the bottle. Bottles vary slightly.”

Tony stands himself up and walks over. He puts his hand over Loki’s on the door frame.

“I’m not mad. I love you. We’ll have the rest this weekend. I’ll leak to the press I’ve had plastic surgery and got on a healthy living kick or something,” Tony kisses Loki’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Your friends won’t buy whatever that is for a moment.”

“You’re right. But they can keep a secret. Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“Yes,” Loki blushes.

“I’m going to use my own bathroom and shower. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?”

“Okay. I love you, too.”

~~~

“Personally, I think we should tell them it’s a side effect of having sex with you.”

Loki can only gape at the man. Tony laughs as he retrieves the toast and starts assembling. Scrambled eggs, bacon, tomato slices, and cheese. It is disconcerting that Tony’s smile lines are all but nonexistent.

“We could tell them your magic backfired and de-aged me.”

“Magic does not work like that.”

“I know, I know. I’m teasing. Some of it does, though,” he says around his breakfast sandwich. “I really need you to pull it together before our meeting Friday. Thor will be there.”

“So?” Loki blinks. He scrutinizes the man. “What haven’t you told me?”

“I can’t tell you,” Tony panics.

Loki grins. He twists his hands and pulls the bouquet from the other room. He sets it on the table next to the Sunshine.

“You’re not telling me. I am guessing. I’ll wager a month’s salary right now she never told you that you couldn’t confirm a guess.”

Tony swallows nervously.

“Okay. Here goes. You met Mother. Through either a window or mirror since I think she personally handed you both the wine and bouquet. She suggested Thor take the blame because I would easily believe it without question,” Tony bites his lip as Loki carefully only makes statements. “She didn’t swear you to secrecy. She got your collusion in a lie that wasn’t an untruth.”

Loki looks pleased with himself. Tony hasn’t said a single word but Loki knows it’s what happened. His triumphant smiles turns soft.

“How did she look?”

“Beautiful. Good. You have the same smile somehow. And,” Tony stops.

“And what?” Loki leans in, eyes sparkling.

“Walk?”

“You saw the garden,” Loki laughs. “I envy your glimpse. You give me hope that I will actually be able to see her again. Thank you, Tony. I promise you, she won’t be cross.”

Loki leans over and kisses Tony.

~~~

October 4, 2013, Friday, morning

Tony walks into the executive conference room wearing a three piece suit, a pair of blue tinted sunglasses, and his trademark smirk at 9 a.m. on the dot. The floor length windows of the corner room admit enough morning light to excuse keeping them on. Loki is right behind him in his own suit, hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

“Oh, good, everyone’s here,” Tony circuits the long table. He checks out the seating with named packets at one end. Loki’s not sitting with his back to the door. He swaps Cap’s packet for Loki’s at the head of the table. Then Thor’s for Bruce’s on the other side. Loki may get irritated by Thor but his support is useful. He would have swapped it out for Nat’s but she subtly shook her head when he reached for it.

“Miss Hill, you’re an unexpected surprise, nice to see you.”

Maria smiles as she’s attempting to connect an ancient laptop to the AV system at the other end of the conference table with no luck. Fury scowls behind her.

“Stark, can this room be secured?” he gestures to the windows.

“Fury, the only secrets that could leak from this room are ones that walk out on two feet. The entire floor is clear. Give me that.”

Tony plugs the cord from the device into a port he pops out of the table’s smooth surface. He powers it off and on, then spins the relic to face the commander’s chair.

“If this infects my system with bunnies or worms, I’m holding you personally responsible, Hill,” he winks and pats her shoulder.

“Jarvis sync this and no peeking,” Fury scowls at Tony’s quip.

“I’m sorry but the device has no wifi capabilities, sir. The audio-visual interface is as encrypted as I can make it.”

“Thanks, Jarvis. You can exit the room until I call for you,” Tony raises his eyebrows at the machine. They could have just used a thumb drive.

“Can everyone sit down? I want to get through this as quickly as possible,” Fury takes the clicker for the powerpoint from Hill.

Thor quietly sits next to his brother and beams a smile. Loki nods back and sifts through his packet. Loki pales several pages in. Tony looks at the page and puts his hand on the back of Loki’s chair. He shifts his thumb through the ponytail just enough for Loki to notice he’s not on his own.

“The mission I sent Rogers and Romanoff on recently was a partial success. I sent them to track down the object Doom’s been after. Unfortunately, Doom got to it first. But we know he’s got it. What we don’t know is what he’s planning on doing with it.”

Fury clicks the first slide. The scepter on the helicarrier.

“How did Doom get that?” Bruce sounds a little green. Clint puts his hand over Bruce’s fist. The doctor takes a deep breath.

“That’s the other reason I wanted this meeting here. SHIELD has leaks. Not small ones either. As far as I can track down, it walked out of a secured base July of last year. The personnel there were on a standard security rotation and we haven’t been able to track if it was the outgoing group or the incoming by the time it was reported missing two rotations later by scientists brought back in. Four months of security records were corrupted. We know it changed hands a few times before Doom finally got it. The people in this room I know I can trust.”

Fury glares at Loki like he’s an exception and clicks the next slide. Two groups of headshots with names below them appear.

“Stark, can you have Jarvis track these people without it showing up on SHIELD’s or anyone else’s radar?”

Tony furiously strikes fingertips on his phone.

“I’m here, sir. What information are you interested in finding, Director?”

Tony scowls pointedly at Fury.

“We’re looking for Hydra or any connection to Doom or how many of these folks may have worked together to get that thing off base.”

Tony takes a few deep breaths.

“I will keep Mr. Stark apprised of connections.”

“What you just asked for isn’t exactly legal, Nick.”

“Stark, if that machine locates anything I can work with, nobody but us and the bastards that committed treason are gonna know about it. And them not for long. Loki, what can you tell us about your scepter?”

“No,” Barton growls, sounding greener than Bruce. He glares at Fury across the table. “You don’t ever call it that again.”

Loki is stiff as a board and breathing hard. Tony pours a glass of water for him and gently puts it into his hands. Thor scowls at Fury.

“You don’t blame a gun for the destruction it causes.”

“You’re right, Barton. I blame the person holding it.”

“Loki was the gun and you know it. You never blamed me.”

“What the hell am I supposed to call it?”

Thor opens his mouth to answer, sparking dangerously.

“Anything you fucking want but it wasn’t his,” Tony responds faster than Thor. He puts his arm around Loki’s shoulders. Thor’s eyes narrow at both the words and the gesture of support he was about to offer.

“Fine. What can you tell me about ‘that’ scepter? I need intel and I need it yesterday, Stark. We have to get it back.”

“The scepter is the vessel of the mind stone. It is not yours. It should not be in your hands or anyone else’s on this realm,” Thor answers definitively. “You told me it was missing when I left with Loki.”

“They told me it was secured in a vault and scientists were working on how to destroy it,” Bruce adds.

“Me, too,” Steve, Nat, and Clint ring in together.

“I’m sorry, Thor. It was supposed to be secured,” Maria flashes a look at Fury. “We were bringing in specialists to occasionally view it with as many safety protocols as we could put in place. We failed.”

Loki slumps against Tony’s shoulder. Tony takes the glass for him and squeezes his hand. Loki regains his composure with a nod. He closes his packet. 

Tony pulls back. He kicks off from the table and paces the end of the room. Futilely trying to walk the anger from his thoughts. Everyone except Loki watches Tony closely. Tony is making them nervous.

“I wasn’t even told that much. But it doesn’t matter. We have to get it away from Doom,” Tony stops between Thor and Loki’s chairs. He rests a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Victor’s got enough mojo to probably use it and he’s nuts. We’re here to talk about getting it back, not bitch about or secure SHIELD’s leaks, unless that helps us get it. You can clean up your own messes, Nick.”

The window behind Bruce and Clint begins to ripple like choppy waves. Loki’s chair slides away from Tony and doesn’t stop until it’s against the wall by the door. Loki looks ill. Fury and Hill both stand and pull guns. Hill towards the window. Fury towards Loki. Bruce and Clint scramble to the far end of the room. Tony and Thor exchange glances before moving in front of Loki. Cap and Nat stand between Fury’s line of sight and Tony.

“Nat, take Loki upstairs,” Tony requests softly. “Jarvis, private elevator. And put your goddamn guns away.”

“Ready, sir.”

Steve walks over and takes Fury’s gun from him when he doesn’t immediately lower it.

“What the hell is going on, Tony?” Steve tosses the weapon to Bruce behind Fury. Bruce hands it to Clint. Clint stuffs it in his belt. Maria holsters her own lowered weapon when Tony’s eyebrows tell her the gun is probably useless and Cap glowers at her.

Tasha opens the door on the way to help Loki. Thor lifts Loki to his feet. Loki is pale but steady enough. She takes his hand and they leave quietly. The window becomes more and more turbulent. The door slams closed a moment after they cross the threshold. 

“International call from Asgard. Jarvis?”

“Loki is safely off the floor, Sir.”

The window resolves into a golden column filled and torchlit hall. Frigga stands before them. In armor. And a crown. A dozen warriors flank her. She scans the room, taking in the people and layout before she steps through. Two elite guard follow and stand beside the impromptu door stoically watching the room’s occupants.

Thor looks briefly shocked. He takes a knee at the head of the table. Tony immediately follows suit beside him. The rest of the humans stand against the far wall unsure what to do.

She smiles at Thor and Tony.

“Rise, Thor. Rise, Sir Stark.”

“I present Her Majesty, Queen Frigga of Asgard,” Thor introduces solemnly. “These are the Avengers. And Director Fury and Commander Hill of SHIELD.”

Frigga nods to the speechless group and walks to the end of the table. She takes Tony’s chair and moves it to where Loki had been sitting less than a minute ago. Tony scrambles to pull Loki’s chair back over for himself and sits to her left.

“Your Majesty. Nice armor,” Tony removes his glasses and gives her a thousand watt smile.

“You are looking quite well yourself, Sir Stark,” she says. “Please be seated. We will wait for the Lady Natasha.”

“Jarvis?”

“She is already en route, sir.”

Tony thanks whatever possessed him to choose this conference room today. The one they usually meet in doesn’t have a single pane of glass in it. Even the artwork is unframed. Everyone has space on the far side of the table so the guards won’t get twitchy. Thor retakes his own seat to Frigga’s right. Cap, Bruce, and Clint share nervous glances while they wait.

A soft knock at the door interrupts the silence. Steve answers it. Natasha walks in and sets a vase of unusual looking blue and white striated flowers in the middle of the table.

“Your Grace,” she executes a small bow and takes her seat between Steve and Bruce.

“Thank you,” Frigga smiles approvingly at her. “I believe you were discussing retrieving the scepter of the mind stone. Do continue.”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, you don’t have any right to sit in on our meeting or interfere in the business of Earth,” Fury’s sarcastic words and tone land flatly in the room.

Thor’s eyes close, his head tilts forward even as he shakes it.

“You have shown me no respect whatsoever, Director, all you likely believe me due. Would you prefer I make it my business to retrieve it? I would be happy to send forces to interfere,” Frigga’s respectful even tone more threatening than any raised voice could be.

“He doesn’t speak for us, Your Majesty,” Tony recovers his wits from Fury’s gaf. 

Frigga looks at Tony.

“Would you like to ask him any burning questions while he’s at my table, Sir Stark?” Frigga looks to the bouquet and back to Tony. She smiles. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I think I would.”

Tony tilts his head and sighs. He knits his fingers together on the table and looks at the one-eyed man across from him.

“What were you doing with the scepter, Nick?”

Fury looks confused by the exchange. Then he makes the mistake of opening his mouth.

“We were testing it. To see if we could use it to strengthen our defenses, get rid of our competition, weaponize it, and to see if we could destroy it.”

Mouths drop. Frigga exchanges smiles with Tony.

“What are you going to do with it once you have it back?”

“Use it if we can. Destroy it if we can’t,” Fury smacks the table after he answers. “What the hell is going on?”

“May I?” Tony politely asks Frigga.

“Of course.”

“You, Nick, are answering honestly because you are sitting at the table with not only a Queen, but a very skilled botanist mage. Those flowers promote forthright answers and if you aren’t willing to bring your best, you can leave anytime. How’d I do?”

“Very nicely. That is quite accurate.”

“You’re threatening an invasion if I don’t hand over information. Why should I trust anything you say?”

Frigga’s kind expression becomes pure steel.

“You should trust everything I say, because I don’t need to send an army. I don’t even need to use the bifrost or secret paths to get here any time I choose. I don’t need your permission. I don’t need your approval. I seek to restore relations with your people, not subjugate them,” Frigga waves her hand as Loki did when he pranked Thor and Cap. Fury lifts from his seat and is pinned to the wall next to the monitor. “Your cooperation isn’t entirely necessary, Director. Tell me why I should allow you to join your heroes in removing this object as a threat to your world?”

“I have more information on Doom than the heroes. How do I know this hoodoo shit even works on you?”

Frigga looks at the others. Clint gets it.

“Steve, who do you wish it was that grabbed your ass at your birthday party?”

“Natasha,” Steve blushes and gapes at Nat beside him. She snorts.

“Who grabbed Steve’s ass?” Nat asks.

“It was me. It was right there. I thought it would make you smile. I’m sorry,” Tony confesses. “Testing this amongst ourselves isn’t proving veracity. Thor, could your mother override this?”

“No one can override this.”

Tony shrugs at the room like this is proof. He prays his face doesn’t show the fact that he can think of at least two loopholes in the magic he’s already worked out.

“I’m still not sure,” Maria pipes up. “Cap, you’re the peak physical human here, try to answer this dishonestly. Did you send me the rose plant for my birthday?”

“I. I. You,” Steve stammers. “Of course I did. You said you love hybrid tea roses. And you’re nice to me without ogling me.”

“Hill, why are you wasting time on this bullshit when I’m pinned to a wall with a magic force field?”

“I wanted to know if it was Steve. And having you up there is really enjoyable. Okay! We need to get back to the topic at hand!”

Bruce lays his head down to keep from laughing outright. Barton doesn’t fair as well and ends up wiping away tears as he elbows Maria. She moves down a seat to distance herself from the group.

“I believe you have the floor,” Tony says to Frigga. 

“Here is what shall happen. You will not hold back information on this, Director. This team will successfully retrieve the scepter. Thor will not be with the group who recover it. They will surrender it to Sir Stark’s care. I trust him alone to bring it to Asgard. Publicly. Thor will relay to me this news and I will make arrangements for him. There will be no retribution from myself or Asgard so long as this occurs. Do I have your binding promise this will happen?”

Frigga gazes stonily at Fury. He looks like he wants to chew through the wall to escape.

“Okay. Yes.”

Frigga smirks her victory and winks at the blonde beside Tony. Her silence draws their attention, her expression not at all adversarial as she addresses those seated.

“Commander Hill?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Sir Barton?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Doctor Banner?”

“As long as you promise to keep it far away from Earth, then yes.”

“You have my word, Doctor Banner.”

“Lady Natasha?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Captain Rogers?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Sir Stark?”

“Do I have to come to Asgard?”

“I am afraid so,” she smiles at his childlike complaint. “Would you do me this favor?”

“Yes, Lady Frigga.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Thor, swear before your shield brothers and queen.”

“On my honor, Mother.”

“Now that we have an accord,” she snaps. Fury falls to the floor with a jarring thud. “I will depart. My blessings on your endeavors and you have my gratitude. And much to discuss, I think. Please invite my son back to this table. He is a brilliant strategist. Thank you for your hospitality, Tony.”

“My pleasure.”

They all stand when she does.

“A moment, your majesty!” Natasha steps around Steve and Tony. “I have a gift.”

She takes a small plastic case with a tiny memory card in it from her pocket. Frigga accepts with a smile.

“Jarvis said you’d understand,” Nat bows and steps back.

“Your child is as generous as you are,” she addresses Tony and nods to Natasha.

Frigga suddenly embraces Tony. She whispers.

“Your will is strong. You will succeed where everyone else has failed him.”

Frigga releases Tony and turns to Thor. He leans down. She kisses his cheek.

“Behave, my little troll.”

Steve covers a laugh with a cough as Bruce grins.

“Goodbye, Mother.”

She walks through the portal and her guards follow. She faces her created doorway and waves it back into a window.

“Give me back my gun, Barton,” Fury demands.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“Nothing. Be pissed. Dock your pay the replacement cost. Will someone get those goddamn flowers out of here?”

There is a chorus of noes.

“You can keep that if you want, Birdbrain. On me,” Tony throws his wallet to Clint.

Barton whistles at the amount of cash in the wallet. He takes out a stack of bills that should cover the pricey equipment. He smirks and hands them to Fury. He flings the wallet back left handed.

“Want me to get Loki?” Nat offers. Tony shakes his head.

“How did he do on the ride up?”

“He was okay by the time we got to the penthouse. A little sad but living up to his moniker,” she looks at the flowers with a smile.

“No. Jarvis? Please let Loki know we’d appreciate if he’s willing to join us and ask him to bring his sketchbook if he says yes.”

“Right away, sir.”

~~~

While they talk strategy and exchange information Tony starts a sketch. He focuses on some badass armor over a floor length gown and the general attitude and features of the formidable woman who just left.

Steve pulls it away with a wink when Tony falters at the face and hands. Steve provides her exact likeness when Fury realized he couldn’t weasel out and agreed. He traded views at just the right time to make eye contact with her. One of her hands curled from the snap releasing him later. Steve proudly thinks he absolutely nailed the twinkle in her eyes.

Nat asks for it next. She pencils in her cascade of hair. She provides greater definition to the crown, and the flowing dress. She gives the standing likeness a sense of depth with impeccable shading. She slides it down without asking when she finishes.

Bruce looks at the impressive work. He adds a background of windows, floor, and sky behind her. He fills in a hint of soft morning light through the clouds. When he can’t think of another detail to add he raises his eyebrows to Clint. He nods.

Clint carefully erases a small area above her folded hand and doodles in an exact replica of one of the blooms from the table on a long stem. He cleans up the few finger smudges the others left. Then he writes in ridiculously beautiful script beneath her feet at the bottom.

Queen Frigga of Asgard, Mother of Loki.

Clint ponders the work for several long minutes, oblivious to the conference chatter.

“Thor, come here a minute.”

Fury glares at the interruption so close to the end of his meeting but continues.

“What is it, Barton?” Thor uses his quiet voice as he takes the seat between Barton and Hill.

“A present. But I’m not sure what you could add,” Clint whispers and shows him.

“I do.”

Thor takes the pencil. He creates a delicate border of interlacing ribbons and runes along the edges of the page. He scallops the design across the top to incorporate two additional edges. He applies a small stick-like signature outside one of the upper scallops.

“It is a sealing spell. Loki spent years teaching me this to authenticate and preserve documents for travel. When all the participants, artists, have signed, it will become impervious to alteration or damage,” he whispers to Clint and gestures to the remaining edges. “Tell the others.”

Thor goes back to his seat as Clint signs only his last name and passes it back up the chain with a whisper of instruction. 

Cap creases and folds the perforations on the modern sketchbook after he signs. He delicately detaches the page. He pulls Tony over, whispers to him at length, and hands him the pencil.

The bottom edge is the remaining space in need of a signature. Tony signs it with a flourish. The page glows brightly as he lifts the final stroke.

Loki startles worse than Fury and Hill when the spell activates. It effectively silences the room.

“From all of us,” Tony slides it to Loki.

Loki covers his heart with his hand, lost in the image. His eyes timidly shift to his brother. Thor nods. Each Avenger along the far side of the table also nod and smile. His gaze falls on the man beside him. Tears flowing freely. Tony pulls him over into a hug.

Maria writes her untraceable contact information with the intervals she checks it and Fury’s on a piece of paper. She adds a request for Stark to keep the laptop secure and to shred the hard copies. She hands it to Natasha as she elbow drags the director from the conference room keeping him silent with a scowl. She looks back fondly as she closes the door. Steve gives her a thumbs up.

Clint softly taps the table before sliding a box of tissues the length of it. Steve catches. He puts it next to the pair at the head of the table. Tony flashes a thank you smile over his shoulder. Loki nestles further down into the man and murmurs something. Tony cradles his head in his hand.

“It’s okay. You’re fine. We’re here. Tissue?”

Loki raises his face to the room.

“Thank you.”

“You’re gonna need to pass those back down when you’re done, boss,” Clint sasses. He wipes at his own face with his sleeve. Everyone smiles. Tony grabs a handful of tissues and mops playfully at Loki’s face.

“Give me those, Magpie!”

“You okay?”

Loki nods and closes his eyes. He focuses on what Bruce said was getting his shit together. Tony just called it taking a breath for yourself. Tony leans up and kisses his forehead. Loki’s eyes open in surprise. Tony kisses his cheek for good measure and straightens the ponytail over his shoulder. Loki wonders what happened to their agreement to keep this to themselves until they could decide on at least a label.

“So, we’re recently kind of together. And by recently I mean Tuesday.”

Tasha lets out a whoop. Bruce mutters it’s about damn time. They high five after hearing the other. Steve is the only one who looks mildly surprised.

“Did everybody know about this but me?”

Everyone shrugs and nods.

“Does this explain what happened to Tony’s face?” Clint asks.

“No!” Loki and Tony both shout. Natasha retrieves the bouquet and takes it out to the hall.

“Sorry. He has a bad habit of asking really personal questions he doesn’t want the answers to. And the rest of us don’t need to know. Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you, Tasha.”

“I know we got a lot dumped on our plates with Doom, and this is probably way too early, all the way around, but we should celebrate since we’re all in the same place,” Bruce adjusts his glasses. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thanks. You wanna go out or order in?”

“Oh, no, honeybunch, we’re not going anywhere we can’t ask embarrassing questions. We got so much to cover. Can’t your fancy kitchen send up a big lunch?” Clint asks.

“Jarvis, you heard the man. Send it to the penthouse, though. Come on, guys. I want to get out of this suit before you grill me.”

~~~

October 4, 2013, midday

Lunch is excellent. They talk business first. They agree which parts of locating the staff they’re each going to work on. Loki is happy to be relegated to intelligence processing non-fieldwork on this. He was upset to learn Tony would be expected to store and return it to Asgard once they have it. Thor decides to stay in New York since he’s been relegated to nothing more than brawn in case of a fight with more Doombots. Bruce accepts Nat’s offer to stay at her place while the staff is stored in the tower after they find it.

“Tony, what did happen to your face?”

Thor and Clint look as eager as Bruce for that question to be answered. Tony smiles and takes another huge bite of his sandwich. He savors their curiosity. 

“Do you want me to tell them?” Tony shakes his head at Loki’s question.

“Sunshine,” Tony answers brightly.

“Loki! How could you?” Thor glares at Loki.

Several confused pairs of eyes dart between the brothers like a tennis match. Loki’s glower is stormier than his brother’s. Deep breaths betray an unvoiced rage from the loveseat.

“Thor, he didn’t do anything except get drunk with me.”

“How did this happen?” Thor demands of Loki ignoring Tony’s words.

“Your mom is how this happened, Thunderpants!”

Clint, Steve, Nat, and Bruce all choke. Tony cracks a grin after he mentally replays his statement. Anger not entirely assuaged but manageable.

“Mother?”

“Yeah, she gave me the flowers and a great big bottle of Sunshine when I called her.”

Eyebrows raise and glances are exchanged within the group. Thor moodily huffs.

“I did not know Mother could do that. My apologies, Stark.”

“Nope,” Tony refuses and crosses his arms. He looks at Thor like he’s about to boot him out of a window or at least out of his favorite chair. Loki looks less like murder is on the docket after the brief exchange.

“Loki?” Thor shifts his gaze to his brother beside Stark on the small sofa. “Will you forgive me for the wrongful accusation and for assuming instead of listening to the details?”

“Perhaps. If you think you can remember to listen from now on,” it seems to be the best Loki can offer.

“Thank you.”

“Okay, now that the argument is out of the way,” Bruce, still curious as ever, tries again. “What’s a bottle of sunshine, how would that get you drunk, and what does it have to do with Tony suddenly looking barely 30?”

“You’ll have to tell them, Magpie. We can’t reveal secrets to mortals directly without permission.”

“What were you going to tell them if you can’t tell them?” Tony looks confused.

“It’s a gift from Mother,” Loki shrugs. “But it’s up to you.”

“That. Okay. No,” Tony shakes his head. “Um, Sunshine is a drink. A blended wine mead thing. It’s made with some special fruit. We think it healed me to this and extended my lifespan a few decades according to research from the histories of the realms?”

Tony raises his eyebrows at Loki. Loki nods. 

“And I sort of need you all to swear secrecy on this. Maybe somebody tell the press I got plastic surgery because I’m as vain as ever since I’m dating someone so much younger than me?”

Thor and Loki snicker at the same time. Loki catches Thor’s eye. They laugh a little harder.

“I forgive you, Oaf.”

“Thank you.”

Tony scowls between them.

“You and Jane should come for Thanksgiving. It’s in November. It is a harvest feast. You are all welcome,” Loki extends the offer while he’s thinking about it. He squeezes Tony’s leg to stop his scowling.

Nat and Steve both agree if they’re available and thank him for the offer.

“Those flowers are outstanding, by the way, can you bring them to every meeting with Fury?” Clint strikes up a conversation with Tony to avoid answering.

“Clint, I am way ahead of you on that one. How’s the arm?”

Loki watches Barton’s reply closely.

“It’s coming along. The brace came off last week. Still aches like a son of a bitch. The doc said I shouldn’t lift anything heavier than a fork for a while yet and I’m only allowed to squeeze a stress ball.”

“Come here,” Loki beckons the man over. “May I?”

Clint nods. Loki takes hold of the archer’s arm. A golden light sinks from Loki’s right hand into Clint. Loki’s face pinches with the effort. Clint looks damn near orgasmic as the constant pain disappears.

“I should have insisted on this weeks ago. I am sorry. Your muscles were a bit atrophied from lack of use. I fixed that, too. I suggest not going back to the physicians until after they expect full healing to have occurred. But you should probably resume your chores immediately.”

“Thanks,” Clint blushes. Tasha smirks at Loki.

“Can we talk about the queen for a minute?”

“Sure, Cap.”

“Why did she sound so definite about Thor not being there when we get the staff?”

~~~

October 6, 2013, Sunday, morning

“Am I really going to be buzzed all day from this by myself? Again?”

“Yes, just as you were yesterday. We found delightful ways to occupy ourselves, did we not? And besides. I would like to store the remainder since it has far more remarkable healing properties for humans than I was led to believe. You get yourself into all sorts of scrapes. What if I’m not there when something happens?”

“Okay,” Tony kisses Loki’s hair as Loki nestles contentedly on his chest. Like a dragon. The thought amuses Tony. “We should put the bottle in the lab safe. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think need a break from sex.”

Loki laughs at him.

“Shall we go do the drunk science that you’ve been threatening me with?”

“That is a fantastic idea. Let me up so I can get some pants.”

“If I must.”

~~~

October 6, 2013, Sunday afternoon

“No, but hear me out. The scepter has the mind stone. The spell is on your mind. The space stone isn’t going to get me across it like the barrier. And you can’t remove it yourself. You explained how enchantments work. They run their course or someone else has to remove them. It shouldn’t hurt me in the suit. Right?”

“I don’t know, Magpie. You aren’t a mage. You can’t even see the spellwork. It is a sound idea, though I want to be nowhere near that stone again. And I do think breaking it all at once would be the best thing to do to relieve this, this, whatever this is still lingering on me.”

“Can you make me see it?”

“What?”

“The spellwork. Can you make me or,” Tony opens a drawer. He pulls out goggles, safety glasses, welding glasses, magnification lenses, and four pairs of sunglasses. He sets them on the lab bench and points as he speaks. “Can you make it so I could see the spellwork through something?”

Loki thinks Tony wasn’t dubbed a genius for nothing, even mildly drunk he’s miles ahead of others. Tony laughs at Loki’s concentration face.

“You can! I knew it. We made my sensors detect magic, now. Just. Make me!” Tony spins his chair all the way around several times. “I knew it! I knew it!”

“You are infuriatingly smug, Magpie. I will have to figure out how to enchant the lenses. Give me the clear looking pair.”

Tony dizzily hands him the safety glasses. Loki looks through the well used item and sighs.

“These are plastic and not terribly,” Loki pauses. “I don’t know how to tell you but I need to work with a quality lens, preferably glass or crystal, and no tint, no scratches.”

“Quality optics coming up.”

Tony wobbles to his desk. He retrieves the case of a pair of designer +1 actual glass readers Pepper bought him. Not even a smudge on these. Tony never used them. He preferred to squint. 

Loki examines them. They will do. Loki slides a notepad and pen over. He sketches a circle with all sorts of symbols and strange words.

“Do you have a sharp knife?”

“There’s a sterile scalpel in the big med box. Why?”

“Get it.”

Loki opens the frames and puts the glasses lens down on the paper. He accepts the small blade from Tony, removes the cap, and gestures for his hand.

“Why me?”

“Because I am enchanting them for you. You can’t just put that sort of magic free out in the universe for anyone. It will be a small cut and I will heal it.”

Loki takes Tony’s right index finger and applies a slight pressure from the blade until a sliver of blood appears. Loki sets the blade aside. Tony thinks he’s had papercuts worse than this. Tony smiles as Loki takes his finger and presses a fingerprint to the interior surface of each lens.

“See magic.”

“Really? See magic? That’s all you had to say?”

“Look,” Loki ignores the sarcasm and gestures to the lenses. They are absorbing not only Tony’s blood but the writing from the page.

“Oh, cool,” Loki heals the cut while Tony is distracted.

“Try them on.”

Tony looks around the room and nothing really looks any different. He looks at Loki and nearly falls off his chair.

“You’re. You’re covered in magic,” Tony breathlessly admits. He raises and lowers the glasses a few times.

“It is attracted to me. A lot of it should be the treatment and the binding spell placed on me as a child to remain Aesir. Though this is in fact my Aesir form. Can you see individual spellwork? How do Mother’s bracelets look?”

“Like you have giant toroids around your wrists instead of whisper thin chains. Do something.”

Loki circumvents the bracelets to pull magic. He creates a little red dragon that flies around them.

“Oh my god that is the best thing I have ever seen. Look at that, the detail. The strings.”

“Tony. Tony. Magpie,” Loki tries to reel him back in. Tony peeks over the glasses adorably at him. “Can you look at me and see if you can tell one bit of spellwork from another?”

“Right,” Tony shoves the glasses back into place and concentrates.

“I can’t really tell where one thing starts and another ends. I did when you pulled and created the illusion. Even the connection and I think how you instructed it to move, but,” Tony moves closer. He looks at the fine web-work, especially around Loki’s head.

“But what?”

“Can you do the blue thing?”

“The blue thing?” Loki closes his eyes trying not to be frustrated or offended. He is both. “You want me to shift into my Jötunn form?”

“Yeah, I have an idea. Please?”

Loki shifts.

“It worked. I think. I didn’t see any magic when you changed but I can see the spellwork on the pendant and bracelets better. I even see how my pendant works with your mom’s. Her magic is really pretty, by the way. I also see the nasty network of the spells we want to remove. There’s like 20 or 30 of them. Finely netted. Almost, um. Entangled. It’s like they’re strangling your magic, too. Your magic is green and fluid resting. It was all spiky when you made the dragon. This is so cool.”

Loki gapes at the man. Spiky is how it’s felt to use magic since falling through the void. Like it’s clawing him apart. The bracelets make it smoother like it should be but not enough.

“But you can see it?”

“Yeah. Can you see magic like this all the time? I thought you said magic was everywhere.”

“Only when I focus on seeing it or if I scan for something. Take a harder look around your lab, Magpie.”

Tony does. Then he concentrates.

“Holy fuck.”

“Precisely.”

“Do you wanna get rid of the old cyclops binding spell when we do this? I mean you just said you have an Aesir form. I’m assuming your lady form is an Aesir lady, too. Would your dragon fit in here? I could move some things. It might be a little cramped. Try being an Aesir again.”

“Shifting isn’t external magic. It’s inherent. I am not here for your amusement.”

Tony takes off the glasses and sits them carefully on the bench. Those amazing deep red eyes look angry, hurt, and afraid.

“I’m sorry,” Tony pulls Loki off the chair into a hug. He takes Loki’s face in his hands and kisses it all over until Loki smiles.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing it better. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Loki. I got distracted by the shiny. Can you forgive me?”

“Yes, Magpie.”

“Jarvis, save all the weird ideas I had. You feel slightly cooler like this. I really like it.”

“You feel even warmer. I don’t know if I like it. I am going to change back if you want to watch, you deviant, but I am done with this for today. Let’s go eat something.”

“That is so cool.”

“It’s probably best if you leave those here, Magpie.”

~~~

October 7, 2013, Monday morning.

“Hey, Pepper, what’s Loki’s title? I mean his official title for work?”

“Executive Administrative Liaison and Projects Review Consultant.”

“Did you just make that up?”

“No, Tony. I made it up in June. Why?”

“We’re going to the Charity Gala on the 19th and half the local department heads are going, like normal, and he kind of needs to know so it’s not weird and also I’m dating Loki and we’re going together as an official date and I thought you deserved a heads up before you read about it in the papers?”

She laughs.

“Congratulations. I guess the Netflix and chill worked.”

“I really didn’t know what that meant at the time.”

“I know,” Pepper laughs again. “I’ll start working on an official press release for you and something to slip to the gossip columns. When did this happen?”

“Um, last Tuesday.”

“Tony, I am genuinely happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Pep. There’s another something I should probably mention. Hang on.”

Tony takes a selfie with his biggest grin and sends it.

“Open that real quick and give me your honest opinion. Be brutal.”

“Oh my god. What happened to your face? Did Loki do that?”

“Magic potion with a weird side effect, sort of, and no. That’s a gift from the Queen of Asgard. One of the team is going to leak I had plastic surgery because I’m dating somebody younger than me. They’ll buy that, right?”

“You know, it’s sad but they probably will. Every plastic surgeon in the country will try to claim credit for it, too.”

Tony chuckles.

“You look happy, Tony.”

“Thanks. I feel happy.”

“I really can’t get over this. You look like you did when you told me to clear out my things and I thought you were personally firing me.”

“Yeah, I was kind of a bastard for like 20 minutes. You made the best face when I hit the up button on the elevator and walked you to your new office though. I think you even forgave me when I showed you your new salary.”

“I did. Can I tell Happy?”

“Of course you can. Also Nat, Steve, Jane and Thor are coming for Thanksgiving so we’re up to nine for lunch. You got any tag-alongs coming?”

“No,” she giggles. “I’m going to be late for a meeting. I have to go.”

“Okay. Let me know what the PR looks like before you leak it.”

“Will do, Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe. Hope the humor is coming through.


	23. Twist and Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah, there is a lot going on here, angst, feels, support, worry, scheming, separation, making new friends, not necessarily in order. Enjoy the chaos.

October 11, 2013, Friday, afternoon

Tony pushes away from the corner desk. He pulls off his sunglasses and removes his tie. Pepper really has these video meetings down to a science but it’s still three and a half hours of his life he won’t get back. Why do they always ask the same questions? He was just there in September. At least Pepper put a stop to him joining the fiscal year end budget meetings. If any project he’s interested in isn’t funded by SI, he funds it under private contract projects personally and assumes all liability. The corporate attorneys and the board love Pepper for this. Tony does too.

“Jarvis?”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Where’s Loki?”

“In bed, sir.”

“Bed? Is he writing?”

“No, sir.”

“Is he asleep?”

“No, sir.”

“Did he have lunch?”

“No, sir.”

“Is he okay?”

“I’m not sure, sir. He appears to be resting.”

“Where’s Thor?”

“Doctor Banner extended an invitation to our resident deities for a John Hughes festival this morning. Loki declined to join and returned to the penthouse.”

Loki said he was going to work on his writing before Thor invaded his space for the day. He seemed alright after their shared shower and breakfast. And learning Tony’s conference call meant the lab was unavailable for the brothers.

“Which films?”

“The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, and Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. They did not leave early enough to make the first feature, Weird Science.”

Tony pushes all the films into the penthouse queue with a smile. Loki might appreciate them. He chuckles at the thought of Bruce explaining the humor to Thor. Loki probably needed a break from his brother. 

“Ask the kitchen to send up something interesting on a cart.”

Tony takes five additional ties out of the drawer he was about to stuff today’s into. He hangs them around his neck, a virtual rainbow as he gathers the physical meeting prospectus Pepper insisted on. He stores them in the filing cabinet she also insisted on.

“Which bedroom?”

“Yours, sir.”

“Thanks.”

~~~

Loki rolls over when Tony enters but doesn’t say anything. He quietly watches, holding a pillow. Tony stacks the cloched plates on the dresser with a smile and heads to his closet. He kicks off his shoes, offloads the tie collection, and gets two bed trays.

“Heard you skipped lunch. Scoot up.”

Tony sets one tray over Loki and the other in easy reach for himself. He hands the remote to Loki, gets the plates, and pulls the water bottles from his suit pockets. He tosses the jacket to the end of the bed and sits beside Loki.

“How’s the writing project going?”

Loki shrugs. He opens his water and drinks the whole thing. Tony gestures for the empty bottle and trades with him. Tony refills it from the bathroom tap and gets back in bed. He pulls off the cloche and laughs. Loki looks at him and uncovers his own food. They’re virtually identical.

“What is amusing?”

“I asked for something interesting.”

“Cheeseburgers and fries aren’t interesting?”

Tony laughs again.

“Cheeseburgers and fries are not interesting. But burgers topped with an over easy egg, garden mix, and crispy onions and a side of sweet potato fries are. Try them.”

Tony pops a fry in his mouth and smiles. They added cayenne or something to the cinnamon sugar seasoning. He dips the next one into the sauce cup. It’s a lightly sweetened yogurt. Very interesting.

Loki tries the dark orange sticks and blinks in surprise. 

“Good?”

“Different.”

“Do you like it?”

Loki eats another one with the sauce, his brows draw together.

“Yes.”

“You having a bad day?”

“Yes,” Loki sighs. He picks up the sandwich and takes a bite. His eyebrows fail to hide his appreciation for the sandwich. Tony takes his own appreciative bite.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I am lost today.”

Tony busies himself with his food. He knows better than to speak when Loki might share. Anything perceived as judgment and Loki shuts down completely. Attentive listening seems to work. Eye contact but not staring, closeness but not cloyingly so. Tony chews thoughtfully.

“My thoughts are dark. I have no patience. I do not want to be around anyone but I do not wish to be alone. I didn’t realize I was hungry or thirsty.”

Tony finishes his fries. He happily watches Loki eat. It might not be enthusiastic but it’s far from ambivalent.

“This is very good but I am. It is good, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s outstanding.”

“My apologies for interrupting. Miss Jillian has sent up a dessert that needs some assembly and will melt if left unattended, sir.”

“Thanks, Jarvis. Tell Jillian we appreciate it. I’ll be right back, Slim,” Tony’s answer somewhat garbled from the last of his burger stuffed in his mouth. He takes his plate and their cloches when he leaves.

“What is that?”

Tony pours liquid from a dark bottle over scoops of ice cream in two frosty mugs. It foams wildly.

“Root beer floats.”

Loki grimaces skeptically at the name as he accepts a mug.

“It’s not beer beer. And it’s not made from, look just try it. It’s sweet.”

Tony sticks a long spoon and a straw into the mug for Loki.

“Try it.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. Loki nods after a sip. Tony’s glad Loki likes the treat. But he wishes they hadn’t been interrupted. He sets Loki’s tray on the floor and resettles himself on the bed.

“Do you get lost often?”

“I didn’t used to.”

“What kind of lost?”

“I can’t think clearly. I can’t make sense of things. Everything seems futile. I wish not to exist. My logic frightens me in those moments. I feel very tired and. It. The same thoughts that made me let go haunt me anew. I do not like thinking about them. I do not wish to burden you with this. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for being depressed. I am glad to hear you weren’t always. It’s not quite like the anxiety, is it?”

“No. It is,” Loki scoops up a bite of ice cream. “I relive awful things said to me. And I tell myself horrible things and cannot stop myself. I am cruel from the inside. A vortex pulls me below a surface I can’t breach. The anxiety feels like it is happening from outside. It is like I cannot reach down to ground. I know you explained how. I. It is not easy to share. I do not wish to speak the thoughts that happen.”

The first exercise suggested by every therapist Tony had talked to pops into his head. He hadn’t followed the advice mostly because he is not ready to face some demons. Maybe it will work for Loki.

“So don’t speak them.”

Loki’s brow furrows.

“Write them down. You don’t have to show anyone. But maybe getting them outside yourself will help. Like talking about other things has. And you can talk with me about them without explicitly telling me what you wrote whenever you’re ready. Write out your darkness, the cruelty, and being lost. Don’t hold it in.”

“Did you do that?”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that. But I don’t get lost quite the way you do.”

Some confusion lifts from Loki’s eyes. Tony looks extremely worried.

“If you promise me you will write about the pains and fears that have shaped you, I will promise to write as you’ve asked.”

Tony mutters a strange little laugh.

“Five fucking therapists and Pepper couldn’t get me to, but I will for you. On one condition of my own,” Tony sets his mug and Loki’s on the tray. He takes Loki’s chilled hands in his own. “You have to promise to tell me, or anyone you trust, whenever you feel lost and want to let go. You don’t have to say why. Just let me know. You don’t have to be alone with that feeling, okay?”

The gravity of the request wraps around Loki’s heart and squeezes an extra beat through the awful numbness he’s felt since breakfast. 

“I promise.”

“Thank you. Let’s try a little distraction. Jarvis text Bruce that we’re having our own movie festival and we can compare notes tomorrow at brunch. DND till 10 tomorrow, J.”

Tony starts the films in order.

~~~

October 17, 2013, Thursday, midday 

“Hello?” Thor places the phone to his ear and sits on Loki’s lab sofa. “Yes? Speaking.”

He listens very closely to the call, his face pales after several silent minutes.

“Is she okay?” he listens again before reacting. Loki has been instructing him these last few weeks. He almost feels proud of himself. “Yes, thank you. I will be there as soon as I can. Please call if anything changes.”

“Thor? What’s wrong? Who was it?”

“A fellow researcher of Jane’s. She has broken her leg. She’s at the hospital and they are setting it now he thinks.”

Loki stares aghast at the calmness of his brother’s words.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?”

“On his way with lunch, sir.”

“I need to leave!” Thor finally panics and leaps to his feet.

“You need to sit down, remain calm, and eat,” Loki shoves him to the sofa. “Tony will arrange a plane and she will be well. Tell me what has happened.”

“She wanted to surprise me by learning to ride while I was away,” Thor looks wild eyed as he relays what little he was told.

“Okay. Did she get thrown?”

Thor shakes his head.

“There was an accident returning from the stables. A large truck and cargo shift. I am not sure I understood what he said, Loki. I need to go.”

“You will, Pikachu. But your flight doesn’t leave for two hours,” Tony walks in with a tray. He sets it on Loki’s desk. “Remember we talked about airspace protocols. And if you summon your hammer through any more floors I’m considering locking you out of the tower. Jarvis, request a status update as the secretary of her New York physician, Dr. Banner. By the way, I’m promoting you to act as secretary for Bruce.”

“I look forward to working within reasonable parameters, sir. I will notify you when they respond. Her attending nurse has answered. One moment.”

Three pairs of eyebrows raise in anticipation.

“Dr. Foster suffered a transverse non-displaced diaphyseal break of her right tibia during the accident. It should only require immobilization once they’re certain swelling doesn’t obscure further damage. They will apply a cast when the initial swelling abates. She did suffer a mild concussion from the airbag and several minor lacerations. She will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning if there are no complications from her brief loss of consciousness. Her phone was not recovered. I have provided the nurse with your contact information as next of kin, Mr. Odinsson. She is otherwise in very good health.”

There is a collective sigh of relief, although Tony cringes.

“Thanks, Jarvis. Take some deep breaths, Thor. She’s okay. Humans break bones all the time. And that’s a clean stable break. Shouldn’t even require surgery. Jarvis, get a replacement phone together for her.”

“Brother, will you help me?”

“Of course I’ll help. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” Thor raises a hopeful look at his brother on the arm of the sofa beside him. “Can you help me with mass?”

Loki smiles indulgently. His brother asking instead of demanding. He owes Jane much for his brother’s improvement. He leans over and kisses Thor’s forehead with a whisper.

“There. Now you won’t consume her entire coffers as you help her recover.”

“Thank you, Loki. I need to pack,” Thor stands. Loki shoves him back down and stands himself.

“You need to remain calm and eat. I will take care of your things. What did you bring us, Halfling?”

Thor finally smiles hearing the nickname.

“Tomato bisque and grilled cheese,” Tony retrieves the tray from desk and puts it on the coffee table by the brothers. Loki grabs a sandwich, kisses Tony’s cheek, and leaves.

Tony pours soup into one of the oversized mugs and hands it to Thor. 

“You and Loki are very much in harmony.”

Tony’s surprise must show on his face. Thor smiles again but sadly.

“I seem to misstep at every turn with Jane recently. I do not know what to do,” Thor looks at Tony like he’s hoping for an answer.

“I’m probably not the best for advice, but the most important thing you can do is be there and listen. Loki and I disagree all the time, by the way, but we keep trying to understand each other. I think that’s all any of us can do.”

“You are wise. And you make your food in very interesting shapes,” he bites into a triangle and takes another sip from the mug.

Tony giggles softly as he dunks a corner of his own sandwich and bites into it.

“Loki never uses terms of endearment,” Thor shares. “You are a good influence.”

“Never?” Tony is fairly sure oaf has been used with affection more than anger for Thor but his curiosity is piqued. “Is halfling like me calling someone dear?”

Thor thinks this over while he eats.

“No.”

“Is it an insult? You can tell me if it is. I can take it.”

“Halflings are considered exceptionally attractive or so I’m told.”

“Have you not met any?”

“One, once. I was visiting my uncle on Vanaheim when I was young. I mistook her for a child,” Thor sheepishly admits. “I don’t know if you’ve ever been defeated by someone half your size but it was most humbling how quickly she dropped me to the ground. I was forbidden to visit their province even after Mother made me apologize.”

Tony bites his lips together trying not to picture how easily Nat took down Happy that time. Thor notices.

“It is funny. Now. She was only a little smaller than Jane, and I, nearly at my full height. I could not tell you if she was fairer than any other resident of Alfheim. The only person I’ve ever seen angrier is Loki. Even he hasn’t beaten me as soundly in the time it took her. And she reprimanded me the entire time. They are fierce and quick.”

Tony loses his composure halfway through the story. 

“Thank you for the food and distracting conversation. The time is likely close if I am departing our group. Mother rarely makes proclamations as she has done with us.”

“Mr. Odinsson, Mr. Friggasson has your bags ready downstairs as well as the phone for Dr. Foster. He said he would be happy to drive you to your plane.”

“Thank you, let him know I am on my way.”

“You or Jane need anything, just call. When you get there, go by the apartment first for a change of clothes for her.”

Thor nods and heads for the elevator.

“Good fortune, Tony.”

“Thanks. And pick up a bouquet and a teddy bear in the gift shop at the hospital.”

Thor smiles.

~~~

October 19, 2013, Saturday evening, 10:15 p.m.

“Alright, hand ’em over and nobody gets hurt.”

“What is it with idiots in your city?”

Tony shrugs.

“It’s your city now, too, Slim.” 

They simultaneously stop, roll their eyes, and turn to face the idiot in question.

“Less chatter more making with the loot,” the criminal waves his pocket at the impeccably dressed pair moving in a strange synchronicity, coats draped over their arms.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t happen to be secreting a puppy for ransom about our persons. You’ll just have to try your luck elsewhere.”

Tony snorts.

“Listen up, assholes. I want your cash, plastic, and phones. Now! Not your damn dog.”

“I just told you we don’t have a dog. Do you know who you’re trying to mug?”

“Yeah, and he ain’t got his suit, now does he?” the mugger responds to Loki but shifts his attention to Tony. “So cough it up or your mouthy queer friend is gonna get himself shot, understand?” 

The criminal pulls the gun from his pocket and points it at Loki.

Loki’s coat drops to the ground. He steps in front of Tony. Loki smiles darkly. The man with the gun visibly swallows and shifts back a step.

“Loki. Wait,” Tony tries to stop this from going sideways.

Loki is on the man before he can so much as reflexively squeeze. The gun skitters across the garage. Loki waves his hand. It bounces off a tire back to Tony’s feet. Loki turns the mugger onto his front. He yanks the man’s jacket down his arms, phones clatter to the concrete. He binds the man’s hands with the jacket and throws an immobilization spell at his feet.

“Would you call that nice security officer at the gala or the police while you’re standing there attractively amused?”

Tony’s grin widens. He pulls out his phone. The man rages and rants and spouts another round of slurs at them.

“I suggest you hold your tongue or you’ll find out why I am indeed the queerest person on this planet when I rip it from your mouth and hand it to you.”

Loki stands. He puts his foot between the man’s shoulder blades to keep him still.

Tony coughs into the phone during Loki’s threat as he requests police to fifth level parking. He covers the receiver once he’s put on hold.

“Thanks for not killing him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“He’s an asshole?”

“Thor’s been an asshole nearly my whole life and he’s still walking around somewhere.”

“Good point,” Tony acknowledges as two of New York’s finest appear escorted by building security. Tony ends the call and picks up Loki’s coat. “That was fast.”

“Evening, gentlemen. We were in the area. We’ll take it from here. Can you both provide statements to go along with the security footage of this person allegedly trying to mug you?”

“We’re on a call ourselves. This is his gun by my feet,” Tony taps his foot on the firearm. “We haven’t touched it. Should have his prints all over it. Can I get a card and incident number? We’ll come to the station if we make it back from our thing for your paperwork on Monday?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark. Nice to see you again, Mr. D’Asgard. Thanks for another slam dunk. We’re gonna have to put you on the payroll and get you a badge.”

“Small world,” Loki smiles at the officer he first met in Bryant Park while his partner quotes Miranda and cuffs the mugger.

Tony chuckles and punches the fob for the Acura NSX Roadster. The engine purrs to life. The doors open automatically and the pair slide in. Tony backs up beside the officers collecting a pile of ill gotten goods and the criminal. He smirks over his glasses at them.

“What did you think was going to happen holding up Iron Man and Mischief in view of six security cameras? Don’t open your mouth. It was rhetorical. Come on, you’re making us miss our lunch break.”

~~~

October 19, 2013, Saturday evening, 10:06 p.m.

Tony reads the text twice over Loki’s shoulder before he pockets his phone with a sigh.

“We have to leave,” Tony pulls Loki along in his wake, smiling and making excuses to escape the center of the crowd.

“But we only had one dance,” Loki whispers, trying not to be obviously disappointed.

“Steve and Nat have a solid lead on the thing. Hi, nice to see you. Glad you could make it. It’s a great cause. Pardon us.”

Loki smiles at the few coworkers and other philanthropists he met earlier as they weave their way to the coat check. He knew he had a title. And it’s nicely impressive. What Tony said finally hits him.

“The thing thing?”

“Yep. That’s why we haven’t heard from them in two days. Your lead panned out.” 

Tony lays their check slips and tips for the young lady and the valet on the counter.

“Hi, Charlotte, can you call the valet? We’ve got a bit of an emergency. I need my keys and the level where I’m parked,” she slips her tip into the donation jar. 

He really wishes he could remember whose daughter she is. She’s been at this thing six years running now. She was his favorite dance partner as a gangly fourteen year old. She absolutely did not care he was Tony Stark, only that he had an extra earbud playing not boring music. A year later she didn’t give a crap he was Iron Man and brought her own playlist to pass the time for them during the speeches. “Shouldn’t you be at college?”

“Fall break, Mr. Stark,” the girl pops bubble gum and smiles at Loki. She picks up a radio and calls for assistance for Iron Man while she gets their coats. “Security will be here in, like, 30 seconds. Access to the express parking elevators is around that corner. Here he comes. He’s a big fan.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark. Billy said your car’s on P-five. Should be able to see it halfway down the ramp,” the young man positively beams at them. He lays the fob on the counter.

“Thank you. Take a breath. I appreciate the hustle. Want me sign something for you?”

“Oh my god, would you? I don’t have anything?” he panics.

Charlotte waves a notepad and sharpie at him with an even bigger smile.

“Thanks, Iron Man, I mean, Mr. Stark. Thanks, let me know if you need any other help.”

They hustle themselves to the elevator.

“What did they say?”

He shows Loki the brief text message. 

“We need to get back to the tower, open a secure line, and double check the area for them. And let Bruce know if he needs to relocate.”

“I can help Bruce. I really wanted to take you out of that suit tonight.”

Tony grins at the complaint.

“You still might.”

Loki leans down for a quick kiss as the elevator dings their arrival.

~~~

October 19, 2013, Saturday evening, 11:42 p.m.

“It feels too easy, Tony. And the place was right behind Viking Yachts. Something’s hinky.”

“I don’t give a shit, Cap. Put it in the box, put the box in the car, and hightail it over here before they realize they’ve been robbed by two Avengers. We can worry about gotchas once I get it to Asgard.”

“It’s already in the trunk. We should be there in about 2 hours. Have you…?”

“Yep, Loki’s already taken Bruce to Nat’s. Clint went to harass the kitchen for snacks again. Got any requests?”

“Sandwiches? Sandwiches or anything they can throw together, we’re starving and not picky.”

“Roger that. Drive safe and watch the toll roads. Let me know if you run into trouble.”

“Copy that, Shellhead.”

~~~

October 20, 2013, Sunday morning, 2 a.m.

“Where’s Loki?”

“Where’s Nat?”

“Said she wanted to pee in a real bathroom. Oh, are these for us?” Steve stuffs half a sandwich in his mouth without waiting for an answer. 

“Yep, help yourself. Minestrone soup is in the blue, chicken noodles in the green. I think Loki’s upstairs playing Rock Band with Clint.”

“Where’s Thor?”

“Not here. Didn’t you check any of your messages?”

“Couldn’t check anything without giving away our position. Nat left her phone in the car and the battery died. We left with what we were wearing. It didn’t include charging cables. Thank god the case was in the trunk.”

“You know what? I don’t want to know, I don’t need to know. Thank you for finding it.”

“You’re welcome,” Nat startles the men. “Rogers, if that’s the last roast beef I’m poking holes in all your pants.”

He smiles around his food and points to the tray full of sandwiches.

“Thanks, Nat.”

“You’re welcome, Tony. Nice tux. Oooh. Do I smell minestrone?”

Tony and Steve both nod.

“Where’s Thor?”

“He flew back to Wisconsin,” Tony answers. “Jane broke her leg Thursday. She’s okay though.”

“So, who gets to call him?” Nat takes a long drink of her soup then sticks her spoon into it to scoop up the yummy bits.

“Nobody tonight. I’ll call tomorrow. You guys aren’t going to try to drive home are you? I got space.”

“Bruce gave me his spare key when I gave him mine. I am going to eat until I have to be rolled to the elevator.”

“Cap? Guest room by Pepper’s kitchen is free.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I ask you guys another huge favor?”

“What?” Nat chews and stares at him with exhaustion.

“When I go to Asgard, can you stay at the tower with Loki? I’m sure he’ll be fine but I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone.”

Steve notices Tony’s exhaustion. He looks terrified and he’s hiding it poorly.

“Sure, Tony. I can stay. I’ll run home for a bag tomorrow.”

“I left a suitcase at Bruce’s. I’m good. And you know Bruce will come back once that staff is gone. You ever figure out the episodes?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Is there a vault for this?”

“The lab is the vault, Nat. Once we leave tonight, it seals except for me and whoever I bring with me. And Loki shielded Jarvis.”

“How was your date?” she smirks.

“Nice. We only had one dance before you texted. Then we got mugged. But it was nice.”

Nat smirks again at Tony’s luck. Steve grimaces. Tony shrugs. Nat grabs some sandwiches and the thermos of minestrone.

“I can’t keep my eyes open. I’m going to finish these, shower, and bed. Night, guys,” Nat heads for the elevator.

“Yeah, that’s a good plan,” Steve picks up the tray with everything left and yawns. “You got another secret elevator to upstairs?”

“Yep. Come on.”

~~~

October 20, 2013, Sunday, 2:26 a.m.

Tony checks Loki’s bedroom only to find it empty. He’s glad they’ve been sharing time in each. He goes to his own room and the lights refuse to turn on. Tony’s cheeks tilt up when the bathroom night light comes on instead. He can just make out a lump on the left side of the bed. He goes into the bathroom and hangs up his tux. He brushes his teeth. He carries the cufflinks to his bedside table and sets them beside the bouquet.

Tony slips under the covers as gently as he can. He scoots closer to the middle. Loki turns over, stretching his arms out to pull Tony in. The tension Tony’s body had been holding onto for the last few hours melts away.

“I missed you.”

“Did you really?”

Loki yawns. 

“I missed having you all to myself and getting to unwrap you from that delightful suit.”

Tony grins against Loki’s t-shirt covered chest.

“Me, too.”

“Barton is on our sofa.”

“He is?” Tony melts a little more hearing the possessive pronoun applied to the furniture.

“Yes. The game was too noisy but neither of us wanted to be on our own. So I invited him up for a movie.”

“What did he make you watch?” Tony yawns.

“Young Frankenstein. It was juvenile and quite amusing. He fell asleep before it ended. We should sleep. You’re exhausted. Did you call Thor?”

“Nope. We can do that when we get up.”

“Are you going to tell him our plan?”

“Nope. I think your mom knows, or knew, or I don’t know how that works, but the fewer people we involve, the better. Is that okay with you?”

Loki squeezes him tightly and nods.

“Good night, Loki.”

“Good night, Tony.”

~~~

October 20, 2013, Sunday, morning

An insistent knock at the bedroom door rouses the entangled pair. Loki squeezes his eyes tightly shut and pulls the duvet over their heads. A vain attempt to ignore it and remain asleep. Tony yanks it back down.

“Honey, it’s your turn with the kids.”

Loki giggles to full consciousness at the quip.

“I know you’re awake. I can hear you laughing. Put some clothes on and come eat breakfast,” Clint shouts through the door.

“He clearly gets his bad manners from you, darling.”

“Hey, Legolas made us breakfast, we should be proud. Why are you making that face?”

“I have to change fandoms. Let’s go,” Loki fights mentally picturing Barton as half of a ship he’s written some fairly explicit scenes with. He languidly stretches after he rolls out of bed. He hopes it distracts Tony from asking further questions. Tony laughs. Not quite the reaction he expected.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing those.”

Loki looks down. Oh.

“They’re cute and soft. I like them.”

“Jarvis who licensed those things? Who’s responsible for this?”

“You, sir. Three years ago. Miss Potts tried to stop you, though she did send this specific pair to Mr. Friggasson.”

Nat pounds on the door with a warning she’ll drag them both to the kitchen by their ears if they don’t come out immediately, state of dress be damned. Clint groans.

“Clint is absolutely going to roast me if you go out there with little Iron Men all over your pants in a Stark Industries t-shirt.”

“Tough. I’m hungry. Let’s see what the children have made us.”

~~~

October 21, 2013, Monday, late afternoon 

“I don’t think this will work, Jarvis.”

“Why?”

“Tony isn’t a mage. He’s using an infinity stone to claw away enchantments on my mind using a pair of glasses with what little I’ve explained as a guide and gut instinct.”

“You’re hyperventilating, Loki. I recommend a sitting position. Would you like me to call someone?”

Loki stops pacing and sits on the floor, back to his desk. He nods.

“Would you prefer Mr. Stark or someone else?”

Loki waves an arm and braces his head on his knees, panting. He slides onto his side, curls up, and covers his head. Jarvis shuts off the overheads and lowers the wall sconces to a dim glow.

“Hey, boss, you want help to the couch?”

Loki blinks at Barton from the puddle of light of his desk lamp.

“How’d you get in here?”

“I have my ways,” Clint smiles softly. He urges Loki to sit up, stand, and then helps him the few steps to the sofa.

Clint sits across from Loki on the table. Each strangely remind the other of Tony. Clint simply waits while Loki climbs back down from the anxiety and panic. His eyes full of compassion and hope. The look confuses Loki enough to break his spiraling thoughts. 

“Do you mind if I ask Jarvis to bring up some lights? I’d hate for Tony to catch us sitting in the dark together breathing heavy.”

Loki smiles and nods. The sconces increase their output but the overheads remain dark.

“You want to talk about it?”

“I am terrified.”

“Okay.”

Loki’s brows pinch together. He tries to sort through how he feels about the response. There was no judgment in it. No dismissal. No demands. No directives. Loki takes a very deep breath and holds it for three seconds and then exhales noisily through pursed lips. Clint smiles softly. Patient. Present. Confident. Loki repeats the exercise and attempts to return the hopeful expression.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Loki’s grateful heart decides to unburden his fears before his worry can stop him.

“Tony’s going to remove the Aesir spells that cause my episodes and are tangled in my magic with the staff before he takes it to Asgard.”

“Holy shit, and you’re going to let him?” Clint’s incredulous whisper is almost humorous.

Loki nods with weak half smile.

“He has a sound theory. We have a precedent. I trust him.”

“When?”

“Tonight. He wants to make sure I’ll be okay before he leaves. Hopefully, before Thor arrives Wednesday evening. We we’re going to try yesterday but -”

“You guys had to give statements this morning,” Clint finishes for him. “Okay. Okay. Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you get everyone out of the tower until… after?”

“Only if you promise to let me know when it’s done.”

“I. Um. Jarvis? Will you text Barton once we complete the procedure?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I’ll tell everyone you’re having a romantic evening in since we screwed up your date. Speaking of, have you seen the photos?”

“What photos?”

Clint pulls out his phone and relocates to the sofa beside Loki. Social gossip page pics and numerous online shots show them arriving at the gala, hand in hand. A few candid shots from the event’s website show them mingling and there’s one from the dance floor.

“Oh. They were published.”

“Hope you’re ready to be the official arm candy for the most eligible bachelor on Earth,” Clint snickers. 

Loki doesn’t think it’s too awful to be described that way but the implication that Tony is single irritates him.

“He is no longer eligible,” Loki states coolly.

Clint grins.

“Eligible for what and you’re in my seat, Legolas,” Tony puts a large bag on the table that smells amazing. “I like your romantic lighting, though.”

Clint laughs and shoulder bumps Loki.

“He is ruining my hobby.”

Clint laughs harder. 

Loki’s suspicions seem to be confirmed that Barton is one of the supportive spouses of his writing group.

“I always wanted to be taller with long blond hair,” he tells Loki who gasps.

“Seriously, Birdbrain, ease off my man,” Tony’s not sure what the in-joke is but he grins. “I didn’t bring enough for you.”

“Okay, okay. I’m headed out anyway. Thought I’d round up the crew and do dinner and a movie so you guys can have a little peace and quiet to get your freak on,” he winks at Loki. Clint dances Tony around to get free of the sofa, table, and desk. “My phone has a full charge. See you tomorrow.”

Tony sets out the meals, drinks, and a single, familiar dessert to-go box.

“Wait, how the hell did he get in here?”

“I had a panic attack.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. About tonight?”

“Yes. I told him. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to tell him. I’m relieved someone else knows besides us,” Tony sits next to Loki.

“This is a lovely gesture but I don’t have much appetite.”

“It’s okay. Me, either. Let’s try anyway,” they stare at the table, unmoving.

“I fear the glasses will not reveal enough for you to safely, to safely. I don’t think they will work properly. I am frightened.”

Tony pulls Loki over.

“Is there another way? We’ve only got this small window of opportunity to work with before I leave.”

“I don’t know. I could perhaps temporarily enchant your eyesight.”

“How long did it take to place the spells?”

“Less than a half hour, though it felt like all day.”

“When an enchantment is removed, how long does that usually take? Please, please, please don’t say it depends.”

“It does and I can’t see how it’s on me exactly. It is difficult to estimate.”

“What if you could?”

“I would have a better idea of how long to give you if you were an adept mage without risking it as a permanent change for you.”

“Permanent magic vision,” Tony shudders. “Yeah, I do not want that. Try to eat a little. I got an idea. I need to work on the computer for a minute. Don’t eat the cheesecake without me?”

Loki gives him a smile and manages about half his meal while Tony types, prints, and draws all over the printout with metallic sharpies and colored pencils.

“This is what I saw.”

Loki stares. Both amazed and horrified at the image of his Jötunn form. Entangled is entirely accurate. He can tell where the glasses lacked definition and why Tony couldn’t differentiate from beginnings and endings. There is a lot. And he doesn’t know how the staff will affect trying to remove them.

Tony takes the open box from Loki and finishes it while Loki studies the drawing. Tony takes the empty container and his own untouched meal to the trash. He opens the dessert box and offers a fork to Loki. They trade smiles and bites without conversation. Tony doesn’t make any happy noises.

“Well?”

“No more than 2 hours. If you can’t complete it by then, stop. We’ll try other avenues after you return. Please try not to lobotomize me or yourself or damage my magic, okay?”

“I won’t. I’m going to get in the suit. You can mojo my peepers and then I’ll get to work. You want to be on the sofa or in a chair?”

“Sofa. I expect this to be unpleasant. Kiss me first?”

~~~

A very definite crack and vibration shakes the room. Tony hooks the last of the brainwash spell threads around the point of the staff over Loki’s head. Tony feels the pull of the stone. It wants to explore. To do more than Tony is willing. It wants to touch. To show. To influence. Himself. And Loki. Tony yells at everything to just fuck the fuck off and pulls the web apart with an upward yank. Loki is sweating and unconscious, his face still contorted in pain. 

Tony retracts a gauntlet and mops away the sweat stinging his own eyes. He examines Loki closely. He can’t see a trace of the nastiest spell work left. The old tyrant’s shift spell and something else is damaged from the either the placement or break where it was entangled. It’s coiled around Loki’s skin pushing, trying to consume the blue with paler tones, like a disease. He shakes his head and checks the time. It’s been an hour. He reconnects the gauntlet and puts both hands back on the staff. 

Tony concentrates hard on finding just the right emotion. He dismisses what’s left with one definitive, final statement.

“Not yours!”

Loki lets out a low moan of relief. Tony watches amazed for a time. Magic expands away and then settles around Loki’s body like a blanket. The bracelets regulate the silky aura around him.

Tony realizes he’s done. He puts the staff into the shielded case and feels like a building fell on him. He is shaking and that is definitely a migraine coming. He checks Loki’s vitals on the monitor. Not great but he’s okay. Tony nods to himself and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Jarvis, a little help?” 

Jarvis pilots Tony in the suit to carry Loki upstairs to bed. Tony falls to his knees from the suit when it opens. Jarvis steps back and seals the suit. He picks Tony up and places him beside Loki.

“Thanks, buddy.”

“You’re welcome, sir. I’ll put the sentry in the hall by the elevator. Congratulations and good night.”

Tony’s last conscious thought is wondering if he’ll remember to ask Loki about the weird signature Jarvis put off when he spoke from the suit.

~~~

October 22, 2013, Tuesday, midday

Tony sets two steaming bowls on the bedside table. He grabs an escapee pillow from the floor to prop up with and scoots under the cover. He removes another pillow from atop Loki’s head and smooths the inky curls.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” a soft press of lips to a blue temple.

Deep red eyes blink open. Tony thinks he’s never really seen them free of pain before. He smiles at Loki.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Tired. Thirsty.”

Tony offers him a bottle of water. Loki drops it with a yelp.

“You’re alright. It’s okay,” Tony takes Loki’s hand and presses a kiss to it before digging the bottle out of the covers. “Come here.”

Loki squirms over until he rests against Tony.

“I’m still blue.”

“You’re you. And you’re beautiful. If you want to change, it’s entirely your decision now.”

“You removed the Allfather’s spell.”

“I did. I think it was what caused the others to react like they did. Once they were gone I could see how damaged it was. So I got rid of it.”

Loki nods and closes his eyes. He returns to his Aesir form. Loki lets out a pleased little sigh and looks at his hand.

“That felt much better,” he looks at Tony.

“Still you. Still beautiful.”

“Thank you. May I have the water? And what smells devine?”

Tony hands him the bottle. Loki drains it in one go.

“I made French onion soup. Well, my version of it,” Tony gives him one of the handled bowls with a spoon already wedged under the cheesy crouton across the top.

Loki makes lewd sounds at the first bite. Tony grins proudly and takes a bite himself. 

“How long have I slept?”

“Sixteen hours, give or take. It’s noon.”

Loki looks Tony over. Tony doesn’t look like he’s slept. Loki’s concern is apparent.

“I was out for about nine. Had a hell of a migraine when I first woke up. I’m fine, though. I had breakfast and I’m fine. You didn’t want to get up. So I waited till lunch to try again.”

“Thank you. This is wonderful,” Loki slurps the remnants from his bowl. Tony trades him his own still mostly full bowl before Loki can ask and sets the empty on the table. Tony makes a mental note. This soup definitely hits all the check boxes for Loki comfort food.

“Nat said if you didn’t want yours, she’d take it.”

“Oh. Is there more?” Loki shyly asks as he finishes Tony’s.

“Whole stockpot full downstairs, well, the guys had some, so probably half full. But yeah, it just takes a minute to broil the top. Want to go downstairs?” Tony knows everyone wants to make sure Loki is okay after he told them what they did. Tony flat refused to let anyone upstairs.

“I need to use the small room, shower, change. These clothes feel stuck to me. I may burn them,” Loki crawls from the bed. He throws Tony a half smile over his shoulder.

“I’m going to put these in the dishwasher. Let me know if you need any help in there.”

Tony gathers clothes from Loki’s dresser and closet on his way back through. He sets them on the vanity and smirks at a scorch mark on the floor beside the shower rug. Then he notices his lover. Loki is hugging his knees, leaning against the shower wall. Tony opens the foggy glass door.

“Hey, you okay?”

Loki shrugs through tears with a grimace. Tony turns off the water and kneels beside Loki on the tiles.

“Want to tell me about it?”

“I don’t know. I should be happy. I’m not. I’m. My magic is nearly completely healed. I can feel it. And I’m. I don’t know. I don’t know.”

Tony hugs him and doesn’t try to fix anything. There’s nothing to fix. It just takes time.

“You’re here. I’m here. We’re going to be okay.” 

Loki welcomes the comfort as the tears slow and stop.

“You still hungry?”

Loki nods.

“Let’s get you dried off and dressed and head down,” Loki wipes his face with the towel Tony hands him. He raises his eyebrows at Tony’s soaked clothing. A hand wave later and they are both dressed and dry, though Loki’s hair is still damp and he is in pajamas.

“Hey! I wanted to watch you get dressed.” 

“I am hungry now, Magpie,” Loki replies softly to the playful complaint. “And I want to go back to sleep after we eat.”

“Okay.”

~~~

October 24, 2013, Thursday, late morning

“Thor, just take it.”

“But what is it?”

Loki twists his hands together, thumb worrying his palm, and says nothing. Thor examines the metal case on the workbench. He throws the latch and lifts it open. Secured in the top is a book, How to Make Your Own Fresh Pasta and Other Italian Cuisine: A Love Affair with Tomatoes. Taped to it are three seed packets. The container itself is full of perfectly ripe tomatoes and a spell to keep them from bruising.

“Loki,” Thor smiles at this little brother. “A most excellent gift from Midgard. How considerate of Stark and how forgetful. I will see to it that it doesn’t remain behind.”

Thor folds it into his pocket.

Loki exhales with relief and hugs his brother.

~~~

October 24, 2013, Thursday, noon

Two large black vans arrive at Bethesda Terrace in Central Park. A small unit of agents emerge from the first. They ask the passing crowds to please stay back and clear the area. It attracts attention as planned. 

The first news crew arrives within 10 minutes and several more join within another 5. Once the crowd grows restless and begins to disperse from lack of anything to see, the second van opens. Two-thirds of the Avengers step out in full gear to excited chatter. Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the Hulk, wearing clothing and sneakers that surprisingly fit. Commander Hill and Director Fury join them from the first van.

The group forms a half circle. They chat quietly and look to the sky. Iron Man, Thor, and Mischief fly in and land. Iron Man has a scepter secured across his back like a medieval warlord. Thor pulls a train case out of thin air. Tony and Loki both retract their helmets. Thor hands Tony the case and whispers to him. Tony nods and steps into the middle. The others spread out in a circle around him. 

Tony wishes the trees didn’t look so barren behind everyone. Tony sets the case and scepter on the ground. He walks back to Loki and pulls him down to kiss his forehead. Hulk curls and opens his fists as he watches the staff and the crowd.

“Take care of them while I’m gone, Slim.”

“Of course. Safe travels, Magpie.”

Tony finally acknowledges the crowd with his trademark smirk and a wave. He summons his helmet and grabs his cargo. He nods to the group.

“Heimdall! Send the Bifrost,” Tony wishes he’d been allowed to say beam me up as he disappears in a large prism of light.

The agents work to legitimately control the crowd as they provide a path for the heroes to their van. 

Thor places his hand on his brother’s shoulder and they share a look as the others leave. They take to the air together. 

~~~

Asgard, Day 1, late evening

Tony lands on his knees and slides to a stop, scepter clutched in one hand, silver case in the other. He retracts his helmet and takes a deep lungful of the strange cool air. He giggles at the ostentatious golden clockwork sphere surrounding him after the amazing light show ride he just took.

“What is so amusing, mortal?”

“Holy shit. I thought you were a statue,” Tony laughs even harder as he stands. He smacks the scepter into the mounts across his back and offers a hand.

“Welcome, Tony Stark of Midgard. Our Queen is expecting you,” Heimdall sheaths his own weapon and clasps Tony’s forearm. “Please, follow me.”

“A horse? Really?”

“It is no more difficult than riding a dragon.”

Tony cocks his head at the golden Goliath's deadpan.

“You’re funny. I see why he likes you.”

Heimdall smirks. There are actually two horses and another man waiting on what must be the rainbow bridge. He’s a lot smaller than Heimdall and dressed in leathers. It’s pitch dark beyond the magical light up with each and every step bridge. Tony really wants to examine it with his glasses but now’s probably not the best time. He hears rushing water but can’t make anything out over the edge. A castle with a village looms at the other end of the path. There’s no moon in the sky but more stars than Tony has ever seen.

“This is Hogan. He will escort you to the great hall for your audience.”

Tony waves. Hogan nods expressionlessly and gets on his own horse. Heimdall pulls a leather strap at the rear of the saddle and gestures for the case. He secures it and offers braced hands so Tony can mount. He hands the reins to the mortal.

“Don’t worry. She knows the way.”

The horse turns and comes along side Hogan’s. They break into an easy walk. Tony wonders if the man speaks.

“I have a friend named Hogan, but we call him Happy.”

“I am called the Grim.”

Tony’s eyebrows dance a little at the statement. Hogan finally smiles. Seeing by starlight strikes Tony as odd.

“How is Prince Loki?”

“Better.”

“That is good news. Queen Frigga will be pleased.”

“You don’t happen to know what’s expected of me once we get to the great hall, do you?”

“I will walk with you. We will kneel before her majesty to show respect. She will welcome you. We will rise when she grants us leave. You will present the staff. There will be a minor feast in your honor. Be careful of the mead.”

Tony chuckles. He got the same warning from Loki and Thor.

“I have a personal gift for her. I was hoping to not present it publicly.”

“Carry it with us. When we rise I will take it to your seat at the feast tables. No harm will come to it under my care.”

“Thanks.”

Hogan nods. They ride silently for a while in the crisp night air. Tony looks at the village. It’s a sprawling aggregate to the base of the palace. Lights glow from most of the small buildings. 

The palace is shaped like a pipe organ. A massive golden pipe organ. And parts of it are floating. Tony puts on his glasses and gasps. He puts them back in the suit. He hears a chuckle from his riding companion.

“The Aesir like to be impressive.”

“You’re not Aesir?”

“No. I am from a village on Vanaheim. We have cities and castles but we do not try to build up to the skies or in them. Our nobles and artists allocate our resources differently.”

“How’d you end up here?”

“Prince Thor saved my life long ago. I offered my aid in his quests in return. He is my shield brother. Ah, I told them not to wait.”

Tony sees a young woman holding hands with a small girl and smaller boy near a stable up ahead.

“I will help you.”

Tony dismounts at the end of the bridge with the promised help. They lead their horses closer to the stable and the little girl runs at Hogan yelling what sounds like papa papa. Several men come out to investigate at her declarations.

“Oh, my little love, it is past your bedtime,” he kneels to hug her and looks at his other children. “Do I have to ask why you are still here, Iris?”

“They we’re too excited to sleep and wanted to meet the guest, Papa. They begged me to walk back from the inn and they didn’t complain at all. Please don’t tell Mama until after you get home. She was so excited for tonight.”

Hogan smiles at his oldest daughter’s response and introduces his children to Tony before directing them to go straight home. Tony feels strangely honored even though he couldn’t understand a single thing the two little ones said. One of the stable hands tells Hogan he will see them home.

They walk into a side entrance of the palace as a series of chimes ring out softly. The halls are two stories tall and arched. And golden. And lit with torchlight. Tony thinks he couldn’t find his way back out of this maze without the suit if he tried by the time they make it to the great hall. He should have slept instead of watching over Loki all night and worrying he was going to sound like an idiot. Hogan nods to the guards at the massive doors.

A resonant tone spreads throughout the room as Frigga plants a scepter on the floor and it stays there. The crowd falls silent. They part, faces turn to the pair at the door. It’s not a huge crowd but it isn’t small either. The room is massive. Hogan does a slight bow which Tony duplicates before they walk the couple hundred yards to the dais. Hogan takes a knee and raises his fist to his heart. Tony does likewise, setting the case between them. Frigga stands. She is not wearing the armor he expected. Still every inch the badass in gold, blue, and green.

“I welcome you to our halls, Prince Tony Stark, Iron Man, Hero of Midgard. My thanks, Hogan the Grim for his escort. You may both rise.”

They do. Frigga nods to Hogan. He takes the case and leaves.

“Approach and state your request.”

Tony walks closer to the steps. He kneels again and projects his voice clearly.

“Your Majesty, the Avengers recovered an object of great power brought to Midgard by an unwilling servant. We seek a place for it to reside away from the temptation that corrupts even the truest hearts in the wrong hands. I would place it in your wise care on behalf of all those who reside on Midgard.”

Surprise widens her eyes briefly at his choice of words.

“I grant your request, Sir Stark,” she holds out her hand.

Tony stands. He removes the scepter from his back with a flourish and climbs a few steps, two remain between them. He lays it across her palm. He suddenly recalls the story Loki told him about the staff, Gungnir, as it stands at jaunty angle under its own power. Frigga waves over the gifted object with golden light.

“This mortal places an Infinity Stone into the keeping of Asgard to protect all the realms,” a collective gasp and excited conversations bubble up from the crowd. Frigga waits until curiosity draws their eyes back. She looks at the mortal as she speaks. “One he himself has wielded. I thank you for your trust and the faith you have placed in all of us, Sir Stark. We will not let you down.”

She scans their audience, tacitly including them in her promise. She looks back to Tony. He takes that as a cue and bows as he replies.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Thunderous applause echoes from crowd behind him. Gungnir raises and lowers itself twice.

“Let us feast to celebrate this occasion. Asgard welcomes you, Iron Man, Hero of Midgard.”

The crowd moves to the tables on the side of the room. An undulation of servants come to their attendance. Frigga summons a case very similar to the one Tony designed. She places the staff in it. Three of her personal guard leave with it. She walks down the steps. Tony offers his hand.

“Just tell me which direction we’re headed. I’d be lucky to find my way out of this room,” Tony whispers loudly. Frigga grins.

“The table along the wall. Hogan, his wife, and two of my advisors will sit with us on display for the people. I apologize but it will be only a minor feast. We anticipate the worst within the month.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. You may disembark your suit if you like.”

“Thanks,” Tony parks the suit along the wall as servants pull out Frigga’s chair and Tony’s, too. Hogan elbows Tony and nods at the floor. He does a double take at Tony’s soft three piece suit and at the armor behind them. Then he introduces his wife. Tony says her husband talked his ear off about her the whole way here and she’s even lovelier than described. She giggles at the obvious fib about her stoic husband. Servants begin delivering plates of food and pouring drinks. It feels much more casual than Tony thinks it should. He tries the mead but sticks to the water. There are all sorts of roasted meats, fruits, and vegetables.

“I would bid you stay a day or two if you can spare them, Tony,” Frigga mentions over the din.

“I’d be honored, Your Majesty. This case is actually a gift for you. I might need to find a change of clothes.”

“I am certain we can provide something,” she smiles. “You seem quite at ease in public view.”

“I grew up with it. I’m a little surprised by my title.”

“Your world still has a smattering of monarchs, but you are as close to one as your lands yield. Your business very much a kingdom to itself. Employees and consumers strikingly similar to loyal subjects. You care and provide for them as they care and provide for you, no? My apologies for making you feel a game piece. You are not and I need your help.”

Stringed instruments begin playing from somewhere and a great many people begin dancing to the lively music. Hogan and his wife join. The advisors also make their excuses to depart the table for conversations.

“I thought you said this was a minor feast,” Tony teases. He hopes to avoid anything heavy as people mill past and watch them but do not intrude.

“It is. We will retire soon. A major feast starts at dusk and does not cease till dawn,” she winks at him. “You were late.”

“I had to put on a show before I left. Morning rush wouldn’t have stopped for anything short of another invasion. This is fantastic, is it pig?” Tony prays the answer is yes.

“Wild boar. It is tougher but has more flavor than farmed swine.”

A servant whispers to Frigga for a few moments and then stands behind her waiting.

“Several ladies have offered to show you our dances if you would care to join, Sir Stark.”

“I appreciate the offer but I’m,” Tony stalls out.

“Yes?” Frigga smiles at him. 

“I appreciate the offer and decline. Thank you.”

“Please send his regrets and thanks. Perhaps another time,” she tells the servant and smirks at Tony. “If you are done we can depart. They will keep sending requests otherwise.”

“No. Let’s go. I’m good.”

Frigga beckons the silver case into a pocket of her own. Tony really wants one of those. She snaps her fingers and Gungnir reappears. Tony steps into his armor as a large portion of the hall stops and openly stares. Tony dons the helmet to read a scan of the room. Almost three thousand in the hall with the servants and guards. He retracts it before falling in step with Frigga. Her personal guard surround them.

She leads him through several halls and up many staircases. They lose the magic staff and most of the guards along the walk until only two remain and well out of earshot.

“What time is it here and where are we headed?”

“It is not yet midnight. You no doubt heard the last evening bells as you arrived to the palace. They ring two hours before midnight. I thought I would show you to your rooms and see about this gift.”

She stops in front of a beautifully carved door at the end of a hallway. Runes and ribbons surround the frame. Mischief, Tony thinks as Frigga waits. Tony gets his glasses out and looks at the door. Loki’s magic is all over it. Tony smiles. Then he looks at Frigga and startles. She smothers a giggle.

“What are you seeing with those?”

“Magic,” Tony confesses as he puts them away. “What’s Loki’s door do?”

“Very astute. It blocks entrance for any who harbor ill intentions toward him. And should they develop ill will once inside they are trapped until they relent with good faith or he releases them. Not one servant in his employ ever became ensnared. Thor, however, got stuck on both sides of this door several times.”

Tony loses his composure. Poor Thor.

“I’m sorry,” he giggles. “I am so sorry.”

“Open the door and show me your intentions, Tony,” Frigga instructs with a smile, sobering Tony.

Tony presses the lever-like handle and pushes forward. The door opens easily. He steps inside. Lights flare to life as well as a hearth. The walls are lined with bookshelves. There’s a seating area near the fireplace. A comfortable looking sofa and two chairs. Two doors break up the shelves on the far wall, a spiral staircase in the corner leads to a second open level with more books. It’s downright cozy.

Frigga closes the door.

“Please, sit. I will show you around after we talk.”

Tony parks the suit and sits on the sofa next to Frigga. She pulls the case out and sets it on the table.

“Are these fruit?”

Tony peeks inside and laughs. 

“I really didn’t know what was in there. Those are tomatoes, sort of a fruit berry vegetable. Loki said they could only be found on Earth,” he removes the book. “Ooh. Seed packets. And I am sure the book explains how to use the fruit. These look perfectly ripe. They’re great in salads, sliced and grilled or fried, on sandwiches or in stews, soups, sauces. They’re pretty versatile.”

“I will put them in suspension until I know how to use them,” she takes the book from Tony and places it back inside. Worry etches itself in her expression.

“What do you need my help with?”

“Odin will pass soon. Many things will change. Thor will be recalled. He will resume Loki’s former duties for a time. He is not suited to the tasks but he must learn,” Frigga sighs and shakes her head. “A part of Loki’s sentence is not something he can complete. Odin feared Loki’s power and changed the phrasing of his statements at the last moment.”

“Which part?”

“Restore Asgard’s relations with Midgard. We haven’t had relations with Midgard for most of a millennia by order of the King. When he banished Thor to a realm all were forbidden from entering, it was as if the tyrant I married had returned instead of the man he became,” Frigga worries her hands together in a familiar gesture. Loki is definitely this woman’s child. “Making amends to the Avengers was supposed to be what restored our good relations.”

Tony places his hands over hers. A well practiced reassurance. She looks at him curiously.

“How can I help?”

Her eyes crinkle.

“We have to make Asgard want to have relations with Midgard. Your impressive suit, wielding a gem and not seeking to keep its power for yourself or your world has already intrigued everyone here to witness it. The news will spread.”

“I thought there were some strong divisive lines between the classes. Is that why there were so many servants?”

“There are and no,” mischief lights her eyes. 

“I held a lottery to attend your welcome. One thousand draws. Any adult could enter. Each person chosen could bring one guest but not forfeit or transfer their own named seat. Servants, crafters, farmers, smiths, warriors, healers, nobles. All walks were in attendance tonight. As equals. And any servant ever employed by the palace was offered paid acceptance for special service tonight,” she grins. “I never said the draw wouldn’t be stacked in my favor. The news will spread before the dawn reaches us. Asgard does not sleep tonight.”

Tony laughs. Loopholes. Tony really loves Frigga’s fine print.

“So you need me to pique their interest in mortals enough to what? Do a student exchange, offer an anthropological study, maybe explain our tech? Or I don’t know, get them to see Earth as a vacation destination again?” Tony offers. 

Frigga blinks several times.

“Those are most generous ideas, perhaps for the future. I was thinking of something a little less invasive.”

“Don’t stop there. What?” Tony eagerly awaits her response.

Frigga chuckles. She looks around the room and smiles.

“Books.”

“Oh,” Tony whistles at the scope of her statement. “That is brilliant. We have millions of stories. All kinds. Histories. Fiction. Puzzles. Poetry. Engineering. Gardening. Recipe books. Psychology. Music. Philosophy. From so many different cultures. Subversion always starts with an idea, doesn’t it? Oh my god. I want to hug you so much right now. Can I hug you?”

Frigga opens her arms. They embrace tightly. Each think of Loki’s love of books. Frigga leans back.

“Are you weeping, child?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Tell me.”

“Not every war is won on a battlefield,” Frigga smiles hearing one of Loki’s earliest lessons from the lips of this strange mortal. “This can work. Loki can create libraries for a cultural exchange. I’ll personally fund the project. We can distribute them on tablets, like the one I gave you. I can export as many as you can beam up fairly quickly. Maybe three months time to have tens of thousands of devices with at least that amount of literature. They’re space limited. People may need to share between genres and devices. I hope you worked out the battery issues. If you have, we can make this work.”

Frigga nods at his enthusiasm.

“There is more I would ask of you, Tony.”

“Name it.”

“Be seen. Talk with people. Spar with someone before you return home.”

“I can do that. Do you have a map I could look at?”

She retrieves a large tome from the bookcase behind the stairs. She puts it on the table and places her hand on it. She whispers Tony’s name. The stick like artwork on the spine of the book clearly says The Landscapes of Asgard and Her Peoples, Modern Era. Tony blinks at what he read.

“Nice. Would anyone try to shoot me down if I fly around to cover some distance?”

“I will alert the guard you may self tour via flight during your stay. Thor’s closest companions all volunteered to host you. You’ve already met Hogan. I will introduce you to the others tomorrow. Let me show you the rest of Loki’s suite and how to call for the servants. I will adjust some of his clothing to fit before I leave. Would you like a spell or draught to rest a few hours?”

“No, I actually couldn’t sleep a wink last night. I’m exhausted. I could use a bathroom and maybe you could conjure me up a toothbrush and toothpaste?”

~~~

October 25, 2013, Friday, evening

Natasha smiles a goodnight to Bruce as he leaves the entertainment room. Bruce had suggested Loki join him to try a recipe tomorrow before he left. Loki simply shrugged. Loki did seem to genuinely enjoy the film. She thought Wilde’s most enduring comedy might strike a few cords. 

Steve jostles her when he gets up and stretches.

“Anyone feel like hot cocoa or a snack?”

“Pretzels. And put a shot of something in mine,” Steve laughs at her.

“What about you, Loki?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m going to make hot cocoa and get snacks. Nat wants hers spiked. Would you like anything?”

“Yes. Not spiked though. Thank you.”

“Pick something modern next, Nat.”

Loki watches him go unseeingly. Natasha observes Loki even as she queues a late 80s horror comedy masterpiece. She almost didn’t believe Tony when he said the thing to worry about was depression over the last few months. This isn’t like the blanknesses, the overreactions, or anxiety. It’s a bone deep sorrow and exhaustion. She shifts down the sofa and pulls Loki over till his head hits her shoulder.

“I should be happy.”

“And what are you?”

“Hollow. Sad. Tired.”

She squeezes his shoulder in acknowledgment.

“Why do you think you should be happy?”

Loki sits up. He waves his hands and the whole room changes except the couch they’re sitting on. There are snow capped mountains beyond the fields of tall summer grass. Two pale moons rise on one horizon, a sun still peeks through puffy clouds on the other. Tasha takes in the thick trees of the forest behind them. A pair of dragons circle each other in the distance. A chirping group of large, furry weasel like creatures lope through the grass pulling her attention back in front of the sofa.

“Wow. Where is this?”

“Alfheim,” Loki waves and the impression disappears. He summons his favorite fuzzy throw blanket from the lab. He tucks it around his legs and shoulders as he curls up a little closer to his friend. “My magic is better. But I am not.”

Tasha pulls the cover over and squishes in beside Loki.

“And you miss Tony.”

“And I miss Tony. And I’m having nightmares again.”

“Do you want to tell me about them?”

Loki shakes his head.

“Can you make this bigger?”

Loki triples the size of the blanket so it will no doubt extend to cover Steve when he returns.

“Can you make my hair pink?”

“Pale or bright?”

“Soft.”

“That looks quite fetching,” he hands her the little standing mirror he summoned from his bathroom. She can’t argue with the assessment. She sets it in on the table.

“Can you make yours green?”

Loki shrugs and his french braid tapers from original black at his scalp down into a vivid emerald tail. Tasha pulls it over his shoulder with a grin.

“Can you make Steve’s blue?”

Loki finally giggles.

“What’s so funny? What happened to your hair?”

“Same thing that happened to yours. Why do I get the mouse ears mug?”

“Because yours has brandy in it,” Steve hands a normal mug to Loki and sets the tray of snacks down. He picks up the mirror with a frown. “Can you make it red? This looks I’ve got the cowl on permanently.”

Natasha gasps at the stunning mahogany brown shade with eyebrows and lashes just a shade darker to match. Steve checks it out.

“Hey, if we leave it like this, think anyone will recognize me when I go jogging tomorrow?”

Tasha and Loki glance at each other. Steve does look remarkably different with the minor change. Steve grabs his own mug and snuggles in beside Nat.

“I’ll buy us chocolate croissants and coffee and we can watch the crowd when he goes past to find out,” Tasha offers. Loki nods.

“What’s this one about, Nat?”

“If I had a handbook for the recently deceased I could explain it to you but you’re just going to have to watch and find out. I feel like I’m drinking from a damn sippy cup.”

Loki and Steve both chuckle as she makes loud slurping noises holding the ears of the cup.

“I wish Barton hadn’t left. He would definitely have a comeback for that.”

Tasha elbows him. Jarvis sends a still image of the blanketed trio to the absent Avenger. The men laughing while Miss Romanoff is caught mid drink. Text of her last statement as a caption for it.

Tasha’s phone chimes on the table behind them.

CB: Nice do, Haruko. And you’re literally the youngest person in the room, the baby always gets the sippy cup.

“He does. Start the movie, Jarvis, you traitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to guess the pop culture references. 
> 
> I have read entire, well-thought out complete fics shorter than this chapter. Whoops.
> 
> And you would not believe the amount of swearing and cursing I did when Asgard demanded time in this story. I literally yelled at my laptop that we were supposed to be finishing up the ending last April, and just WTF Asgard NO! The ending was right freaking there. I was so close.
> 
> Then several chapters were added because reasons and several OCs sprang into being fully formed and caused serious edits of the earlier chapters.
> 
> Oh, yeah, this is kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry. More soon. *kisses*


	24. Somebody once told me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that right there is the opening to All Star. You should probably play that through once to get in the right mindset for the shenanigans about to happen.

Asgard, Day 2, Morning

There is a knock at Loki’s door. Tony knows it’s not Loki’s servants. They came waltzing in a little after dawn without a sound. Opening curtains, stoking the hearth, laying out clothing. They did bring breakfast and run him a bath before disappearing which was nice. He feels a little weird in the soft leather get up. When in Rome, he thinks as he climbs down from Loki’s office studio work-space observatory thing at the top of the staircase.

“Come in.”

There’s a second knock. Tony wonders if they’re capable of opening the door with an evil chuckle. Tony’s curiosity prevails. He quickly opens the door to a literal Amazon. With a long dark ponytail.

“Hi. Can’t you come in?” he says before she can speak.

“No,” she sputters.

“Why not?”

“Because I hold a grudge against Loki. It is no secret. You are as vexing as he is, mortal,” she laughs. “I have forgiven him, but I am reminded of the misdeed daily. It will always bother me just enough to want to trip him in the halls as retaliation.”

“You must be Sif. It looks quite lovely.”

“Thank you. I have grown to appreciate it. Is that one of Loki’s suits?”

“Sort of, does it look okay?” 

She sighs clearly exasperated at her own distraction on top of his as they continue to stand in the doorway.

“My apologies, Sir Stark, but the Queen requested you to her council. We can discuss fashion on the way if you wish, Your Highness.”

Tony blinks at the title.

“Do I need my armor?”

“I do not know.”

“Jarvis, Sentry B.”

The suit falls in step behind Tony in Bodyguard mode.

“Sorry about giving you grief with the door.”

Sif smiles.

“Seriously though. Does everyone really wear leather like this here?” he openly looks her over and raises an eyebrow. 

“We wear leather, but not like that,” her eyes slide down appreciatively and back up. “Loki prefers goat skins because they are more supple. Do you not worry over being accused of getting into Loki’s pants, Your Highness?”

Nice. Tony can work with sarcastic insults and innuendo. 

“Well, I would, if it bothered anyone that he got into mine first.”

She grins at his wink.

“Thor said you were bold. Your associations will precede your arrival. Loki’s fashion is his own.”

“I can’t tell if that’s supposed to be an actual jab. If it’s at me, you’re really missing the mark, sister. If it’s at Loki, I can step into my armor and we can go a few rounds,” Tony offers in the same light tones of the other slights they’ve masked as banter.

“I would love to spar with you, Sir Stark. But not over an offense,” she reaches out to stop him but doesn’t touch him. “I am glad to meet a wit as sharp and quick as the prince I remember and willing to defend him. How does he fair on Midgard?”

“Better, now that he has friends who have his back.”

Tony feels like he’s missing something. She seems sincere and maybe a little guilty if her cringe is anything to go on. They aren’t far from another ornate door with guards flanking it in the large hallway.

“Can you make your magic armor stop staring at me?”

“You can ask him yourself, but I think he’s doing just fine.”

“Your armor is sentient?” Sif turns positively white.

Jarvis turns the helmet to face his creator and blinks the eyepieces. Tony winks back at him. Mini-Jarvis doesn’t quite have the same amount of sass as the original but Tony’s glad he’s here.

“What’s going on here, Xena?”

“Loki was right.”

“He’s right about a lot of things. And don’t say that like it tastes bad. Which thing is giving you constipation face?”

That one finally hits the nerve Tony was aiming at. It’s really hard to lie when you’re that angry.

“The King. Our loyalty. Thor’s blind faith. My own. Midgard. Peace!”

That’s a little more honesty than Tony was expecting. 

“We are here,” she huffs. “Please, let us go inside.”

Tony nods. The guards each open half of the arched door. He gestures for her and the suit to precede him. He sees the bud vase resting on the capstone as he enters with amusement.

~~~

October 29, 2013, Tuesday, mid morning

“Can I come in?”

Loki looks away from his monitor at the request. He hadn’t even heard the elevator chime. Loki smiles at Tasha and nods.

She rolls a chair over from the bench and sits down. She gives his pajamas and messy hair a pass as her first question.

“What are you doing?”

“Working,” he answers the strange question. He sends the email response he finished, approving the request with suggestions and encouragement.

Tasha raises her eyebrows at him and looks at his lengthy but shrinking unread inbox notifications.

“They used to go unanswered for weeks or months,” he smiles at her. “It keeps me busy and it is useful.”

“You like the work?”

“Very much. The creativity of the ideas, knowing which might work, which will not, which may with changes. Status updates. The puzzle and the progress that keep us moving forward with workable ideas is rewarding. It is refreshing to strategize a better future through means other than violence and oppression.”

Tasha feels unexpectedly proud. Tony and Pepper really overhauled this business in a handful of years. And Loki fits in very well. Now if only he didn’t look so sad. She can’t solve depression but maybe she can help lift the weight for a while.

“You should have lunch with me and blow off the rest of the day.”

“I know you are babysitting me but that seems a little extreme for,” Loki checks the calendar, “a Tuesday.”

“You ever think maybe I need to get out of this tower and I enjoy your company?”

“Oh. Well. What did you have in mind?”

“First, shower and get dressed in something besides two day old sleepwear. Then we can eat something someplace with sunlight and you tell me what’s really bothering you. Maybe a little retail therapy after, if you’re up for it.”

Loki looks down. He is startled by the realization he hasn’t changed since he put them on Sunday evening.

“Okay.”

~~~

Tasha requests the most sunlit spot in the glass enclosed room during the lunch rush. They wait quietly for their table. Loki already feels a little better watching many patrons happily take other free tables ahead of them.

“We planned to attend a masquerade.”

“For Halloween? You’re afraid he won’t be back in time.”

Loki nods. A hostess shows them to a table in a sunny corner and takes their orders for two daily specials.

“Did you guys get matching costumes for a contest?” Tasha grins picturing Tony as a dastardly villain to Loki’s suave double-o seven.

“There is no contest. There is a theme,” Loki’s shy smile is all mischief. “Famous and Infamous Duos, fictional or real. It is a fundraiser for a theatre slash gallery. Tony said it should be a remarkable mix of his past and present crowds.”

“Tony did not describe it like that,” Tasha smiles.

“No. He did not. But he assured me it would be entertaining and reliably incognito.”

“So, who are you going as?”

“Well, we went through quite a few ideas. Han and Chewbacca, but I refused to be the Wookie. And he said he didn’t want to look like an Ewok,” Loki enjoys Tasha’s smirk. “I suggested Han and Luke for obvious reasons and he declined even more firmly. It got silly after that. Mario and Luigi. Tom and Jerry. Kirk and evil Spock. Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid, whoever they are. Professor Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes, we both wanted to be the villain. Marc Antony and Julius Caesar. I think he just wanted to wear a toga and see me in a little leather skirt.”

“Who did you decide on?” she wipes her eyes from laughing. She pictures Tony as a shorter, evil Mr. Spock and almost loses it again.

“Rosencrantz and Guildenstern,” he confesses proudly.

Their food arrives. Loki has to admit Tasha was absolutely right about getting out of the tower. This is better.

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t want to go as Cleopatra and put him in the little leather skirt. He’s got the legs for it.”

Loki blinks. He hadn’t even thought of shifting. That would open up a lot of avenues for costumes. But Tony would be instantly recognized shirtless. Mask or not. He is certain Tony would not want to be shirtless in public. Tony never suggested anything but male pairs. He thinks Tony’s costume could be pretty easily adapted to be Hamlet and with a dress Loki could go as Ophelia.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Where’d you go?”

“I’m sorry. I was thinking about options. Would you like to go dress shopping with me?”

“Like that Antony and Cleopatra idea, did you?” 

Loki blushes.

“No. Yes. No. I could go as Hamlet’s ill fated maiden with a little alteration,” Loki blinks. “Or you could.”

“What?”

“Time moves differently in Asgard, faster, slower. There’s no way for me to gauge how it’s moving. If he doesn’t return in time, would you consider going with me? I have two tickets.”

“Okay, but let’s keep our options open. I’d rather us go as Elphaba and Glinda or Bonnie and Clyde.”

~~~

Asgard, Day 2, evening

“Do you really mean to spar with Sif tomorrow?”

“Yep. I figure if I can take Thor down Amazon Barbie shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“You defeated Thor?”

“Didn’t say that. I held my own until we figured out we were on the same side. I blasted him with his own lightning. She doesn’t have a magic weapon or lightning, does she?”

“No, she does not. What time are you sparring? I will clear my day and place wagers in your favor.”

Tony smirks.

“Can you come in for dinner or are you holding a grudge, too?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

Tony opens the door and gestures. Fandral holds his breath and walks in.

“I wasn’t entirely sure that would work.”

Tony laughs as he parks the suit. The low table is set with a buffet a passing servant warned him to expect it as he returned with his escort for the day. It’s quite a spread.

“Just don’t change your mind. I don’t want to be stuck in here with you until I go home,” Tony stacks sliced roast beef on half a roll. He takes a huge bite. Needs horseradish and tomato. He’ll live. “Not to mention the owner giving me shit about it.”

“Why haven’t we discussed him?” Fandral simultaneously pours glasses of wine and tears into a turkey leg. Tony hopes it’s a turkey leg anyway.

“Cause your job today was to take me around to shake up the elite. I think we did okay.”

“The nobles are nearly all humorless bores until you get them drunk. None of them will flirt, fight, or flyte otherwise. I would much have preferred to take you to the countryside. The taverns and farms are lovely with genuine people who enjoy themselves without trying to impress,” he winks at Tony. “I noticed your wit is as cunning as your smile and you nicely fill out Loki’s clothes.”

“Thank, wait, is this flirting?”

“It could be. I miss flirting with Loki. He is devilishly good at it. And quite easy to look at, don’t you think?”

“He is that. Did you two ever, uh?”

“Loki? No, mercy. If he wasn’t likely to gut me himself at a legitimate request for a casual fling Thor would surely have unmanned me for it. I can’t deny I would happily be a chapter of his past though. No. Strictly sharpening our wit against each other,” he sighs. “They don’t call me Fandral the Dashing without cause, fair prince. I can be quite charming. Though Loki said it was because I was constantly escaping bedroom windows to avoid angry spouses.”

Tony giggles. Perhaps he’s had enough of the wine. Maybe not. He drains his glass and starts in on a plate of the roasted vegetables.

“Is he well?” Fandral asks once Tony quiets.

“Loki? Yeah. He’s doing a lot better. Frankly, I’m thinking of keeping him for as long as he’s willing to stay.”

“Keeping? Willing? He’s made progress on his sentence?”

Only a handful of people know what Loki’s sentence is. Tony’s pleasant buzz is now irritating. Fandral doesn’t miss the change of expression.

“I was at the proclamation with Thor. You’re the hero who did neither bend nor yield, aren’t you? He’s in your care. Has Midgard forgiven him?”

“Are you going to run off to your cronies and tell them anything I tell you here?”

“You have my word of honor. I will not divulge a word to any other unless Her Majesty bid me or you give me leave. I would see Loki free.”

“I forgave him long before he returned to Earth. Didn’t take long for my friends to do the same. He’s welcome in my home for the rest of his long life and I’m going to ensure he’s free to go anywhere he chooses.”

“A clever and kind prince who is exceedingly attractive. And didn’t you say you were wealthy, too? Tell me, Sir Stark, are you single or interested in a meaningful affair? I can be quite discreet,” the blonde man bats his eyelashes and rests his chin on his hand.

Tony rubs his eyebrows and forehead with a sigh then looks at yet another incorrigible flirt.

“You might as well add faithful to that list of adjectives. I’m not married but I am not single. You’re good, but not that good. Probably not half as attractive as Loki in a bath.”

Fandral beams a wicked smile at Tony’s slip. His smile turns softer.

“Tell me which parts he has completed. I have thoughts about the clause that made heartbreak show on our fair queen’s face.”

~~~

Asgard, Day 3, noon

“You didn’t tell me it could fly,” Sif accepts the hand up from the victor.

“He. And you didn’t ask. Are we good here? We can go best of seven if you want me to do this one more time,” Tony speaks softly. “And don’t try any of that cheating with magic nonsense. This suit’s one hundred percent man made by a mortal engineer, yours truly. No magic involved.”

“But he’s sentient.”

“Yeah. All I did was create him and leave the door open. Pretty sure he gave himself that.”

“These were fair matches, Sir Stark. You’re fiendishly quick.”

“Did I mention that Loki calls me Halfling?”

Sif chuckles.

“You and your armor have been impressive enough for this crowd. And me. Fandral looks smugly happy over there. Come, let’s go to the baths. I do not wish to hear him gloat over your victories. Volstagg is to meet you there for your next excursion.”

“Uh, I’d actually prefer a private shower. No offense.”

“There are private showers available at the baths and a servant can fetch you fresh clothing.”

~~~

Asgard, Day 4, morning/October 31, 2013, Thursday, evening

Loki’s array of hair products give a nice shine to Tony’s finger styled spiky mess. He washes his hands and can’t resist a green bottle of perfume. A single touch of the exotic fragrance on one wrist makes him smile all the way to the closet. He stands in his boxers and socks contemplating which set of clothing will best suit whatever is in store today when a servant rushes in calling his name loudly.

“Sir Stark, you must come now. The Queen’s requested you most urgently to her council chamber. Sir Stark! Oh! My apologies,” the man ducks back out of the closet and waits as Tony puts his own clothing on.

“Do I need my suit?”

“Yes, please hurry. It is urgent. You must go now.”

Tony steps into the armor.

“Open the door. I know the way. Thanks,” he lifts off and flies to his destination.

The guards open the doors for him as he lands. They looked relieved by his arrival and shut the doors loudly once he’s through.

“Your Majesty?”

“Thank goodness. Time has caught us. You must go. First you must change. Quickly.”

Tony looks around. There is no one but him and Frigga in the room. He steps out of the armor. She huffs out a frustrated sigh seeing the designer suit from his arrival.

“Forgive me,” she waves her hand. He is back in his boxers and socks. His suit, vest, shirt, tie, and all, is neatly folded on top of his shoes on her desk next to the silver train case.

“Hey!” he covers the arc reactor instinctively.

“Put this on. I will help,” she hands him leather pants very similar to those of Loki’s she spelled to size. He gapes at her.

She yanks the pants away from him and pulls a sky blue tunic over his head. Then proceeds to work his arms through the sleeves until he starts to cooperate. He puts on the pants himself and laces them up. He tucks in his shirt. Then pulls on the boots. 

She hands him a dark red leather double-breasted vest. It has filigree gold buttons and metallic pips along layered seams. She slips a high collared hip length jacket over it and turns Tony to the mirror. The jacket is mostly black like the pants and boots. It’s open enough to show off the vest and tunic. Dark red chevron panels and one thin band of sky blue at the top accentuate his chest and around his arms. The same pips glint along the outermost seams. She interrupts his gaze as she fastens the jacket at his waist and then straps a baldric on him.

“Stretch your arms.”

Tony puts his arms forward and feels a pull along his back. Frigga whispers something as she runs her hands over the shoulder seams and his back.

“Now up.”

Tony raises them over his head. Things jostle. She whispers again and straightens, pulls, and smooths in several places.

“Down. How are the boots?”

Tony clenches and unclenches his toes, taps and stomps both feet.

“Perfect. What do you mean time has caught us?”

“You must get home. I’ve kept you too long. Do not tell my children what is to come. You may tell Loki and Jane after Thor departs. She should know when he doesn’t return that it is not his choice which prevents him. I secured two transfer stones in the lid of your silver chest. It is no longer as small as it once was. Do you know how to fasten a scabbard?”

Tony slept with a whole troop of Ren faire performers the weekend of his nineteenth birthday. He learned all sorts of things he thought would never be useful again and several that really were. He nods.

“Good. Place a large mirror,” she holds her hands about two feet apart, “upright on a desk in your office, not your workshop. The one that Loki doesn’t go into because you’re never in it. Place the stones at the corners of the frame where it touches the desk. To communicate with me, leave letters before it and call my name while touching the mirror. I will be able to retrieve them when I am free to and leave you replies to coordinate the library. The mirror will glow a little during transfers. You look splendid, Prince Stark.”

Tony almost doesn’t recognize himself.

“Your coronet, sword, and cape are in the case as well. Put them on as soon as you are through,” she kisses his cheek.

A tear slips over a proud smile. Tony pulls the handkerchief free from his suit for her. She pats at her face briefly and folds it artfully back up. She tucks the matching sky blue cloth inside a pocket in his vest near his heart. She opens the case and sets his clothing inside. Tony peeks over her shoulder. It’s a little like looking into a Tardis. Sword, cape, crown, clothes. She closes the case.

“Quickly, back into your armor. You’re going to be late for All Hallow’s Eve.”

“It hasn’t even been two and a half days,” he panics as the suit closes around him. He is plotting the quickest flight path to the bifrost when Frigga waves over her standing mirror. He sees his own bedroom.

“It has been a week. Come, child.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry. You can’t even tell me to send your love. I...”

“Shhh. Take your own and my blessings, Tony.”

He squeezes her hand then turns and steps into his room. The door reverts to a mirror. He drops the case onto his dresser and opens it.

“You’re cutting it damn close to the wire.”

Tony yelps at Nat’s voice and turns around. He yelps again.

“Why do you look like Maleficent?”

“Why are you wearing your armor?”

The suit dumps him out and steps back.

“Hurry, sir. Miss Romanoff, please assist with the scabbard and cape in the case,” Jarvis synced when the gateway opened.

She throws his designer suit and shoes to the floor then grabs the sheathed sword and secures it. A cobalt blue cape gets attached to epaulets he didn’t realize were there.

“Damn. There’s even a crown. Looking good, fresh prince.”

“Nat!” he grabs her wrists. He takes the crown and puts it on himself. “What’s going on? I’m supposed to be Rosencrantz.”

“You were supposed to be Guildenstern. There’s been a change of plans. Let me put your domino on,” she first tucks his wallet and the entry tickets from the dresser into a chest pocket inside the jacket. Then she slides his mask into place.

“This is gold. And metal, we decided on black. Was this yours?”

“Trust me. Please. Go to the living room and wait. Don’t trip on your cape, don’t sit down, and don’t say anything.”

~~~

“Because you have to have red lips. She’s called Briar Rose and she has rose red lips.”

“She has nearly blond hair in the cartoon and I am not changing that,” Loki scowls up at her from the settee. Tasha rifles through her makeup case.

“Please, Loki. Just let me put this on. It’ll be like the eye makeup, I promise. You like that, don’t you? You can always take it off if you don’t like it.”

Loki sighs with envy at the horns on Natasha’s headpiece. Maybe they should trade. Tasha can’t even turn into a dragon and she is tiny. Loki nods and parts her lips as Tasha brushes a wand of something sticky and chemical smelling on her.

“Don’t move for a minute. It has to set.”

Loki rolls her eyes. She sits there looking involuntarily surprised, mouth agape, as instructed. Tasha eventually pats at the corner. She snarls her lips away from her own clenched teeth and Loki mirrors her. Tasha wipes away one tiny smudge of red varnish from her teeth.

“You’re good,” she nods for Loki to look in the mirror.

“Oh,” Loki is very surprised by the change the bright color makes as she walks to the mirror. 

“See? Put your domino on,” Tasha examines the tiara and fixes it securely into Loki’s flowing curls. “Where did you get this? I thought you we’re using the gold meander band we found.”

Tasha recognizes it when she looks at it on Loki in the mirror.

“If those weren’t sapphires and there were diamonds encrusting the gold I’d swear that was Victoria’s emerald tiara.”

“I may have taken inspiration from there. But the diamonds clashed, so I gave it a gold base.”

Tasha enjoys Loki’s guilty expression for a moment before sharing her secret.

“You look good. Almost better than Tony. He’s waiting in the living room.”

“What!” Loki whirls on her. Tasha giggles. Loki picks up her skirts and runs from the room down the hallway. She freezes at the door to an unexpected sight. She drops the fabric and clasps her hands by her stomach. She worries a thumb against her palm.

“Tony?” she says to the back of a man wearing a crown in their living room. The blue cape matches her dress. Tony turns around. He beams a smile at her.

“Are you going to get mad if I say you look like a princess?”

Loki shakes her head, unable to move from her spot, dark curls brush her bare shoulders. Tony walks over. The metallic pips on their clothing match. His buttons match the filigree dangles attached to her ears and on her bracelet. 

Loki recognizes the coronet. And the sword. She thinks her heart may burst.

“I missed you, Beautiful,” Tony kisses her very softly trying to respect the makeup. “Let’s go celebrate All Hallows and make everyone jealous they aren’t us.”

Loki giggles and tries to wipe away the tears collecting under her mask. Tony stops her. He pulls out the handkerchief, lifts the mask. He gently dabs at her cheeks. Something in the fold of the cloth slips to his hand. He pockets it without looking as he resettles her mask. Then he notices her bare throat.

“What happened to your necklace?”

“It is still there,” Loki places his hand over her decolletage. “It is simply invisible.”

Tony chuckles as he releases the pendants.

“Nat, quit lurking down there. Jarvis can’t get a proper picture,” Tony pulls Loki forward into the room. Nat joins them and she squeezes Loki’s other hand.

“Now it makes sense. Smile for Jarvis. You want to come along?”

“Oh, I’m going. But it’s a duos not trios party. Can I borrow your flashy gangster pinstripe suit?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Cause in less than five minutes this dress goes from wicked queen to Morticia Addams and you and Bruce are the same size. We’ll see you there. Your limo is waiting in the garage,” she squeezes Tony’s shoulder and heads for his closet. She asks Jarvis to let Bruce know he lost the bet by 3 minutes and she’s coming to collect.

“Shall we, Aurora?” Tony offers his arm.

“Oh, yes, Prince Charming.”

~~~

“I can’t get over them. They look like they actually stepped out of a 17th century fairy tale. I mean, I can see where they jumped off from the cartoon but that is just amazing.”

“What’s the count up to?” Nat sips her martini and hands another to Bruce.

“Twenty, I think. You missed Sonny and Cher,” he sets the glass on the table next to his water and blushes. “I may have missed one watching you go to the bar. I don’t know how you move in that dress. It’s like you defy physics.”

“That’s sprite with a lime twist,” she chuckles. “I thought the glass would be a nice touch.”

“That’s very considerate, thank you. Oh. Look twenty one and twenty two. Do we know them?”

Frankenstein’s Monster and Count Dracula carrying an adorable tiny Bride of Frankenstein and miniature werewolf pose for a picture with the Prince and Princess. Loki is obviously thrilled by the unexpected children.

“Did you know he, I mean she could do that?”

Nat nods and notices something odd going on with the band and a few servers. She reaches into her bag for her phone and adjusts settings. The crowd parts at staff urging on the dance floor as the music completely stops.

“Bruce, Bruce, get your phone out. Video. Right now.”

Bruce follows her instructions as she elbows him repeatedly. She loses her shoes, hikes her dress, and climbs up on their booth’s seat. He stands on the floor and focuses and zooms. Then hopes his hand stays steady as he ignores his phone to watch.

The prince kneels before the princess. He holds her left hand with his right. He pulls a ring from a pocket of his suit and offers it to her. Her right hand covers her heart and she nods. He slips it onto her finger and stands. They embrace and laugh. He spins her around. Matching swirls of blue in the center of the room. The crowd roars out approval for whoever is behind those masks. Music slowly overtakes the applause and the crowd becomes a steady envoy encouraging them in a happily ever after as they dance.

“Bruce, hand me your napkin please,” Nat climbs down and lays her phone on the table.

He puts Tony’s silk handkerchief from the suit in front of her.

“Sorry, Cara Bella, my napkin is already in use.” 

They giggle as they mop under their masks and blow their noses. Nat reaches out as a wandering server passes, wiping his own eyes. He apologizes and says that’s the most romantic thing he’s ever seen. She smiles and requests four flutes and a bottle of champagne as fast as possible. She stuffs a few large bills into the man’s hand and gestures at the couple still dancing in a tight embrace.

“They’re with us.”

~~~

November 1, 2013, Friday, 5:15 a.m.

“What are you doing here at this hour and why do you look like that?”

Tony shrugs from the corner of Pepper’s sofa.

“I couldn’t sleep. Inter realm jet lag. Why are you up?”

“I got an assignment alert and I couldn’t go back to sleep,” she gets out a sauce pan for hot cocoa. “Bruce never has regular milk. Want some?”

Tony nods and watches as she mixes everything and stirs until it’s steaming. She puts his mug on the table and sits beside him.

“Spill.”

“I think last night was the happiest moment of my life so far.”

“It was definitely a fairy tale come true moment, Tony.”

“Yeah. But there’s a lot more going on. And I can’t tell Loki and I want to shout from the rooftops about this and Loki wants to wait to tell Thor because. Look, there is just a whole lot going on. I. Why does every time something amazing happen it gets mixed in with something awful?”

“I’m going to need more information. You know I won’t tell anyone and I might be able to help. But I leave on Monday.”

“Jarvis, tell me if Loki wakes up.”

Tony takes a deep breath and does as ordered.

“Thor’s dad is going to die. Soon. Thor and Jane are a little at odds. He’s going to have to go to Asgard and he’s not going to be back for a while. If we wait on this, it will probably feel like a slap in the face on top of grief and separation, even though it doesn’t have anything to do with them. He was planning to talk with them at Thanksgiving to figure why they’re having issues and help if he could. She wants to wait until Christmas. And I can’t tell her why we shouldn’t because Frigga swore me to secrecy and we need to start work on the library for Asgard and I just can’t.”

“Wow. You’re right. That is complicated,” Nat smiles at Tony’s easily changing pronouns depending on when parts of conversations have obviously happened. “But there’s something you forgot.”

“What?”

“Loki said yes.”

The worry doesn’t disappear from Tony’s face but he lights up like Times Square.

“She did.”

“Okay. That feeling right there. Take that and tell Loki there is no reason to wait on anyone else to enjoy your moment. I am so proud of you, Tony. I don’t think you really know what it means to me to see you both. You know what? Let me show you. Jarvis, can you access my phone for video?”

“With pleasure, Miss Romanoff. May I keep a copy?”

She nods and the video plays on the television screen by the bistro table.

The video gets a little shaky near the end. The screen finally goes black as Nat set the phone down but it didn’t stop recording. When it becomes apparent from the audio that she, Bruce, and passing waitstaff were in tears Tony is bawling himself and hugs her.

“Don’t wait on someone else’s bad news to share your good fortune, Tony. Enjoy this. Tell the world when you’re ready, but tell your family now. It might just be the inspiration to get them through a tough time.”

“Thanks, Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> also the dress:  
https://www.bridesdiary.com.au/fashion-inspiration/articles/539/elie-saab-haute-couture-autumn-20172018-the-tale-of-fallen-kings  
it's the blue one at the top and it's from the Elie Saab Haute Couture Fall/Winter 2017-2018
> 
> and the cute family:  
https://twitter.com/actuallynph/status/396036452170993664


	25. Time Keeps on Slippin’ Slippin’ Slippin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We cover some time and hit a lot of holidays and current events. (nudges box of tissues over) Some current events and holidays are worse than others.

November 3, 2013, Sunday, morning

“Look, Pepper and Happy are coming in tomorrow. I don’t think I’m going to be able to hide it. Jarvis has been helping us dodge her calls since I got back and she knows we have to come up for air sometime. They want to have dinner with us tomorrow night.”

“Oh. Pepper,” Loki worries.

“Yeah.”

“You’re right. I won’t be able to hide it either. I could barely keep it to myself around Steve yesterday morning. I am still worried Thor will feel slighted, especially by the ring.”

“Let’s just call him right now and tell him first. If he’s not thrilled for you can call him a shithead or oaf or whatever and hang up on him. You have every right to that ring as much as he would.”

Loki giggles.

“Okay. Let’s get dressed first and please don’t put that coronet back on. He’s going to be cross enough without finding out Mother titled you and gave you her Vanir Crown Jewels and Grandfather’s sword.”

~~~

November 28, 2013, Thursday, Thanksgiving

“Did you need a moment to yourself?”

Jane startles and looks up from Loki’s desk where she’s leafing through his star maps. Loki smiles at her slightly guilty expression. The framed drawing of his mother smirks over Jane’s shoulder.

“Yeah. It’s really hectic up there.”

“The long drawer on the right has some crystalline structure charts you might find helpful with your construction theories. I doodle when I have time. I was going to scan and email you copies when I got a full collection together.”

“Oh. Thanks. Congratulations again by the way.”

Loki rolls Tony’s comfy desk chair over to sit with her.

“Thank you. Do you want to talk about anything or do you prefer to brood over your thoughts alone down here?”

“I’m not brooding. Am I?”

Loki nods. 

“Thor’s been really helpful.”

Loki tilts his head and waits after the strange complaint.

“And it’s weird. I mean, he does the dishes and shops and cooks and he listens. He almost won’t let me walk anywhere on my own and it’s really frustrating,” she turns the chair and knocks her crutches over. Loki catches them and replaces them against the end of the desk. “And weird. Thanks.”

Loki smothers his impulse to laugh.

“Would you like me to help with that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your leg. I can make it better and we can take that ghastly plaster off. No more crutches. You won’t have to wear sweatpants unless you want to. We can ask Tasha if she has something you could borrow. Then I would like to tell you exactly how weird what you described actually is.”

“Um. Okay. Thanks.”

~~~

“What did you want to talk about, Hap?” Tony hops over the passenger door of the parked convertible.

Happy smiles and pulls out a small velvet box. He hands it to Tony. Tony opens it and whistles at the beautiful platinum mounted diamond solitaire.

“Thanks, man, but I’m already spoken for.”

Happy laughs.

“No. I. Tony. I wanted to ask if it was okay. If you would. I mean.”

“You aren’t seriously asking me for Pepper’s hand, are you?” Tony grins at his stuttering friend. Happy nods.

“Okay, first. We both know she doesn’t need anyone’s permission to make up her own mind. Second. I am thrilled that you asked. Third. Don’t you ever ever ever tell her you asked me first or that I am saying yes. Absolutely yes. Come here,” Tony pulls Happy in for a hug. “Stop crying and put this back in your pocket. When are you going to pop the question?”

“I was going to wait till Christmas but I think that’s sort of cheesy. No offense. I know your press release is going out then. So I thought why not do it tonight at my sister’s. Do you think that’s okay? She’ll say yes, right?”

“I really think she will and I think it’s perfect. Now let’s go back up for lunch and try to keep a straight face. You look like you won the lottery but you lost your ticket. You’re all over the place,” Tony climbs out of the car. Happy actually uses his door.

“Right. Right. Okay. You’re right. Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

“You got this.”

“I got this. I got this. I think I need to pee first.”

Tony laughs as the elevator doors close.

~~~

Thor walks back to the living room from Tony’s bathroom. Steve and Bruce are playing checkers at the bar. Natasha is accusing Tony of cheating at Jenga at one end of the sofa. Loki is doodling on a notepad with Jane at the other. Loki sees him stopped in the doorway. Pale.

“Thor?” the concern in Loki’s voice draws everyone’s attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Father is dead,” his voice a ragged whisper of sound.

Jane immediately runs over and hugs him. He holds her tightly as he openly weeps. Tasha brings a box of tissues over and puts them in Jane’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Thor tells the room, then looks down at his love. “I’m sorry, Jane. I have to go home.”

Jane strokes his hair and nods. His eyes look so lost to her. Thor looks at Loki with a silent request. Loki nods in agreement, even as he blinks away his own unexpected tears.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Thor. We’ll all meet you up on the roof to see you off when you’re ready,” Tony says for the group when no one else can speak, his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

Jane silently leads Thor to the elevator.

~~~

“Loki?”

“Hello, Jane. Come in.”

“Are you okay?” she leans against the desk as Loki sets the portrait down. Jane looks more comfortable in Nat’s borrowed dress but her eyes are as red rimmed as his own feel.

“No. But I will be. How are you doing?”

“I’m scared for Thor. I lost my mom in junior high and my dad when I was in college. I know it’s not easy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I came here to tell you that.”

“There’s no monopoly on grief or compassion.”

“That sounds weirdly like Tony.”

“It should. He said that to me not twenty minutes ago. He’s very clever. Would you consider staying in New York with us?”

“What?”

“I worry for Thor, too. I don’t know the state of affairs in Asgard at the moment but there will be unrest with this change. I think he would feel more at ease if we were nearby.”

“Oh.”

“And I’d love to get a mention in that breakthrough I know you’re around the corner from publication on. Even if it’s only I provided the funding,” Tony startles the pair. “You don’t even have to thank me when you win your Pulitzer. I’m just happy to be a part of the process.”

Jane and Loki smile at his optimism.

“I really wasn’t kidding this summer. I’d love to recruit you. And if you don’t want a full position you can sign on as a consultant like Bruce and Loki. Keep your independence but still get funding,” he winks at her. “Thor’s apartment is as much yours as his. It’s good to have family close.”

Jane trembles and dissolves into tears. Loki stands up to hug her.

~~~

“Do you think she’ll agree? Jarvis, lights please.”

“Which one? And yes.”

“What do you mean which one? Jane,” Loki snuggles up to the man on the right side of their bed.

“Happy popped the question tonight. Or he said he was going to. Jarvis, did I miss any calls?”

“No, sir, you missed two text messages. The first came in at 9:17 and was misspelled but the gist was she said yes,” they grin happily at the information. “The second arrived 5 minutes ago at 10:02, Looks like I have two press releases for Christmas :) Happy Thanksgiving!!!”

“Did she really uses three exclamation points?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Send congratulations to them from both of us. Use the champagne glasses emoji.”

“Right away, sir. Would you like me to inform them of Thor’s departure?”

“No. Let them celebrate. I’ll tell them Monday.”

Loki leans away and props himself up to look at Tony.

“You knew.”

“Not the exact date, but yeah. She said it would be within the month and not to tell either of you.”

“What else are you now free to tell me?”

“Thor’s going to be gone a while. He’s assuming your duties from the rotating council members who filled in the last few years. Your mom lifted the ban on civilian emigration between realms except for Earth. We’re still pretty much a no-go.”

“She did?”

“Hogan’s family were with the first group to move to Asgard right after you left. He’s got some really cute kids.”

Loki smiles. There hasn’t been free civilian movement in nearly two hundred years. And the ban of Midgard was placed so long ago. His smile falls away.

“Are you going to be sick?”

“What is that word you used for placing things on other things where they aren’t? Emotionally?”

“Transference? Projecting?”

“Projecting. Or it could be paranoia.”

“Loki, you have to tell me what you’re thinking, remember?”

“Odin closed travel to Midgard three years after my sons died. The year Sigyn and I dissolved our marriage. He banned free movement between the realms the same year she died. Álise had to secretly bring her news before returning to Alfheim.”

“Álise?”

“Her husband. I stole myself to Earth after he left. He’d asked me to help relocate people who were stuck and I couldn’t. It takes clarity to walk and escort someone. I couldn’t be anywhere near my. I was so angry at him stranding families, Tony. I was afraid I would lose a traveler. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing anyone attached to her legacy. It took me a decade before I could help him with the few I could. Was it all my fault? Did he do those things because of me? Why would he do that?”

Tony pulls Loki back down.

“I don’t know why. I do know it’s not your fault. Whatever he did. That’s all him.”

“Did you feel this bad when your, when Howard died?”

“Yep. Even though he was a bastard. You just had more time to love-hate yours. Let’s try to sleep,” Tony presses a kiss to Loki’s hair. “You got a future sister-in-law to try to figure out what she wants for Christmas tomorrow. Since you can’t, you know, put a bow on Thor’s head and stick him under the tree.”

“What?” Loki peeks up, sniffling at the bizarre collection of phrases.

“Tomorrow’s Black Friday. Biggest shopping day of the year here. It’s a fantastic way to get distracted for all of us. I usually pick up a few wish lists from local group homes and play Secret Santa. Once I got to pay for college. That was really hard to keep secret. Had to make some shell corporations. But I love it when they dream big though. It’s great.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, Slim.”

“You’re never going to quit calling me that, are you?”

“Not as long as you’re taller than me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

~~~

December 31, 2013, Tuesday, New Year’s Eve, evening

“Did you see the headline?” Happy helps Pepper into her coat.

“Which headline?” Pepper straightens his bow tie again and grabs her sequined clutch.

“Tony Stark and CEO Pepper Potts Announce Plans to Wed,” Happy smiles at her shocked expression. He waits a heartbeat or two before he continues. 

“The next line says but not each other. And they mention Tony’s marrying Thor’s little brother, the Prince, and you’re stuck with some tired old ex-boxer who works security.” 

“Fucking media is trying to give me a goddamn heart attack and you,” Pepper kisses his cheek and wipes away the lipstick, “you perfectly wonderful man that I love, aren’t helping. I knew we should have released this on Christmas and not today. Should we call them?”

“Nah, they’ll get there when they get there. Oh, you meant about the, no,” he chuckles. “Let’s surprise them.”

They hold hands as they leave for the last big event of the year.

~~~

December 31, 2013, Tuesday, New Year’s Eve, evening

“Jarvis, where’s Loki?”

“In the workshop, sir.”

“What’s he doing down there? We got a party to get ready for. Pepper will kill us if we’re late.”

“Working, sir.”

“It’s a holiday, for crying out loud.”

Tony leaves his tie and jacket where they hang and grumbles all the way down to the lab.

Loki is bent over the sander-polisher wearing a pair of Tony’s goggles. A leather apron protects a filthy t-shirt. Tony watches him finish. 

Loki turns off the noisy equipment unaware he has an audience. Loki pulls the goggles up, wipes the back of a hand across his brow, and inspects his work. He looks pleased. He turns and lifts his head. He startles so badly he flings whatever was in his hand at Tony with a small yelp. Loki laughs at himself and it sets Tony off. 

The small piece of metal pinged, bounced, and slid the length of the room to Tony’s feet.

“I made you something, Magpie.”

Tony looks down. It’s a ring. Loki comes over, goggles making his hair stick out like he’s the mad scientist here, face and hands smudged from who knows what. He kneels to retrieve it and hold it up for Tony.

“Would you accept this token as a sign of our commitment to each other and our betrothal?”

Tony has to hold the arc reactor to make sure his heart won’t escape. He briefly wonders if this is how Loki felt when he asked. He really can’t make his mouth say words so he smiles and nods. Loki slips the ring on and stands up. Tony stares at the gold ring. Intricately carved interlocking ribbons and a small pale blue stone set flush. It’s remarkably similar to the ring on Loki’s own hand except for the stone color. Loki tilts the man’s face up with a single finger to his chin.

“No! No, you have to have a shower before you touch this suit. I love you but we’re going to be late.”

Loki laughs at his fiancé and leans over to press a delicate kiss to the man’s lips without touching him anywhere else.

~~~

January 6, 2014, Monday

“How are you faring?”

Jane scoops up another bite from the pint of mint chocolate chip and shrugs. Loki brings his own butter pecan over and sits next to her on Pepper’s sofa. He mutes the news with the disconcerting headlines, Kidnapped Businessman, Stark, Found Dead Two Days ago, NYPD Releases Video of Brooklyn kidnapping.

“It’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t. Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you tell me what it’s like there? I mean what it’s really like without all the spin. He always focused on the positive things and so did I. Earth has a lot of wonderful things but we still have maniacs kidnapping and killing people and setting them on fire, or shooting up classrooms, and tsunamis, and horrible governments doing awful things and we can’t put two and two together and get four sometimes depending on who’s in the room.”

Loki crunches his treat and thinks about his answer.

“Thor wants to see the best in everything. And that is no bad thing. He loves Asgard. He hasn’t had to see much of the politics of it. He was trained and tasked to fight, to lead, and inspire, and make things right for those who could not defend themselves. He has a good heart. But you’re right to question his views. They’ve been sheltered. I suspect his time is now spent getting an education he does not enjoy. There are criminals who do not come in a straightforward battle, just like here. Nobles who would undermine laws for a little more control over the lives of others. It is a beautiful place but it is made up of people who are slow to change. When Midgardians resist change I think it is because they do not want to lose their freedoms and their understanding of the world as they know it. For Asgardians it is a fear of the loss of traditions, honor, and way of life.”

“You really have criminals?”

“Oh yes. It is a monarchy. There isn’t even the idea of police to track misdeeds. Only neighbors who stand by each other, roving heroes like Thor, sometimes the guardwatch will help if they notice but they are tasked to keep vigil against outside forces. Disputes between neighbors are fought out amongst themselves or arbitrated. I used to oversee arbitrations when they could not come to fair terms with each other. Our army tirelessly trains for battles against other realms to quash enemies who would stand against Asgard. Not to help the families they came from. Odin fed them dreams of glory in battle only and sent them to kill or die for thousands of years. The only time we seek out lawful retribution is for unlawful killing or treason. Asgard is as flawed and wonderful as any place made up of people.”

“Oh,” she takes a soupier bite from the bottom of the container.

“This isn’t helping, is it?”

“No. And now you sound as depressed as I feel.”

Loki grins at her.

“I know one thing that gives me hope.”

“What’s that?”

“He has changed because he met you. He is willing to listen.”

Jane’s smile is small but genuine.

~~~

January 20, 2014, Monday, afternoon

“We should limit the introduction of collections. In fact, all of it. The entire scope.”

“Why?” the statement hits Tony from left field.

“So they want more. The Aesir are social animals not scholars. They’ve thrived on the same tales for eons without much input. There is so much here to offer. We must let them acclimatize. Let them digest and discuss it, then seek out more. No doubt one person will read selections to entire households, farmsteads, or taverns. Then we tell them oh, by the way, that’s just the first book of dozens by this author. Or they only wrote three books before they died but they inspired the next seven generations of authors in a particular style.”

“Pepper should have hired you for marketing.”

“What would you have done without me to keep you on track here?”

“Languished, my prince, languished,” Tony kisses Loki’s cheek. 

“It wasn’t all my idea,” Loki admits with a sheepish grin. “My writing group has several librarians, teachers, and one published author slash history professor. Though they all prefer to remain anonymous and respect my wish to as well. I asked for their expertise. They discussed it. Everyone has been making recommendations for a hypothetical cultural first contact with a peaceful advanced off world species and are quite passionate about some ideas. They’ve networked with friends from nearly every nation on Earth. For a fellow writer’s research project.”

Tony is astounded. Well, if that isn’t learning from humanity he can’t imagine what else would qualify. 

“Okay, so what are we sending first?”

“Plays and music for the entertainers, they can adapt them and spread the word for us about the arts of Midgard. A borrowing system will need to be put in place. I have no idea how to manage that. Then some interesting biographies, romances, mysteries, artwork, adventures, and marine biology. What? You’re giving me that look.”

“You know them better than I do, Slim. Marine biology?”

“Yes,” Loki laughs. “Jane suggested it and gave me a textbook. She said it nearly seduced her from Astrophysics as a teenager. It is fascinating. Some may remember whales if they visited here at just the right time but most people will find them as unbelievable as you did dragons. There are no great ocean mammals elsewhere nor near the variety of known sea life.”

~~~

February 1, 2014, Saturday 

“Read this for me and let me know if you think it’s okay.”

Tony sets the finished prototype tablet on the desk and walks to the other end of the lab. He fiddles with the wireless array. He’s been incessantly streamlining the portable devices to be installed in Asgard’s sporadic guardhouses to create a network. The tablets can exchange books from the server he built by simply coming in range of a node. Frigga could probably piggyback simple communications right along side Loki’s Library. He’ll work on that surprise next. 

Loki presses the power button on the upper right side. He reads the text that displays twice. He spins his chair around searching for Tony. He can’t see wherever the man has disappeared to amidst the chaos of the lab.

Loki returns his attention to the device. He touches the screen. Brief instructions appear with continue, skip, or resume place touch buttons at the bottom. The concise instructions show how to use the device. The folders are neatly arranged by genre, the files inside sortable by author or title or sequence of publication for series. How to bookmark for stopping and resuming. It’s an extremely user friendly interface. It’s very clean.

Loki powers the device off and back on. He reads the text display again and hope flutters his chest.

Opening screen on the device reads: 

These works have been collected with care by Loki Friggasson of Midgard for distribution to the citizens of Asgard.

This device constructed and provided by Tony Stark of Midgard at the request of Loki Friggasson for distribution to the citizens of Asgard. 

It is our sincere hope this gift will foster goodwill and friendship between the peoples of Asgard and Midgard and you will find the land of mortals worthy of recognition for their contribution to the realms through their enduring works of art, entertainment, and scientific discoveries, made all the more remarkable for the brief lifetimes in which they were accomplished. We wish you many hours of enjoyment.

Continued interest may be submitted in the brief survey at the end of every work. We will do our best to provide future selections accordingly.

Loki searches the lab until he finds Tony. He tackles him to the floor giggling. He breathlessly smiles up at Tony.

~~~

February 14, 2014, Friday, evening

Tony rolls up the scroll and ties a ribbon around it. He’s nearly certain it won’t be accepted by the transfer mirror but it never hurts to try. He kisses the scroll, lays it on the desk. He touches the mirror with a whispered prayer of a name and adjusts the direction of the monitor.

Tony takes a long look at the room only he’s allowed to enter and turns off the light.

“Jarvis, let me know if it works and tell Loki I’m on my way down before he has a conniption about our reservations.”

“Of course, sir. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thanks, buddy, You, too.”

~~~

Frigga pulls the pretty red ribbon from the curiously formal parchment scroll. So much different from the last missive he sent, a square yellow note that simply read “guard posts = communications network. yes or no?” that stuck to her hands.

To Her Majesty, Queen Frigga of Asgard, 

I hope you’re doing well.

Loki’s library will be ready to ship via the bifrost tomorrow afternoon though smaller in scope than we previously planned. There will be instructions included for everything. Don’t hesitate to contact me for any help.

It has been almost three months on Earth since Thor departed for Asgard. We all hope he is in good health and understand he may not return to us for some time. Especially Jane. She is the reason for this letter.

I want to give her the assurance that Thor will return and maybe a little more time if that won’t be as soon as we all hope. Loki saved a small portion of the Sunshine we shared in case I might find myself in need when he wasn’t nearby. Since that situation is highly unlikely to occur, I would like for Jane to have the choice if she wants it. She is unaware of my request or even this possibility as far as I know. Loki discovered one of her deep concerns was Thor and her mortality. She doesn’t want him to have to face mourning again so soon and thinks a better match might be made elsewhere because of it. She’s a very forward thinking young woman. And she’s building her own bridge to the stars, she may be on your doorstep before you know it to tell him herself.

I will follow your wishes to the letter.

We’re all flying to California next month for the wedding of two of our very dear friends in case I can’t respond immediately that week. I’m still not sure how the time difference works. I have displayed a digital calendar by the mirror with our current date in the red circle and a green line through the dates we will be traveling. It displays the current month and updates daily.

Your humble servant,  
Prince Tony Stark of Midgard 

~~~

March 4, 2014, Tuesday, morning

“Sir, a package has arrived for you.”

“Okay, thanks Jarvis. Have it brought up.”

“No, sir. It’s in your office.”

Tony burns all the way through the circuit board he’s working on. 

“Where’s Loki?”

“R&D progress meeting for the next hour.”

He puts the soldering iron in its stand and runs for the waiting elevator.

A carved wooden box with a scroll sits next to the monitor on his desk. Tony plants himself in the chair and takes a gold ribbon from the scroll.

My Dearest Tony,

I am doing well. Many months have passed in Asgard, over a year. The time drifts differently and the pendulum may shift again without warning. Thor looks forward to the day he is free to return to his Jane.

The library has become the talk of my people, whispered to the other realms, and sung in our halls and taverns. The guardwatch greatly enjoy the network between them and morale in that position dramatically improved. I am grateful for your facilitation.

Please share the gift I sent with Jane, after you explain its nature and she fully understands, if she accepts. I would also see that she and my son have a little more time to decide their own paths. If she does not accept, please extend to her my blessings in her endeavors regardless and you may enjoy it as you see fit.

I have also sent the collection device with the surveys for the next shipment. Many eagerly await the arrival from Midgard.

It is my hope you will consent to visit Asgard soon to see the fruits of the mischief we’ve sewn.

All my love,  
Frigga 

Tony wipes his eyes. He opens the box and sure enough a smaller bottle of Sunshine sits inside and a jump drive. He puts the scroll in his desk next to the other correspondence.

“Jarvis, ask Jane to save whatever progress she’s made in stellar cartography today and meet me in the penthouse ASAP. Send a text to Loki to come up when his meeting’s over. We might be having our own Mardis Gras.”

~~~

March 12, 2014, Wednesday, late afternoon

Jane reads the pretty piece of paper again and turns off the news.

You are sworn to secrecy and cordially invited to the Wedding of Virginia “Pepper” Potts and Harold “Happy” Hogan the Afternoon of the Twenty First of March, Two Thousand Fourteen, Two-Thirty P. M., at their residence in Malibu, California. Formal Attire Preferred but Not Required. Absolutely No Gifts.

She picks up her phone and dials Bruce.

“Hey, what’s up Science Sis? You doing alright?”

She sighs.

“I just got an invitation to the wedding.”

“And?”

“Well.”

“You weren’t expecting it?” Bruce chuckles.

“I guess not. I mean I’ve met them a few times and the dinners...”

“I understand how weird it feels to get adopted by this crew, but you’re family. Loki’s going to be swamped with Happy’s nieces and nephews, Nat got drafted to act as maid of honor, Tony’s giving away the bride and acting as best man, so you know he’s going to be wired for sound. I need another adult to keep me sane out there. A friend that works at Mount Laguna promised me a tour. You gotta come. Steve’s baking the cake and you know what a perfectionist he is when he bakes.”

“Okay. Okay. Thanks. I. Do you know what the dress code means?”

“Not really but I’m pretty sure Nat has you on her to do list. She just dropped off two suits for me and that wasn’t the only bag she was carrying.”

The knock surprises Jane.

“I think that’s her.”

Jane opens the door. Natasha is holding a dress bag over her head. Jane waves her in and switches to speakerphone as Bruce laughs.

“Can we all do dinner? Loki checked in with me earlier and he didn’t sound optimistic they were going to find any more survivors up there.”

“Yeah, I’ll come over once I made sure these fit.”

“They’ll fit,” Nat shouts. Jane smiles at her. “Jane has to try on the dresses though. We have to decide colors. We’ll meet you in the kitchen in a half hour.”

“Okay, bye guys.”

~~~

March 16, 2014, Sunday, midday

“Happy calm down.”

“I don’t know what we were thinking putting it together this fast. This is fast, Tony.”

“You were thinking you didn’t want to get mobbed by the paps and press. It was a really good call to tell everyone you guys want a summer destination wedding. And the baby shower for your sister is completely plausible by the way.”

“Are you sure you want all of them over there?”

“Yes. For the last time, I want your sister and brother-in-law and the whole gaggle to stay with us for the week. The house is completely ready. We got the pool, basketball and tennis courts, game room, and the bowling alley. You really don’t understand how much Loki enjoys being around kids. We’re going to have a blast. He wants to take them to Disneyland and Knott’s Berry Farm. We’re leaving for the airport in twenty minutes. I’ll see you at dinner tonight. Is Nat already there?”

“Yeah. She got in this morning. This is really happening. Oh my god.”

“Yes, Happy, this is really happening. I love you. Everything is going to be fine. Go hug Pepper. That always calms you down.”

“Thanks, Tony. I love you, too. See you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History of real world events have been used as a backdrop for this MCU - AU. Some instances follow to explain why certain dates were chosen.
> 
> A Real Life Stark Kidnapping  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsNmQzT9xho 
> 
> video is not graphic, just old and blurry, figures in the distance, but yeah, it was a pretty shocking headline whilst perusing the NYC timeline for the year. Video was released on January 6, 2014. non-video info for the incident available here:  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_of_Menachem_Stark
> 
> Loki responded to a five alarm call out following a gas explosion in East Harlem on March 12, 2014. It was national news for a few days. You can find many videos of flyovers of the destruction of the two buildings and numerous news reports on the rescue and recovery efforts as well as all the finger pointing the city and Con-ED did in the months and years following the explosion.  
8 souls were lost. Over 70 individuals were injured.  
I like to imagine Loki helped out the best he could because he couldn't do nothing, then he stepped back to let the humans handle human things.  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_East_Harlem_gas_explosion


	26. Baby, Hold On To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever will be, will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GodsDammit Asgard!

Tuesday April 1, 2014, April Fool’s Day, just before daybreak

“Wow. Aren’t you Mischief?”

Loki nods.

“Didn’t know you could fly without your suit or the ice thing. Thanks.”

“Are you certain you’re alright?” Loki watches the man in concern. “You seem to be on fire.”

“I’m the human torch. This is normal for me. Thanks for putting out the roof access. This is my favorite donut place. And for him. Reed thinks he’s got a real shot at rehabilitating him this time. Some people never get over their college crushes. Can you help me put him in our van down there? He weighs a ton and there’s a lot of stairs,” the man points over the edge of the six story building to the alley below. 

“Of course,” Loki levitates the unconscious, bound villain into the beat up box truck labeled Baxter Chemical. “If you wouldn’t mind keeping all this between us I’d be grateful.”

The man extinguishes himself and secures the doors.

“No problem. Thanks again. Are those your donuts?”

Loki retrieves his box from the shop windowsill. He left them when the commotion on the roof drew his attention. 

“Does he always speak in third person?”

“Pretty much.”

Loki smiles at the strange man climbing into the vehicle. He has a stack of his own boxes on the passenger seat.

“Mutant or lab accident?”

“Space accident. Cosmic Rays,” he shrugs. “You?”

“Shape shifting Space Wizard. And occasional deity.”

The man whistles. They exchange actual names. Eyebrows raise. Johnny Storm shakes The God of Mischief’s hand, then starts his truck.

“Has anyone told you that you bear a striking resemblance to Steve Rogers?”

“Only when I go jogging,” he winks and drives away.

Loki wonders if Tony will believe him because of yet another ridiculous holiday. Oh, well, Jarvis can always dig up footage.

~~~

May 5, 2014, Monday, late afternoon 

“Sir, there is activity in the park.”

“Hey, I think I know them,” Jane inspects the display as she sets a stack of binders on Loki’s desk.

Tony looks at her skeptically. Loki grimaces and thinks they have atrocious timing.

“Christ, I really don’t have time to deal with Asgard Barbie and Casanova the Sassy Musketeer.” 

Loki chuckles. Tony rubs a hand down his face and climbs the lab platform for the new stealth suit’s assembly.

“Then don’t. Go help the children as you intended. I will collect the idiots two from the park before pandemonium erupts. And I’ll inform Fury. Come back safe, Magpie.”

“Thanks. I’m proud of you, Slim. Try not to kill anyone.”

Loki kisses his nose before the faceplate closes. Tony lays down in the launch port and heads out to offer his engineering expertise to the super spies. Loki turns back to Jane. She chews her thumbnail, fixated on the screens as Jarvis updates them.

“Jane?” Loki settles a hand on her shoulder. Her worry about the visitors with no sign of anyone else as she looks at up is obvious.

“I will return with them shortly. Call Steve to come over. Then ask Jillian to have cold provisions for six delivered to the man cave quick as she can, baskets are fine. She’ll know what is meant. Meet us there, don’t look so worried,” Loki kisses her forehead and steps on the platform himself to suit up and leave. “Jarvis, call the one-eyed bastard for me and patch it through Bumblebee.”

“Right away, sir.”

~~~

“What do you mean you cannot tell us?”

Loki lifts Fandral by his throat against the wall opposite the elevator. Jane stares in horror. The unpacked baskets forgotten by the table.

Sif lays a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Peace, Loki. We are sworn by your mother, our queen. Please. We must wait until Prince Stark is here,” she notices his hand. “Loki!”

The unexpected joy in her voice has him release Fandral. Fandral coughs but sees the ring and smiles.

“Thor did not mention a single word, the wiley devil. Congratulations.”

“Why would he?”

“Peace, Loki, peace. We may not share the news we were tasked to bring but we can certainly speak on other matters,” Sif is disconcertingly pleasant.

“Forgive me, Jane,” Loki reels his hostility in when he notices Jane in the doorway. She looks as if she wants to bolt for the stairs or breakdown. “The Lady Sif and Fandral bring news they won’t share and are friends to my brother as you may recall. Idiots two, my dear friend, Dr. Jane Foster.”

Jane’s adrenaline frazzled nerves swing her emotions from horror to comedy. She bites her lip to keep from laughing at the sour looks Loki’s introduction causes.

“Hi. There’s food. Maybe you should come in and talk about what we can talk about?” Jane pours a glass of water for herself and retreats to the big sofa. Loki sits right beside her.

Sif and Fandral stand awkwardly at the edge of the room.

“Well, eat if you are hungry. That’s what it’s there for,” Loki appears no less lethal to Jane in worn jeans and Tony’s Led Zeppelin t-shirt than the armed pair clad in leather and metal.

They bow and fill plates with meats, cheeses, fruits, and soft rolls. They sit at the other extension of the L-shaped sofa.

“We requested to bring this news with an agenda of our own,” Fandral opens, more timidly than Loki’s ever seen him.

Sif’s guilty expression makes Loki’s heart flutter with curiosity. He keeps his expression as neutral as he can manage. His arms crossed to keep from fidgeting. He waits.

“We want to beg your pardon, Loki,” Fandral’s sincerity is clear.

“Do you? Pray tell, what for?”

Sif sets her plate down and comically humbles herself to a knee between the table and couch.

“It’s not Fandral’s place to beg, but mine. I roused them to grave offense. I cannot undo my past actions, Loki, but I can admit my errors and learn from them. If you cannot forgive me, release Fandral and Volstagg from this burden. I led them poorly.”

“Why do you not also ask on behalf of Hogan?”

“He called me a slow witted fool and said he had made his peace with you well before your exile.”

“What made you decide to ask?”

“We committed treason, Loki. No less a capital offense because you were regent. The Allfather never acknowledged it, though we know Heimdall informed him of all our actions. He surely would have had us hanged if you had not taken all blame and then. Died,” Sif flounders beautifully. “The longer it goes unaddressed the worse my offense grows. What happened, what I did, weighs on my heart. Even if you consent to forgive me, I will carry this burden the rest of my days. My honor tarnished in my own eyes to forever humble my actions.”

Shock drops Loki’s hands to his lap. Jane gives a reassuring squeeze to one. He looks at the intelligent woman beside him, a possible future queen herself. His heart sings with a desire to forgive the idiots. It had been simpler with Hogan. The stoic man admitted his trespass without expectation or excuse. He did not invoke honor in front of an audience, he simply asked forgiveness. Loki gave it immediately. Then they discussed his infant son so recently born and his young daughters. Hogan was afraid he would not get to see them grow up. It hastened Loki’s resolve to restore the bifrost.

“Thank you, Jane. What counsel would you give? Should I forgive her bad actions against me while I was myself in the grips of a madness?”

The seriousness of the question hits Jane hard. This woman turned her loyalties against laws and traditions and friends. She didn’t just stand beside one friend and against another. She stood against Asgard’s law. It’s a humbling responsibility to answer that question. She squeezes Loki’s hand again as an idea strikes. Something Loki said was pivotal to resolving arbitrations. She requests clarification.

“Why?”

Sif looks confused by the question. 

“Why did you abandon all of Asgard’s law for an exiled man?”

Jane almost laughs at Sif’s open shock. Jane supposes blind loyalty was expected of the little Midgardian woman dating Thor. Jane glowers harder the longer Sif takes to answer. Jane knows exactly where her own loyalties lay. Facts and reality. Thor and Loki both know and admit where they messed up in this.

“Months before the coronation, the Allfather whispered constantly of Loki’s jealousy and hatred. Repeatedly said I was the only person who could protect Thor from treachery. I trusted false accusations. Instead of my friend,” she looks miserably at Loki. 

“If there was ever a call for rebellion, it shouldn’t have been against Loki. But I believed Thor should wear the crown. Even when Thor led us straight to war against his wise counsel.”

“And what gave you the right to decide who wears it?”

Sif’s eyes lower, the heart of her hubris laid bare by the mortal. 

Fandral flashes a lightning quick smirk at Loki and Jane before Sif recommits and raises her eyes.

“I had no right.”

Loki vows internally if his oaf of a brother doesn’t convince the shrewd woman seated beside him to marry, he will ask Mother to adopt her and put her in the line of succession anyway.

“That’s all the groveling I can stand today. Sif, sit your ass back on the couch, eat something. And tell this young woman how my brother fares or I’ll throttle you with your grieves. I will consider your request and no more.”

Fandral giggles at her speedy compliance. Jane squeezes Loki’s hand again. They share a brief smirk. She wonders if Loki knows how much he sounded like Tony.

“He toils but he is well,” Sif smiles as genuinely as she seemed to earlier. “It has not been easy but he makes great progress. He visits Heimdall to watch over you both when he can and mostly keeps to his own counsel.”

“This is true. I haven’t been able to get him into a tavern for anything more entertaining than a meal or a meeting in over two years.”

Sif elbows Fandral.

“Two years!”

Loki throws an arm around Jane’s shoulders.

“Breathe. You heard them. He watches over us. He is well. I would bet not a single day has passed for him without a wish for your presence,” Loki scowls at Fandral for the bomb drop. Sympathy is plain in Sif’s eyes. He finds himself taking his own deep calming breath.

“How is Mother? What of Asgard?”

“She is well, Loki. Asgard is settling. She strengthens her position every day. Her rule has set to rights many ills. Thor has pursued putting to rest many conflicts. Your library has been a tremendous boon,” Fandral redeems himself with the information.

“Hey, Loki, I came as quick as I could,” Steve startles the group as he enters. Two of them stand and draw swords. Steve ducks into a fighting stance.

“I advise sheathing your weapons or I will dispatch multiple suits to disarm and drop you from the nearest window.”

Sif and Fandral look for the voice. Loki realizes how humorous that expression actually is and notes an apology to Tony when he returns. Fandral sheathes his sword and nods at the new addition to the room.

“I don’t think that necessary, Jarvis. You heard him, Sif,” Loki is silently proud of the threat of defenestration he didn’t even have to make. 

“My apologies, Sir Jarvis,” Sif complies. She coyly smiles at the wary blonde in the doorway. Fandral notices and shares a look with Loki.

“Accepted, Lady Sif.”

“Captain Steve Rogers,” Loki introduces. “The Lady Sif and Fandral of Asgard. Please ignore Fandral; he flirts more than Tony.”

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Steve offers handshakes and a bright smile to the Asgardians. “Nice to meet you. Sorry I startled you.”

“Feel free to join us, eat, get to know our guests. They could be here awhile. They have news for Tony.”

“Oh. I thought he went to help Clint and Nat. When’s he due back?”

“He did. Fury said two days,” Loki shrugs and rolls his eyes. “Tony will check in if he can.”

Steve nods.

“Well, if we are stuck here, we should celebrate your good news, Loki. Did you marry the beguiling mortal or does that token mean you are betrothed?” Fandral’s sunny grin infects the entire room.

“I am betrothed,” Loki’s eyes twinkle proudly.

“Here, here. Where is the mead! Well done!”

~~~

“You may stay in my rooms, but do not disturb anything,” Loki leans Fandral against the wall and opens the door. He props the scabbard behind it.

“Loki, you still keep your own rooms?” he leans around to look in at the tidy room and back at Loki in horror. “I thought you were to be wed. That is most unlike you. If your prince isn’t meeting your needs, you know my services are yours to command.”

“We share time in both, you buffoon. I enjoy having my own space. And do watch your tone, Jarvis is even more protective than Tony,” Loki winks at the closest telemetry device. “How did you get this drunk on mortal wine anyway?”

Fandral waves a flask and pockets it as Loki picks him up and bodily tosses him from the doorway all the way to the bed.

“Oof. So, you’re compatible then?”

“Please, Fandral. I have enough on my mind without your lurid indulgences. And he is delightfully, skillfully suitable and attentive to my needs.”

Fandral sighs. Loki takes a seat on the settee by his feet.

“If I am to be stuck here, I would like to stand out less. Are there shops or crafters nearby I can trade with?”

“Jarvis. Two pair of jeans, a few shirts, running shoes, socks. For Sif as well. And suitable small clothes. Please.”

“I will have them delivered before lunch tomorrow, sir.”

“Do you think it wise to allow Sif to lodge with the Lady Jane?”

“I’m not letting her up here. And she can’t go unsupervised.” 

“Quite right. Much better to have me in your bed and leave the ladies to their bickering,” Fandral waves his arms over the fluffy duvet.

Loki rolls his eyes. He removes the boots from his once, quite possibly still, good friend.

“Jane is no fool. Jarvis has a sentry at the apartment for her. And her neighbor is even more protective. I suggest you do not anger him if you should meet.”

“But have you considered the tales Sif might tell?”

“I do not care. She would not dare speak against Thor. And Jane is very accepting of me, much like Tony.”

Fandral rolls out of his jacket and around to face Loki. He props up on his elbows.

“He is quite attractive and wickedly smart. Was it love at first sight or did you wait until after you bedded him and found him delightfully skillful?”

Loki smiles and shakes his head.

“I have missed you, Fandral.”

“Ha! That is no answer,” he laughs. “He is taking care of you, though?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Good. Do you want to snuggle? I promise to keep my hands to myself. I miss camping. You are wonderful to keep warm by and it always aggravated the snot out of Thor.”

“Good night, Fandral. Call out for Jarvis if you need anything, we do not retain servants. The small room is over there. Do not mistake it for my closet. Do not be ill in my bed.”

~~~

“I have a nightgown that might fit, if you want. It’s not much to look at.”

“Thank you. Where may I store my sword? Loki said it was against protocols on our way to the tower when the watch stopped us.”

“Watch? You mean the police stopped you?”

“Yes. They accepted the prince’s vouchsafe and I must yield the weapon during my stay.”

Jane opens the coat closet by the front door. Thor stored his hammer there after she almost broke a toe tripping over it right after Loki fixed her leg.

“Here. I’ll be right back.”

Jane disappears to her bedroom and returns with supplies. Sif strips off her armor and dons the simple shift. It just reaches her knees.

“Sorry about the pullout. My roommate would kill me if I let you use her room.”

“It is fine. Much better than sleeping on the ground with only a blanket,” Sif helps fluff pillows on the odd hidden mattress. The kindnesses makes Sif question her preconceptions of the mortal woman. “Thor told me you study the stars.”

“Yeah, sort of. I’m working on a bridge through them now though.”

“Are you a mage?” Sif blinks.

“No. I, uh,” Jane has no idea how to explain the science behind mechanically breaching a distance Loki said they’ve done with magic for longer than recorded Earth history. Loki understood. Loki is really different.

“You’re a mage like Sir Stark. You build with your hands what mages dream into being.”

“Yeah. That’s. Yeah, I’m a scientist and I guess that’s close enough. I’m going to sleep. The bathroom’s over there. Do you want an alarm for tomorrow?”

“Please. The captain said he would return at 9 and show me your gym.”

“Oh. I get up for work about an hour before that. I can wake you up and help with breakfast before I leave. Good night.”

~~~

May 6, 2014, Tuesday, noon 

“Loki? Loki!” Jane closes the closet door and looks in the empty bathroom again.

“Jarvis, I thought you said he was up here,” she darts out of Loki’s room, down the hall, makes the left, and runs to Tony’s open door. 

“Loki?”

“He is, Miss. He’s...”

“Jane? I’m in the kitchen. What’s wrong?” Loki peers down the hall, wearing an apron, wielding a spatula. Fandral blinks curiously around his shoulder.

“Oh, thank god. I. Um, there’s uh.”

Jane looks shocked and relieved, if tongue tied. Jarvis would surely have informed him of danger.

“Come. You can tell me what’s happened over pancakes. Oh, I told you to watch them, get back in there,” Loki waves Jane over, even as he pushes Fandral toward the kitchen. He just saves the batch from over browning.

Jane and Fandral take seats at the island. Loki slides tall stacks of the treats onto the plates in front of them and pours more circles of batter onto the griddle. He strategically drops blueberries through them. Loki gets another complete place setting for himself. Jane slathers on butter and dumps a ridiculous amount of syrup on hers. Loki wonders if all scientists do this after witnessing the phenomenon by Bruce, Tony, and now Jane.

“You don’t have to drown them, Fandral. The mortals are weird,” Loki hands him the syrup. He retrieves a platter of crispy bacon and sausage links kept warm from the oven.

“Jane, tell me what’s happened?”

Jane blushes as she chews.

“Jarvis told me there were some clothes for Sif. So I took them to the apartment on my lunch break and,” her blush deepens a shade between bites. Fandral is intrigued. Loki a little concerned. He flips his perfectly bubbled pancakes and turns the device off. The residual heat should finish them. He waits for her to compose herself. He’s never seen her this flustered about anything except Thor.

“Surely modesty is not so prevalent nor nudity so unusual for mortals.”

Jane narrows her eyes at Fandral’s tease that completely misses the mark. She looks back up to Loki. She swallows and really doesn’t want to tell Loki what she heard. She stares at Loki and puts her fork down. She picks up and waves a piece of bacon, raising her eyebrows with an exaggerated grimace. Loki realizes from one heartbeat to the next.

“Oh,” he snickers as he plates his own food. He sits next to Jane. Loki wrinkles his nose at her. “Really?” 

Jane lets out a huge grateful sigh and nods. Loki laughs. Jane joins a moment later.

“What is amusing?”

Jane covers her face.

“Don’t make me say it out loud, Loki.”

Loki leans around Jane to look directly at Fandral.

“It seems my dear sister has walked in on our fair captain and the frigid harpy doing more than spar for martial training.”

Fandral dissolves into his own hangover aggravating laughter.

“Frigid?” Jane takes exception, no longer flustered by her secret.

“Apologies, Jane. She’s not frigid or a harpy, just notoriously picky. And often enough a thorn in my side or anyone else having a good time.”

“True. She regularly calls me and Loki immorally promiscuous for our dalliances,” Fandral offers a smirk that is somehow both innocent and lewd.

Jane skewers a sausage link and looks back and forth between them. Loki looks ready to explode.

“Fandral! You’re absolutely amoral when it comes to choices of bed mates. Do not lump me in with your dalliances. You even flirted with Jarvis.”

“Don’t try to take the high ground with me, Loki Silvertongue. You’ve seen enough action of your own. Don’t forget I attended that festival on Alfheim. I saw. You were knowledgeable and quite impressive.”

“My partners were single, I have never committed adultery, and I didn’t know that tent only had two walls!” Loki blushes as he realizes what he’s shouted over Jane’s head at his friend.

“Guys, guys, I only heard them,” Jane snickers. “But they were in my bedroom. Can I stay up here tonight?”

“Of course, Jane. You may use my room. Fandral can sleep on the couch, or the balcony if he doesn’t behave.”

“Dinner should prove entertaining this evening,” Fandral smiles as he eats. Jane blushes again. Loki grimaces.

“What’s wrong?”

“I do not know if I owe Tasha money or she owes me.”

Two pairs of curious eyes blink at Loki.

“She bet he’d go insane and get laid with an unsavory choice before his birthday. I disallowed her interference but wagered he’d find someone who could keep up with him after his birthday and he’d be alright once the,” Loki sighs, “pressure abated. Now he’s obviously lost his mind and gotten laid with an unsavory choice who is someone that can keep up with him. Whether he’ll be okay remains to be seen.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Unsavory? Were you both betting on whether or not Darcy would nail Steve and when?”

“Um,” Loki stuffs a bite of pancakes in his mouth.

“Who’s Darcy?”

“My best friend slash roommate slash intern,” she rattles the explanation out and turns to Loki. “And she probably wouldn’t be mad about the bet but she’s going to be super pissed when she gets back tonight because Sif um. Uh.”

“Tapped that first?” 

“You have to stop hanging out with Darcy and Nat so much. But yes.”

“I would be happy to distract the lady from her missed opportunity,” Fandral offers. “Is she fair?”

“She’ll chew through you like pack of hubba bubba in a bubble blowing contest and forgotten just as fast when it loses its flavor,” Jane leans back in her chair and examines Fandral head to toe. 

“You know what, Don Juan? Give it your best shot. I want to see what happens with that.”

“Jane! I don’t think this is what was meant by restoring relations between our realms,” Loki blinks at her. “I do, however, approve of this side of you. I didn’t realize it existed.”

Jane grins and sops up syrup with her pancakes.

~~~

May 9, 2014, Friday, 4:35 a.m.

Tony kneels beside the bed and whispers until Loki’s eyes grumpily open.

“Hey, there, Sleeping Beauty. I almost got in bed with Jane. Want to tell me what’s going on? Jarvis refused to quote spread gossip like a common tabloid unquote.”

Loki pulls Tony on top of him. After a thorough welcome home kiss, Loki’s irritation at waking is gone. Tony struggles free giggling. 

“I missed you, too.”

“Our guests are still here.”

“I got that much before I hit the balcony and Jarvis quit talking.”

“My first mistake was asking Jane to call Steve.”

Tony blinks down in confusion.

“My second was allowing Sif to share Jane’s apartment.”

“Is Jane okay? Do I need to kick Xena’s ass again? I will.”

Loki laughs until Tony slides onto the bed beside him.

“No. Jane is fine. We may need to give her another apartment though.”

Loki relates the rather unexpected amorous adventures of the Asgardians. Tony struggles free of his clothing while he listens. Steve and Sif are surprisingly nonchalant about it and took over Jane’s room quite by accident. Darcy was so irritated by the situation after the group dinner the night of her return she had a marathon hate fuck with Fandral in her own room to either shame the pair or show them up, Loki’s not sure. Then Darcy claimed the guest room downstairs for herself last night and told Fandral to stay put because the whole apartment was tainted now.

“Jane’s been in my room since Tuesday. Bruce went to Tasha’s on Wednesday because reasons and missed most of the show. How was your spy mission?”

“Fine. Nothing blew up thanks to me. Why are they still here?”

Loki narrows his eyes at Tony before responding.

“They have news for you and won’t tell us anything more. They did beg my forgiveness, though, which was gratifying. Jane was most impressive.”

“For the treason stuff? I thought you didn’t care about that?”

“Yes. I don’t, but it was still nice to be asked. I suppose I should tell them before they depart,” Loki grins. “They celebrated our engagement.”

“Well, that was nice. But they could’ve waited for me on that.”

“Thor didn’t tell them. And it’s been over two years there.”

“You’re kidding,” Tony goggles at the further time discrepancy. “What do you think it means?”

Loki shakes his head and shrugs. Tony folds him in and kisses his forehead.

“You know, when I was in Vikingland, nobody asked me about Thor.”

“Really?”

“Everyone asked how you were doing. Even Sif. Hogan met me at the bifrost. Fandral introduced me to some of the nobles. Volstagg took me to the countryside. Sif sparred with me. Why are you making that face?”

“That’s how Steve got into his predicament.”

Tony snorts. 

“My point is, they all asked about you and I think they care. Maybe Thor’s been sworn to secrecy by your mom,” Tony plays with the ring on Loki’s hand. “Don’t you guys have protocols for announcing things like that up there? I mean, for royalty.”

“You’re right. We do. Sigyn hated it. Introductory feasts, meeting advisors and members of the council to get permission or exclusion. And then the people. And the leadership of other realms. Then there’s a ceremony. And lots of judgmental bullshit. And the declaration.”

“Permission?”

“Approval, really. In case leadership falls to you. Can you lead? Are you in good standing with allies? There are strategists in the army who can lead and defend without much instruction but can you rally them to your will, reign them in, and keep up morale. It’s complicated. I’ve been explaining it to Jane. She’s quite shrewd.”

“We can always stay here, Slim.”

“Let’s sleep a little more before we wake the circus bears, Magpie. I was up watching Disney, eating ice cream, and painting nails with Jane and Darcy until 1:30. I’ve missed you.”

~~~

May 9, 2014, Friday noon.

Tony puts an array of smoothies and salads on the kitchen table and grabs dressings from the fridge.

“Where’s Darcy?”

“Mental health day. Said she was going shopping with Nat and Bruce all day,” Jane gets forks for them. “She might not come back tonight.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“I’m taking one, too. I thought you guys could use the moral support.”

“Thanks, Jane. Where do you want to do this thing?” Tony looks at Loki who quietly sips his coffee ignoring his food.

“Entertainment room, I think.”

“Any reason to put it off?” Tony looks between the pair. “Jarvis, any word on the idiots two and our sullied boy scout?”

“They just arrived in the cafeteria for lunch and are unaware of your return. Would you like me to call them upstairs?”

“Neither of you are actually angry at any of them are you? I can’t quite tell and I don’t want to do the shithead thing.”

Loki and Jane both smile.

“Jane, I can have both beds and all your linens replaced and steam clean the whole apartment top to bottom if you want.”

“I’ll take you up on that for Darcy’s sake, but I’m not really mad.”

“Jarvis, you heard the woman, place the order. Let Huey, Dewey, and Louie finish their lunch first, then have them meet us there.”

~~~

“Why didn’t anyone tell me Darcy was sweet on me?” Steve demands as they all sit.

“Sweet? Cap, you’re an idiot. Nobody that hot waits around for someone else without being sweet on them. What were you thinking?”

“I thought she was flirting like you do, Tony,” Steve’s cheeks color as he looks at Sif. “No offense.”

“None taken. She’s fiery. You should definitely pursue her if she’ll allow it.”

Every mouth in the room gapes at Sif’s suggestion except Fandral’s.

“Well said. I agree. If she didn’t hate me I would pursue her as often as she’d allow.”

“It didn’t sound like she hates you.”

Fandral is poised to rebut an explanation to Steve when Tony snaps his fingers three times.

“Hey, yeah. You can work out your key exchanges after I get my news. What’s up?”

Sif obviously doesn’t know whether to stand back up or kneel. She looks like she feels remarkably underdressed in casual Earth wear with everything out of a protocol she’s used to.

“Sitting is fine, Asgard Barbie, just tell me.”

“The Queen bids your return, Sir Stark. She has a gift. It was not revealed to us.”

“That’s it? Do I need to bring anything?” 

“Another update for the library would be most welcomed but not necessary. That is all we know.”

“Not quite,” Fandral adds to Sif’s surprise. “She requests you bring your regalia. Said you’d know what was meant.”

Sif blinks at Fandral’s statement and turns back to Tony.

“That is our news. We will escort you to the bifrost site in the park to return to Asgard when you’re ready. We should change and get ready ourselves,” Sif stands. “Congratulations on your betrothal. I wish you much joy.”

Tony nods at her. He looks at Loki beside him. Loki is just barely holding it together. He has an arm around Jane who looks even worse. Her chin is too close to quivering for Tony.

“Cap, can you wait with them at the apartment downstairs? I’ll call you when I’m ready. Could be a little bit though.”

“Sure, Tony. No problem,” Steve herds the pair to the elevator.

Tony relocates to the coffee table in front of Jane. He takes her hands. She looks miserable.

“You want to write a letter or record a video or tell me anything at all. If Loki says it’s okay I’d even plant a big sloppy kiss on the bastard for you.”

Jane giggles at Tony’s unexpected suggestion. Loki grins.

“Yeah, a letter would work.”

“You can use my laptop, the printer’s in the kitchen,” Loki squeezes her shoulders. “Or there’s stationary and pens in my desk if you prefer.”

“Thanks, guys. I’ll be back soon,” she squeezes Tony’s hands and gets up.

“Take all the time you need, they can’t leave without me,” Tony grins at her as she leaves.

Tony turns back to Loki.

“Want me to take anything for your mom?”

“Just tell her I miss her. Thor, too.”

“I will,” Tony climbs into Loki’s lap for a leisurely hug. They enjoy the simple intimacy for several minutes. 

“Come help me pack. And can you do me a huge favor?”

“What’s that?”

“You know that suit your mom had made for me?”

“Yes, it is beautiful.”

“Can you magic me up some more like it? I like the style but maybe tweak a few to, um, your color scheme?”

“Of course, I can,” Loki smiles. He takes Tony’s hand as they stand. “Let’s go make sure they know who you belong with, Prince Tony Stark of Midgard.”

“Do you think Jane will hear us if we have a quickie before I leave?”

“I will spell the bedroom.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 1, midday

Tony lands in a wide stance and manages to not topple over. He opens the faceplate smiling proudly. He must have come through first. He’s really glad he kicked on the thrusters for a second at take off.

“What’s up, Heimdall? You miss me, big guy?”

“Welcome back, Prince Stark,” he smiles and nods toward the door. “Someone has.”

Fandral and Sif apparate and it’s every bit as cool as Tony thought it would be. He’ll have to show Jane the footage. Tony walks out of the dome once it stops spinning. He drops the case to the bridge and actually lifts off as he hugs Thor and spins him around in the air a few times.

“It is good to see you, Stark.”

“You, too, Pikachu. Jane sends her love and a letter. Aw. Not horses again. Can’t we just fly there, Thor?”

Thor laughs like he had forgotten he could before his somber expression returns. It’s a little strange to see him without his hammer in his princely gear.

“It’s okay, we can ride, big guy. It’s good to see you. We can commiserate about the horrors of administration on the ride. Gimme a leg up. Fandral, can you secure my case? Thanks, pal. You guys hang back. I missed Thor more than you and he probably needs to complain about you. And I’m definitely getting my side of your little adventures out first.”

Fandral and Sif both laugh as they ready their mounts.

Tony rides beside a strangely quiet Thor until he can’t stand it.

“So, you’re not gonna believe this but, Sif hooked up with Steve. And Darcy had a retaliation fling with Fandral because she has a huge crush on Steve. Um, did you know she came to stay in New York with Jane? After she graduated? She’s a little firecracker.”

“How is my brother?”

“He’s doing great. He told me to tell you he misses you. He works with Jane and Bruce on her bridge theory when he’s not busy with library updates, helping me, or stopping random villains. The idiots two back there asked his forgiveness on their visit.”

“Did he grant it?”

“Yes. Of course he did. He made Sif grovel a little first though. I think Jane helped. I was on a mission with the spy twins when they showed up so I didn’t get to see that part.”

“Do you think he will grant mine?”

“Your what?”

“My request for forgiveness.”

“Absolutely,” Tony reassures. “Thor, do we have time to actually talk before I have obligations?”

“Yes. I will show you to Loki’s suite. There is to be a proper feast in a few days and we must wait on guests from other realms.”

“They’re not going to execute me publicly, are they?”

Thor looks at the mortal with concern.

“You look like your dog got run over and somebody pissed in your porridge.”

Thor nods and tries on a smile that’s more of a grimace than he probably realizes.

“It has been a long time since I felt carefree. I apologize for my disposition.”

“No apology needed, Pikachu. You feel how you feel.”

Thor nods and they ride silently. Tony looks over his shoulder at the others and waves them to catch up. Thor doesn’t seem to notice when Tony drops back and Fandral takes his spot. Fandral strikes up an easy conversation to distract Thor.

“Has he been this,” Tony waves his hand around dramatically, “like this since he got back?”

She leans over in her saddle as her horse matches the gait of Tony’s. He leans closer to her.

“Even after his grief abated, he’s been very somber when not engaged with duties. We are all very worried.”

“Did you tell Loki or Jane?”

“Only the barest facts, though Fandral let it slip that Thor hasn’t been himself in quite a while.”

“Okay. I’m going to try to remind him things will get better, but since I’m doing that at Loki’s,” they share a look. “Can you ask Frigga when she would have time to see me privately and send a servant to let me know or collect me as soon as possible?”

“Of course. Thank you, Sir Stark.” 

“Look, Asgard Barbie, you should probably get comfortable calling me Tony when we’re not in public cause the titles piss me off a little bit coming from anyone but Loki or Frigga if they aren’t absolutely necessary.”

Sif smiles at him and nods. 

“What do you hear when I call you Asgard Barbie anyway?”

“Asgard doll. But it sounds insulting like you mean to say pretty but useless or stupid.”

“Sorry,” Tony chuckles. “What about Pikachu?”

“Small lightning creature though it sounds affectionate.”

“I am never going to understand how that works.”

“Most of us don’t either.”

“Call me an insulting name. I want to see what it sounds like.”

Sif laughs.

~~~

Asgard, excursion 2, day 1, late evening

Tony gently clamps a hand over the mouth of the servant before he can speak. He points to the couch. Thor snores softly under a blanket. The servant nods and retreats to the small kitchen. Tony follows. They leave through the service entrance headed for Frigga’s private council room. Tony thanks him and tells the man he’s okay to find his way around once they enter the main corridors.

The guards open and close the door for him.

“Uh. Frigga?”

There’s no response so Tony sits on the backless sofa along the wall. He refuses to call it a fainting couch, even in his own head. The chairs in front of her desk look rigidly uncomfortable. He adjusts the long jacket that feels more like a robe than he cares to admit, leather or not, and his eyes simply refuse to stay open. The next thing he knows Frigga is jostling his shoulder and smiling down at him.

“Hi, Frigga. I’m so sorry for your loss. It’s really good to see you,” Tony covers his mouth as he yawns and sits up.

He takes her hand when she sits next to him. Her smile is welcoming but she looks as tired as Tony feels.

“Loki really misses you.”

“I miss him, too. How have you been?”

“Good. I’m fine. How long has Thor been like this?”

“Little over a year. There was a significant falling out and Thor had to play diplomat. It wounded him more than he admits. He has fought battles on every front in ways he never expected. And maintained respect, but he’s lost sight of himself.”

“Yeah. I’m getting that. He wouldn’t read Jane’s letter.”

Frigga doesn’t even try to hide her concern.

“I got a plan, if we got time,” Tony enjoys the smile that spreads on her face at his words.

“We have time. It will continue to move much swifter here than Midgard. You look quite handsome in those colors.”

Tony looks down at the more casual clothing Loki made. Light and dark blues with dark greens.

“Thanks. The pair of fools you sent to get me said you have a gift. And I realized I had a little gift for you, too. Do you still have that first tablet I gave you?”

Frigga gets it from her desk. Tony pops out the tiny memory card and replaces it with one from his pocket.

Tony plays the brief record of reuniting in the living room All Hallow’s Eve. Then Tasha’s video plays. Frigga is in tears before Loki has the chance to nod. She mops her face with her sleeves. Tony holds his left hand out for her inspection. She gasps. 

“Loki made this for you!” she folds Tony into an embrace. He hugs back tightly. “Have you exchanged vows, child?”

“No. No. It’s Loki’s token of our betrothal,” Tony smiles. “We want to wait.”

“Thank you,” Frigga pulls herself back together.

“Loki’s been explaining Asgard to Jane, a little more than me. We both get really irrational talking about Asgard with each other for certain reasons. But we’re working on it.”

“I hope to change your mind, Tony. I would like to extend citizenship to you on behalf of the council of Asgard and myself.”

“Come again?”

“Asgard struggles to see your people as more than the children of Odin’s propaganda. The last update contained your biography, though I believe it was quite abbreviated.”

“It did? I don’t have a biography. How?”

“Loki slipped his work in with fantasies about heroes. There were tales of all of the Avengers. It was a remarkable surprise and spread like wildfire. Thor verified Loki’s book was not a work of fiction but a mislabeled history.”

“Loki wrote our history?”

Frigga smiles at him.

“A brief one. You should read it. It’s quite engrossing. I’m amazed he became friends with the shape shifting green berserker who helped stop the invasion he falsely led against your world. Or that he would reveal so much to Asgard.”

“Oh, wow,” Tony is stunned. “And that made them want to offer me citizenship?”

“Your infrastructure improvement and last visit were also most helpful in the decision.”

“Would I have to live here?”

“No. You will always be welcome as long as you do not break our laws. We offer you our longevity. You’ll need to stay for the adjustment and return more often to renew it as a human. If you are able, you must come to our aid if we call for assistance like any citizen and not stand against our peaceful allies.”

“May I read the laws first?”

“Of course,” Frigga smiles at his hesitant question, “but we work to improve them every day. I will come by Loki’s suite and make all of his personal library available for you when I have a moment. He has sets of all the laws, past and present, up to his exile.”

“What about the trials and valor and worthiness stuff?”

“Nonsense. Odin forbade many of the common old practices while he was wiping the realms of mages and power and reshaping it as he chose. Have mages returned to your peoples yet?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a few here and there. Holy fuck that’s why you married him. To stop him from killing all the mages not just the Vanir. I think I’m going to be sick,” Tony folds in half where he sits. He practices his deep breathing exercises and tries not to fall on the floor.

Frigga strokes his hair and shushes softly until his discomfort fades. Tony sits up still looking unsettled.

“You are very clever, Tony. We can only offer a few a place in our realm without unbalancing your natural order or causing strife, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t respect your lives as we once did. How many of your kind would actually want to outlive their friends, families, and children?”

“No, I get that. I can name people right now who would turn it down in a heartbeat. No regrets,” Tony shakes his head. “Humanity will come into its own on it’s own. But there are exceptions?”

“Yes. There always have been. And that is what I, and the council, see in you. An exception, a bridge between our people. Will you take it, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony doesn’t even blink before he answers.

Frigga lets out a relief filled sigh which becomes a yawn.

“It’s late. I’m sorry. I should let you get some rest.”

“Thank you. The next few days will be hectic. But do tell Thor he’s dismissed from all duties except to see to you. My brother arrives tomorrow. And the last of the representatives I could coax from Alfheim. I would enjoy a quiet supper in my private hall with my family tomorrow at the last evening bells. I will see you and Thor then. Bring but do not wear your coronet and sword.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 2, morning

“Sir Stark?” the loud whisper wakes him. Then the light.

Tony grumbles and squints at the man who opened the damned curtains. Tony really needs to learn these guys names. ‘Hey, you’ just doesn’t have the same impact when bitching. 

“Yeah?”

“I am sorry to wake you. Prince Thor still slumbers on the sofa. Would you like to breakfast here or should we rouse him and you may make your breakfast in the dining halls?”

“Okay. Um. I have a huge favor to ask and I really need an honest answer. Before all the, um, before Thor was named crown prince, do you know if he preferred the dining halls or taking meals on his own?”

The man looks relieved.

“He used to only breakfast in the halls with his friends. Lately, he has not. Sif and the warriors three all still have their morning meal together when they are here. They should arrive soon.”

“Perfect. Can you get a casual outfit together for me and wake Thor up,” Tony slides a t-shirt on before he climbs out from under the furs and heads for the small room, “Tell him I wish to go to the dining halls. I appreciate your help more than you know.”

“My pleasure, Sir Stark.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 2, midday

“This really the only thing you do for fun?” 

Tony watches the training and mock combat with a declining interest. He was bored until Sif came out in her Xena threads and handed several guys their asses without breaking a sweat. Then she started instructing and it got boring again.

“It is not the only thing we do for fun,” Thor defends.

Tony cocks an eyebrow at him.

“We ride. We game. We hunt. We sing. We drink. We dance. We share stories. We… paint?”

Tony’s eyebrows dance incredulously.

“Well. Some of us do.”

Tony shoulder bumps Thor. He gets a chuckle.

“Did Mother really dismiss me from all duties? We have so many arriving. There is much to do.”

“She did. You’re stuck taking care of me. Why don’t we grab a basket and go for a ride. Isn’t there a stream around here somewhere we could stick our feet in? I could have sworn there was. Maybe it’s on the other side of the castle.”

~~~

“You have adapted, Stark,” Thor’s voice is full of pride.

“No. No, I really haven’t. My ass is killing me, Thor. It’s totally different in the suit. I have stabilizers. You’re gonna have to help me off this thing. That looks like a good spot. Please can we stop?”

Thor laughs. And laughs. He dismounts and tethers their horses to a tree near the sandy brook and comes to Tony’s aid still chuckling.

“Thank you. I forgot how ridiculous you were.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Pikachu. Oh, that’s not going to be fun on the way back,” Tony rubs his backside. Thor chuckles as he gets a blanket.

“Grass or the sand?”

“Grass,” Tony grabs the basket and rifles through it. “Will this hold us till the last evening bells?”

Thor takes some bread and cheese and shrugs. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention your mom wants us to join her for a private dinner tonight, just family.”

“Ah.”

“Ah? What ah?”

“Uncle will be there,” Thor’s smile looks empty.

“Okay, you know, I know you can string a few more words together and make some sense for me. You’ve done it before. Talk to me.”

“Mother is very pleased by your betrothal. She wants you to meet the King of the Vanir. Her brother. She is simply welcoming you to our family.”

“Yeah, okay, those are some really nice words. But you want to tell me what’s making you so miserable about them.”

“I am envious. It feels awful to not simply feel happy for you and Loki. I am happy for you. You both deserve joy.”

“Oh. This is that horrible approval business, isn’t it?”

Thor looks aghast, maybe shocked. Worried? Tony isn’t sure. There is definitely a look going on. This isn’t about envy. Nope. That is fear. Maybe Tony can do something about it.

“You’ve blazed enough trails, Thor.”

And there’s some actual shock for comparison.

“You’re worried about Jane and how she’ll do with all this when the time comes.”

Thor sighs.

“It is much to ask. I do not know how to approach so many things with her and it’s been so long. I don’t know where to begin.”

“Hold up. First, it’s not been as long as you think. Sort of. You left earth about six months ago. So, a while but not as long as it’s been here. Second, Loki explains more and more about Asgard to her while they do travel magic science or when we eat together. Which is pretty frequently. He even calls her sister. Also, we may have had a hell of a party with a bottle of Sunshine your mom sent for her and she is hilarious when she drinks. There’s no rush.”

“Truly?” the surprise on Thor’s face is heartbreaking.

“I promise, Thor. I wouldn’t joke about this. Let me and Loki carve the path this time. Do you think you could read her letter now?”

Thor wipes tears from his face and nods.

“Good. No, stay there, I brought it with me,” Tony hands the envelope to Thor and gets up. “I’ll just go walk around a little until I can feel my legs.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 2, last evening bells

“I am Gerd, hello,” Tony sets his case down. He offers a handshake to the soft spoken statuesque blue beauty. She’s got at least 3 inches on Thor. And her hair is so blonde it’s almost white.

“Hi. Tony Stark of Midgard. Pleasure to meet you. This is Thor, Frigga’s oldest,” he introduces his surprised but silent friend. Thor offers his hand following Tony’s lead. “Are you from Jötunheim?”

She smiles at the small mortal even as she clasps Thor’s hand in the strange gesture.

“Yes,” she chuckles softly. “But my grandmother is from Alfheim.”

“The hair threw me for a second,” Tony smiles.

“I did not know any stories of the Jötnar remained on Midgard.”

“They mostly don’t. I get around.”

“Oh, you skywalk?”

“No. Not yet anyway and definitely not by magic.”

She blinks curiously. Tony glances at the still silent Thor and smiles at her.

“Thor, buddy, are we in the right place?” Tony asks through his plastic smile. He shifts uncomfortably in the suit Frigga made him, cape and all. It’s not the same without Loki.

“My apologies, Tony, Lady Gerd. Yes. If you will excuse me a moment, I will see what keeps Mother,” Thor offers a brief bow and exits through a door at the back of the room.

“I think I have startled the prince,” she shares like it’s a secret. “Wait until he finds out I am to wed his uncle.”

Tony snickers.

“Congratulations,” Tony pulls out a seat for her at the round table and gingerly joins her. The bath didn’t help with his horse problem. “Is there an approval process for you, too?”

She narrows her eyes. Tony realizes her sclera is white compared to Loki’s when he’s blue but the irises are just as richly red. Like garnets, and god does he love that color. He really needs to tell Loki how beautiful his eyes are.

“I asked Loki to marry me.”

“Oh. I did not realize. We will be family,” she squeezes Tony’s hand. “Congratulations to you as well.”

“Thanks. I feel a little bad for Thor.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know why anyone lets me open my mouth. I probably shouldn’t say,” Tony grimaces.

“Come. You will be my nephew soon whether anyone approves us or not. I do not marry for position nor do you, I think. How can we help your brother?”

Tony feels the universe become a smaller place as she speaks. He clasps his hand over hers. They are absolutely going to be family. He smiles.

“Inter realm romance. He misses the woman he loves. She’s from Midgard, too.”

“Then we must neither boast nor hide our happiness until they can reunite. It is most difficult to be parted and from different cultures. We must exhibit it is possible. Your heart is kind.”

“Thanks. I like your plan,” Tony agrees even as his own anxiety returns. “I haven’t met Frigga’s brother yet.”

“You will like him. Frey is also kindhearted. He’s as shrewd and modest as his twin. Though he doesn’t share her gifts,” Gerd cups her hands and blows across them, a crystalline image whispers into the air above the table. A likeness of Frigga and a similarly featured man, caught mid laugh. It shimmers a moment and disappears. Definitely brother and sister.

Tony smiles at Gerd and realizes what an extraordinary resource he has in the woman. Unfortunately, he hears servants clattering down the hallway towards them and the last evening bells ringing.

“I don’t really know much about Jötunheim or your culture. I’d love to catch up about our worlds.”

“I would like that, too. We are staying for the feasts of course. Frigga insisted on a festival. We will talk after the necessary functions.”

Thor opens the door. A cadre of laden servants proceed to fill three sideboards with a large selection of foods, drinks, and desserts. They exit just as quickly. Tony stands up and offers his hand to Gerd.

“You are really tall.”

“You are quite short.”

They’re chuckling at each other when Frigga and her brother appear at the main entrance.

“Frey, dear, this young man is Tony Stark of Midgard,” she pauses, eyes twinkling. “Betrothed of Loki.”

Frey’s smile falls as he turns on his sister.

“How did you keep that secret, Gigi?”

“Just as you did, Bibi. I kept my mouth shut.”

“Thor! Did you know?”

Thor smiles proudly and nods. Frey steps into the room and scoops the mortal into a hug. He releases Tony and looks him over. He obviously approves of the outfit or something he sees. His eyes dart to his own betrothed.

“Have you spilled all our secrets yet, Gerd?”

She shakes her head and peeks Thor’s direction.

“She told me,” Tony whispers loudly and gets a familiar chuckle from the man.

“You may call me Frey or Uncle, as you wish. Thor, my apologies for being late. This is the Lady Gerd. She has consented to be my queen. Finally. I would appreciate you welcoming her to our family.”

“Welcome, Lady Gerd,” Thor sees adoration in his uncle’s eyes, a shy worry in hers. He forcefully shunts a millennia of false belief to the back of his mind for further dismantling. He takes her hand and kisses it. “Welcome. Let us celebrate this wonderful news and dine as family.”

Tony notes six chairs as they turn to the table and take plates.

“Are we missing someone?”

“Yes, but there is no need to wait. He will join us soon,” Frigga says. “Bibi, I have titled Tony. Midgard is very different now. I would give him some of my holdings on Vanaheim to ensure his place in the realms.”

“Which ones?”

“The lake cottage and surrounding lands.”

“Ah, that was always Loki’s favorite. Tony, I hope you like swimming and fishing.”

Tony smiles and nods. He’s never fished a day in his life. Thor chuckles. They move around the buffets, taking selections. Tony spots something familiar. He leans into inhale and groans a little. It smells perfect. Even the cheese.

“Is this lasagna?”

“Yes, Mother is quite fond of the tomato.”

“Everybody loves Italian.”

“Is the dish native to Midgard?”

“Yes, it is,” he slices a portion for himself and scoops up another for Gerd. “Loki loves this, you should try it.”

There is a soft knock as they settle at the table. Frigga gets the door and hugs the late arrival. They share a few whispered words and cheek kisses. She ushers in the tall chestnut haired man, no, maybe elf. Everyone seems to recognize him. He smiles and hurries to fill a plate from whatever is nearest and join at the spot between Frigga and Thor.

“Tony Stark, this is Álise Sigynsswain,” Frigga introduces. “Gerd’s cousin.”

Thor looks almost as shocked as Tony feels. 

“Nice to meet you. Loki’s mentioned you fondly.”

“You know Loki?”

Tony looks at Frigga for permission. She nods.

“Yes. Quite well. We’re engaged to be married.”

The elf beams at him.

“Congratulations. Are you from Vanaheim?” there must be something about the outfit Tony thinks. “Where is Loki this evening?”

“No, I’m from Midgard. And Loki is there right now.”

Álise startles, concern visible at the revelations. 

“Be at ease, Álise, Tony has accepted citizenship.”

“Forgive me,” the elf directs first to Frigga, then Tony. Thor seems to shut down beside the elf. The practiced diplomatic expression bothers Tony on a visceral level.

“No, I worry about him, too. You’re fine.”

“I have been traveling for many years among the dwarves. News does not spread there. Has so much changed in my absence?”

Thor recovers himself and puts his hand on the elf’s shoulder.

“Indeed. I believe Mother has more to explain for Tony first. We will share our histories soon. I am glad you are here.”

“You are much changed, too, I think. I look forward to it,” his eyes land on Tony’s plate and the fork entering his cousin’s mouth. “Is that lasagna?”

Tony laughs and the whole table joins. Álise excitedly gets back up to locate some for himself.

“Tony, did you bring the items I requested with you?”

“Oh, yes,” Tony sets his cutlery down and fetches the train case still by the door. He carries it to Frigga. She holds his hand to keep him by her side. She removes the coronet and sword and hands them to Frey. Frey gestures to the floor. Tony kneels. Frey places the crown on his head, unsheathes the sword and presents it to Tony.

“Rise, Prince Tony Stark of Midgard, landholder of Vanaheim. Welcome to our family. Can you rise? Are you okay?”

Álise titters until Thor is overcome, too. Frigga helps Tony up trying not to snicker.

“I’m fine. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting this to feel so real. Do I have to wear this all the time?”

“Only to formal functions,” Frigga stands. She puts the crown back in the case and ruffles his hair into some semblance of order. “Thor will make sure you know which feasts require it, won’t you, Thor?”

“Of course, Mother.”

“You may carry your sword anytime you choose,” she puts the scabbard and sword inside and returns the case to him.

“I think Mother would’ve been pleased, Gigi,” Frigga kisses Tony’s cheek at her brother’s words and shoos him to his seat so they can all continue the meal.

“Mother would’ve been thrilled with your good fortune, too,” Frigga beams at Gerd. “Tell me how you convinced this elegant witch to overlook your shortcomings?”

Frey and Gerd grin at each other. He looks very seriously at his sister.

“It was simple. I gave her a flower and bid her ask me anything she wanted an answer to.”

“Did he really?”

Gerd nods proudly and blushes. Tony finds the way her cheeks color absolutely endearing.

“Well done, Brother. I truly approve,” Frigga blesses the pair. “I will reveal the reasons I requested everyone gather at tomorrow’s open breakfast. We begin a proper festival for your upcoming joining. Are you sure you couldn’t convince some of the dwarves to come, Álise?”

“They only travel for weddings or wars, or to show off their creations. And since you, Cousin, mentioned none of those things, I couldn’t get a single one to travel. Not even the lady I considered courting.”

“You? Courting a dwarf? You know they think the elves all ridiculously indulgent.”

“But we are, Gerd. She says I’m the least offensive elf she’s ever met. We are good friends and she likes my cinnamon bread.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 7, late morning

“Thor told me you and Loki discussed removing the device in your chest,” Frigga passes a basket of rolls to Tony and gestures to the honey. 

Tony’s heart skips a beat.

“I didn’t know they talked about it,” Tony tries the bread with the honey. It’s outstanding.

“Loki told Thor he was greatly concerned about the pieces of metal it keeps from your heart. And he offered to heal you of them.”

“He did. He also said bone can’t be restored.”

“It cannot. I am not a healer, but we have the very best here. A substitute can be crafted, the dangerous metals removed safely and without pain in our facilities. It will be a much more difficult procedure after your tissues become denser.”

“No offense but I don’t exactly trust your healers and what they do for battle fatigue,” Tony takes a drink of the excellent strong tea. He could give up coffee for it. Anguish clouds Frigga’s features.

“That practice was never meant to become common. Only those who suffered the rarest, deepest wounds and consented with full understanding should have ever been offered it. And never returned to ranks. Odin and a single mage perverted our healing halls. The mage is restricted from all magic. We endeavor to rehabilitate him but I fear he will live out his days incarcerated. Our healers work to undo the damages done to their victims.”

“Did you try to stop it from happening to Loki?”

Frigga takes Tony’s hand.

“No. If I had been informed of the practice prior, I would never have allowed it. And not only for my son. Loki’s treatment was how I discovered it, mere weeks before his exile.”

“The healers really didn’t have anything to do with it?”

“They did not.”

“Does Thor understand all of this?”

“He does now. Many were lied to,” the pain on Frigga’s face eases Tony’s doubts.

“I’ll think about it. But. I.”

“Yes?”

“I still don’t trust them. I don’t know them. Would you be there with me?”

“Of course I will.”

An awful idea occurs to Tony. He wonders if Álise is still here. He scoops up some eggs and hopes this conversation is over for now.

“What did you think of Asgard’s elite last night?” she smiles over their late breakfast, apparently as eager to change the topic as Tony.

“Fandral was right. They are a lot less boring when they’re drunk. Trading insults is a fantastic pastime.”

Frigga laughs.

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 7, evening

Tony flies over the evening festival goers waving and doing loops to amuse them while searching. He finally spots the elf leaving the stables at a healthy trot along the worn, circuitous path. The horses hate the repulsors. Mini-Jarvis reminds him about the guardwatch posts along the trail. Tony radios to the nearest and picks up a bottle for the guard in exchange for a favor.

“I didn’t know you could drink on duty.”

“We can celebrate good fortune,” he raises the bottle at Tony. “We may not become unreliable at our post. I will not become insensate enough to fail to raise the alarm or do battle. Thank you. Your rider approaches.”

Tony smiles at the guard. He parks the suit by the small post and picks up a torch to wave for attention.

“What are you doing out here?” Álise smiles at the unexpected man.

“Hi. I needed to talk with you. You got a minute?”

Álise dismounts and tethers his horse to the neck of the armor. Tony spikes the torch into the ground away from the guardpost. They sit beside each other quietly as Tony tries to find words.

“I think I need to meet a dwarf.”

“Pardon?”

“Gerd said something to me before you arrived and I might need to meet a dwarf and I think you’re the man, er, elf to help with that.”

“Is this about the marriages? It is not strictly adhered to for representatives from all of the allied the realms to be met.”

“No. I know,” Tony smiles. He unbuttons his vest. The glow beneath the tunic surprises Álise.

“I’ve been to the smiths, and whatever passes for engineers, and the healers. Even some sculptors and clockmakers. I need help crafting something. One of the smiths promised me the use of her forge but I need a master crafter. The dwarves are said to have the best. And I don’t think I’m exactly free to travel.”

“What did Gerd say to you?”

“She asked if I was a skywalker? The lasagna sort of gave you away,” Tony smiles at the elf. “You said you spent time with the dwarves. So I guess I need a little help and I don’t know who else to turn to. I really need tools, precision tools, secrecy, and just a little help. I can trade for it. This is a power source and I can trade how to make one if they provide their own materials. I can’t promise it will work for them. It’s my design to share.”

“Do you want me to take you there in secret?” the elf’s concern is palpable.

“No. I’d like you to ask on my behalf. You’re free to use the bifrost as far as I know. But I thought maybe. I thought you could ask without raising a fuss. If they say yes, then, yay, we both got a dwarf to come for the festival and we’d all get something from it. And if they say no, only you and I would know and no one would lose face for not helping.”

“You are a peculiar man, Tony,” Álise leans his shoulder to Tony’s. He looks Tony in the eye, then down and up. Tony pulls the neck of the tunic open and lifts his chin for the elf to peek inside. “Does Loki know you risk a trade with the dwarves over your heart?”

“No. But Frigga is going to supervise a much riskier procedure. I just need to craft the replacement. I made this one. I can make the next.”

“I will skywalk tonight. I know who to ask. She will like that you offer to share something so meaningful you built. The dwarves are much more sentimental than they would have anyone believe. Be sure to wear that sword you were gifted. Her grandfather made it. If she says yes, we will return on the bifrost with her tools, and possibly some kin. I think time still flows swifter here. Wear it every day. Can you return my horse to the stables?” Álise laughs at Tony’s soft curse.

“I promise it will get easier once you’ve had the apple. You are waiting on this, aren’t you?”

“Yep. I really appreciate your help. If there’s anything I can ever do for you...”

“Invite me to Midgard, Tony StarHeart Lokisswain. I haven’t been in an age. Well, a decade.”

“You’re welcome in our home, Álise. Anytime.”

The elf stands and languidly stretches. He shakes out his shoulders and cracks his knuckles. He takes a step, winks, and disappears. 

Tony manages to get back in the suit without losing the horse, but the guard has to help him mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, hold on to me  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future is ours to see  
So, Baby, hold on to me
> 
> (But also, if you haven’t been blessed with a pair of twins born into your family, let me tell you something, they speak their own language first before learning whatever their parents’ speak, ISTG. And they develop the oddest nicknames/sounds for each other. And everyone better go along with it or they’ll give you the crossest tiny looks and only they know what they are saying.)
> 
> Pretty sure this chapter made me forget how to grammar.


	27. Heavy Metal Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by lyrics from Steppenwolf's Born To Be Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know this song, hang on and enjoy the ride. I know it's already playing in your head. If you don't, go listen to it.
> 
> Time moves very differently on Asgard and Earth, Tony left Earth on May 9th.

Asgard, second excursion, Day 17, morning

“Mother, what is happening?”

“Thor, to me. Place mjölnir to his chest. Hold it very steady near the plate. Tony, you will stay. Do you hear me?”

Thor skids across blood on the floor to follow her instructions.

“Everyone else out. Now! Seal the room.”

Frigga turns back to the work table. She violently crushes two apples with a mortar and pestle until they are paste and liquid.

“The man refused to tell me what the damned star is and -”

“Mother, he is glowing and fading! How is this possible?” Thor looks through the bright outline of Tony to the bed below.

“Thor, concentrate! Believe deep in your heart Tony will be right where mjölnir is. Do not move and do not crush his chest,” she directs her son and turns to the mortal. “Tony, you will not leave. You will be right here with me. Do you understand? You aren’t allowed to go home until I say so.”

Tony solidifies at her words. Frigga tilts the stasis bed 45 degrees and steadies Thor through the transition. She spoon feeds the unconscious man while he is mostly solid in this plane. His chest knits together around the plate. The transparent glowing becomes less pronounced until it stops. They notice at the same time he no longer breathes. Frigga pushes Thor’s arm away.

“Call lightning but do not cast it.”

“What?”

“Fill this room with charge, as much as you can summon, boy. Do as I bid!”

Thor raises mjölnir. His whole body crackles and sparks as he powers up. The room becomes hazy with static. Frigga plucks tiny silver strands from the air. She stretches them to the mortal.

“Son, on my word, release directly through the roof. Do you understand?”

Thor blinks his luminous eyes in acknowledgment. Frigga whispers something to Tony over the static. She leans away from the bed and covers her ears.

“Now!” she shouts.

Thor blasts through the roof with a roar. Some of it collapses onto a protective shield triggered inside the room.

Tony jolts awake and alive from the bed, coughing at the strange taste of ozone. Thor drops to a knee disoriented by the cacophonous discharge in the small space.

“Mother? Tony? Are you alright?” Thor rises and calls out, shaking his head.

Frigga doesn’t hear him. Neither does Tony. Thor doesn’t realize he can’t hear himself. Frigga slices another apple. She hands a piece to Tony. She looks at Thor and smiles. Her lips move but he cannot hear. She beckons him closer. Tony smiles as he eats. The ringing already fading for him. Frigga hands a slice to Thor before taking a bite for herself.

“Where did I go?”

“That is a fine question. Thor, alert everyone there is no need for alarm. Well, no further need. Ask the architects and crafters to see about your strike,” she gestures to the hole and fried equipment around the room. “And for mercy’s sake, go and find that charming scoundrel you run around with and get drunk. Go to the countryside, make lightning dance, stir up some trouble. Tell tales of your lady love to any who will listen and try to have a good time. Everyone needs to see you are your old self or all of Asgard will think the worst.”

Thor’s plainly confounded by the directions.

“She means Fandral and I second that, Pikachu. I want to hear about you spouting epic poetry about Jane’s smile and fierce heart and crying into your beer over her otherworldly beauty.”

Frigga laughs at Tony. She embraces Thor tightly and kisses his cheek.

“Go. Be well, Son. Misbehave a little. We will see you tomorrow or the next day.”

Thor leaves on his tasks.

“What happened?”

“I think you tried to locate yourself somewhere else thanks to that star, or should I say gem? Then you may have died. Temporarily.”

“Yeah, I do that sometimes.”

“Well, stop. It is harrowing.”

Tony laughs. Frigga hands him another slice of apple.

“We didn’t accidentally destroy the reactor from my chest, did we?”

Frigga checks the scattered tables. She sets the bloody device next to him on the bed. It still glows.

“Thank god, now I can get my suit back online. Do you know if Gina’s still here?”

Frigga puts her hand over the star plate in Tony’s remarkably healed chest as he sits up and swings his legs over the edge. She worries about his disorientation over the time. Has he forgotten Gina promised to stay a week over supper last night? It’s been little more than an hour since they arrived at Eir’s private operatory.

“You are going nowhere.”

“I can’t stay here. They’re going to be fixing the roof,” Tony looks up at the hole. Debris visibly settles out of the air on the shield. “And she has the tools I need to fix it.”

“You are going nowhere near work. You need to eat. And rest. Loki’s suite will do. I will commission her for something to keep her here while you recuperate,” Frigga helps him up and hands him his tunic and vest. “You may have visitors and read or draw if you must. I want to make sure this isn’t going to do anything else unusual. Eir will visit you twice each day. I trust her with my own life.”

“Okay. It feels really amazing to be able to breathe like normal,” Tony sways and shakes his head. Frigga steadies him until he gets his bearings.

“Tell me you didn’t promise Gina your star.”

“Nope. The arc reactor, the device, it’s a power generator. Doesn’t have to run on the, uh, the star,” Tony flips the core and almost drops it when he catches it. Frigga hands him some cloth to wipe it off.

“Well, the dwarves certainly know what to do with power generators. And how many stars have you made?”

“Um.”

Frigga gives him a disapproving mom glare to beat all mom glares.

“These two. One in my best friend’s armor. One in Loki’s armor. And a smaller one as a pendant for Loki.”

“That is why he became so easy for me to see. Thank you. Please do not craft anymore. Has Loki warned you about them?”

“Yep. He made me promise to never tell anyone what they are.”

“And you haven’t?”

“Some folks may have known before I promised, but they don’t really know what it is and I’m not going to tell them.”

“Come, let’s put you to bed and see about food.”

~~~

May 11, 2014, Sunday, Mother’s day, afternoon

“This game is ridiculous. Can’t we watch a movie or play pool?”

“You’re winning,” Jane scowls at Loki.

“I am?”

Bruce checks their standings and Loki is definitely winning. He nods.

“This is nothing like the original game. The board isn’t even checkered,” Loki complains.

Tasha snorts and chokes on her soda. Loki scowls and removes the sticky spray from her shirt and the surrounding area.

“Yeah, this is kind of depressing. Why don’t we pick a crappy movie, grab some snacks, and MST3K it?” Bruce offers.

“I don’t know what that means, but I concur,” Loki pushes back from the table.

“You’ll love it. Nat, you wanna –”

“Nope, he’s going to be better at it than all of us combined. You’re not taking my money,” Tasha collects the pieces and game board back into the box faster than should be possible. She pulls Loki toward the other room.

“Did Darcy really take Steve to a soda fountain?” Bruce stands and stretches. Jane nods. 

“Hey, anybody want chips?” Bruce shouts, headed toward the elevator.

“Yes!”

“Popcorn!”

“Yep, said she’s going to take this one slow, if you can believe it,” Jane follows Bruce, smirking.

“I didn’t think there were any left. Anywhere. Leave it to Darcy. You doing okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I think I’m doing better than Loki right now. As long I don’t think about what day it is I’ll be okay. Think Loki wants the caramel popcorn or white cheddar?”

“Let’s make both. You want any real food or should we order pizzas for later?” Bruce grabs chips, pretzels, peanuts, and two packets of popcorn from the pantry.

“Nope. It is a junk food sort of day,” Jane pulls open the freezer door. She walks through the fog and grabs pints of rainbow sherbet and butter pecan and checks the general supply. “You want any ice cream?”

Bruce doesn’t answer.

“Bruce?” Jane sticks her head around the door. He’s pale, rubbing his eyes with his glasses in one hand. Bags are scattered on the floor at his feet.

“Bruce?”

“I thought I saw Tony.”

“What?”

“In the fog, he was laying there, floating in the fog from the freezer. Just for a blink.”

Jane spins around and looks back in the freezer. She closes the door.

“Okay. Do you want to go to the lab and let me check you out?”

“Jarvis, did you get any weird readings in here a minute ago when I dropped everything?”

“Yes, Dr. Banner. There was an unusual energy spike in the kitchen that lasted less than a second.”

“No. I’m fine. Do you think we should tell Loki?” Bruce looks at Jane. She shrugs. “What do you think, Jarvis? Jarvis?”

“Without reliable data or a replication of the spike. I believe it might be best to ignore the phenomenon at this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir.”

Bruce picks up the stuff he dropped and sets it on the counter. He gets out a tray.

“Can you let me know if it happens again?”

“Of course, sir. Miss Jane, could you retrieve something from the office on the fiftieth floor for me?”

“Sure, Jarvis. I guess I’ll meet you there in a few minutes,” She puts the ice cream and four spoons on the tray. Bruce starts both microwaves as she heads for the elevator.

~~~

Jane moves the top piece of paper with Tony’s neat thick block lettering that simply says: FOR JANE.

My dearest Jane,

I have missed you terribly. Your warmth, daring, heart, wisdom, and patience. You are my first thought each morning and I dream of you every night. I hope to return to you soon. Much has happened here. I look forward to sharing all we have accomplished and to hear of your accomplishments as well. I think of you every day and I ask Heimdall to make sure you are well and safe. There is so much I would like to talk with you about and I hope you can be patient with me. I love you with all my heart.

Yours,  
Thor

P.S.  
Hey, Jane, I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of writing this for Pikachu so you could read it. You should know he could barely get the words out and he means so much more than what’s up there. He really misses you. 

I accepted citizenship here. It’s a different place than it was. I may have had an out of body experience and something weirder than that happened, too. Don’t worry Loki with it. I’m fine. I am better than fine. That’s not ego talking, either.

You feel free to take all the time you need to figure things out with Thor. Frigga and I both think you’ll complete your bridge before Thor gets the courage to “properly court” you, and she’s willing to let me bootleg as much Sunshine as needed regardless. Don’t tell anybody. When you’re ready, Asgard will be waiting on another exceptional mortal. And don’t let Loki scare you with the approval process. I’m going to make sure it’s a cakewalk for you if and when you’re ready. I am however going to be stuck here for a little longer.

Take care of my prince for me, I’ll take care of yours. 

Love you, sis!  
T.

“Miss Jane?”

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“There are tissues in the large drawer on the right side of the desk, behind the hanging files. The bookcase behind you is a door that conceals a bathroom. It simply slides to the left.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Jane blows her nose and goes to splash water on her face. “Jarvis, can I take the letter with me?”

“Of course. I will let the others know you had to stop by your apartment and will join them in progress.”

Jane shuts off the lights and closes the door.

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 25, afternoon 

Tony pops the faceplate up.

“Um, Thor around here somewhere?”

“By the large tree in the open field, where it softly rains,” Hogan’s oldest tells him. Her little brother yells hello and waves before she shepherds him and his tablet back inside. He’s grown quite a bit since Tony last saw him.

The odd weather pattern when Tony flew up to the farm really should have tipped him off.

“Thanks. I’ll see if I can help.”

Tony circles the small cloud over the lone tree and lands a good distance from where Thor sits beneath it, soaked. The cloud breaks up and departs. Tony retracts his helmet.

“Hi.”

“Hello. I do not wish to talk about it,” Thor walks over to Tony.

“Okay. You wanna come back to the palace?”

“No.”

“You want to fly around?”

Thor considers the suggestion. He nods and removes mjölnir from his belt.

“Bet I can beat you to those mountains back there,” Tony summons his helmet and takes off. Thor joins him. It is quite a distance. They land on a snowy plateau.

“Shit, Thor. It’s freezing up here. How are we even breathing?”

Thor laughs. He calls lighting and a great storm forms in front of them. Thor directs it down the slopes as he flies to a lower, warmer elevation. It turns to a widespread gentle, soaking rain over the farmlands past the forest.

“They need the rain for the crops,” Thor smiles at Tony. 

“You do that often?”

“I used to. In the summers. Loki would tell me when the farmers needed the help if the rains didn’t cooperate. The people have never asked me directly. I never used to think about it. They still distrust me. I don’t blame them.”

“Maybe you should get to know them better. Let them see what Jane sees.”

The ache on Thor’s face breaks Tony’s heart.

“Come on. Let’s go find a quiet tavern and we can share our misery. I can actually keep up with you now.”

Thor smiles brokenly at Tony but follows.

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 40, midday

“Motherfucker!”

Thor laughs as he spears the charging beast. Tony curses more, firing his single gauntlet at it’s legs while fleeing deeper into the woods.

“I told you you should have worn your suit,” Thor bellows from beside the felled behemoth.

“You didn’t tell us we were hunting a bilgesnipe, Thor,” Sif complains, sheathing her sword and pulling a knife.

“Sif, we are still hunting for boar. The bilgesnipe is just luck. Find Fandral. And Tony. It is his fault I was able to catch the beast,” Thor runs his own sword through it’s head to dispatch it’s misery. “He will get a fine cloak from the hide.”

Fandral catches up from another direction, breathing hard. He says he will continue on to locate Tony. Sif and Thor point the direction he fled and begin to gut the animal. Fandral narrowly dodges a repulsor blast from a tree with a high pitched yelp. Sif and Thor laugh as the pair curse one another loudly in the forest.

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 68, late evening

A soft knock at Loki’s door is a welcomed interruption. Tony rubs his eyes and puts his book on top of the stack on the table. He opens the door and smiles.

“I wasn’t expecting you. Come in,” Tony gestures.

The woman warily regards the wards but enters easily.

“We recently returned from Alfheim. I brought you a gift,” Tony isn’t sure what to make of the dark jar but it’s probably honey or jam.

“Thanks. Are you alright?”

“Many on Asgard are still wary of my kind, if not openly hostile. I wanted to be away from the staring but not alone,” she answers quietly. “I am sorry for arriving unannounced and preying on your hospitality.”

“Gerd, you’re more than welcome. Would you like something to eat? I don’t even know what time it is.”

“I would be pleased to share a meal with you,” she gathers Tony into a hug. “The dining halls are unpleasantly noisy and strangely formal. My husband is expected to stay all evening. Thank you.”

Tony calls for Loki’s head servant. He requests a simple buffet for two from whatever is available in the palace kitchens. 

Tony offers drinks. He pours two glasses of water and rejoins Gerd on the sofa. He thinks Loki’s preference for water or juice might be genetic or maybe magic based. Frigga, like her son, drinks only rarely. Gerd graciously accepts her own preferred beverage.

“Are you studying Asgard’s laws and histories?” she eyes the volumes not bothering to conceal her distaste for the old texts.

“Some,” Tony smiles sheepishly.

“Your curiosity knows no end. We barely had any time to speak before I left. How can I help further your education?”

“This is probably a major species faux pas but are a lot of the Jötunn shape shifters?”

Gerd’s eyes widen before she smiles.

“Jötnar is plural. Witches, mages, those born of magic of many species may be capable. Some more gifted than others. For some, it is the only gift they have. The Aesir and Vanir have historically had very few naturally inclined to this particular ability. Are there mages on Midgard again?”

“A few. Frigga told me Odin, um.”

“Yes, he killed many. Your people were so young they didn’t know to hide. We haven’t visited your realm in a very long time.”

“Loki sort of gave me a rundown on magic. He.”

Gerd places her hand over Tony’s.

“What is it?”

Servants interrupt to lay out a small feast on the side table. Tony thanks and dismisses them to go enjoy whatever festivities they choose. He promises to put things away before he retires. They fill small plates and Tony tries to explain again.

“Do you know who Loki is?”

“Yes,” she smiles gently at Tony. “Loki is the adopted child of Frigga. Stolen from Laufey by Odin. Two terrible kings to their people but far better than their own fathers before them.”

Tony is at a loss for words. He wishes Loki could hear her explanation.

“I was born on Jötunheim but raised on Alfheim, as my mother before me. My grandmother’s Jötunn husband, her first husband, died in Bor’s war. My father is a talented Jötunn traveler. My parents still live on Alfheim, though hidden from Asgard. I was taught all of my heritage, good and bad, at Grandmother’s insistence. The elves are a generous and long memoried people.”

Gerd’s pretty accenting lines disappear and her skin becomes pale and lightly freckled. Her eyes turn a mossy green while her platinum hair darkens to a sunny color and retracts in loose curls.

“My father’s hair is black as midnight. And he has soft as satin curls in both his forms. It is the one thing I envy in this life. The texture changes a little, feel.”

She offers one of the long curls for Tony’s inspection. It just feels like hair, but Tony thinks of Loki’s soft hair and his heart aches.

Gerd wipes a tear from his cheek.

“You miss him dearly.”

Tony smiles and nods.

“Tony! Loki’s valet said you weren’t coming to the feast, are you,” Thor stops. His face clouds up. “What is going on?”

Tony wipes his other cheek and realizes Thor has no idea who sits with him. Having a private dinner. Alone. Servants dismissed.

“Sit with us, Thor. Don’t explode,” Tony instructs softly. “Just sit. And look.”

Thor puts on that practiced serene expression he’s seen Loki wear when he feels like he’s not allowed to show any emotion. It’s even worse than the diplomatic face. It’s spooky. Thor crosses the rest of the way to the sofa and gingerly sits beside Tony. He stares at the hearth.

“Okay, now the other part. Look.”

Thor faces the pair. Gerd smiles at him and waits. The confusion is killing Tony.

“You really don’t see it, do you?”

“I do not know what I am looking for, Tony,” Thor’s terse whisper couldn’t be funnier if he’d tried.

Gerd can’t quite smother her giggle. Thor blinks at her.

“Lady Gerd?”

“Don’t look so surprised. I know you’ve seen Frey at the feast. Did you really think I wouldn’t be nearby?”

“Uncle said you weren’t feeling up to supper,” Thor’s confusion softens his features. “But why are you here?”

“I wasn’t feeling up to supper with the Aesir. Tony has been the only person besides your mother in this palace who didn’t stutter when I was introduced, and I know he did not warn her. I had a gift for Tony. He offered hospitality. Would you prefer me to hide away in my rooms for supper?”

“But why do you look like that? Why are you…?”

“Because this is what I look like as an elf,” she smiles at his gentle, childlike questions. “And we were discussing histories and heritage. The description of my father’s hair affected Tony. Would you like me to change back?”

Tony can see something triggered by that question cross Thor’s face. It’s a mix of I fucked up, I know what to do to fix it, and why do I keep doing this look.

“You should look however you wish to look, Lady Gerd. I apologize.”

Tony imagines the epic fights that must have happened between Loki and Thor to get that rote response imprinted. He wonders if Frigga had a hand in it, too.

“You came to check on your brother, how do you find him?”

Thor looks to Tony. Tony smirks.

“Irritatingly wiser than me for all his few years,” Thor smiles. “May I join you both and properly learn about the histories of the Jötnar?”

“Of course, nephew. But I’ll not simply illuminate battles.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 80, late afternoon

“Okay, so maybe training isn’t as boring as I thought.”

“Do you need to see the healers?” Thor laughs as Tony settles his shoulders deeper into the ice bath, cursing.

“I’m, ow, I’m fine. Jesus, everything is owie.”

“It is a good thing you had Loki make your wardrobe.”

Tony eyebrows lower at Thor washing off under a shower across the private room.

“Why?”

“You will need a new one when you get home.”

Tony shifts up out of the water. His shoulders do seem a little more defined. So do his forearms. He looks down. He doesn’t remember when he started to develop cleavage but his star is definitely nestling in some cleavage above a six pack. Loki made his clothes. Loki made his clothes so they would always fit him. Just like the spell he placed on Bruce’s dresser and closet. Huh. Tony climbs out and goes to rinse off. 

“Do you think Loki will mind?”

“Yes,” Thor chuckles. “He will be cross he did not get to teach you how to use a sword.”

~~~

May 26, 2014, Monday, Memorial Day, late afternoon

Rhodey and Loki fly inside and step out of their suits as the gantry dismantles Rescue for Pepper.

“What?” she huffs at the pair staring at her with crossed arms and matching scowls.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re the person responsible for Tony’s potty mouth?”

Pepper giggles at Rhodes.

“My dad was in the Navy, James. I think my first actual word was damn. Mom was mortified but Dad taught me every bad word he knew before kindergarten. I was in trouble pretty much constantly until third grade when I reigned my usage in at a new school. Besides it worked, didn’t it?”

“You were most distracting,” Loki concurs. “The children no doubt learned a few colorful phrases.”

Pepper cringes thinking of the junior high band they saved. Thank god there weren’t any news crews and Doom disabled the cell phones. 

“Where did you go with Doom anyway?” Rhodes asks.

“Oh! Jarvis? Can you place a call to a Johnny Storm? I think you know who I mean.”

“Of course. There is no answer, sir.”

“Text him the following, please: Reed needs to try harder with the package on the roof of the Baxter Building. It was a busload of children this time. Stasis spell wears off in twelve to fourteen hours. You’re welcome. Respond immediately or I’ll turn all of your suits as invisible as your sister. Sign it God of Mischief and send.”

“Sent.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Why has Doom been showing up personally instead of sending his bots?” Rhodes eyes Loki.

“And how do you know the Fantastic Four?” Pepper adds.

Loki huffs out a big sigh.

“Pepper, chance donut related meeting. Rhodes, I may have laid an enchantment over a hundred mile radius of the tower on New Year’s. Now when they touch down, or apparate, or however he sends them, they turn into small mechanical dogs. I believe he’s stopped wasting resources on them.”

Loki pulls one from his pocket dimension. He sets it on the bar. It takes several steps, stops, wags its tail, and barks out an adorable yip. It repeats the actions till it falls over the edge to the carpeted floor. Feet moving futilely in the air.

“Oh my god! Will it turn back if I take it to California? Is there an off switch?” Pepper picks it up and hugs it to her chest.

“That is what it is now,” Loki confirms. “Switch is next to the battery compartment. They take two d-cells.”

“Dear lord, the battery plate. It says not intended for resale or children under 7. Promotional item of Stark Industries and Victor von Doom. Patent pending.”

Rhodey laughs at Pepper and bats his own puppy eyes at Loki. Loki pulls a second one out for him.

“Would you both like to stay for dinner?” the hopeful edge in Loki’s voice is unmistakable.

“I don’t know about James, but I’d love to. I need to call Happy and let him know everything’s okay though,” Pepper heads for the bedroom still cuddling the toy.

“Absolutely, what are we making?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. If I’d known you were here on your own I would’ve invited you up to my folks. We need to go downstairs or you still keep actual food in the fridge up here?”

“There is food here. If I had left, Pepper would have been on her own when Doom made his appearance.”

“Pepper’s smart enough to call for backup and wait. Just like you did.”

“Sir, you received a reply text. Got him. Thanks. Touch my suits and I’m telling everyone you founded RADA, Herbert :)”

~~~

“James, your stir fry is still amazing. Thank you for not over seasoning it.”

“Yes, thank you so much for cooking.”

“Glad to do it. You’re still a hell of a sous chef, Loki. I never get to cook when they got me out in the field. And the grocery stores on the bases are always so generic.”

“Where do they have you now? Or are you not allowed to say?”

Rhodes sighs at Pepper.

“Okay, okay, I won’t ask. How long till you have to go back?”

“I’m wheels up at 15:00 tomorrow from Logan International. I’m not that far away. I just can’t confirm where,” he smiles at her.

“You know Tony still wants you to sign for the house.”

“I don’t need a house, Pepper. Who would take care of it?”

“James, think of it as a retirement investment. The Air Force can’t keep you forever. And it gives you someplace to store your cars while they bounce you around.”

“Oh god, did he get me another one?”

Loki chokes down a laugh. Pepper smiles.

“He did. He told me you enjoyed driving him around in the Jag last year, so he ordered you one in blue. It drives really nice.”

“You’re driving my car?” 

Pepper laughs at his sudden irritation. 

“Well, just twice a month or so. You can’t let something like that sit. Happy has to drive the rest of them around and see to the maintenance and tags. It was the least I could do.”

“You can quit smirking at me, man. I’m sure Tony’s fiancé has me beat for ridiculous gifts at this point,” Rhodes giggles.

Loki’s eyes widen. He’s not sure what to tell them.

“He does,” Pepper fills in when Loki doesn’t immediately respond. She still hasn’t heard any talk about saving a date for them. “We’re going to have to think about changing the provision soon? I mean, unless you’re keeping your name? Have you guys talked about that? Tony Friggasson has a lovely ring to it but I’m not sure if he’ll want to change the company name. I know the board won’t. Brand recognition and approval is at an all time high.”

“You okay, Loki?” Rhodes worries as Loki’s entire posture changes.

Loki concentrates on breathing. The room feels stifling. He is with friends. He is home. He is safe here. Loki picks up his glass. The ice loudly rattles as he takes a sip and sets it down.

“I am fine.”

“No, you’re not. What can I do?”

Loki smiles at Pepper’s soft question. Then at Rhodes.

“I will be okay in a moment. I just need to catch my breath.”

Pepper takes his hand. He holds on tightly.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t know what provision you spoke of, Pepper. And I cannot reveal what strange gifts Tony has given me. Though they are uniquely spectacular. We have not discussed names.”

“Loki, I’m sorry we were so nosy. You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.”

“What is the provision, Pepper?”

Pepper recalls Tony warning her Loki wasn’t ready to handle a gift of the magnitude they amended to his will last year. Loki looked absolutely floored the day he accepted Bumblebee. He was overwhelmed again a month later by the signed statements from Bruce and Steve. Leave it to Tony to forget to tell the person he intends to spend his life with about something this important. She summons all the tact she can muster. 

“Loki, the day before Tony gave you the suit, I helped him make a provision in his will for you. It’s similar to provisions he made for Steve and Bruce since their life expectancies aren’t typical. There’s a trust annuity set up for you for 200 years, and a sizable allotment of his holdings besides. The entire penthouse, the garage with fleet, and his private lab here in New York, as well as the Malibu property will belong to you in the event of...”

Loki inhales sharply, he squeezes her hand, and closes his eyes. Tears stream over his cheeks. Worry pumps adrenaline through Pepper as she looks at James over Loki’s reaction. She maintains her own firm hold on Loki’s hand.

“Well, shit. That beats a house and two cars.”

Pepper gasps.

Loki giggles and opens his glistening eyes. Rhodes smiles at him.

“Thank you.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 96, early morning 

“What would you propose?”

“Maybe you should let them,” Tony scratches his chin. He offers the roast duck or fowl or whatever it is to Frigga. “You know, for defense?”

“It is not that simple. I am trying to restructure our forces but to encourage the others to rebuild their own would substantially destabilize morale and their overblown sense of purpose.”

“What if you encouraged a local watch for minor crime, small things, but also recruited to train a unified martial force available for everyone made up of everyone. That’s what you’re going for, right? Everyone able to protect themselves, autonomously, but we all work together because we train together as allies. I can’t even believe those words just came out of my mouth.”

“No. It is worthy of consideration,” Frigga laughs as she pours their tea. “That is how the elves can present a unified front when they need to. Restoring sovereignty doesn’t mean Asgard necessarily loses any. I just have to convince my army we are not losing power by allowing others to have their own.”

“Do you know how the leadership feels about the changes you want?”

“Oh yes,” she snickers. “They are wary of future meetings with me since I ‘graced’ every war council room. And then threatened to trellis the barracks if they didn’t start thinking of the future. No one truly wants to be aware of what their subordinates think of them.”

Tony laughs.

“What did you send them to fight anyway?”

“Nothing. They are to protect the populace only. My great great grandfather was a formidable mage warlord. Vicious and unbending. No realm has a bloodless history among leaders getting to peace,” Frigga shakes her head. “He put an entire species consciousness to sleep on the great continent of Vanaheim for several thousand years. They awoke and believed he still rules. Frey bears an unfortunate resemblance if the portraits are accurate.”

“An entire species?”

Frigga nods.

“Couldn’t Frey just talk to them?”

“They don’t understand Allspeak.”

“And so you sent Thor?” Tony’s animate expression makes Frigga laugh again.

“Yes. He speaks their language. I just hope the time he’s spent learning diplomacy serves him. I’d hate to lose the great forest over some long dead relatives’ hubris.”

“What?” Tony blinks.

“They are tree people. Like in that book that was eerily accurate except for dragons and furry feet. What were they called?”

“Ents?”

“Yes!” Frigga smiles.

Tony loves these early morning breakfasts in the garden. But his heart aches for Loki and now he’s worried about Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor, you great oaf, you deserve a hug.
> 
> The Game of Life, or Life, was created in 1860 by Milton Bradley, originally called "The Checkered Game of Life" due to the checkered board on which it was played. It went over like gangbusters when it was released in New York in 1861. I like to think Loki met an American a few decades later who brought the game to England while he was hiding out.


	28. To Weave Our Dreams Upon and Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sadness, some visitors, some revelations, a couple surprising titles, some guests, and a reunion or two.

May 29, 2014, Thursday, 7:30 p.m.

“Jarvis?” 

Loki takes the single, unlit red candle out and lays it on the table. He closes the pretty box.

“Yes, sir?”

“Can you ask someone to come and take the cheesecake for any of the staff who might enjoy it? Whenever they have a moment? I don’t know what I was thinking when I ordered a whole one. It’s much larger than I expected.”

“Of course, sir.”

Loki puts the candle back into the colorful pack. He returns the pack and the matches to the drawer assigned to random objects.

“Goodnight, Jarvis.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”

Loki picks up the unopened envelope and a small gift box. He carries them to the bedroom.

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 129, midnight

Heimdall picks up the intercom and asks for the queen. Several minutes pass before she responds.

“Your Majesty, there is a small delegation of Jötunn witches on the bridge for you.”

“What are they doing there?”

“Peacefully requesting an audience.”

“Did you transport them?”

“No.”

“Oh. Have the stables send horses and bid them welcome to the, how small is small, and none of your word play?”

Heimdall laughs.

“There are five. The tallest stands at 7 feet, Your Majesty.”

“Please invite them to the west hall’s small dining room.”

~~~

Frigga makes it to the room with a minute to spare, a half asleep Tony pulled along behind her. She tames his hair with a couple of swipes and a grin as he tries to stop her fussing. They stand beside a round table filled with food, drink, and seven equally spaced chairs.

Four really tall blue people enter and one that’s about Tony’s height. All of them sporting long dark hair, except the small one, her hair is white.

“Greetings, Queen Frigga. I am Uðr. I apologize for coming unannounced. It took a while to find capable and willing transportation,” she smiles up at the tall man and woman on her right.

“Welcome, Uðr, guests. Please, may I offer you refreshment and a seat at my table?”

“Thank you,” Uðr looks at the seating arrangement in approval as she sits. She looks at her cohorts in some exasperation. Two sit on each side of her and their hosts join.

Tony pours himself water and absentmindedly does so for Frigga, then he offers some to the fellow next to him.

“Jötunheim is healing.”

Tony smiles unabashedly and just barely refrains from speaking. 

“That is indeed wonderful news.”

Uðr smiles at Frigga’s sincere words and Tony’s obvious joy.

“I thought you might think so. That’s why I’m here,” the small Jötunn nibbles delicately at her food and eyes her hosts. “It’s been a very long time since we were free of tyranny. Or openly welcomed off our world. We wish to plant the seeds to reestablish our place on the tree.”

“Are you speaking as the sovereign of your people?”

Uðr laughs a strangely joyous sound.

“No, child,” she smiles softly. “We are done with kings, I think. With Laufey’s death and the complete destruction of his brutes in his father’s crumbling citadel, we begin to return to our natural tribal balances and climes. Much like the people of Alfheim. Many leaders, no rulers.”

Frigga is speechless. There hasn’t been peace among the Jötnar since before Laufey’s nameless father. She remembers stories her grandmother told of the beautiful tribes and villages and abundant magic. It seems too good to be true.

“Do you remember those times?”

“I do, child. I do. And I never thought to see them again. Many horrors have brought us here to a bleached scroll. It is time to write new histories together. Do you not agree?”

“I do. But I hardly dared to hope.”

“What do you think, Spellbreaker?” Uðr addresses Tony. 

Tony glances at Frigga in his surprise. She nods.

“I think remembering the past but starting fresh is always a good idea. If you’ve got an open heart.”

Uðr beams her ancient smile at him.

“May I? Can I ask?” Tony falters. She nods. “What made you decide to come now?”

“I am a seer, like the queen. I saw. A great many possibilities. So I watched for what came to be. You and your feats, Spellbreaker, were among the sources of a great river of change to come.” Uðr shifts her attention from Tony to Frigga.

“Your brother, his wife, and your son, striving to spare and restore the ancient trees. You, using your talents to leverage hope instead of power at every opportunity. That hope lit up the Yggdrasil and knew I must act. Our people are not ready, but I think you are, and the travelers. They are always most forward thinkers of any people. So I extend to you my friendship.”

Tony quietly hands Frigga the handkerchief he stuffed in his pocket as an afterthought. She dabs at her cheeks.

“Thank you, Uðr. I agree. I appreciate your wise counsel. I gratefully accept your friendship and extend my own. I will welcome and encourage peaceful travelers.”

“You nurture the tree and her children like they are your own. You seek to protect them. Even Muspelheim rests with your husband’s rule passing. You will be a fine Allmother, Frigga, Witch of Vanaheim and Queen of Asgard.”

Uðr bows her head slightly as do the other guests. Frigga can only blink.

“The time to return your sons to Midgard nears. Time moves quickly here but slower still than Jötunheim. We must return home with this promising news of friendship and not worry our families. Tell your travelers to ask for me and they will be welcomed safely anywhere they arrive. May your gardens flourish.”

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 130, first evening bells

Frigga waves across the mirror on her desk. It begins to ripple.

“Jarvis, prep a transmission. Have a van ready and waiting at the complex. Don’t alert anyone, especially Jane and Loki, but refresh all the guest apartments. Ask Pepper to come to New York until I return. I’ll ask you for more when we get there in a few days. Don’t spoil the surprise. Thanks, buddy.”

The mirror resolves. Tony peeks over Frigga’s shoulder at the displayed calendar in his office. Sunday, June 1, 2014. It hasn’t even been a month.

“Syncing, sir. It is very good to see you, Mr. Stark. Information received. I look forward to your return.”

Tony turns around and smiles at the suit with affection.

“Thanks, Jarvis. I missed you, too, buddy. Stay out of trouble,” he nods.

Frigga waves the portal closed. Tony sends the suit back to Loki’s rooms and offers his arm to Frigga. They pick up her usual entourage on the long walk to the dining hall.

“Hey, how come mjölnir doesn’t break through walls here?”

“Because I would smelt her for horseshoes if she did and she knows it.”

Tony laughs.

“Have you gathered your things?”

“Yeah. But there’s something I kind of want to take home that I’m not sure if I should.”

“What is it?”

“There’s this huge grey white fur on Loki’s bed. I have no idea what it’s from but...”

Frigga stops Tony as they near the entrance. 

“It is from a great snow wolf. When Loki was still quite young, he became lost in the mountains of Alfheim for weeks. Loki found a wolf mortally wounded from a great fall. He ended the creature’s suffering because he did not yet know how to heal him. He took the pelt and buried the remains by hand, consecrating them to the mountain. The Fay found Loki collapsed after finishing his task. They were quite pleased with his actions and respect he’d shown,” she resettles Tony’s coronet and straightens his jacket. “They tanned it for him as he recovered. You should absolutely take that with you.”

Tony stands a little straighter.

“Thank you. And you are, you know?”

“I am what?” Frigga looks at him curiously. Tony frequently speaks from the middle of his thoughts. Loki is well versed in small talk, though he detests it. He must enjoy speaking with Tony more than any other being he’s ever met.

“You’re a really good mom,” Tony beams a smile at her glistening eyes.

“And you, my child, are a wonderful son.”

“Ready when you are,” Tony blinks away his own emotion.

Frigga nods to the guards at the door and takes Tony’s hand. They enter the hall for the celebration of Thor’s victorious return from Vanaheim.

~~~

Asgard, second excursion, Day 132, morning /June 9, 2014, Sunday, late afternoon

“Riders, Your Majesty.”

Frigga turns to Heimdall who offers no more.

“Well, wait for them.” 

Tony and Thor both sigh as the mechanism spins down. They walk to the entrance of the bridge.

Gerd’s distinctive platinum hair is visible long before her pretty face as the fast moving pair race toward the dome.

“Hold!” Álise yells several times as they approach, slow, and dismount. “Hold!”

“What’s up, Álise, Gerd? Everything okay?” Tony and Thor tether the horses as the pair catch their breath.

“I wish to accept your hospitality, Tony,” Álise puts a hand on the stunned man’s shoulder and grins. “And so does my cousin. May we have passage to Midgard to visit family, Queen Frigga?”

Frigga giggles at the elf’s declaration, not quite Tony’s family yet.

“Like I could have stopped you if you decided to go on your own.”

“It’s still against law. Only now I respect the law. Mostly,” Álise blushes. “So can we?”

Frigga looks to Tony.

“You will keep him out of too much trouble? And protect my brother’s queen?”

“I’ll try, but there’s only so much a human can do,” Tony jokes. “Gerd, it breaks my heart to have to ask –” 

She shifts before he can finish the request with a shy smile. 

“Oh, Lira! Why did you hide from me?” Frigga’s surprise is offset by her own smile.

“I wasn’t sure you’d remember. It was long ago. Can you forgive me?”

“Your question is more absurd than my own. There is nothing to forgive, Sister. You will be quite the surprise. Yes, you may both go. Heimdall will listen for your call to return.” 

~~~

June 9, 2014, Sunday, 4:04 p.m.

“So this is Earth. Well, part of it. Gimme a sec. Jarvis, stop all transmissions except mine,” the heavily engraved suit dumps him out and stands next to the van where they landed.

“I am synced, sir. Welcome home. The complex is standing down. Director Fury’s line is ringing at your instruction. Would you like to take it privately?”

“Yeah, come on inside. I’ll just be a minute,” Tony slides the hangar door open way more easily than he expects. He runs for his office, ducking under a wing.

“They make their buildings of metal and glass now, how unusual. What are those?”

“Airplanes,” Thor and Álise both answer. And exchange smirks. Tony waves them in after a few minutes. 

“Okay. Here’s the plan. I arranged dinner with a little help. I don’t mean to be crass, but you guys will probably be on your own for dessert. Jarvis will have Jane and Loki meet us in the dining room once we’re there. Darcy developed movie marathon plans with Bruce and she’ll camp out in his extra bedroom till she thinks it’s safe,” Tony waggles his eyebrows at Thor. “Some guest rooms near Thor’s apartment should be ready.” 

Thor looks at Tony in surprise. Tony shrugs.

“I thought everybody else might show up since we’re back. I had Jarvis do all of them,” Tony shrugs. “I should introduce you to Jarvis. He’s a sentient construct in most of my buildings and suits and he helps me with a whole lot. Jarvis, say hello to Gerd and Álise.”

“Hello, Lady Gerd, Sir Álise. If you should have any needs at the tower any intercom panel can reach me outside the common areas as well as the phones I will have waiting for your arrival. Please don’t hesitate if you have any questions. I look forward to your stay.” 

“He is mechanical?” Gerd smiles. Tony nods.

“You are most impressive, Sir Jarvis. Thank you for your hospitality,” she replies to the ceiling and looks at Tony. “I see why you intrigued Loki.”

“Thor and I will give you a rundown on New York while we drive. Anyone want a snack or to use a small room before we travel?” 

~~~

6:30 p.m.

The table is set for six. Family style Italian with an array of impressive desserts on the sideboard. The elevator chimes an arrival.

“Álise! Lira? What are...” 

Tony crushes a stunned speechless Loki into a hug before shock can drop him in the doorway. The elevator chimes again a few moments later.

“Loki? Do you know what’s going on? Jarvis wouldn’t tell me anything,” Jane steps down the hall to see Loki and Tony kissing, crying, and holding tightly to each other just inside the dining room. Two very tall people smile behind them. She smiles, too, emotion welling up in her eyes.

“Jane?” 

Her eyes drift toward the voice. Thor manages a half step towards her and falls to a knee. She is there in a blink, holding him, and kissing his face all over. 

“To love,” a set of wine glasses ring softly.

“To love, cousin.”

Loki hears the toast and remembers his guests. He stops kissing Tony but can’t quite break his hold. He blinks at Tony.

Tony smiles and nods as he releases Loki. Loki begins to weep again. Tony hands him a napkin from the table. 

“I want in on that toast,” Tony wipes his own cheeks and looks at the couple next to them. “Jane, Thor, you okay down there?”

“We will be well, Brother. Won’t we, Jane?” She nods furiously and takes Tony’s offered napkin. She smiles at the group. “We’re gonna need more of these.”

“I got it. Thor, stand up, introduce everyone, and don’t get weird,” Tony squeezes Loki’s hand. He gets a large stack of spare napkins out of the sideboard. Jane breaks free from Thor to hug Tony on his way back. Thor chuckles not knowing where to start. He is simply too happy to embrace Jane in his arms once more. Jane snickers at Thor and looks at the unusually silent Loki. She holds her hand out to the nearest stranger.

“Hi, I’m Jane Foster.”

“I am Álise Sigynsswain of Alfheim and this is my cousin, Gerd, Queen of Vanaheim.”

Jane’s jaw drops as she is shaking Gerd’s hand over the table they’re all still clustered around. Loki is stunned, but engulfed in a hug before he can speak.

“Should I curtsy? Thor?” Jane looks up over her shoulder at him.

“There is no need among family, Jane,” Gerd turns to Loki. “Will you forgive us the deception?”

Álise releases Loki from his tight embrace and strokes the inky curls over Loki’s shoulder. 

“I don’t understand, Lira.”

“Lira is the name our family gave to the Aesir when it was not safe for me to be my true self.”

“Maybe we should do this seated over food?” Tony pulls out a chair for Loki, then Gerd next to him. “You could show him, Gerd. You’re safe in my tower. Show him who Frey married and is welcomed to Asgard as the Queen of Vanaheim.”

Loki covers his mouth at the transformation. Jane utters a soft wow that makes Gerd’s face light up as she smiles across the table. Her gaze returns to Loki.

“Are you okay?”

“Did you know? Did Mother?” Loki whispers once he can speak.

“No, I did not until word traveled to Frey after you were lost. Frigga was likely as bound as you were, Loki. The ward over you was a powerful one. And Frey kept my secret for three centuries. I refused his offer until I could marry openly,” Gerd replies with gentleness. “Frigga did not know I was Lira until moments before I came here.”

Gerd watches Loki absorb this information.

“May I see you?”

Loki’s eyes dart to his brother. Thor nods. Jane is still transfixed by Gerd. Álise worries at his lip when Loki’s eyes turn to him. Tony rubs his thumb over Loki’s hand reassuringly. 

Loki faces Gerd and closes his eyes. Pale skin becomes vibrant blue. Tony squeezes his hand again. Loki peeks at Gerd.

“You are quite beautiful, Loki,” she smiles. “You remind me greatly of my father. You should meet him again sometime. He would love to talk with you.”

Loki doesn’t remember meeting Lira’s, no, Gerd’s father. It was so long ago she taught him how to shift forms. They had so few visitors at her home while she patiently instructed the young ‘prince.’

“You are uncomfortable. Would you like me to change back as well?”

“No. No, I would see you just as yourself,” Loki returns to his paler form. “Please, let’s eat together. Thor, are you alright?”

Thor wipes his face off.

“Aunt Gerd is correct. You are beautiful, Loki. It is good to see you looking so well, Brother. I have missed you.”

~~~

7:30 p.m.

“Yeah, I didn’t think they’d make it to dessert.”

“And why are you not retreating with a box of your own pastries, Tony?”

“I think they need to catch up more. Let me show you the communal kitchen. We can make coffee together. You’ll love the pantries.” 

Gerd ducks a little at the close door frame. Tony snickers and gets an elbow to his ribs for it.

“You still carry her name.”

“I will carry it the rest of my days,” Álise smiles. “I am proud of it.”

“What if your heart finds another?”

“If their heart finds me, then they will surely understand why I keep it.”

“You are a rare creature.”

“No rarer than you, Loki Kindheart,” Álise tugs at the pendants and discovers the reverse image. “You have met your match finally.”

Loki beams at his friend.

“He outpaces me some days. And he has healed more wounds than I knew I had. I felt fortunate even when I thought our time would be a brief friendship. Do you know how it happened?”

“I missed a great deal among the dwarves for the better part of thirty seasons. And I know things I am not telling you before he has the chance. So do not interrogate me. Share your own stories.”

Loki’s face darkens. Tony’s advice to be safely vulnerable among friends loosens the stranglehold on the desire to hide his wounds.

“I was lost. There were so many lies. I fell, I let go. There were horrible things I dare not speak. Then I was home, finally. But I was still lost and damaged. I think it was Mother’s doing that brought me here. Everything changed because he saw me. He understands. I am broken and pieced back together and happier than I have been since before we lost the boys. He gives me hope. He told me I make him happy even before he told me he loves me. He loves all of me, Álise. Even the parts I don’t know how to yet. He’s witty and playful and so very generous and reckless and.”

“And deeply attractive,” Álise adds, grateful to see his friend shift away from darkness.

Loki laughs quietly.

“That certainly wasn’t helpful when I first arrived. He is terribly distracting. It is a good thing he is the most stubborn and shrewd person I have ever met. Now, you tell me what you were doing with the dwarves for nearly a decade.”

“Baking, mostly. They love a good pastry. Nearly as much as building. And talking. Why are builders always so fond of their own voice?”

“Cause we’re stuck over our work for hours on end with only ourselves for conversation. There’s a lot of time to think,” Tony interrupts. He sets a carafe and spoons on the table. Gerd distributes cups giggling. Tony smiles at Loki. 

“Be right back, Slim.” 

Álise explains his love affair with the bitter dark drink to Gerd and how he smuggled some of the beans to the dwarves’ southern continent. 

Tony returns and sets the creamer and sugar bowl in front of Loki with a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you, Halfling.”

“Loki Kindheart!”

Tony grins at the admonishment from Álise.

“What? He bested my brother and Sif both. I only regret I did not get to see the latter. Tell me he does not remind you of your fastest and fairest relations, Álise. He gives nicknames to everyone and suffers no fools. His best friend doesn’t even answer to her own first name anymore.”

Álise and Gerd laugh.

“Sir, you have an unexpected visitor in the elevator.”

“Who is it, Jarvis?” two voices reply in synchronicity.

“My apologies. Mr. Barton is here for you, Mr. Friggasson. I tried to dissuade him but he threatened to scale the building or take to the air vents. He’s done it before.”

“Let him up, Jarvis,” Tony smirks.

“Oh, the archer from your history?” Loki blushes at Gerd as the elevator chimes its arrival.

“Loki? Boss?” Clint yells into the kitchen looking around. He sees the open door to the dining room and the odd looking strangers beside Loki. Then he spots Tony in his Asgardian suit.

“Oh my god! Tony? When did you sneak back, Tin Man?” Barton hugs him as Tony stands. Clint pulls back and squeezes his arms. “I’m liking the leather, Tones. You been working out? Looks good. Hi, I’m Clint.”

Loki takes a harder look at Tony. Tony studiously avoids eye contact and takes his seat. Loki’s sense of protocol takes over.

“My apologies, Barton, this is Álise Sigynsswain of Alfheim and his cousin, Gerd, wife of my uncle and Queen of Vanaheim.”

Clint looks conflicted. He waves. Gerd laughs.

“Please, Loki. Formalities aren’t necessary. You are my nephew’s future family, are you not?”

“Yeah,” Clint smiles at Tony and Loki. “Yeah, we are.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting dinner. Um, can I borrow you for just a second?” he points at Loki and back over his shoulder. “I’ll bring him right back. Promise. Nice to meet you.”

Clint loops arms with Loki and takes him to the elevator whispering. Loki returns alone a minute later, smiling.

“What did he want?”

Loki sets a mechanical puppy on the table. Then a second one. Álise and Gerd are delighted.

“Who spilled the beans to Legolas?”

“Pepper. Rhodes gave his to his mother after he helped vanquish Doom on Memorial Day. There’s a small switch on the belly to turn them off.”

“You, Pepper, and Rhodey fought Doom?”

“It wasn’t much of a fight. Rhodes drew him away from the school bus and helped me catch a lot of hurled cars. When Doom turned back to the bus, he found Pepper atop it. She gave him a tongue lashing that would make Fandral blush. It allowed me to flank and subdue him. I delivered him to the Frequently Absent Four for further rehabilitation while Pepper and Rhodes rescued the children from their lightly squashed transport. I believe he still has no idea who keeps knocking him out. He blames you for the dogs, though. Thank you for the suit.”

“I love you so much,” Tony giggles. “I missed you.”

“I believe we shall retire to our rooms. Sir Jarvis can direct us, come along, Cousin,” Gerd’s freckled persona reappears and she pulls Álise toward the elevator.

“See you tomorrow,” Álise yells.

~~~

8:05pm

Tony sees Loki’s door is shut when they exit the elevator. 

“I take it we’re in my room?” Loki grins and leads him down the hallways. 

“I may have changed a few things in a fit of ennui in your absence,” Loki opens the door for them.

It doesn’t look much different. Security brought up his train case and put it on the end of the bed. There are two dressers now. And the TV is symmetric between them. The bed and side tables are a little further into the room lined up across from the TV. Standing mirror is right where it always was inside the door next to his dresser. Oh, the sofa on the far wall he never used is gone. There’s a small table with his bouquet and a reading lamp by what looks like a very comfy oversized chair and ottoman in the corner. And a short bookshelf.

“I like it. What did you do to your room?”

“I made it an office. I removed the wall between our closets and closed it off on the other side. Being in the workshop without you became unsettling. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect,” Tony kisses him. “I love our room.”

Loki melts in Tony’s arms. He pulls at the fastenings of both their clothing. Tony slows him down.

“Though it pains me to the depths of my soul. I got a couple of things I need to show you first.”

Loki drops to the bed looking adorably frustrated. Tony brushes Loki’s hair behind his ears. He opens the train case.

“I brought something for you, Loki Kindheart,” Tony pulls and pulls and pulls the pelt from the box. Loki’s joyful laughter, a long missed melody as Tony wraps the white fur around Loki. “I don’t know what it is about this thing, but I was never too cold or too hot under it. Did you do that or did the Fay?”

Loki smiles up proudly. Someone told him the story already. The happy expression falls apart.

“How long were you gone, Tony? How long was Thor there?”

“One hundred and thirty two days for me. Three years or so for your brother.”

Loki nestles into Tony’s waist. Tony holds on until Loki lets go.

“That is quite some time.”

“Well, I had a lot to keep me busy,” Tony leans over the case and pulls out his sword. “I learned how to use this. For more than decorating my hip.”

Loki smiles proudly at Tony as he sets it on the dresser behind him.

“And I got rid of this,” Tony pulls the empty reactor out and a small vial of shrapnel. He hands them to Loki. “And I only died a little.”

“What?”

Loki drops both containers. Tony takes them out of the fur and places them next to the sword as he explains.

“Your mom and Thor saved me. And I traded the design of that for something better,” Tony lets his jacket fall to the floor and unfastens his vest. A glow is visible through his tunic. Tears slip from Loki’s eyes. Tony pulls off the shirt from it’s neck and pats Loki’s face with it until Loki grins and pushes it aside to finally see.

A small golden plate engraved with ribbons surround Tony’s star. It’s no random pattern. The same design graces Tony’s ring. Loki sniffles and looks up again. Tony sees the moment Loki notices the other changes. Loki’s eyes slowly, hungrily sweep over Tony.

“That is very nice. You weren’t kidding about the training.”

“Nope,” Tony chuckles and runs his hands through Loki’s hair.

“What else did you do?” Loki smirks.

“Made friends with the granddaughter of the man who made my sword. She gifted me a set of engraving tools.”

Loki’s eyes betray his shock.

“If those flowers weren’t in the room, I wouldn’t believe you.”

“Thor took me hunting. Bilgesnipe suck, by the way.”

Loki giggles and pulls Tony back to nestle against his stomach again.

“I accepted citizenship,” Loki’s face tilts up with happiness.

“Thank you.”

“I love you, Loki. Happy anniversary,” Tony leans down for a kiss. Something changes. Loki pulls away. Tony sits beside him. 

“What’s wrong?”

Loki kisses Tony softly on the cheek. He crawls over the bed to Tony’s nightstand. He pulls out a box and an envelope, and returns to Tony’s side.

“Missed your birthday,” Loki says quietly.

Tony takes the card free of the envelope. It has a drawing of a butterfly over a field of tall grass on the heavy folded paper. Inside it simply says Happy Birthday, Tony. I am so grateful for you. Love, Loki.

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“There was cheesecake,” Loki grins sadly. Tony kisses his cheek. “Open your present.”

Tony tears the wrapping paper off the small box. He shreds through the tape and opens the box. He huffs at the smaller velvet box inside. He pulls it out. He looks at Loki and back to the box. He opens the hinge. A small gold disc on a delicate chain. It’s engraved with the same symbol from Loki’s pendant he said meant hope. He kisses Loki. Loki almost lets him keep going when Tony moans as fingers thread into his hair.

“No. Turn it over,” Loki breathlessly demands. 

Tony picks up the pendant and looks at the other side. There’s a stunning dichromatic long-tailed bird, it’s wings spread in flight. It’s extremely detailed for something so small. Blue-black and white feathers in enamel mark a striking contrast against the gold.

“It’s beautiful,” Tony whispers. His hands shake taking it from the box. “Can you put it on for me?”

Loki takes the delicate chain, much shorter than his own, and seals it around Tony’s neck. The pendant rests below Tony’s suprasternal notch. Loki thinks it looks very nice above the golden glowing replacement of the lower half of his sternum with the star. Loki kisses the hollow above the pendant. Tony moans. Loki licks up his neck and nibbles the bottom of his earlobe.

“I love you, Magpie.” 

“God, I hope you’re not attached to those.”

Loki has just enough time to lean back as Tony tears the neck of his t-shirt apart and doesn’t stop until he’s pulling it down his arms.

“Oh. Oh. Yes. Do that,” Loki falls back on the fur encouraging Tony.

Tony kneels by Loki’s feet at the end of the bed. He removes Loki’s shoes and socks. A knife retrieved from his boot slices the outer seam of Loki’s jeans. Ankle to knee to waist, boxers shredded along the way. Loki moans. Tony slides his hand down the naked path of Loki’s leg. He repeats his actions on the other side. Tony stands to take in his work. Loki looks good in the ruins of his clothing on their bed, still mostly hidden, speechless, and fascinated by Tony.

Tony sets the knife on a dresser. He runs his hands through his own hair then down his neck, over his chest and stomach. He steps in between Loki’s knees dangling at the edge of the bed and spreads them further with his own. Tony works the fastenings of his trousers open just enough to pull himself and his hips free. He strokes himself base to tip and back down. Loki licks his lips in anticipation, focused on Tony’s movement. 

Tony’s other hand runs up Loki’s outer thigh. It slips under the fabric to stroke the prominent bulge hidden by the cloth just once. Loki squirms.

“Please, Tony.”

Tony’s hand slides to Loki’s bare stomach. He turns it palm up.

“Lube,” Tony softly demands.

A bottle materializes. Tony pops the cap with his thumb and squeezes some out to liberally coat himself. Tony moves one of Loki’s knees up and yanks the fabric away. Loki gasps feeling Tony’s leather clad thighs smooth against his own and the fur beneath him. Loki’s head falls back, eyes tightly closed. 

Tony smirks at the almost passive display. Loki isn’t actually submissive but he does love when he’s attended to properly. Tony shifts his covered thighs against Loki’s, a tease of texture.

“Tony.”

Tony pulls Loki’s other knee up over his shoulder squeezes a little more lube to slather messily over Loki’s beautiful cock and belly. Tony lines himself up. He slides confidently into the quivering god. A loud moan of pleasure at the welcoming closeness. A sibilant sigh at the invasion. Loki reaches out, hampered by his shirt, and whines. Tony pulls back. He slides Loki closer to the edge for leverage. He thrusts and retreats and thrusts again as Loki shakes and whimpers under his attention.

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Oh, I missed you, Loki.”

Tony slams home against his ass with a loud grunt. He pauses. Loki clamps down on his cock. Tony takes Loki’s hand. Loki’s eyes open and lock with Tony’s. Tony bites his bottom lip at the raw desire and open need on display before him.

“Touch yourself for me, Beautiful.”

Tony grips Loki’s thighs and rolls his hips forcefully. A low sound of approval wells up in the back of his throat as Loki complies. Tony’s knees buckle when he feels Loki at the precipice of climax. Thighs trembling. Hot, rhythmic contractions pull Tony past his limits. His knees fail completely from the intimacy both emotional and physical. Loki slides off the bed onto Tony’s lap. Tony pulses into the warmth. Loki continues stroking and undulating as Tony shamelessly watches. He shouts Tony’s name as he finishes moments later. Tony buries his head against Loki’s heaving chest, pinning him against the end of the fur draped bed. Loki’s hands cradle Tony’s head.

“I missed you, too, Magpie,” the whisper, breathless and amused. “Welcome home.”

Tony tilts his face up and leans back. Loki bends down for a long kiss. When they part for air, Tony stands. Loki giggles as he is carried effortlessly all the way to the shower.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home!
> 
> (More soon, I promise.)


	29. Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (section titles are lyrics)

To Each Evening When the Lights Are Low

June 9, 2014, Sunday, late evening 

A flash of light disturbs Loki. He squints into the dark. His phone blinks on and off from its stand on the dresser. Loki’s name and a question mark appears in large, bright text on the dark display. He slips from Tony’s arms to investigate. A set of pajamas and phone in hand, he navigates the clothing on the floor. A grin, his only apparel as he closes their door.

“Jarvis, what’s wrong?” 

Loki dresses in the hallway and slips the phone into his shirt pocket.

“I’m sorry for waking you. Thor is on the roof. Miss Jane is in the communal kitchen. I believe there has been a miscommunication if I understand half of what Miss Jane is saying under her breath, sir.”

“Fuck. That didn’t take long. Who looks worse, Jarvis?”

“I believe anger may be the healthier response. Thor left their apartment well before Jane and he seems withdrawn.”

Loki checks the time on his phone. 11:01 p.m. He rubs his eyes.

“If Tony wakes, let him know the situation but don’t, I,” Loki sighs. He plaits his hair. “Jarvis, is anyone else is awake?”

“Mr. Álise is watching kitten videos on his phone to some amusement. Would you like me to communicate a request on your behalf?”

“Yes, thank you,” Loki exhales his relief and heads for the staircase. “Can you ask him to check on Jane? Perhaps he needs a snack? Let him know I am with Thor.”

~~~

11:03 p.m.

“Did Darcy get you those?” Loki smirks at the bunny slippers suspended from his brother’s feet off the top of the building. He dangles his own bare feet over the edge next to Thor’s. “She’ll be cross if you lose them.”

Thor hugs his little brother. Loki holds on tightly. Thor eventually releases him.

“What troubles you, you great oaf?” 

Loki catches the loose strands battering Thor’s face. He threads a braid behind Thor’s ear.

“Thank you. I missed you. I have been a great oaf. I may as well have no eyes or brain in my head for all the arrogance taking up space there.”

Loki exaggerates a look around and raises his eyebrows.

“Are Mother’s flowers up here?”

Thor’s tangible misery is barely moved by the attempted levity. His eyes return to the city lights.

“I should have protected you, Loki. I am supposed to be a protector. I don’t even know how to ask your forgiveness for everything I am responsible for.”

Loki has come to detest those ideas and words. Should. Supposed to be. It all boils down to the same thing. Expectations. 

Expect something good that doesn’t happen; it brings disappointment. Expect something bad and it will likely bring the unwanted thing to fruition. And if the best happens while expecting the worse, you can’t even enjoy the good fortune properly. There is no point in dwelling on a ‘should’ unless ‘I do this’ immediately follows. Thor needs a way out from under those ideas. 

Loki almost laughs recalling wise words from a year ago. Fuck him and his expectations. Thor would absolutely not understand how important hearing those words were. Are. Loki takes a breath and a risk with a mental middle finger firmly raised at expectations.

“We could try something small and see how that goes?”

Thor’s eyes snap to Loki. Loki isn’t mocking. He looks completely sincere. Tony’s advice rattles around his head as he tries to think of something small. Be present, listen, try to understand. He wishes he’d recalled this earlier with Jane and just shut up for a minute.

“I used to tease you. Horribly.”

“I teased you, too,” Loki reminds gently. 

“Yes. You were better at it than me,” Thor grumbles. 

The twinkling skyline disappears behind clouds. 

“But I was cruel. I am sorry.”

A millennia of slights and competition won’t be fixed with a single apology but Loki sees remorse and acknowledgment. This is as promising a start as any.

“I accept your apology. I forgive you, Thor.”

“Just like that?”

Loki is surprised and pleased by Thor’s suspicion. His brother has spent far too long simply accepting blindly. It’s not particularly helpful at the moment, but it is not a bad thing.

“Yes. Do you forgive me for taunting you in return?”

“Of course,” Thor responds almost before Loki finishes the question. Less promising.

“Do you? Or do you say that because you are supposed to?”

Thor blinks and his shoulders drop.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel angry with you for those things as I used to. You literally never started any of them. You were just you and smarter than me. I was and still am jealous of that. How could I possibly justify not forgiving you for defending yourself?”

Loki wonders if his surprise is visible. Thor’s emotions cloud the night sky further.

“We all have our strengths,” Loki’s soft reply earns a rumble from the clouds. 

“My strength is useless in these matters.”

“Not all of them,” Loki glares disapprovingly at the storm. “Thor, people are drawn to you for good reasons. People love you and your spirit. You inspire. Please stop this ridiculous thunderhead before you flood Manhattan and talk with me. Your time in Asgard hasn’t served you.”

The clouds immediately stop sparking. A gentle rain turns to a light mist as Thor tames his unease.

“Before you left, you were getting quite good at listening. What’s happened?” 

Loki watches a guilty expression become morose.

“I listened.”

“To whom?”

“Everyone. There is so much, Brother.”

“Right. Come on.”

Thor’s eyebrows wrinkle. Loki stands and holds his hand out. Thor takes it. Loki leads him to the penthouse kitchen and makes a pot of tea. He opens a container of homemade lemon glaze drizzled blueberry scones. He encourages his brother to take some. Thor’s face lights up briefly at the treat.

“Tell me how awful it was.”

“It was awful. I’m. Not the people. I mean. Some of them were. But. You know. There was a conflict a fortnight after the funeral. A noble was angry over a crop. A crop, Loki. There was literally nothing the farm could have done to save it failing. They planted as he instructed, against sound advice and knowledge. He wanted recompense for his own mistake. I. How? I wanted to smite him. And the law was on his side at the time. I didn’t know what to do. I wished for your advice more than any other but it was my duty to settle it and you’d been doing this for centuries. Centuries, Loki. How did you manage this with any composure and still tolerate me at all?”

Loki cradles the warmth of his cup with both hands.

“You were easy compared to those fools. You care, Thor. The trick is making others care and if you can’t, then make them look a fool for not caring and shame them into doing the right thing. Law be damned.”

Thor stares aghast at Loki’s ready and concise explanation.

“I am sorry you had to do that. I am still not good at it. Mother is changing the laws. I am a failure.”

“You’re not a failure. The system is flawed. Just because I could get around in it doesn’t mean,” Thor cuts him off. 

“Loki, the people miss you. The actual people. The important ones. They don’t trust me. The nobles, the warriors, most of them hated you for your abilities, instead of being grateful you solved all these ridiculous problems they create. I was no better.”

Loki has to work to keep from smiling. They have both come such a long way in short time.

“You are now.”

“I disagree. But I am trying.”

“That is why you are. I am as underhanded as the upper classes accuse. It was the only way I could cope.”

“You shouldn’t have had to.”

“I know. But it is the past. You say Mother is changing the laws?”

Thor smiles around another scone. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Aye. It is slow going. But she urges at just the right moments and they do. I should have spent more time with you and Mother instead of training. I will never have your shrewdness. I’m not clever like either of you.”

“No. You are clever in your own way. You’re not a mindless brute, Thor. You’re an excellent strategist, a fierce warrior. And you have natural charisma. You are a good leader.”

“But not a wise one. If I’d taken the throne when Father wanted, if you hadn’t stopped it,” Thor shakes his head. “The whole realm would have surely lit itself on fire before I noticed anything was wrong. I would have started wars over childish things.”

“You can’t become smarter than you are, but wisdom grows with experience. You’re not an idiot. I don’t believe Jane would waste a moment wishing for a fool at her side.”

“You’ve done my work here, too,” Thor’s delivery is disturbingly quiet. "I am angry." 

“I really haven’t. She’s my friend and she loves you. Why wouldn’t I answer questions she has about your home if I can?”

“I don’t know, Loki. I don’t even know why it makes me angry. But I should be the one explaining. It should be me. You have always done this. How am I to learn if you do it for me?” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. I know there’s no shame in accepting help.”

“But this isn’t helping me. Do you think me incapable, too?”

Loki gapes. This turn more worrisome than all else Thor’s mentioned. His brother’s fears openly displayed.

“Am I incapable? Of explaining to the woman I love how Asgard functions? How our lives work? Or how much she means to me? Why can’t I just talk to her? Loki, she’s so bright. What is wrong with me?”

Loki takes Thor’s hand across the table. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re afraid. Rightfully. That she won’t accept. Or that she’ll leave you far too soon. That she’ll see all your flaws. That you’ll make a mess. And you will. We all do. And that’s alright. But you have to tell her. Trust she will make a good decision. And that decision will include you. I know you love each other. I’m proud of you for confronting this.”

“Loki, why are you here fixing me and not letting Tony make you smugly unbearable to be around?”

“That’s a damn good question, Thor,” Tony yawns and scratches the back of his neck as he comes through the door. He kisses Loki’s temple and sits at the chair between them. He steals Loki’s tea and takes a scone for himself with a little ooh. “I’d bet it’s because he’s your brother and he loves you and he’s worried about you. I am, too.”

“What are you doing up, Magpie?” Loki grins. Tony is breathtaking in the blue robe, moaning obscenely at a scone.

“Asgard time. It’s noon for me,” Tony finishes the scone and tea. “I had a nice welcome home dinner for breakfast, some fantastic welcome home sex, a shower, and a nap. Now I’m starving.”

Tony puts Loki’s empty teacup on the table, gets another scone on the way to the fridge. He unloads sandwich supplies.

“You want anything, Thor?”

Thor rubs his eyebrows with a grimace.

“For you to have stopped speaking after mentioning the time difference.”

Loki and Tony both snicker.

“What happened with the failed crop, Brother?”

Thor gets a third cup for Tony from a cabinet and refills all three. He refuses to look at Loki. Tony busies himself assembling sandwiches.

“I asked the noble and the farmers if the manager alone would be acceptable representation, if he was willing, and they would all abide the outcome. I bought everyone lunch, then thanked and dismissed the workers for their agreement. I asked the tavern to host the arbitration until resolution.”

“Was the noble traveling on his own?” Loki is shocked by the deft maneuver Thor described.

“No,” Thor chuckles over his cup. “He’d brought a half dozen friends who declined to leave.”

Tony lays out a large platter of sandwiches. Thor helps himself. He looks up at Loki with a bashful expression.

“The manager had apologized to me in the small room, before. I bid him stay until I grant leave, make no further argument, and to pay no heed to my behavior or other arguments if I could get the noble to agree to stay.”

There is something terribly off about this situation. Loki is certain Thor is hiding something.

“Which tavern, Thor?”

“The Minor West Road, North End.”

Loki giggles unexpectedly. 

“Does Heiðrsson still serve as he pleases?”

A guilty smile tilts Thor’s cheeks as he nods. Loki chuckles harder. 

“What?” Tony doesn’t bother to hide his confusion. “What’s so funny?”

Loki calms himself and raises a palm to Tony’s query.

“How long did you make them stay?” 

“I didn’t make them, Loki,” Thor defends weakly. “But they relented on the third day. His friends threatened to tell his wife of his arrogance with her land and to disown him for starving them.”

Loki takes half a sandwich with a grin at his brother and a nod to Tony to go ahead with his curiosity.

“Could someone explain to the city boy from Earth?”

“I declared the first to leave the arbitration was at fault,” Thor explains. “Heiðrsson’s roof leaks like a sieve in the dining room when he doesn’t close the vents. The tables were also not reliable shelter. The manager and I were allowed to sleep behind the relatively dry bar. It conveniently stopped raining for meals. And for a few hours before dawn.”

Thor shrugs. Loki’s giggles return. 

“What did he serve?”

“Porridge and beer. For the gentry, and me. Roast pheasant with vegetables for the manager. The first night.”

“And the second?” Loki can barely speak his question over his mirth. His sandwich loses cohesion and slips through his hands. 

“I received a wonderful loaf of bread, soup, and ale. The manager had a deer steak, mashed root vegetables, and mead.”

“What did the others get?” Tony hands napkins to Loki with a smirk. Apparently his betrothed can’t eat and laugh.

“Porridge and beer. They failed to thank Heiðrsson for his hospitality. Either night. They got cold porridge and flat beer on the last.”

Loki chokes with laughter. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths to compose himself. He leaves the table. Tony can’t decide if the story or Loki’s reaction is more amusing. Thor continues once Loki washes his hands and returns.

“I asked Heiðrsson what he’d accept as reasonable recompense for unfairly sequestering his tavern. He handed me a mop and only bid me to tell you thank you.”

“Me?”

“He said he hasn’t so thoroughly enjoyed being closed in five hundred years. My ban has been rescinded as long as I continue to display reasonable manners. Anything you wish to share, Brother?”

“No.”

“Loki.”

“I may have suggested the menu thing the first time we met. To encourage civility of the patrons in his establishment. Honestly, I’m surprised he even let you through the door after the tantrum you threw.”

Thor nods solemnly.

“He didn’t. The farmers suggested meeting there. The arbitration began at dawn on his stoop. I asked to use his small room to escape the nobles after several loud fruitless hours. He sat with me over a drink and suggested a smaller group might be more productive. He offered lunch if I promised to release the working people after and told me the vents were unfortunately stuck open. The manager came in once I’d actually gone to use the small room.”

“Well done, Thor. Very well done.”

“Thank you. I should return to my quarters. I pray Jane will allow me to beg her forgiveness. Goodnight, Brothers.”

~~~

11:03 p.m.

Jane closes the door to the walk in fridge and shrieks. She drops the bags of lettuce mix and crispy noodles she’d finally selected. She had looked through and slammed every cabinet door, twice. Walked through the pantry four times, then stood in the fridge until she was shivering.

“I am so sorry, Lady Jane. Jarvis suggested I could find a snack here,” Álise retrieves the items. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Thanks. That’s fine. I’m having a salad. Want some?” 

He nods and sets the bags on a counter. Jane pulls out bowls and forks. Loudly. 

“There’s ham and probably chicken, if you want protein. I need dressing.”

Álise follows the small angry woman with some trepidation as she walks back into the large refrigerator and points at a number of things. She gets a bottle from a shelf and leaves. Álise gets shredded cheese, chicken, and a bag of dried cranberries. He pokes around in all the cabinets for a slightly larger bowl to familiarize himself with the kitchen and let her mood cool a bit more privately. He assembles his own salad and offers his extras to Jane. She adds chicken and cranberries. He puts everything away before joining her at the small table.

“How do you know Loki and Thor? I’m sorry I was so distracted at dinner.”

Álise grins at Jane’s bashful understatement. Except for the color blue drawing her attention twice, her eyes barely left Thor. The couple left as soon as politeness allowed. She hardly spoke two words. Neither did Thor.

“I have been friends with Loki since we were children. I met Thor a bit later and we never really got on. Well, until quite recently.”

Jane gives a look that says she clearly understands part of that statement.

“My cousin helped Loki with some magic.”

“Oh, what kind?”

Jane seems eager to avoid discussing Thor. Álise lets out a long sigh. Very smart and very dumb people are both exceedingly difficult to persuade. Especially when they’re passionate about something. The trick with the smart ones is to let them explain it to you until they change their own minds. Loki owes him a big explanation later.

“Is that something I shouldn’t ask about? I can’t tell sometimes. Loki is open about so much and very private about other stuff. It’s okay if we talk about something else.”

“No, it’s. I think it will be alright. My cousin would share as she showed us earlier, so I will. It may help. Gerd is a natural shape shifter. The ability inherited from her father, a Jötunn. The Ljósálfar also have natural shape shifters. My cousin is also an elf, as you first saw her, and her natural form, part Álfar with her beautiful Jötunn skin and eyes, and a Pegasus. Do you know what that is?”

“A winged horse?”

“Yes,” he grins at her surprised smile. “I never know what stories have survived here. She also has a dragon form, and a halfling form. She is quite talented but cannot mimic.”

“Mimic?”

“Imitate another’s features. She is herself in all her forms, unique to her. Some can mimic only with no other true forms. They make excellent entertainers. Many have only a single other form. I know a dwarf who can change his eye color and no more. It is most amusing. He also has a Jötunn ancestor. Magic is fickle in every realm.”

“Huh. So they’re really naturally blue?”

“Yes. All the Ice Jötnar are.”

“Loki is an Ice Jötunn. And an Aes?”

“And a few other things, I believe. Loki is the strongest, most knowledgeable mage I have ever known. And I’ve had a bit of a look around, if you know what I mean.”

“I didn’t know they were blue.”

“There are many different Jötnar, as there are many Ljósálfar, and many humans. The Ice Jötnar are blue. Is that a problem?”

“No. I just wonder how the biology of blue works. Blue is pretty rare in nature here and I am definitely not a biologist.”

“Tony told me you are a scientist. Like himself?”

“I’m a theoretical and astrophysicist. It’s a branch of science. Tony’s also probably a theoretical physicist and an engineer and an inventor and,” Jane feels she is failing to quantify Tony, what scientists are, and she has no idea where to start with physics. She’s still pretty angry about the argument earlier.

“He is a polymath, like Loki, and irritatingly good at most things he does?”

The jab surprises a laugh from Jane.

“Yeah. They’re both super smart. I mean, I thought I was smart, and I am, but those two,” she shakes her head, “and Bruce. They all run circles around me in different areas. But it’s really nice. If I have an idea they figure out pretty easily how to help with it once I explain.”

Álise changes his mind and mentally rubs his hands together. Loki doesn’t owe him anything for this, but Thor definitely will. To love, indeed.

“It has been somewhat difficult at times for me to relate to Loki, though we share an ability or two.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have occasionally felt left behind by the sheer magnitude of his talents and intellect. He has never made me feel this. Just occasionally, I wonder how someone so gifted and bright finds value in me. I am a simple elf. I enjoy life in a simpler way.”

“I don’t think it’s like that.”

“Like what?”

“Take particle physics, for example. I could try to explain it to you and you might get some of it or you might not get any of it because it doesn’t make sense to you the way I can explain it. It doesn’t mean you have less value. Didn’t you teach Loki to skywalk?”

“I did,” Álise fights his desire to smirk.

“Okay. So, you could explain it to me and I am never going to truly understand what it means or learn to do it, magic being fickle and all. Does that make me less valuable as a friend? I hope not. I mean, I am hopeless at baking cookies and that has a precise set of actions anyone should be able to replicate,” her eyebrows indicate she cannot. “But I understand how an Einstein-Rosen bridge works, that’s what the bifrost is. And I’m working through that with science, even though I don’t understand how it works with magic. I’m not any lesser for that, I just have a different understanding of it. And let me tell you I sure don’t think less of the folks who bake cookies.”

Jane demonstrates her appreciation by pulling a sugar cookie out of a ceramic jar and taking a bite. Álise smiles and gets up.

“Then you see my point,” Álise rinses his bowl in the sink and wanders to the walk in freezer to investigate it further.

“What?”

“There can be difficulties when you feel lesser even if you know you are valued.”

Jane eyes the elf suspiciously. She rinses her own bowl and loads the dishwasher with their things.

“Did you come up here because you were hungry or did somebody send you to give me a pep talk?”

“Both,” he peeks around the open freezer door with a smile. “Who are Ben and Jerry and would they mind if I try their frozen chocolate chip cookie dough substance?”

~~~

To Underscore Our Love Affair With Tenderness

June 10, 2014, Monday, noon

Pepper ducks and curses like a longshoreman. She pushes at Dum-E who keeps reversing into her path and waving a blanket. She fights for the files she dropped in the unexpected blockade from beneath his treads.

“I will melt you for scrap if you don’t get off my paperwork. Jarvis, what’s going on? Move, Dum-E.”

“It’s okay, Jarvis,” Loki laughs. “Dum-E, stop that.”

“Loki? I didn’t know you were down here. I have some files for Tony when he gets back if I can, thank you.”

Dum-E rolls away trailing the blanket behind him. Pepper reorganizes her papers and wrangles her purse as she stands. She looks up once she’s done. Two tall blue people observe her. It only takes a blink to realize the shorter one is Loki. He’s amused but clearly nervous.

“Wow. Hi,” Pepper smirks. “You were amazingly wrong.”

Pepper walks over, sets her files on Loki’s desk, and hugs him tightly. Loki melts into her embrace.

“Amazingly, stunningly wrong,” Pepper leans back and grasps his shoulders. She looks him squarely in the eyes. “And I’ll tell you anytime you need to hear it. You okay?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Loki’s ruby eyes glisten. “I’m sorry. It’s good to see you. I didn’t realize you were in New York. Pepper, this is Lady Gerd.”

The blue woman radiates approval at them. Pepper offers her a smile and handshake.

“Nice to meet you.” 

Gerd blinks at the warmth of Pepper’s hand.

“Sorry about that. I run a lot warmer than most humans.”

“You are from Muspelheim?”

“No. I had a run in with a serum that changed some things. I’m human as far as I know,” Pepper laughs.

“I’m sorry. You’re as warm as a fire demon. My nephew should have warned me.”

“Nephew?”

Gerd smiles at Loki. He blushes. Pepper’s eyebrows raise.

“I married Frey, Frigga’s twin. Álise thought Loki would benefit from a visit and suggested we take Tony up on his offer of hospitality.”

“Álise? The elf Álise? Your, um?” 

Pepper is at a loss how to label the widower of Loki’s ex-wife.

“Yes. They’re cousins. First cousins once removed?” 

Gerd nods at his accuracy. Pepper and Gerd both reach to take one of Loki’s hands to stop their nervous worrying. 

“Come, let’s sit. You are still not comfortable. There is much to discuss and I will not have you bound up in fears while we talk. It isn’t productive,” Gerd’s freckles and curls appear and precipitate Loki’s own transformation. She urges Loki to the sofa. “Pepper, can you stay with us awhile?”

“No, unfortunately. I’m filling in last minute for a lecturer at a city college in,” she glances at her wrist in alarm, “less than an hour. I have to go. It was very nice to meet you, Gerd. I’d love to have dinner with everyone tonight. I’m assuming Tony’s back?”

Loki nods and blushes again as Pepper backtracks to the elevator.

“I’ll have Jarvis send the details, Pepper. Good luck with your lecture.”

“Thanks.”

The elevator opens to reveal a bleary eyed Tony holding a large cup of coffee. Pepper’s jaw drops with her eyes. The open blue robe hides almost as little as the obscenely snug white tank and navy boxers hugging his thighs.

“That’s not the reactor,” she whispers proudly.

Tony smiles and pulls the tank down for her to peek. Pepper grins and kisses his cheek. She shoves him out of the elevator so she can get in. 

“Nice jewelry. I’m late. Dinner tonight. I’ll bring dessert,” Pepper closes his robe, ties the belt for him, and wipes off her smudge of lipstick. “There are files for you on Loki’s desk. Happy Belated. Behave.”

“Thanks. Bye, Pep,” Tony smiles at her till the doors close. He turns to face the sofa.

“Why do you look so awake and alert?” Tony yawns accusatorily at Gerd.

“I brought a sleeping draught with me. Come, sit with us. I am going to share our mutual heritage. Loki will benefit from your support and be irritated by your greater knowledge. It will do him good. He is the most stubborn pupil I have ever taught.”

Loki scoffs. Tony chuckles.

~~~

And Feelings That We’ve Come to Know

June 13, 2014, Friday, 11:07 p.m.

“What are you doing in the dark?”

“No, leave the lights off. We had another argument. I wanted. I don’t know. I wanted to not think about it for a while. Tony’s lab doesn’t remind me of him.”

“Is that why you aren’t at the club with everyone?”

“Yeah. I thought you went. Why didn’t you go?”

“I didn’t think I could handle noise tonight. I am also not feeling,” Loki blinks. He’s not sure what he’s feeling or not feeling. Dancing amid flashing lights in a crowded venue and drinking are completely unappetizing. Loki’s not sure why he had a panic attack earlier, but Tony kissed his head, made him tea, told him not to worry, and then left to play host to their guests. Loki can’t even remember why he came down here. He just got off wherever the elevator opened.

Jane pats the sofa. Loki sits. He mirrors his feet beside hers on the table though his extend much further.

“Can you show me the stars again?”

Loki smiles. He gestures grandly. The lab walls, ceiling, and floor show a strange night sky. Too full of stars. A sliver of a moon peeks over the edge of a bit of land. It’s oddly crescented side to side instead of top to bottom.

“This is Asgard?”

“Yes. But this view may only be seen from the other side of the far mountains. There isn’t enough land there to build a village or settlement. Only a few small streams and the drop.”

“God, it’s beautiful though. Can you see that nebula from any of the other realms?” Jane points. 

Loki smiles and waves again. The nebula rotates slightly. The pattern of the stars change, two full moons appear on a different horizon, a dim landscape surrounds the sofa.

“Alfheim. You can see it quite clearly from any of the northern continents in summer.”

Jane leans against Loki. Loki rests his head atop hers. They watch the stars silently for a long while. The moons slowly rise.

“Tony looks really good, by the way.”

Loki snickers.

“Yes, he really does, doesn’t he?”

“Will I get like that if I…?”

“I suppose you could,” Loki smirks against her hair. “If you wanted to.”

“Not really,” he can feel her eyebrows raise in emphasis.

“You’ve seen the portrait of Mother. She trains with a sword and is not bulky. Neither am I. Tony just didn’t have anything else to do with his hands while he was there.”

Jane sits up and looks at Loki. 

“Thor is really afraid of disappointing me.”

“Yes, he is. I think he may always fear not being worthy. At least now he seeks the right things to be worthy of. His heart has always been in the right place. His head will catch up. What else troubles you?”

“I really don’t know if I can handle the royalty thing.”

Loki puts his arm out and nods for her to sit back.

“It is a great responsibility. It will take time to learn what is needed. Just as it has for me and for Thor. You’re very smart. And kind. You can learn this if you choose. Or you can ask to not be in the line of succession. You may pursue the art of your science and still remain by Thor’s side. But know that should you have any, your children will not be exempted. They would benefit their mother teaching them by example.”

“All of that scares the shit out of me, Loki.”

“I know. It scares the shit out of Tony, too.”

“Does it?”

“Yes. Even though he was born to it, in a way. But leading is a learnable thing. You can always pants what you don’t know.”

“What?”

“Fly by the seat of your pants. You don’t have to know everything. Knowledge is important. But compassion and creativity are, too. People will believe anything if you say it confidently. And you’ll have thousands of years to work on it.”

Jane draws a deep breath and looks wide eyed up at Loki.

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if no one likes me? What if I hate everyone? What if I get homesick? What if Thor gets bored with me? What if I get bored with Thor? What if I don’t want children? What if I suck as a mom? What if we get divorced? Am I going to be sent away? Are we allowed to visit Earth? Who takes care of the kids? What if I never get to see them again? What if I’m awful at everything?”

Loki squeezes Jane closer. He rolls his free hand until dawn threatens the edge of their vista with a hazy pink light.

“You’re so intelligent, I forget you are still very young, Jane. You are perhaps thinking too hard about too many things. And while those are incredibly important questions, and you should reflect on each of them, perhaps for tonight you should worry about why you’re angry and what you wish to do about it. We can work on everything else as it comes. There is no rush.”

“Why is it so easy to talk to you?”

“It is the nature of a friend’s judgment to weigh less on our hearts.”

“How am I supposed to explain all this to Thor without making him feel bad or worried or like he has to fix anything?”

“You can’t. Not really. But he will do those things, and worse, if you do not continue to try. Communicating takes practice. He was deceived as much as I was by our father. It is not easy for us to trust the way we once did. Please don’t fail to share with him your truths, Jane. He loves you. His heart will make him understand. Yours, too. Just keep trying. Then, if you both can’t, and feel it simply isn’t meant to be,” Loki squeezes her close. “You can part knowing you’ve done your very best to honor the love you share.”

Jane watches the sunrise over an ancient forest. Strange birds sing out a hopeful melody.

“I am young.”

“Yes.”

“I can learn.”

Loki kisses the top of her head again.

“You will. You have all the time you want. Tony told me Mother will see to that.”

“He told me that, too. Do you think she’ll like me, Loki?”

“I think she loves you already and she will indeed like you once she gets to know you.”

“Thanks. This is really pretty, but can we look at the stars again?”

“Of course. Would you like to see Vanaheim?”

Jane nods.

~~~

June 13, 2014, Friday, 11:28 p.m.

“Jarvis, please close the doors,” Thor whispers as the starscape changes. Loki’s perfectly remembered nightsong of the birds from their uncle’s world fills his ears.

The doors close. The elevator descends without noise, instruction, or selection. The doors open. Thor wipes his cheeks again and sniffles. He stares at the empty corridor to their apartment.

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome, sir. Is there anything else I can help with?”

“Yes. Can you send a message to Lady Pepper? After she wakes. I would like to speak with her in person, privately, whenever she is available.”

“Of course, sir.”

~~~

You’ll Swear You’ve Heard it Before

June 17, 2014, Tuesday, late afternoon

“Come. Lay with me, Magpie,” Loki sets his reading material on the coffee table and opens his arms. “You still look troubled.”

Tony sits beside Loki’s waist. He flips Ana’s recipe book over and opens it from the back. Tony salvaged all the books from the small house after Mr. Jarvis’ funeral. Just hours before Stane scrapped the whole place. He pulls two photos out of a pocket attached to the book and holds them to his chest.

“You get weirdly maternal whenever I panic or anyone has a serious problem,” Tony falls over to snuggle against Loki. Sunset colors bounce into the living room from surrounding buildings.

“Do I?”

“Yeah. I mean, when I broke the vase in the kitchen last year, you spoke to me like a child,” Tony looks up at Loki’s wrinkled forehead. “It wasn’t patronizing. It was patient. How parents should treat their children. I didn’t know you’d been a father then. I guess I should call it paternal but that doesn’t have the right, um, feel. I.”

Loki cradles the suddenly speechless man in his arms.

“Yes?”

Tony shows Loki the first photo. A simply dressed couple occupy a single chair. They smile behind a small boy with messy brown hair. His head is tilted with giggles as the woman tickles his cheek in front of a glowing hearth. The room is a disaster of torn wrapping paper. Plates and cups on the low table. The man has a small remote in one curled hand on the arm of the chair, cord dangling. His other arm wrapped around the waist of his wife.

Tony turns the photo over to show him the elegant script. Happy Christmas, Tony! Christmas 1976. Edwin and Ana Jarvis. Anthony Edward Stark, aged 6. He lays the Christmas photo back on his chest. Tony hands the second photo to Loki. 

Three people stand in front of a shiny black car, in front of a brick building and manicured trees, all bathed in Spring’s sunshine. A young man, barely more than a boy, in a black robe over a suit with a crooked tie proudly holds a diploma in front of an elegantly dressed couple. The boy, obviously their child. The woman is smiling at her son, one hand on his shoulder. The man, smirking, his arms and ankles both crossed as he leans against the fender of the car. His face is tilted away but his eyes are on his family. A wisp of smoke curls up from a cigarette in one hand. The boy grins directly at the camera, hair a disarray of spikes. Unmistakably the same grin he’s seen on the person in his arms. Loki looks closer at a reflection in the car. Mr. Jarvis can be clearly seen holding the camera and waving an arm.

Loki turns it over. The same elegant script. Congratulations. I am so proud of you, Tony! Howard and Maria Stark. Anthony Edward Stark, aged 17 years and 3 days. MIT, Summa Cum Laude, 1987 (Edwin Jarvis). Loki hands Tony the photograph. Tony puts it in the book.

“Howard broke my arm.”

Loki kisses Tony’s head. Tony looks at the Christmas photo again before setting it with the other.

“Mom got me riding lessons when I was eight. After Ana died. It was pretty amazing until we were ready to get off. Something spooked the horse I was on and it threw me. Got the wind knocked out of me and bruised my shoulder but I was fine. I didn’t even cry. Mom was more scared than I was. When we got home, she dropped me at the front door and went to park the car in the garage. I ran into the foyer so excited to tell my dad. I mean, getting thrown off a horse was the realest thing I’d ever done. I thought he’d be proud I was okay. I clipped a table with this huge vase my mom always had a fresh arrangement in and. And it fell. It shattered.”

Loki feels Tony’s chest working for air. Loki loosens his embrace and moves his arm to the cushion. Loki breathes slowly and deeply until his Magpie does the same.

“Howard was right there. I started crying because I broke it and he saw and I knew. I knew he was going to be angry. He was drunk. Which was pretty normal for any afternoon. He yelled at me. Also, pretty normal. He yelled at me for being a fuck up and crying and always breaking shit and never fixing it. I tried to get to the stairs. He backhanded me, hard. I fell on my arm. The stairs were imported Italian marble. I screamed. He kept yelling that Stark men are made of iron and I was an ungrateful bastard who had everything handed to me. He kept smacking me and yelling until Mr. Jarvis and Mom came in,” Tony closes his eyes. He breathes slowly for several minutes. Loki rubs his chin softly over Tony’s forehead.

“Mr. Jarvis drove us to the hospital. Me and. Me and my mom. Mom was crying worse than me. I think she was having a panic attack. They didn’t call it that back then. Mr. Jarvis told the doctors I had a riding accident because I asked him to. Mom wasn’t making any sense. I didn’t want to make things worse at home. He stayed with me for everything except for a few minutes during the x-rays. I think they pumped Mom full of Valium. She had to stay at the hospital for a couple days because of her breakdown. Mr. Jarvis installed a private phone line and a deadbolt in my bedroom when we got home, by himself. But Dad was gone. For a week. He acted like nothing happened when he got back. Mr. Jarvis moved into the bedroom next to mine. He stayed there until I was sent to boarding school six months later.”

“Thrown as a kid,” Loki sighs. “And got your arm broke.”

“Yeah. My first phobia showed up before Mom got out of the hospital. I couldn’t even look at a picture of a horse without hyperventilating till I was 11. They thought I had asthma. I mean, raging alcoholics would have made more sense. Or marble. Or vases. Or men with black ties. But my brain tied everything to the riding accident lie.”

“Thank you for telling me. I apologize for this but I am very glad your father is not around to vent my own anger upon.”

“Me, too,” Tony agrees. “I wish you could have met Mom and Mr. Jarvis though.”

“Me, too.”

“Where’d you find Ana’s recipe book?” 

Tony finally raises his eyes to meet Loki’s, curious and calm.

“Pepper found it in a box with old files. She brought it to me while you were away. She only told me the blueberry scone recipe on page 43 was your favorite,” Loki chuckles. “I should have looked closer.”

Tony closes the book and rolls into Loki’s embrace.

“Are the three red stars by that recipe for you?”

“What stars?” Tony leans back.

Loki pulls the book over and flips to the dog-eared page above them. Three red stars and three blue grace the margin. Tony smiles. He takes the book and holds it to his chest.

“Is it safe to assume it was Edwin’s favorite, too?”

“Yeah, Ana was an awful cook except for baking and making soups. Mr. Jarvis was amazing at everything else, though. God they deserved more time. More everything. Ana couldn’t have children. She would have loved you.”

“Why’s that?” Loki shifts, happy to comfort Tony.

“She loved kids. She used to take all sorts of fresh baked stuff to a couple group homes. They’re what we call orphanages.”

“Did she?”

“Yeah, the state might provide nutrition for their bodies but she said she was providing it for their souls.”

Loki squeezes the man in his arms.

“She took me with her once. The day after my sixth birthday. I’ve never seen so many kids excited to see dessert. Hell, I’d never seen so many kids in one place. I didn’t know how to play with them. I didn’t really have toys. I sat quietly on the couch while Ana was helping the staff with the few littler ones. One of the girls my age asked me what I was doing hiding when there was pie. I was reading The Hobbit. She said I couldn’t be, it was a grown ups book. So I flipped back to the beginning and started reading it out loud.”

Tony grins thinking how the girl had dragged him to the dining hall. He read to everyone while they scarfed down Ana’s desserts.

“Ana took me with her every other Sunday after lunch. Mom took over all the baking after I came home from Japan, after the accident, after I found out Ana was… but she’d just drop things off and leave a check. Ana taught Mom to bake. They were strange friends.”

Tony opens the book and flips to another fold. He scans it for notation and turns a few more pages. The elegant scrawl in the margin makes him smile. He shows it to Loki. Tony loves this meal but hates Brussels sprouts – try asparagus or broccoli next time! 

“You still hate Brussels sprouts,” Loki muses with a smile. He sets the book back on the table.

“Yeah, they’re awful.”

“Thor loves them.”

“I knew there was something fundamentally wrong with Thunderpants.”

Loki giggles as Tony smiles a cuddle to his chest. Loki presses a kiss to the perpetually messy hair of the man in his arms.

“Hey, guys,” Clint knocks on the door frame to the living room from the bedroom hallway. “You’re not naked over there are you?”

“We could be,” Tony chuckles.

“We are entirely clothed,” Loki shifts Tony over so he can sit up. Clint leans against the door. “Come in.”

“I was actually wondering if you could come downstairs for dinner, if you don’t have other plans, boss.”

“Am I invited, too, or do you need alone time with my man? You know this isn’t an open relationship, Legolas, I’m going to get jealous eventually,” Tony enjoys Clint’s giggle.

“You have to come, too, Tin Man. Laura would never forgive me.”

“Laura? The oh my god she is perfect fire-chick Laura?”

Loki clamps his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing at Tony’s excitement. His eyes catch Barton’s. Clint nods.

“You go, Scarecrow. What are you grinning about, Slim?”

“You’ll see. We would be thrilled to join you for dinner.”

~~~

As It Slowly Rambles On and On

June 17, 2014, Tuesday, midnight 

“They’re gonna need a bigger apartment. With number three on the way,” Tony toes his sneakers off as Loki sits on the end of the bed. Tony kneels down. He unlaces and removes Loki’s shoes. He takes them to the closet. “I really thought him and Nat had a thing.”

“They do have a thing,” Loki smiles as he changes into pajamas. “It’s called a friendship most places. But honestly, Gerd was right. You’re all family.”

“We,” Tony kisses Loki’s temple. Loki’s eyebrows lower in confusion as he braids his hair. He watches Tony scoop up all his discarded clothing.

“We. Aunt Gerd was right. We are all a family,” Tony calls out from the bathroom. Loki smiles softly and gets into bed. Tony returns a few minutes later in his boxers. He climbs in behind Loki and massages his shoulders. 

“Oh, that’s lovely, Magpie, and I love you very much but I am going to sleep. We have to be up ridiculously early see our visitors off.”

“I know. Me, too,” Tony leans over to kiss his cheek. Tony nestles into his spot as the big spoon tonight. 

~~~

No Need in Bringing ‘em Back ‘Cause They’ve Never Really Gone

June 20, 2014, Friday afternoon 

“Where’s Loki?”

“Well hello to you, too, Pep,” Tony slides his trawler out from under his current project. He discards his gloves in the trash and mops his forehead with a shop towel. “I thought you went back to California last week.”

Jane pops her earbuds out and snickers.

“Sorry. Hey, Jane,” Pepper winks at her. “Hello, Tony. How are you?”

Jane waves and returns to Loki’s sketches as Pepper zeroes in on Tony.

“I’m good. It’s been a crazy couple of weeks. Crazy. Darcy and the elves did karaoke, did you hear about that? We got a surprise family in the building. And then there was the unexpected teleportation around a freeway pile up which was unbeliev – Shit! Jarvis, are Pepper and Jane on the approved list?”

“They are, sir.”

“Approved? There is a lot you’re going to have to unpack for me later but I need to see Loki first,” Pepper waves a folder at Tony. A mischievous smirk lights her face. “Where is he? Jarvis said I had to ask you.”

“Cap, Nat, and Bruce went up to the complex with him this morning.”

“What are they doing up there?” Pepper sighs.

“Having a picnic with Hulk,” Tony grins his own mischief back as he swivels his chair.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Not even a little bit. What’s in the folder?”

Pepper opens it and slides it across the bench. He reads the single page.

“Are you serious?”

“Yep. We’ve been working on it all week. It was three pages long.”

“Is that your handwriting on the… ?”

“Uh huh. He insisted. Said he wanted everyone to be able to read it.”

Tony giggles as he reads it again. He jumps up and swings Pepper around. He kisses her giggling face all over when he sets her down. 

“Come here you.” 

Tony breathlessly points a finger and curls it at Jane.

Jane warily joins them. Tony hands her the document. Her eyes go wide. She smiles goofily at Tony. Tony picks her up swings her around, too. He kisses her forehead when he puts her on her feet.

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

“I really think it does,” Tony wipes his face.

Tony looks at the paper Jane hands back. He reads it again. His fingertips trace the familiar protective border.

I, Thor, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin and Frigga, member of the Avengers of Earth, being of sound mind and under no influence from outside forces, freely declare Loki of Midgard and Asgard has made amends to me which place Asgard in good standing with Midgard and reflects most honorably the Odinsson name as I have ever known it and has accepted amends from me in return.

Signature: Thor

Witnessed by: Pepper Potts-Hogan

“Where’s Thor?” Tony looks at Pepper. 

“He said he had an errand and he’d be back tonight. He asked me to present this to Loki for him like I did for Steve and Bruce.”

“I can’t wait,” Tony throws the document onto a scanner bed and giggles. He picks up the original and print out. “Literally. Come on. I can’t wait. This is very good news,” Tony loops an arm around Jane and Pepper and ushers them into the elevator. “Penthouse Jarvis! How would you ladies like to meet the Queen of Asgard?”

~~~

Jane and Pepper watch Tony get five duplicates from the ornate keepsake box on Loki’s dresser. He places the last of the originals in front of the box. Tony rummages through his own sock drawer and pulls out a leather pouch. He dumps a green stone at the foot of the mirror and flings the pouch over his shoulder.

“Okay. Um, I don’t know if this will work immediately,” Tony giggles with excitement. “She told me to use it when I had very good news for her and she said I’d know when. This is definitely when. You can address her as your majesty but she’ll probably forgo formalities, and, uh, don’t touch the mirror. Jane, you have nothing to worry about. I promise.”

Pepper has an arm around Jane’s shoulders. Pepper looks a little anxious herself. Tony smiles.

“Ready?”

The ladies nod. 

Tony takes a deep breath and concentrates his will. This needs to reach her. He places his empty hand forward to the mirror before speaking Frigga’s name. He shuffles back and takes Pepper’s hand again. They stare at themselves in the mirror. All nerves and giddy smiles, huddled tightly together.

The mirror does nothing for a solid minute. Pepper squeezes Tony’s hand as it begins to ripple. Jane gasps softly. Frigga sits on her bench in the garden. The angle of the shadows tells Tony the afternoon bells haven’t yet rung. Frigga smiles and walks to the window between their worlds.

“Queen Frigga. I’d like you to meet my best friend, Pepper.”

Pepper exchanges a smile and nod with her.

“And this young lady,” Tony leans his head to look around at her, “is Dr. Jane Foster. We have some very good news to share.”

Frigga beams a surprised smile at Jane.

“Hello, Tony, Lady Pepper, Darling Jane. It is wonderful to see all of you. Please, you may call me Frigga.”

The ladies nod speechlessly.

“Can you accept something? I made a copy for you,” Tony holds the stack of papers up. 

“Of course,” The edges curl in a breeze when she takes them. “What are they?” 

Tony remains quiet. Frigga reads declaration after declaration. A tear slips over her cheek at Thor’s. She holds the papers to her chest. Her eyes close in joy and relief.

“I couldn’t wait,” Tony grins. “What do you think?”

“Whose idea was this?” Frigga smiles at the trio. Tony nods at his best friend in the middle.

“Mine,” Pepper responds. “I helped Thor refine his and he signed the last of them half an hour ago.”

The papers disappear from the queen’s hands. Frigga peeks around, she says something incomprehensible, and lifts her long dress to step through the mirror.

“You clever child,” she hugs Pepper tightly. “I owe you a boon. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Frigga turns to Jane. She holds her hands out fearing an embrace might overwhelm Jane on this unexpected first meeting. Jane takes them.

“I have longed to meet you for many years. You are even more stunning than my sons have described,” she flashes Tony a proud smirk. “I look forward to having you, all of you in Asgard very soon,” Frigga releases Jane and faces Tony directly. “Where are my other two?” 

Pepper smiles at Tony’s blush. Frigga softly touches the pendant at Tony’s collar.

“Thor ran out right after he signed to get who knows what,” Tony shares a look with Frigga. “Loki’s helping the jolly green giant and his human half get more comfortable with each other.”

“I’m doing what with who, Magpie?” Loki stops dead beside the mirror. “Mother!”

“Loki!” Frigga turns. She hugs her son fiercely. Kisses land on his cheeks and forehead. She holds his shoulders a moment before hugging him again. “You are well and whole and free, my child. Oh, Loki, I have missed you.”

“What? I. How. How. How long?” Loki stumbles and sways. Four pairs of arms steady him to the bed before his knees give way. Frigga kneels before him. She holds his hands, as he catches his breath.

“It has been five very long years since last I saw you. I have spent my time even more judiciously than you. You will be most welcome whenever you wish to return,” she looks up. “Tony?”

Tony grabs the statement from dresser and puts it in Loki’s hands. Loki blinks to clear his vision.

“It worked?”

“Yep,” Pepper snickers at Loki’s lopsided grin.

“But where is Thor?”

“He had an errand to run,” Pepper shrugs.

“The great oaf,” Loki’s admonishment fond as he stares at the paper. He looks up in alarm. “Mother, the gate. Is it wise to hold it open so long?”

“It will keep,” Frigga sits on the bed and holds his hand. “I am so proud of you, Loki. You have gone through so much and you haven’t lost your capacity to love or accept love. Tony told me you wait for your vows. Do you still?”

Loki looks at his mother. A hopeful smile breaks over his face.

“A proper ceremony this time?”

“Yes, Loki. A proper ceremony. I am sorry you and Sigyn were denied your declaration after all the obstacles Odin put in her path. May I tell him, Tony?”

Tony nods.

“Tony has been accepted. By the council, the nobles, and the people. He met with dignitaries from all the allied realms, and one seeking a return, as well as our family. The entire army eagerly awaits watch rotation for your library collaboration. Your vows will be honored whenever you are ready,” Frigga smiles. She smooths his dark curls. 

Loki engulfs his mother in his arms. Pepper and Jane catch Frigga’s glistening eyes over Loki’s shoulder. She nods as they leave. Tony sits behind Loki and rubs his back. Frigga catches Tony’s hand. She holds it over Loki’s thundering heart with her own and smiles proudly at him.

“Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Tony,” Loki disentangles and wipes his face. “I believe. I believe we need to speak with our friends and make a few decisions. Are? Will?”

Frigga smiles at her son. Her eyebrows raised as she waits. Loki turns hopeful blinks to Tony.

“I still can’t read minds, Slim. You’re going to have to say it.”

Frigga and Loki both chuckle. A secret music all their own.

“Will Tony’s family, our friends, will they be welcome for the ceremony and festival?”

“Of course they are. Of course, all of them are welcome,” Frigga strokes his cheek as she stands. Loki clasps Tony’s hand as they also rise. 

“Make what arrangements you need. Contact me when you are ready. I love you, my child, both of you.”

Frigga pulls Tony in to kiss his cheek after another for Loki.

“I must return. I will see you soon. Take care of each other.”

Loki escorts her to the gateway. He leans through for a last farewell squeeze, sunlight kisses his cheeks as the afternoon bells chime. 

“Goodbye, Mother.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will arrive early tomorrow. I promise.


	30. Just An Old Fashioned Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To weave our dreams upon and listen  
To each evening when the lights are low  
To underscore our love affair with tenderness  
And feelings that we've come to know  
You'll swear you've heard it before  
As it slowly rambles on and on  
No need in bringing 'em back  
'Cause they've never really gone
> 
> Just an old fashioned love song  
One I'm sure they wrote for you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve never heard the song, please either give it a read or listen. The writer and original singer is Paul Williams, or you may try Three Dog Night’s fantastic (and more popular) cover. 
> 
> I’m sure if Loki heard it, he’d have Tony add it to his list of likes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter and I am so grateful you came along on this journey. Thank you.

June 20, 2014, Friday, just before sunset

“I can’t believe you missed Mother. What were you doing?” 

Loki sits next to Thor on the roof once again. Thor grins.

“I’m sorry. I had to pick up a commission from before the Thanksgiving feast. I feared they may have sold it in my long absence.”

“Commission?”

Thor holds a rectangular velvet box out for his brother. Loki pries it open. A long pale chain with a large star sapphire pendant greets him from a satiny cushion.

“I don’t think either of us are quite ready for… well.”

Loki smiles at his brother’s wise admission. They'll get there.

“It’s beautiful. She loves the stars. It’s a very thoughtful courting gift.”

“Do you think Mother would enchant it so Jane could always find me with it?”

Loki looks at Thor. His brother is still hopeless about how most magic works. It is a very good thing Jane is a scientist. One day, she’ll likely explain to Thor why it couldn’t work. 

Loki opens a hand above the pendant. He turns his hand in a quick sweep, clenching it to a fist. A second necklace dangles from his grasp. He holds up a smaller star ruby gemstone. Loki closes his eyes and whispers Jane’s name. He kisses the back of the ruby and hands it to his brother. Loki takes the sapphire out. It’s a stunning piece. He whispers Thor’s name and kisses the back. He returns Jane’s present to the box, places the second one in beside it and closes the lid.

“You merely need to grasp the stone and speak the other’s name to open or close a connection. You will both be aware of the strongest emotion the other feels across it when you do so. Do not abuse each other with this or I will take them both back. It’s the best I can do on short notice.”

“Thank you,” Thor crushes Loki in a hug. “When do you think we can go to Asgard for your vows?”

“You’re more eager than Tony.”

“I am eager to be allowed to stand by your side,” Thor leans back. “If you will have me there.”

“You great oaf,” Loki teases. “You know the first time I ever saw you defy Father was standing at my vows in Mother’s garden. And the last was delivering me to the person I will share the rest of my days with and staying by my side. I can think of no higher honor or greater mischief than to have my brother at my side before the whole realm.”

“Thank you. Neither can I,” Thor chuckles.

“And Jane will be there,” Loki smirks as Thor’s face drops in shock.

“What?”

“Mother said all of Tony’s family and friends will be welcomed. Jane will be there with us. Stop weeping, you’re going to get us both soaked, you sentimental fool.”

The clouds disappear as quickly as they appeared leaving only a finely refracted mist, prismatic in the sunset. 

“Oh, Loki. I don’t know what I wish to show her first.”

“I suggest a few evenings at my cabin on the Far Mountains. You can give her your gift there. I will make arrangements when we go home.”

Thor crushes his little brother tightly again. They’re going home. Together. 

~~~

July 1, 2014, Tuesday, late evening 

“Why August?”

Tony blinks at the significant look of conflict on Loki’s face the question draws. Loki swallows.

“Because Rhodes can’t get leave until then. He was quite upset he couldn’t attend Pepper and Happy’s vows.”

Tony narrows his eyes. He doesn’t doubt the answer but he still gets out of bed. He grabs his bouquet from the reading table and takes it to the bathroom. He closes the door on the way back. Loki smiles at him.

“It’s a surprise, isn’t it?”

“No,” Loki chuckles.

“But you didn’t want to say something?”

“Yes.”

“You never have to tell me something before you’re ready. But you know you can tell me anything. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Tony nestles into that spot on Loki’s chest with a sigh. Sometimes it’s easier to talk if you’re not being watched.

“It’s silly and it’s not just Rhodes.”

Tony grins.

“I married Sigyn at midsummer. I still can’t discern the time in Asgard, but when Mother was here, it seemed that season was nearing.”

“I don’t think that’s silly. Was there something else?” Tony peeks up at Loki. Yep, there’s something else. Loki huffs.

“Your country celebrates no other major holiday in that month. We can declare the date we leave or when we return if it is still August. I quite like your tradition of an annual remembrance and celebration for meaningful events. I do not want to compete for our anniversary. Why do you smile at me like I am simple?”

“I love you,” Tony giggles. “August it is. We’ll call everyone tomorrow to see who can come.”

~~~

July 7, 2014, Monday, mid afternoon 

“I don’t understand.” 

Loki spills a collection of documents from the large envelope on the kitchen table. He reads the neat lettering on the envelope again and looks at the woman.

_Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials – Nick Fury_

“This is your official passport, issued by the U. S. Department of State. These are your naturalization documents. This is your authentic card with your previously assigned social security number, it needs your signature. This is your State of New York Driver’s license. But you’re going to need to apply for new ones if you decide to change your name,” Maria grins. “And Fury wants you to take and pass a citizenship exam when you get back from your honeymoon for your files.”

Loki absorbs the information while he blinks at the commander. All of the documents bear the name Loki Friggasson and he has no idea where they got a copy of his signature for two of them.

“Could I offer you coffee or tea?”

“Tea would be lovely. Thank you.”

Loki fills and plugs in the kettle. He gets out his favorite tea pot, the strainer, and a box of loose tea. He waves his hand at the table. The documents are replaced by two cups, spoons, and saucers, a sugar bowl, a plate of lemon slices, and a small carafe of cream. Loki sets the envelope in his hand on the counter. He finishes brewing their tea and brings the pot to the table. He fills both cups for them and sits. He stares at the tea service. Several minutes later he looks up at Maria.

“Scone?”

Maria nods. She resists the urge to laugh. She hasn’t seen anyone this thrown by Fury since Barton was told the kill order for Natasha was rescinded and he could bring her in safely.

Loki gets a small container from the breadbox and sits back down. He stirs a splash of cream into his tea.

“I’m officially a citizen?”

“You will be once he has that test on file,” Maria sips the perfectly brewed beverage and enjoys a scone as she continues to wait.

“Some of those documents were dated months ago.”

“He’s been working on it for a while now. He’s thrilled how you’ve handled Doom with no further casualties and minimal property damage. Naturalization had to go through the executive branch since you’re not from this planet. Fury asked Steve to help him leverage Tony’s good standing with them for the approval.”

“What did you mean if I decide to change my name?”

“When you get married, there’s an option to take your spouse’s surname or hyphenate. You don’t have to, though. Fury thought this would make it easier to apply for your marriage license.”

“Who told him we set our date?”

Maria takes another scone.

“These are fantastic. Tony. Sort of. He filed an official request for leave for Steve, Natasha, and Clint for the entire month of August,” she sips the last of her tea. Loki hasn’t even touched his. “Fury figured now was the time.”

“Why?”

“Nick Fury may be an asshole, but he’s a smart asshole. He knows better than to actually piss off the most dangerous man on Earth.”

Loki’s brows draw together. 

“Tony,” she shakes her head. Loki seems surprised.

“Tony?”

“He considers you the most dangerous alien on Earth if that makes it better,” she smirks. The stunned haze dissipates from Loki’s expression. “He’d rather have you both as allies than as enemies. Attempting to hold up this process wouldn’t benefit anyone.”

“How do you see Tony?”

Maria’s eyes move up from Loki’s for a blink. She answers with complete honesty, returning Loki’s intense gaze.

“Oh, I agree with Nick on this. But I’m not afraid of Tony. Tony’s a good man. I’m afraid of what Tony would do if something else bad happens, like violently losing a loved one, or not being allowed to marry the person he loves.”

Loki picks up his tea. He frowns at the cool cup until a wisp of steam rises from it. He takes a sip. Savors it.

“I’m a citizen.”

“You are,” she looks at Loki but her smile is for the man in the doorway behind him who missed the first bit of the conversation.

“Legally?”

“And free to marry within the constraints of the laws of the United States as any other citizen.”

“I’m getting married,” Loki’s eyes twinkle over a pleased smile. “Lawfully.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Miss Hill.”

“Shit!” Loki’s teacup crashes into the cabinets.

“I’m sorry, Slim,” Tony giggles. “I am so sorry. I love you.”

“Why are you the only person who can startle me like that, Magpie!” Loki exhales a giggle of his own. “Count your blessings I love you in return.”

“You sure you want to marry this smartass, Loki?”

“Yes. He is my smartass,” he accepts a kiss to his temple with a look. Tony drapes an arm over Loki’s shoulders. Loki wraps an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Maria, when you’re ready to give up the spy life, there’s a cushy position waiting for you with Stark Industries. Triple your salary, executive vacation and retirement packages.”

“Doing what?”

“Anything you want,” Tony says seriously. “Legally.”

“You’d pay me triple my current salary to just answer phones nine to five with two months of paid vacation and a fully funded IRA?”

Tony nods.

“If you want. You’d be wasted in reception. But I bet you a month’s salary you’re bored in half a year and want to lead a management division, but, sure, if that’s what you want. You could probably convince me to let you moonlight occasionally to help save the world from time to time. I got an in with the CEO.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she chuckles and shakes Tony’s hand when she stands. “Congratulations. To both of you. We’ll hold the fort for you while you’re on your honeymoon. Have Jarvis text me.”

~~~

July 16, 2014, Wednesday, evening

“You said ceremony. That doesn’t really explain things, Slim,” Tony squeezes into the huge but not two-person sized chair. Loki reaches past him to put his book on the table. 

“The Great Hall will be opened and likely filled all the way out to the grounds. Mother and those who stand with us will be waiting. You will enter from the East Hall, I will enter from the West. We will meet in the middle and walk to Mother. She will join our hands and proclaim our union with her blessings for all to witness.”

“What about the vows?”

“We exchange vows, and tokens if we wish, the night before at the family feast. Then we part until the ceremony the following day. And the realm celebrates with a festival.”

“We spend our first night married apart?” Tony’s scowls. “Asgardian weddings are stupid.”

Loki chuckles.

“Not most of them. Unfortunately, we are royalty.”

“You mean everyone else gets to do it differently?”

“Yes. Mother does a simple recognition ceremony as often as requested but those who exchange vows with a witness are fully wed. Divorces are also as simple.”

“And there’s no paperwork?”

“Not so much as a signature required of anyone. Though the skalds keep a record of the royal unions. And families usually keep a personal history, like a diary.”

“Huh.”

“Maria said we would need a license. Does that mean there is paperwork for a ceremony here?”

“Yeah. We have all sorts of bureaucratic red tape,” Tony watches Loki’s brows furrow, emotion suddenly steamrolls Tony. “Crap. Without paperwork from Asgard there’s no way the U.S. will recognize the marriage. I’m pretty sure New York recognizes same sex marriages. I don’t know which office handles it. If there are blood tests. Do they still do that? I don’t even know what the waiting period is for New York.”

“Breathe, Tony,” Loki squishes against the arm of the chair knowing Tony cannot tolerate touch at the onset of panic. Regardless of how much Loki wishes to hold and soothe him, he pulls back. “Deep, slow breaths. Good. That’s better. You are fine. I am here.”

“We have to get married twice, Loki.”

Tony still looks on edge. Loki offers his hand. Tony latches on with a fierce grip. Loki relaxes his weight against his Magpie.

“That is okay. People from two realms often have two ceremonies.”

Tony lets out a few noisy exhales and nods.

“My apologies for interrupting. I believe a solution has already been arranged for your dilemma.”

“What is it, Jarvis?” Loki smiles.

“Miss Hill left a wedding gift, if you should need it, by way of a discreet contact at the city clerks offices. Simply tell the clerk you’re calling in Hill’s favor. There is no blood test. State law requires couples to wait 24 hours after receiving a license before they can be married and a license is valid for 60 days.”

“Send her our surprised, relieved, and elated gratitude for the gift, Jarvis.”

“So, I guess normal people have their own hoops to jump through here, not just royalty. There’s even more for different religions, now that I think about it. I don’t really subscribe to any of them. But there’s always paperwork somewhere. Okay. We can do this. We can do two weddings. What are we going to wear?”

“Is special clothing required?” Loki scoffs. “Happy wore a suit and Pepper an elegant simple dress. Is that not typical for modern Earth?”

“Sort of. No. I. Grooms usually wear a tux for weddings but we’re sort of eloping.”

“Oh,” Loki smiles seductively. “I do love your tux. Let’s wear those.”

“Okay,” Tony giggles and abruptly stops. “Wait. Are you telling me there isn’t a need for formal wear in Asgard?”

“We are required to wear regalia, but formal wear is more like,” Loki searches for an explanation. “Clothing you wouldn’t necessarily choose first to go into battle wearing. But you could. It’s not the soft creations of the Vanir or Ljósálfar or Humans. I mean warriors are encouraged to always carry their arms. You are considered a warrior there, Tony. They probably expect you in your armor.”

Tony eyes roll skyward. He shakes his head. Just no. No suit of armor. No armor. Wait.

“What about Prince Charming?”

“Mother’s suit?”

“Yeah. Would that work?” Loki grins at Tony’s ridiculous question.

“That would most definitely work.”

“What about you?”

“I have a gold suit with a green cape. What is that look for? Don’t scrunch up your face.”

“Um, the colors. I. Well.”

Loki raises his eyebrows and sighs. He settles in for the wait. Tony’s mind clearly spins with an idea. Loki considers reaching for his book when the figurative light bulb over Tony’s head illuminates. The whole room brightens with his smile. That was fast.

Tony jumps up and pulls Loki out of the chair. Tony leads them to the closet and pushes everything away from his ‘Prince Charming’ suit.

“I need a huge favor. Make me a second one, exactly like this but make the black part white. Boots, too. Please?”

Loki giggles and caresses the leather. He closes his eyes and murmurs. A duplicate in white hangs beside the black version by the time his eyes open. It looks fantastic with the dark red and pale blue. The cobalt blue cape looks even better than with the black version.

Tony lets out a whoop and he hugs Loki.

“Okay. I need one more. But this time replace the red with your dark green and the cape should be gold. And make it for you. And please tell me you have a coronet. I don’t think I can compete with your horns.”

Loki leans down for a kiss, barely more than lips brushing for the smiles on their faces. Loki concentrates and a second white suit appears, just as requested.

“Why not black, Magpie?”

“You said you weren’t going to wear black. And nobody really wears white there and I figured we should stand out a little. It’s our day. Besides, without the capes they’ll fit in the armor. If it gets overwhelming we can fly away together.”

“You are utterly ridiculous.”

“Thank you.”

~~~

July 25, 2014, Friday, dinner

“Pepper, come in. Help me with this ridiculously obstinate man.”

“Hey, guys,” Pepper pulls a chair to the workbench in between them. She takes in the scattered drawings, several lists of names, and a huge collection of Chinese take out boxes. “Wedding plan problems?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

She sighs. Both men shift focus from their disagreement to her. She investigates the boxes and she opens a packet of sticks. She picks up a half empty quart box of lo mein and digs in.

“What’s the problem? Loki gets to go first.”

Tony closes his mouth.

“He is upset that we won’t be traveling together.”

“Okay. Is that a reasonable assessment, Tony?”

Tony nods.

“Why can’t you go together?”

“Laura is with child. Traveling on the bifrost would be extremely dangerous for an expectant mother so far along.”

“Oh,” Pepper eats a few more bites. The pair silently await whatever solution she might offer. “Why can’t you take Tony with you and Laura.”

“Because he is taking all our,” Loki waves his arms around, “baggage. And escorting the rest of our guests.”

“But Thor can do that.”

“Wait your turn, Tony.”

Tony’s presses his lips together to keep himself quiet. Pepper finishes the noodles and picks up a box of veggie fried rice. She dumps a whole packet of soy sauce in it. Pepper takes a long drink of Tony’s water and puts the bottle back on the bench. Tony narrows his eyes at her. She hates fried rice and he’s never seen her use more than a few drops of soy sauce on anything. Ever.

“How are you getting to Asgard?”

“We are skywalking.”

“We?”

Loki hands her a short of lists of names. Clint’s whole family is on it, as well Álise and Loki. Pepper would have bet money and lost that the elf’s name was spelled with an E and Y. She isn’t even going to question the accent mark.

“Álise is coming to help. He will see to the girls and I will carry Laura and Barton personally. We will meet you there. It will be safer for her and easier on the children. No one knowingly expecting uses the bifrost after their first month.”

“How many can you carry?”

“By myself, two and a small child. With experienced help, a dozen or so. But we can’t bring luggage. Only what is secured to your body. We must move in synchronicity or physically carry passengers who aren’t mobile.”

“You could put the suits in your pocket or we could wear them.”

“Tony!” Pepper scowls.

“Sorry.”

“Safe to assume it doesn’t work they way he wants it to?”

Loki nods and sighs.

“Tony, go with the luggage and guests. Loki can take you out for a walk another time. You’ll have the entire rest of your very long lives to flit around the galaxy together.”

Tony smiles sheepishly. He leans over and kisses her cheek.

“Can I bring Rescue? I hardly ever get to fly around here. And I’ve really been wanting to.”

“Of course you can,” Loki grins. “Rhodes is bringing his suit, too.”

“How are you getting everyone’s luggage there?” Pepper puts the second empty box back on the bench and reaches for leftover lemon chicken.

“I constructed travel chests. Everyone can store a great deal inside them for the trip. Heimdall will transport those first and set them aside.”

“Will Rescue fit in one?”

“Yes,” Loki blinks at her. “Bumblebee is going in one. Why wouldn’t you wear it? It will make the transfer much more stable for you and those near you.”

“I was wondering if you might have room for one more person who can’t drink alcohol with your group?”

“Pepper? Really?” Loki grins. She nods. Tony speechlessly scoots his chair closer and hugs her lightly.

“I think so. I had a craving last Friday. You’ll never believe what for.”

Tony leans back and looks at her expectantly.

“A strawberry milkshake. One of the researchers came in from lunch with one. It smelled heavenly. I called my doc and we met in her lab for an allergy panel. I’m not allergic to strawberries anymore,” Pepper laughs nervously. “Yay!”

“I asked for a urine test on a whim. My period has been completely unpredictable since the serum. I thought I might not be capable and medicine is pretty much useless. Not that I’ve needed it,” Loki takes Pepper’s hand as she rambles to a stop.

“And?” Tony’s eyebrows climb.

“It was inconclusive. The ultrasound showed everything looks healthy in there. The only mishap we’ve had would make it way too early to tell by hormones, but I think,” Pepper worriedly looks between Tony and Loki. “I just. Know. Somehow.”

“Does Happy?”

Pepper shakes her head at Loki’s question. 

“I want to be sure first. With more than a feeling.”

“Would you like me to check?” Loki grins.

“You can do that?”

Loki nods. Pepper bites her lip as she considers the option. She nods.

“Move away, Magpie.”

Tony releases her. Loki places his hand above her lower belly. A soft white light glows and fades. Loki smiles again.

“You are no longer typical for a human but are extremely healthy. And you are absolutely correct. It is very early. You will travel with me. We will practice together several times as soon as Álise arrives. It is quite easy. Congratulations.”

Pepper laughs even as she cries. She pulls both of them into a hug, crashing their chairs together. 

“I’M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!”

~~~

August 1, 2014, Friday, early morning

Security waves the black van through the gate two hours before the Offices of the City Clerk officially open. One of the guards points to an alleyway with a door and explains to Rhodey it’s okay to park right beside it. The elevator to the sixth floor is just inside. The well dressed group share sleepy smiles all the way up. The couple remove and exchange their rings. 

The magistrate leads Tony and his witnesses, Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper, and Loki and his witnesses, Thor, Álise, and Tasha, to a small chapel. There are no flowers. There is no fanfare. But there is a whole lot of emotion in the simple nonreligious ceremony, presentation of rings, and one shockingly subdued kiss. 

Paperwork is signed. The magistrate beautifully illuminates the certificate for the couple with their names and the date. She takes several pictures of the group with different phones and cameras. She escorts them back to the elevator and wishes the newlywed couple a long, happy life together causing a riot of chuckles as the doors close.

~~~

A breakfast wedding banquet awaits their return. Rhodey announces a toast will happen as soon as everyone has a glass of something. He makes a circuit with champagne and returns to Tony’s side.

Clint pours sparkling apple cider for his family and Bruce. Pepper waves him over for a glass herself. Loki and Tony watch this unfold quietly. Happy leans in. Pepper whispers. And whispers. And she nods at his return whisper with a glowing smile. 

Rhodey asks if everyone has a glass. Happy jumps up and shouts.

“Oh my god! We’re having a baby! Oh my god. Oh. Pep, I love you so much. I think I’m gonna faint.”

“To the happy couple,” Rhodes chuckles and raises his glass, “and the ecstatic other couple, congratulations. We love you and wish you all the joy in whatever world you’re in. To the happy couples.”

~~~

Asgard, third excursion, Day 1, first evening bells

“Is everyone alright?” 

Loki unties the ribbon from his and Laura’s left hands. Everyone is looking at the simple but elegant office with a huge mirror and desk. The girls run giggling to the golden drapes to look outside once Clint frees them from the ribbon.

“That was the coolest thing I’ve ever done,” Laura laughs. Her husband’s arms drift around her slightly protruding middle protectively.

“You okay?”

“We’re fine,” she hugs Clint and they join their girls at the window.

“Loki,” Álise escorts Pepper to the small sofa. He sits beside her still holding her hand. She takes a few long, slow breaths. 

“What is it?” Loki kneels beside the pair and loosens the last of the knots from their hands. Pepper shakes her head.

“She is like us,” Álise smirks at Loki and squeezes her hand. “She knew instinctively how to travel. You did very well, Pepper, though I suggest you wait to learn how to do more on your own.”

“Tony’s going to be so pissed,” she giggles nervously.

“No, he won’t,” Loki takes a moment to picture Tony getting this news. He giggles back. “He will be jealous. But Álise is right. You shouldn’t be learning anything this year except how to be a mother. May I offer you a small protection?”

Pepper’s smile fades. She nods. Loki lays his hands on her forearms. He nods at her. She clasps her hands around his. Loki’s bracelets unlace themselves from his wrists to wrap around hers.

“How do you feel?”

“Calmer,” Pepper blinks.

“Good. Rest here. I don’t see any other magic about you. I will go find Mother. It could be a day or two before the others arrive. Barton, stop hiding in the drapes and come with me to make arrangements for your family.”

~~~

Asgard, third excursion, Day 2, midday

“I’ll wait for you here,” Álise sits against the wall opposite the Queen’s private council room. He pulls a tablet from his satchel and smiles up at Pepper.

“Thanks. I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

“That is alright. I have entertainment. We can get our lunch together after.”

The guards open the doors for Pepper and she disappears behind them. Frigga smiles and waves her in as she signs a scroll and rolls it up.

“I promised you a boon.”

“You really don’t have to,” Pepper smiles across the desk at her from a surprisingly comfortable firm chair.

“I bid you hear what my gifts have revealed to me before you decline what I offer, though it is not yours to accept,” Frigga’s demeanor becomes more serious.

“Okay.”

“I was given a clear progression of your life, child. The future is always fluid but I am reasonably certain of what I will share. Would you hear it?”

Pepper nods.

“A tragedy has awoken a part of your heritage that contains Jötunn ancestry. You are a daughter of Muspelheim and Midgard. You may live to see your great grandchildren grown and wed in the 250th anniversary of your birth but I saw no further. You will outlive both of your own children although they lead long and happy lives. This burden will be harsh. You will pass on your heritage to your children’s children. Some will travel the realms. You will help change your world for the good of all her people. You will not do it alone. Many on Midgard will begin to find magic in the next generations,” Frigga smiles at the bracelets on Pepper’s wrists. “Your grandchildren and some of the Avengers will see that Midgard is a beacon of light in the nine realms after a great strife. You will help usher in peace.”

Pepper stares at Frigga. 

“That is the most likely progression if you receive my boon and it is accepted.”

Pepper finally remembers to take a breath. Her first impulse is to ask what happens if she declines. She thinks about the tiny life growing inside her and knowing she will lose him one day. His life is so precious but he will never have to bear the loss of his mother. Pepper smiles as she wipes her eyes. She asks the second question that occurs to her instead. 

“What is the boon?”

“I would see that you have your husband by your side for the duration. Has Tony explained the gift I gave him that restored his youthful features?”

“He said a magic potion had an unexpected side effect.”

Frigga blinks and covers her mouth. She lowers her forehead to her hand and starts to giggle till she is shaking with laughter. Pepper joins her.

“It’s not entirely inaccurate. I would offer your husband two bottles of the potion. One he must consume this year. And the second in his 145th year. This will secure your presence to each other, if no harm befalls you. I will have Loki explain if you would like. Tell me, they at least have warned their guests not to consume the golden apples here?”

“Yes, that part was made abundantly clear.”

“Let me know your decisions any time before you return to Midgard. I know it is a lot to consider. Thank you very much for assisting Loki return home.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I can change the metal of those if you prefer or make them invisible.”

“Oh, um, I usually wear gold but they match my wedding rings so they’re fine. Really. Thank you.”

~~~

“That dress becomes you. Where are your girls?”

Laura points across the training field with a grin. Her husband and girls are laughing with Hogan’s brood as Clint instructs them how to use ancient bows. Hogan’s eldest daughter, Iris, keeps warning people away from the targets and trying to stop her brother from shooting at them.

“Where did he find bows?”

“Hogan. His family had breakfast with us. Archery is pretty rare here, too, apparently, but he said the armory had a collection. They disappeared for an hour and presto. Child endangerment for everyone,” she laughs. “His two youngest are the same age as the girls, 8 and 12.”

“Really?” Loki feels every one of the five years he lost. Clint shows the boy how to sight and then angle his shot. 

“They speak English, almost perfectly.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. Hogan said they taught themselves from your Library. So they could read it faster. Apparently it took too long to be read to. Honestly, both mine started reading on their own before I was ready.”

“Mine, too. Children’s independence is the greatest single source of pride and heartbreak I know. How are you enjoying Asgard?”

“I have never been so waited on in my life. I wish mobile seamstresses were a profession on Earth. They made us a week’s wardrobe before breakfast.”

“Our crafters are remarkable. Is there anything you need?”

“I think we’re covered till the luggage arrives. Me and Lila carried toothbrushes, deodorant, and her unmentionables in our purses.”

“Menstruation can be quite a trial, but we have sanitary devices if she or you should need anything. And our healers are the best anywhere. Would you prefer a female servant assigned personally for the girls?”

“That would be great. Did you have daughters?”

“No, I, uh,” Loki blushes. “Laura, the fictional accounts of shape shifters and gender swapping are quite surprisingly accurate for a planet with very few who use magic.”

“Oh, come on.”

“I’m serious,” Loki stands and offers his hand. Laura follows him inside to a servant’s closet. Loki shifts.

“Holy crap. We really got it right?”

“Yes, and this is how I know about menstruation. Very unsettling when you’re not expecting it.”

“It’s pretty unsettling even when you are. Is this a secret? Why are we in a closet?”

“No, somewhat, it is personal. Like magic. And shifting is fairly rare here. It’s more common among the elves and the Jötnar.”

“We are so collaborating on a fic when we get back, Practical Magic. Elves, sorcery, genderfluid shenanigans, royalty, castles.”

“As you wish, Arwen Was Not A Horse,” Loki shakes her head. “We should return to see if Hogansson has accomplished skewering any of the foolish warriors.”

Loki shifts back. They exit the closet and head for a concession vendor. They each take a shaved ice.

“You said that like my girls wouldn’t fire at an idiot walking across the range.”

“Would they?” Loki grins at Laura. “Clever girls.”

“And they know better than to feel bad about it.”

“Very wise. I approve.”

They have to take seats closer to the archery practice as the stands have filled in during their brief absence. Clint smiles and waves. Katie fires wild behind him as she turns to grin at her mom. The shaft grazes yet another warrior not paying attention. There are harsh voices. Loki stands.

“Archers! To me!” 

Loki’s voice silences the entire field. Barton, Hogan, and all the children look at Loki. Everyone looks at Loki. He throws his arms forward. Three bright yellow cordons appear. Each a hundred feet long. They delineate the two ranges. Distance marked by stanchions every 25 feet.

“Be well. Carry on.”

Hogan bows briefly and Barton waves his thanks. Things return to normal. Loki points at the man who yelled at the children and beckons him over with a single curl of his hand.

“If you ever chastise another child for your own carelessness you’ll have no other service in this army than scrubbing toilets and polishing armor, and I’ll see you are never allowed a weapon in your possession for the rest of your days, are we clear?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Archery is a noble practice. You would do well to apologize to Hawkeye of Midgard and his younger daughter and beg them to teach you their craft. It requires patience, which you could most certainly use.”

“That’s Hawkeye?” the warrior looks ill. Loki nods.

“You are dismissed from the field. You can make your apologies tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” the man bows deeply and exits at the nearest gate casting hopeful glances back at the range.

“Wow. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Laura.”

~~~

Asgard, third excursion, Day 3, last evening bells

“What are you doing up? Come in.”

“I can’t sleep. Thanks for putting us next door.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like hot cocoa? I just made some.”

“I would love that. How do you have cocoa?”

“Mischief.”

Pepper raises her brows.

“I summoned a large box from the tower pantry after we got settled. I thought Lila and Katie might enjoy it. I stole some ice cream, too, if you need it. Laura already stopped by for some.”

Pepper follows Loki into his kitchen. He fills a second mug for her from the steaming pot on the small stove. They return to the sofa.

“My brain is having problems that a two hour drive is taking multiple days.”

“I didn’t see you at all yesterday or this evening,” Loki chuckles. “Are you okay here?”

“Oh, yeah, your aunt and cousin took me riding and we had dinner near a lake yesterday. Then we stayed at a tavern on the way back.”

“That’s quite a ride.”

“I had a lot to think about. It was really nice. It is ridiculously quiet here.”

“Yes, natural quiet is hard to come by on Earth. I could still hear cars and airplanes, even at the California residences. What is troubling your thoughts?”

“Happy,” she savors the sweet drink.

“I thought he looked very excited about the baby.”

“He is. It’s not that. Your mom told me I’m part Jötunn and I’m probably going to live another two hundred plus years. Longer than our children.”

“Oh, Pepper. I’m sorry,” Loki holds her hand.

“No, it’s. Thank you. I’m. She offered to help Happy with a potion.”

Loki’s eyes light up.

“Sunshine?”

“She said you could explain more if... I didn’t have a choice about any of this, Loki, but he...”

“I cannot imagine Happy turning down more time with you, Pepper.”

“I can’t either, but should I tell him about our children? His heart is so soft.”

Loki understands the painful worry in her eyes.

“After we lost the boys, I knew immediately Mother was aware they would be lost. I don’t know how she managed that by herself. And probably for most of their twenty years.”

“Twenty?”

Loki nods.

“I wanted to be angry with her for not telling us. But she gifted us the possibility, the happiness of celebrating what time we had by not sharing that doom as a certainty. And we were very happy. I don’t regret a single moment.”

Pepper wipes her wet face.

“Weigh his heart carefully. Would it be a greater kindness to let him remain unaware or would he prefer to share and help you carry your burden? A soft heart doesn’t mean it lacks strength. It’s often difficult to remain soft when life is so cruel. Tony is an excellent example.”

“So are you.”

“Prince Loki,” Heimdall’s voice startles them.

“What is that?”

“Heimdall. On the intercom. Tony sent them along with the wireless library array,” Loki complains as he walks to the panel beside the servant bells. “I discovered it yesterday.”

“Yes?”

“Your husband, brother, and guests have arrived. Fandral and Sif are seeing to their escort. They will be at the palace soon.”

Loki's irritation evaporates. He grins and dances around a little before he straightens and calmly presses the button again.

“Thank you, Heimdall. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my prince,” Loki can hear the smile on the gatekeeper’s face.

Loki smiles at Pepper’s giggling. He doesn’t care how ridiculous he appeared to her.

“Shall we go greet them at the stables?”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see Happy on a horse.”

“I haven’t seen Tony on a horse either.”

They share a look of pure mischief. They race down stairs and more stairs and corridors and out the side entrance near the royal stables. The stalls are sufficiently depleted to escort the entourage arrived from Midgard. Loki moves a bale of hay outside for them to sit while they wait. Sleepy workers mill about and smile when they pass.

“Do you think we should have the armors stand at the ceremony?”

“Why would you have the suits there?”

“Jarvis. He is the only family we didn’t properly invite.”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea. Mini-Jarvis can record it to take home. I don’t think he’ll be upset.”

“I hope not.”

“Are you guys wearing tuxes here, too, or is there Asgardian wedding apparel?”

Loki flashes a guilty grin at her.

“Do you recall the suit I showed you that Mother made for Tony?”

Pepper nods.

“Tony suggested we wear replicas. But in white.”

“Oh my god, a royal, white wedding in a golden castle. Tony is such a romantic fruitloop.”

Loki scowls but laughs.

~~~

Asgard, third excursion, Day 5, midday

A hush spreads out like ripples on a pond at their entrance. Tony and Loki both weep briefly entering from their respective halls upon seeing the other. Their smiles grow in confidence with every step they take toward each other. Applause erupts as they meet and turn toward the dais. Family and friends line the steps of their path.

Everything plays out pretty much as expected. All the stereotypical mishaps that befall a wedding simply failed to manifest. 

Flowers, fragrant and plentiful for the early Autumn event, cling to arches and columns and walls. The crowd is joyous in abundant sunshine. The wedding participants enthusiastic. Their officiant captivating as she announces and blesses this union. She confirms the rank of her new son-in-law before an entire realm and their guests. The rejoicing couple and crowd ready themselves for the imminent celebration festival. Frigga’s hands still clasped around the newlyweds', her eyes direct the pair to look to the floor behind them.

Nine figures stand in flowing white robes. They span the aisle between the armors at the bottom of the wedding party's phalanx. The great hall and surrounding grounds fall silent. The guard’s eyes intent on their queen for direction. Frigga simply smiles.

Uðr walks forward from the group. A ribbon drops to the floor behind her. She stops at the base of the stairs and looks up. Two sets of four bow their heads and part. They step into line beside the suits, backs to the crowd.

“Allmother. We bring a gift to celebrate the union between Tony Stark, Spellbreaker, Prince of Midgard, and Loki Friggasson, God of Mischief, Jötunn Prince of Asgard. With your permission, Your Majesty.”

Frigga nods and releases her children’s hands. She gestures to her brother. Frey places a chair for Uðr on Tony’s processional side. A cello like instrument appears in her arms. Uðr cradles it to her right side and her bow draws out a single pure note to float across the crowd. The octet steps forward until they face each other at arm’s length. Uðr raises an eyebrow to Loki and nods to the group. Loki raises a hand to his mouth. He lowers it and blows across it to carry the voices throughout the hall to the grounds.

Iron Man’s helmet locks onto the dais and Bumblebee shifts to face the unexpected guests. They begin to sing. Tony can’t understand a single word. He instinctively knows it’s a love song. Probably a very old love song. He’s never heard any sound more breathtaking. Loki is squeezing his hand so tightly it’s going to bruise. He doesn’t care.

Eight Jötunn voices fill the hall. The sound rolls out to the surrounding grounds, crisp and hopeful, celebrating love. Tony glances around the hall. Loki isn’t the only one moved to tears. Loki leans into Tony until his lips brush Tony's ear. He whispers the words ‘elven love song, the first love song’ and kisses Tony's cheek before returning his gaze to the performance.

Several minutes after they began, the voices repeat a refrain. The entire hall seems to join. The song drifts to a soft end and complete silence after Uðr's final chord plays. Their unexpected choir bow their heads and move away from the processional path of the wedding party. Frigga starts the applause for the momentous performance.

Loki rushes down the steps to Uðr, Tony right beside him, hand in hand. Loki offers a humble thanks over the boisterous acclaim and cheering that shakes the very air around them. Tony begs them to stay for the festival or at least tonight’s feast.

Frigga sounds the bells to welcome the beginning of a new life together. And a new era for the nine realms. White rose petals brought from Earth fall from the air to pave the aisle.

And they all lived. Happily Ever After. 

<s>The End.</s> _Their Beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love doesn’t magically fix things. But it is one of the things that can make life worth living. Be it shared or not. Hard work, a desire to change, survive, thrive, and, yes, sometimes sheer stubbornness can make all the difference in getting better. So can acknowledging a chemical imbalance and finding a therapeutic regimen that works for you. 
> 
> We all need support for our efforts to get better or to even just hang on. Some things aren’t curable, some have to be managed for a whole lifetime.
> 
> So hang on if it’s dark, if you’re lost. Find the things that bring meaning to your life, friendship, art, music, stories, family, smiles from strangers in a shop, nature, music with strings and voices, kitten videos, a lover, but whatever they are, find them, love them, and enjoy them.
> 
> Live for the better things, especially if you’ve had to survive the awful things. Don’t be ashamed of your scars. They prove you survived. And don’t feel alone with them. Someone out there understands. Love all the parts of yourself with kindness and patience and forgiveness. It’s okay to be broken, we all are, kid.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
